Changements
by Millama
Summary: Les choses changent perpétuellement, des vies basculent. Draco devient un vampire alors qu'il vient de partir de chez lui. Harry le retrouve et paniqué il fait des recherches sur cette espèce de vampire dont ils n'ont pas souvent entendu parler au ministère. Il trouve alors le numéro d'une certaine Bella Swan, depuis deux ans Cullen. Comment va se passer cette nouvelle vie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :)  
**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je viens vous proposer un essaie de fiction. J'aimerai sincèrement avoir vos avis sur ce que vous allez lire afin que je sache si je continue ou non à l'écrire (il y a déjà un bon paquet de pages). Je l'écrirai de toute façon, mais j'aimerai savoir si vous souhaitez que je publie les chapitres ou si je les garde dans les profondeurs de mon ordinateur mouhahaha !**_

 _ **Le résumé n'est pas tout à fait complet vue que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire l'histoire, mais en tout cas il donne la bonne direction. Alors voilà, j'espère avoir vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et j'espère honnêtement que ça vous plaira parce que j'adore vraiment l'écrire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et trinquons à mon premier crossover! :)**_

 _ **Millama**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

_ Tu sors de chez moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendu de ma mère, trois heures plus tôt. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment on en est arrivés là. Mes parents avaient divorcé trois ans plus tôt et ne s'entendaient plus depuis. Quand je dis « ne s'entendaient plus » j'entends par là qu'ils ne peuvent avoir de discussion civilisée sans qu'un des deux – la plupart du temps, ma mère – ne pète un plomb et insulte l'autre.

Je n'étais allé habiter chez elle que parce que mon frère et ma sœur y étaient et qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour eux, mais malheureusement je crois que je pouvais faire une croix sur l'option protection de mes deux chérubins préférés. Ils sont pas si petits que ça, dix et onze ans, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les voir comme tout petit car je m'en étais occupé de leur naissance jusqu'à ce soir comme s'ils avaient été les miens.

Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois heures. Tout était arrivé si vite que mon cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps de tout saisir. Je revenais de l'université magique d'un pas tranquille lorsque ma petite sœur avait fait apparaître un papier près de moi dans le tram moldu. Nous avions mis au point une technique de communication de pointe pour que personne ne puisse déceler nos messages codés. C'est ainsi que devant mes yeux s'était inscrit en lettre d'argent « _Dray, maman jette tes affaires par la fenêtre_ ». J'étais alors descendu du tram et, après m'être caché dans un toilette public, j'avais transplané pour me retrouver devant la porte d'un des manoirs Black.

Mon père avait gardé le manoir Malefoy, de toute façon ma mère avait hérité de nombreuse propriété une fois ses deux sœurs mortes. Elle avait eu tout ce que bon lui semblait et j'avais plains mon père de se retrouver dans un immense manoir, seul et sans travail. Après que la guerre dans le monde sorcier se fût terminée, mon père n'avait plus eu droit à avoir aucun travail et ma mère vivait de l'argent de sa famille. Il avait tout fait pour garder secret la naissance de mon frère et ma sœur, avait réussi à les cacher à Lord Voldemort, nous avait tous protégé et ma mère nous avait ôté à lui sans aucune forme de pitié. Enfin…je n'avais jamais voulu quitter mon père, elle m'y avait contraint en le faisant passer pour le grand méchant. Non qu'il soit très gentil, mais il ne méritait pas ça.

J'étais donc apparu devant le manoir Black et avais vu ma mère vider effectivement mes affaires par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Charmant, discret, agréable. D'après ses vociférations, elle m'en voulait de ne pas avoir témoigné devant la justice magique à l'encontre de mon père pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ha. Ma mère recommençait donc une crise de folie. Le problème, c'est que j'en avais assez de ses crises régulières et répétées. Ces crises avaient commencé après que lors de la dernière bataille elle ait reçu un sort particulièrement cuisant, depuis elle était devenue complètement folle, en tout cas par moment elle pétait littéralement un plomb et ressemblait plus à scroutt à pétard qu'à un être humain. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors j'avais ouvert mon sac de cours, lui avais jeté un sortilège de sac sans fond et y avais entassé toutes mes affaires. Sans un mot de plus j'étais parti. Pas de au revoir, rien. Mon frère, Scorpius et ma sœur, Irina, m'avaient regardé partir, l'âme déchirée en deux. Mon cœur aussi s'était déchiré mais je leur avais envoyé un message. « _Partez vivre chez père. Dès que vous le pouvez. N'attendez pas._ ». Ce à quoi ils m'avaient répondu « _On t'y retrouvera._ ».

Je n'avais pas osé leur répondre. Je ne voulais pas aller vivre chez mon père. Je ne voulais plus servir de punching-ball entre mes parents, cela m'épuisait et je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi alors que mes études prenaient de l'ampleur. J'étais en phase de devenir magico-politico-économicien, la fin de l'année approchait et mon diplôme avec, je ne voulais rien rater, je voulais prendre place dans ce monde qui ne voulait plus de notre famille.

Alors j'errais dans les rues de Londres, ne sachant pas où aller. Mon premier choix avait été le chaudron baveur, cependant trop de sorciers avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre et si j'y passais une semaine complète tout le monde saurait la vérité et il était hors de question que les gens s'approprient l'histoire de la famille Malefoy et la transforme en de pestilentielles nouvelles publiques.

Il faisait froid, nous étions au mois de janvier et il commençait à neiger. J'aurais voulu trouver une taverne sorcière mais je savais que l'on me repèrerait et qu'on me ferait rentrer chez mon père. Je ne me résignais pas non plus à aller chez des moldus, le risque de me voir faire de la magie était trop important et j'étais trop énervé pour faire attention à mes moindres faits et gestes. J'avançais donc dans les vues de Londres, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. C'est alors que je tournais dans une rue que je vis une chose effrayante.

Je savais pertinemment ce que c'était, j'en connaissais les caractéristiques par cœur, mais ça n'empêcha pas mon cœur de battre à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'en face de moi, dans cette étroite ruelle, se tenait un vampire. Il était imposant et ne ressemblait pas à la race vampirique que l'on connaissait pourtant dans notre monde sorcier. En effet, il avait les yeux rouge rubis, était gracieux. Il avait les mouvements d'une panthère. Sa peau était blanche au possible et semblait faite de marbre. Son regard se planta dans le mien et je ne pus plus esquisser un mouvement. Mon sang sembla quitter mon corps.

Il me sourit et mon cerveau abandonna le navire tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur se répandait dans tout mon corps. Tous mes membres me hurlant de fuir mais l'effroi me clouant sur place. Seul mon esprit cogitait à toute allure pour trouver une solution.

_ Alors blondinet, que fais-tu si tard dans cette allée ?

Sa voix était mélodieuse et son rire m'évoqua des centaines de clochettes. Il était d'une beauté sauvage, c'était indéniable. Je ne pouvais rien articuler et je t'entais un sort pour me sortir de ma torpeur…mais il n'utilisait aucune magie pour figer ainsi mon corps. Alors mon cœur céda à l'affolement, battant à tout rompre. Les vampires que nous avions étudier à l'école avaient tout pour ressembler aux humains à peu de choses près : ils les mangeaient et leurs âmes quittaient leurs corps la journée pour le réintégrer le soir. Seuls les vampires les plus anciens réussissaient à rester éveiller de jour, simplement le soleil leur était interdit. Mais ce vampire-là était totalement différent. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Un ange banni que ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer ne souhaitait garder. Un parfait mélange de beauté, de grâce et de danger. Tout dans sa posture et son apparence criait qu'il était le prédateur et non la proie. Mes pulsations cardiaques augmentèrent et mon cœur me fit mal tant j'avais peur.

_ Oh, on panique ? ...tu as bien raison.

Sans me laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir, il bondit sur moi, tous crocs dehors. Mes jambes flanchèrent et je tombais à la renverse sous le choc de son corps dur et froid sur le mien, simplement humain. Il planta ses dents dans mon cou et soudain je retrouvais l'usage de ma voix. Un cri strident m'échappa. Je tentais de transplaner mais ce fût comme s'il brouillait ma magie et je ne pus rien faire. J'essayais d'attraper ma baguette, mais il donna un coup de genoux dans ma main. Aurait-il été un vampire normal, cela ne m'aurait que fait mal, ma baguette serait tombée et il n'y aurait rien eut de plus, cependant, il n'était pas ordinaire et possédait une force telle que ma main se retrouva broyée. Je hurlais plus fort et il posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire alors qu'il buvait mon sang à grandes goulées. Tellement grandes que je tombais dans les pommes…

Il faisait noir, j'étais léger et une douce lueur rayonnait un peu plus loin. Je m'en approchais, complètement obnubilé par la faible chaleur qu'elle émettait. La lueur semblait à la fois très loin et si proche qu'il me sembla mettre des heures avant de m'en approcher un peu et lorsque j'eu l'impression de m'en approcher, je me sentis réintégrer mon corps et ce fût comme si ce dernier venait de prendre combustion dans une explosion. Si j'avais cru un jour connaître ce qu'était la douleur, je m'étais trompé et plus que largement. Jamais une telle souffrance n'aurait dû être possible dans un corps humain. Je me sentais brûler vif mais ne pouvais rien y faire. Je tentais de crier mais c'était comme si l'on arrachait ma gorge encore et encore et qu'on mettait de l'acide sur la plaie béante. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un grand bûcher. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura mon calvaire, ce que je sais c'est qu'il me sembla durer une éternité. A chaque fois que la douleur semblait s'atténuer un peu, elle repartait au galop et s'accentuait. J'avais l'impression de mourir en boucle, des centaines et des centaines de fois. La douleur grandissait toujours plus, répandant sa fureur dans chacun de mes muscles, de mes nerfs ou de mes os. Lorsque la douleur monta à son apogée, le feu se concentra dans mon cœur, tentant de le brûler. Celui-ci combattait, ne voulant céder au venin qui me rendrait inhumain. Alors que je pensais que ma partie humaine allait vaincre, les flammes se dressèrent et happèrent mon organe vital, le réduisirent en cendre et ça me fit la sensation d'une explosion qui remonta jusque dans ma gorge. J'étais persuadé que la brûlure de ma gorge allait cesser, mais lorsque je pris une grande inspiration, l'odeur de sang frais m'assaillit la gorge et le feu de ma gorge redoubla. J'avais une soif immense.

Je restais pourtant allongé, écoutant ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Vraisemblablement mon ouïe s'était développée bien plus que nécessaire. J'entendais les battements réguliers d'un cœur dans la pièce. Le doux bruit de quelqu'un qui feuillette les pages d'un livre. Le bruit de cheveux qui se frottent les uns aux autres et plus loin…les bruits de la ville. Les odeurs aussi étaient plus fortes. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du papier que l'on tournait, celle du bois composant la pièce et des tapis recouvrant celle-ci sur la quasi-totalité à part le plafond. Il y avait aussi une odeur tenace de désinfectant qui aurait fait tituber n'importe quel humain normalement constitué. Je me demandais où est-ce que je me trouvais et comment j'en étais arrivé à ce que j'étais. Un souvenir flou me revint alors, vestige de ma mémoire humaine, celui du vampire m'ayant attaqué. M'avait-il ramené chez lui pour m'y voir souffrir ? J'ouvrais les yeux. Le plafond m'apparut en haute définition et j'en restais choqué. Je voyais le nombre exact de lattes de bois qui le composait, la poussière en tombant, tout. Comment pouvais-je voir autant de détails avec mes yeux ? La transformation avait-elle changé toutes mes perceptions ?

Je me redressais. A peine avais-je pensé à l'action que j'étais assis. Je me stabilisais, pensant m'être relevé trop vite, mais mon corps semblait contrôler la situation, gérant naturellement ma nouvelle rapidité. Seul moi, enfin surtout mon esprit paraissait à côté de la plaque et complètement abandonné, mon corps lui répondait très bien à toutes les fonctions. Plus que nécessaire. Alors que je relevais les yeux vers l'humain dans la pièce, je me figeais. SI j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait mis à battre à toute vitesse, mais la réaction physiologique que j'attendais ne s'enclencha pas. Je sus alors que j'avais un gros problème en plus d'être devenu un vampire non répertorié. Avec mes nouvelles capacités, je savais maintenant une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais voulu croire…j'avais cru ne pas connaître l'amour…mais en fait je le connaissais depuis déjà plusieurs années…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! :D**_

 _ **J'ai lu vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, je remercie chaque personne ayant pensé à donner son avis ! :) C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous laisse en tête à tête avec ce deuxième chapitre! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! :)  
**_

 _ **Pensez à me donner votre avis via reviews. Je suis vraiment stressée de la vie pour ce crossover xD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre deux.**_

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Harry.**_

J'étais partie de la maison de Sirius en poussant un soupir. Depuis cinq ans que je retapais la maison familiale, je commençais tout juste à la trouver vivable. J'avais appris peu après la fin de la guerre que nous nous étions tous trompés sur l'identité de mes parents. Lily n'avait été que le témoin d'un mariage secret, se faisant passer pour la mariée pour éviter un scandale dans la société sorcière. Ainsi grâce aux corps détraqués par la magie mes vrais parents n'étaient autres que…Sirius et James Potter. Je ne vous raconte pas le choc que j'avais eu le jour où j'avais appris cela. Tout mon monde avait été chamboulé. J'avais encore piqué une crise d'hystérie, car cela voulait dire que ce qu'avait raconté Dumbledore sur la protection du sang n'avait été que fadaise et que j'aurai pu aller vivre où bon me semblait.

En dépit de toutes mes vociférations, je n'avais pas pu revenir en arrière et c'était en larmes, en colère et désarmé que j'étais revenu dans la maison familial des Blacks. J'avais alors épluché tous les livres sur la généalogie familiale, me penchant sur tous les noms que ma merveilleuse grand-mère – je frissonnais d'horreur rien qu'en y pensant – avait fait cramer du bout de sa baguette. Après avoir passé des semaines à me torturer l'esprit, apaisé par moment grâce à la visite de Ron et de Hermione – enceinte de plus de quatre mois, j'avais pris la décision de faire le grand ménage dans cette maison qui serait la mienne. Malheureusement, elle sentait encore les produits d'entretiens sorciers et l'odeur tendait à devenir insoutenable. Espérant manger dans un endroit plus propre et avec de meilleures odeurs, j'étais sorti afin de manger ailleurs. J'aurais très bien pu aller chez mes deux meilleurs amis, mais il était hors de question que j'y aille à l'improviste, Hermione m'aurait sûrement arraché la tête.

Je m'étais donc mis en route pour un restaurant italien un peu plus à l'est de la ville. Il faisait froid, je me gelais dans ma grande veste, mais force m'était d'avouer que j'aimais marcher par temps pareil. Je me sentais plus vif, plus alerte. Je pouvais réfléchir sans me mettre en colère. Quoi que cette dernière avait baissé au fil des cinq années écoulées. Lily avait tout de même joué un rôle très essentiel et avait montré qu'elle méritait le statut de mère autant que ce que James et Sirius méritaient celui de père. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment nier non plus que le gros de ma colère était surtout dirigée vers l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, celui qui m'avait obligé à aller vivre chez les Dursleys en sachant pertinemment que la protection du sang ne pouvait être réelle. C'était juste un moyen comme un autre de ne pas m'élever dans le monde sorcier, simplement. Le vent, vif et froid m'apaisa alors que je sentais la colère remonter, je soupirais et un sourire naquit quand même sur mes lèvres, heureusement que Ron et Hermione avait égayé mes jours.

Bien que l'air froid me faisait du bien et que j'en appréciais sa morsure, j'étais tout de même entré avec soulagement dans le restaurant et avais commandé une soupe en entrée suivie des spécialités de la maison après m'être installé sur une des banquettes rouges écarlate du restaurant. J'aurai cru mettre des heures avant d'avoir à nouveau un peu chaud, pourtant je m'étais réchauffé assez rapidement tout compte fait et j'avais passé près de deux heures dans cet endroit chaleureux et accueillant. J'avais même parlé avec quelques habitués de ce restaurant.

J'étais sorti pleinement satisfait de mon repas et avais avancé pour rentrer à la maison des Black, ma maison…décidément je ne pourrais jamais vraiment m'habituer à mon nouveau rang, lorsqu'un hurlement me parvint. Un hurlement que je reconnaissais plus que bien. Les quelques passants présents dans la rue s'étaient figés, glacés d'effrois par le cri d'animal blessé. Un cri de douleur comme jamais on en avait entendu. Même lorsque nous avions été fait prisonniers et que Hermione avait été torturée je n'avais pas entendu pareille manifestation de souffrance. Je me mis alors à courir aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait.

Je me plantais devant la ruelle d'où était venu le cri et je me figeais, soudain remplis d'horreur et glacé par la peur. Un vampire était penché sur Draco Malefoy et en buvait le sang. Il était aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait en bourrasque autour de nous, sa façon de bouger n'avait rien d'humaine, tout était bestial, se rapprochant plus du félin qu'autre chose. Aussi lorsqu'il sentit ma présence et qu'il releva ses yeux vers moi, je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir ses pupilles couleur rubis. Je n'avais jamais rencontré cette espèce de vampire dans ma courte carrière d'Auror, mais je savais qu'elle existait. C'était une race de vampire qui avait vu le jour en Italie mais qui avait préféré s'installer – pour la plupart – en Amérique du Nord du fait du climat plus pluvieux et qui ne les empêchait pas de sortir en plein soleil, ce qui les aurait rendus plus que remarquable par la communauté non-magique…et magique. Ils étaient complètement différents de ce que nous connaissions du mythe vampirique et nous ne connaissions pas grand-chose de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Ne sachant pas très bien si je pouvais l'atteindre ou non avec la magie, je hasardais un puissant sort. A mon plus grand soulagement, le vampire voltigea et j'en profitais pour me précipiter sur Draco. Je posais mes mains sur lui et avant que le vampire ne se soit jeté sur nous, je transplanais. Nous atterrîmes devant la maison, je nous jetais un sort de confusion pour que les moldus croient que je portais un énorme carton et à l'aide d'un Levi corpus je nous fis entrer chez moi. L'odeur de la maison m'assaillit et je poussais un soupir de soulagement, ici nous étions en sécurité. Malgré toute ma colère et mon malaise de n'avoir été au courant de rien, depuis ma cinquième année au collège de Poudlard, mon corps reconnaissait l'endroit et se sentait à la maison. J'avais laissé toutes les protections installées par Dumbledore et en avais même rajouté quelques-unes.

J'avais installé Draco sur un des lits propres et fait d'une chambre d'amis non loin de la mienne. L'attente avait alors commencé. Je m'étais renseigné auprès du département des Aurores et de la défense magique le premier jour. J'avais soupiré en apprenant qu'aucune archive réelle n'existait sur cette espèce de vampire. J'avais approfondi mes recherches et avais seulement trouvé un nom et un numéro de téléphone : Bella Swan, spécialiste de la mythologie grecque et des mythes anciens en tous genres. J'avais fronçais les sourcils, désemparés mais avais griffonné son numéro sur un parchemin et j'avais refermé le dossier. Je m'étais alors porté malade pour deux semaines et étais rentré à la maison.

J'avais hésité toute la journée du lendemain avant d'appeler puis alors que je me servais un verre de bière au beurre j'avais entendu Draco hurler de douleur et j'avais pris ma décision. J'allais appeler cette femme, il fallait que j'aide Draco et que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Je m'étais empressé de fermer la chambre où il était et j'étais descendu pour me rendre à la cabine téléphonique devant la maison. Il était impossible d'avoir un objet moldu fonctionnel dans une maison sorcière et il fallait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. J'avais discrètement insonorisé la cabine à l'aide de ma baguette, pris une grande inspiration et j'avais appelé le numéro indiqué.

_ Allô ? Chanta une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Je restais couat à l'écoute de la voix argentée. Le son était mélodieux et charmeur, j'en eu le souffle coupé et mon esprit commença à s'interroger, aucune créature humaine ne pouvait avoir pareille voix. Je me repris après quelques secondes et inspirais un grand coup avant de parler.

_ Bonjour, suis-je bien sur le téléphone de Bella Swan ?

_ Bella Cullen, me corrigea la voix argentée à laquelle je collais le nom de Bella. Oui, c'est bien moi.

_ Je vous appelle car j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez spécialisée dans les mythes et légendes en tout genre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à un moyen de mettre le sujet sur le tapis aussi, j'avais laissé sortir les mots un peu comme ils me venaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, j'entendis quelqu'un lui prendre le téléphone et une autre voix féminine, tout aussi agréable et définitivement pas humaine, parler à mon interlocutrice.

_ Je m'occupe de ton client Bella, il est un peu spécial et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui.

_ Mais enfin, Alice ! S'insurgea la dénommée Bella en faisant monter sa voix d'argent vers un son un peu plus carillonnant.

Je ne parlais pas, trop surpris que l'autre femme sache exactement de quoi il retournait. Ou du moins, qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais pas toute la semaine devant moi.

_ Bonjour ! M'avait saluée celle que j'identifiais comme Alice, sa voix était une octave plus grave, rien de bien différent cependant.

_ Euh…bonjour… ? Répondis-je un peu à l'ouest.

Elle éclata d'un rire argentin et complètement charmé, je me demandais sur quel spécimen j'étais tombé.

_ Ne prenez pas peur, je sais exactement ce qu'il vous arrive. Me rassura-t-elle. Je sais aussi que vous êtes un sorcier.

Je me figeais, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elles connaissent mon identité, ni l'une, ni l'autre et j'entendis un hoquet de surprise de la part de Bella, ce qui me fit me détendre. Si la première avait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise et de savoir certaines choses, la seconde paraissait complètement sous le choc.

_ Un sorcier ? Ça existe ?

J'eu envie de lui demander si elle se moquait de moi, puis me rappelais que nous avions – nous autres sorciers – toujours tout fait pour ne pas que l'on apprenne notre existence.

_ Oui, Bella. Mais laisses moi finir la conversation, veux-tu ? Vas t'occuper de Nessie, je crois que son combat avec Emmett va bientôt tourner à l'humiliation sans toi.

Alice semblait réellement amusée et je me demandais comment pouvait-elle dire cela de cette façon et surtout comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air de tout savoir comme ça. J'entendis Bella grogner mais je ne l'entendis pas s'éloigner comme on aurait pu entendre un humain partir.

_ Comment faîtes-vous cela ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Je suis extra-lucide.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour m'empêcher de rigoler. La seule personne ayant des dons de voyance que j'avais côtoyé était mon ancienne professeure de divination et n'était vraiment pas douée dans son domaine…ou du moins elle pouvait l'être mais c'était un processus complètement inconscient, le reste du temps elle ne faisait qu'exagérer la réalité, prévoyant la mort de tous à tout vas. Je m'étais ainsi retrouvé mort plusieurs dizaines de fois à en croire ses prédictions et mon père – vraiment trop bizarre de penser ça de Sirius – aurait été le sinistros si j'avais dû l'écouter. Alors que cette femme…eh bien elle savait exactement ce pourquoi je l'appelais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me moquer d'elle.

_ Vous allez bien écouter tout ce que je vais vous dire, reprit-elle d'un ton soudain plus que sérieux, et surtout vous ne paniquez pas, compris ?

Bêtement, je hochais la tête puis je m'ébrouais, me rappelant qu'elle était à l'autre bout du téléphone, pas à côté de moi.

_ Oui.

_ Ce qui a attaqué votre ami est effectivement un vampire italien. Comme les autres types de vampire, on se nourrit de sang humain…

_ Attendez…vous aussi ? M'étais-je écrié, heureux que personne ne puisse m'entendre grâce à mon sortilège.

_ Comment pensez-vous que j'aurais su qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous appeliez, sinon ? Demanda Alice avec étonnement.

Evidemment, si on réfléchissait calmement ça paraissait évident. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez entre les doigts, épuisé par les deux nuits presque blanches que j'avais eu.

_ Donc, reprit-elle, on se nourrit de sang humain. Mais sachez que votre ami à le choix, mais ça ne tient qu'à lui de le faire. Il peut se nourrir de sang animal. Quel qu'il soit…mais je lui déconseille les lycans, les loup-garou et tout animal comprenant une partie humaine.

J'avais noté précieusement tout ce qu'elle me recommandait et je m'apprêtais à raccrocher lorsqu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

_ Une dernière chose avant que vous ne raccrochiez. Allez dormir car le réveil risque d'être éprouvant. En suite…protégez-vous, trouvez un sortilège qui l'empêche de s'en prendre à vous car les nouveau-nés n'ont pas d'autre instinct que celui de boire le sang d'humain et de tuer. Enfin…ça dépend. Mais je vous conseille de faire attention à vos fesses. Et…ne le mettez pas…

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa, je restais surpris, ne sachant si elle avait coupé la communication ou si elle réfléchissait. J'allais parler lorsqu'elle reprit calmement.

_ Votre ami aura un talent particulier. Ne le mettez pas en colère.

_ Un talent particulier ? Avais-je repris, complètement largué.

_ Voyez-vous, les humains ont parfois des dons cachés. Des humains normaux, s'entend. Qui parfois sont sensibles à la magie et à leur environnement. Par exemple lorsque j'étais humaine j'avais des visions, je n'étais pas sorcière pour autant et lorsque je suis devenue un vampire…eh bien vous savez ce qu'il en est.

_ Mais, Draco…

_ Aura le talent particulier de compresser l'air autour de votre corps au point de vous faire exploser. Je ne pensais pas pareil don possible, c'est sûrement dû à son côté sorcier.

Puis elle m'avait salué en me disant qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain et que je devais rester près de lui pour ne pas qu'il panique. J'étais donc remonté chez moi et m'étais préparé un repas après lequel je m'étais endormi sur mon lit comme une masse.

Le troisième jour, je m'étais assis dans la chambre, j'avais regardé Draco Malefoy changer, devenir de plus en plus blanc, de plus en plus beau. Son visage s'affinait, sa peau se durcissait, son corps se taillait. Je ne pensais pas possible une telle transformation physique en si peu de temps. Des os craquaient de temps à autre et je frémissais d'horreur devant la souffrance potentielle qu'il devait subir. Puis je me souvins de ce que la femme m'avait dit « protégez-vous ». Alors je réfléchis rapidement. Je ne savais pas grand-chose à part qu'il me fallait surtout un bouclier physique.

Je brandis ma baguette et lançais un sort qui fit apparaître un mur invisible. Un mur indestructible pour e pas qu'il se rue sur moi pour m'attaquer. Je ne savais pas vraiment si cela suffirait car mes connaissances en vampires italiens étaient plus que limitées, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Aussi je finis par soupirer en m'installant plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil et j'attendis.

Une heure.

Draco Malefoy sembla se débattre et mon cœur se serra. Il avait été mon ennemi juré jusqu'à ce que la bataille commence et qu'il nous fasse découvrir qu'à l'instar de Severus, il avait toujours été un agent double. Contrairement à Severus, il m'avait toujours réellement détesté.

Deux heures.

Cependant, lors de la dernière bataille, il m'avait sauvé. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Mais il l'avait fait. Juste après que je venais de lui sauver la sienne, pour la troisième fois. Alors il m'avait un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de me haïr et je m'étais bizarrement senti plus léger.

Trois heures.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir tout le monde! :D_  
**

 ** _Ce soir, un petit chapitre pour vous faire plaisir! :3 Demain j'en posterai un autre avant de partir quelques jours. Cependant ne vous en faîtes pas, je reviendrai vite pour la suite! :D_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous,_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre trois :**_

Il se redressa brusquement et je restais assis. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu réagir, il s'était redressé si rapidement que mes yeux n'avaient pas pu suivre le mouvement, c'était comme s'il avait été allongé et soudainement assis. Mon cœur arrêta de battre et mon corps se glaça, ayant reconnu en Draco un potentiel danger. Ses narines se dilatèrent, humant ma fragrance et il tourna son corps complet vers moi. Alors il s'arrêta net. Il venait de me reconnaître et moi j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger face à ces deux pupilles rouges rubis qui me regardaient avec férocité.

Il était plus beau que jamais ainsi. Il était à mi-chemin entre l'homme et un dieu grec. Plus brusque et gracieux aussi. Son visage était sublime et il avait quelque chose de félin dans la posture adoptée. Il pinça ses lèvres et sembla chercher une issue.

_ Tu ne peux sortir, Draco. Dis-je en le voyant commencer à paniquer. Tu ficherais la trouille au premier venu.

_ Je dois me nourrir.

Sa voix me surprit. Il avait un doux ténor qui fit vibrer tout mon corps. Une voix complètement différente de celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à que nous cessions de nous voir. Il en restait quelques traces mais celle-ci était plus belle, plus douce, un peu comme la caresse du velours sur ma peau et à cette pensée mon cœur repartir à toute vitesse, mon corps frissonnant sous ce brusque changement. Je pris une grande inspiration pour cacher mon trouble…qui devait de toute façon lui être audible.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai eu du mal à pêcher de maigres informations pour toi, alors s'il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille quelques instants, veux-tu ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air furibond. L'odeur devait le rendre fou et cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Malgré toutes ces années à se détester mutuellement à Poudlard, j'avais toujours ressenti un fort attachement à Draco qui s'était renforcé dès la guerre terminée et je me sentais mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver de ce qu'il allait devenir, de ce qu'il était désormais.

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas un vampire normal. Reprit-il en voyant que je ne parlais plus.

Je sursautais, surpris alors que j'étais complètement dans mes pensées. Je relevais les yeux vers son visage qui me semblait parfait à outrance.

_ Non, en effet, tu n'as pas les caractéristiques des vampires tels que nous les connaissons dans le monde sorcier, acquiesçais-je.

Je pris une inspiration et lui dis tout ce que la jeune femme m'avait-dit via le combiné du téléphone. Son visage semblait se concentrer, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de mes phrases. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autres et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa peau de granit qui semblait si douce. Je me demandais d'ailleurs qu'elle pouvait bien être la texture de sa peau, si elle était douce, rugueuse ou lisse comme du marbre. Je tentais de me concentrer sur la discussion, fixant mon regard sur ses vêtements plutôt que sur son visage.

_ Elle est prête à t'aider.

_ Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

_ Elle savait que j'allais appeler. C'est un vampire elle aussi et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, son régime à elle est essentiellement constitué de sang animal.

_ Mais les humains sentent tellement bon…, murmura Draco de sa nouvelle voix.

Je hochais la tête. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la différence, je ne pouvais donc pas le rassurer ni même compatir ce qui m'agaça, mais je n'en montrais rien, s'il avait besoin d'aide, il savait à qui il pouvait en demander…pour ce genre de choses du moins.

_ Il faut que tu l'appelles. Mais pour l'instant…je crois que tu dois aller chasser.

_ Où pourrais-je aller ?

_ En dehors de la ville, dans les grandes forêts, il doit y avoir de quoi étancher ta soif, tentais-je.

_ Et si…, commença-t-il soudain pris d'une panique violente, si je tombais sur un humain en chassant ? Je ne pourrais m'arrêter !

_ Tu devras être prudent, concédais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se concentra avant de se figer. On aurait dit une statue taillée par un artiste méticuleux et perfectionniste. Chacun de ses traits étaient parfaitement dessiné. Soudain ses traits se crispèrent et il tourna deux yeux rouges sangs vers moi. J'eu l'impression de me faire scinder en deux sous le poids de ses pupilles.

_ Je ne peux pas transplaner. Lâcha-t-il, contrarié.

_ Tu veux que…

_ La magie ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! S'emporta-t-il.

Je sentis comme si une main géante m'avait attrapée et me serrait de toutes ses forces, je haletais. La colère semblait l'emporter sur la simple contrariété et plus il s'agaçait plus la main se refermait sur moi. L'air me manquait, ne voulait plus entrer dans mes poumons. Me revinrent alors les paroles de Alice « ne le mettez pas en colère ». Avec difficulté j'ouvris la bouche.

_ D…Dra…Draco…calmes-toi…

Ma voix était rocailleuse et je vis des étoiles danser derrière mes paupières alors que le peu d'air qu'il me restait avait quitté mes poumons. Je le vis tourner précipitamment la tête vers moi, surpris, effrayé. Alors se fût comme si la main m'avait lâché à 2 mètres du sol et je m'écroulais par terre. Il tenta de venir vers moi mais rebondit sur le mur magique et il s'écrasa le mur du fond qu'il détruisit avec sa nouvelle constitution vampirique. Il en profita pour passer par la porte de l'autre pièce et venir vers moi en moins d'une demi-seconde.

_ Harry, Harry !

Ma respiration était rauque et j'eu du mal à me redresser. Je voulais lui dire de reculer, que le sang allait l'attirer, mais j'avais l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur et que ma cage thoracique était rentrée dans mes poumons. Je ne pouvais plus vraiment respirer, alors parler aurait été un miracle. Il me souleva sans peine, les lèvres pincées et la respirations coupée puis il m'allongea sur le lit de la pièce d'à côté. Je me sentie un peu mieux. Il disparut et deux secondes plus tard – littéralement – il réapparut, un verre d'eau tendu vers moi, il grimaçait.

_ Qu…qu'est…ce…qu'il …y a ? Réussis-je à articuler avec difficulté, la voix faiblarde.

_ J'ai essayé de boire de l'eau pour étancher ma soif, grogna-t-il dans un son qui rappelait le feulement.

_ Et… ? Soufflais-je en avalant un peu d'eau qui me brûla la gorge.

_ C'est absolument abject.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui provoqua une intense douleur dans toute ma cage thoracique et je toussais fort. Il me redressa et m'aida à prendre des respirations plus mesurées jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus l'impression de respirer comme Dark Vador.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Alice m'avait prévenu, marmonnais-je en retombant sur les coussins tout doucement alors qu'il remettait une distance raisonnable entre nous pour éviter de me mordre, elle m'avait dit que tu aurais un talent particulier et qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'énerver.

_ Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ? Repartit-il avant de se calmer, de peur de recommencer.

_ Non. Tu vis déjà beaucoup de choses importantes.

Il sembla sur le point de me répondre, mais il respira et l'odeur dû lui brûler le gosier car il grimaça, recula un peu plus et se referma sur lui-même, ne me montrant plus qu'un visage impassible.

_ Tu devrais aller chasser, lui dis-je.

_ Comment je fais ?

Je fermais les yeux, quelques instants et me revinrent quelques images du soir où j'avais arraché Draco à son bourreau.

_ J'ai réussi à utiliser la magie contre celui qui t'a fait ça pour te sauver, déclarais-je en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Et j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser avec ma magie mais n'y suis pas arrivé, gronda-t-il.

Son regard était comme celui du tigre affamé qui est prêt à bondir sur sa proie pour mettre fin à sa vie et je me sentis soudain mal. En voyant mon visage grimacer, il changea du tout au tout et bondit vers moi pour m'aider et rajuster les coussins. Il semblait déterminé à penser que la magie ne pouvait l'aider aussi une autre solution traversa mon esprit.

_ J'ai…écoute il y a la cape d'invisibilité de mon père à l'étage. Prends-la et vas.

Il hocha la tête et m'observa quelques instants.

_ Mais tu me la ramène entière, sinon…

Je m'étranglais dans une toux sonore et je lui fis signe d'aller chasser. Il tourna les talons et une demi-seconde après, alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte et que je ne l'avais presque pas vue bouger, il sembla être prit entre deux besoins. Vif comme l'éclair il vînt vers moi, déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et repartit. Mes yeux n'avaient pas tout suivis mais j'avais la sensation de ses lèvres gelées sur mon front, pourtant une bouffée de chaleur monta en moi alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce. Ses lèvres avaient été aussi dures que ce que la texture de sa peau laissait prévoir. Je pris une grande inspiration et tentais de me redresser alors que j'entendais la porte de l'entrée se fermer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous! :D  
**_

 _ **Je vous avais promis un chapitre quatre avant de partir quelques jours, alors le voici! :D J'espère que tout comme les premiers chapitres, il vous plaira! :)**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vous reviews, pensez à en laisser pour que je connaisse votre avis sur cette fiction :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous! :D**_

 _ **Millama**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre quatre :**_

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Draco.**_

La forêt était immense et je me sentais libre, ici. J'étais parti de chez Harry, tenant la cape sur moi et courant pour atteindre les limites de la ville. Ce qui aurait dû me prendre près de trois heures en courant comme un humain pour arriver dans les bois ne me pris que vingt minutes en tant que vampire. J'exaltais. Il m'avait été assez difficile de me tenir dans la même pièce que lui, chacun de ses gestes m'envoyant son odeur plus fort dans le nez. J'avais failli craquer lorsqu'il s'était relevé pour m'expliquer qu'il avait appelé cette femme, Bella Cullen et qu'il avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son odeur avait alors atteint son apogée et la sensation de brûlure avait explosé.

Je venais tout juste de finir de chasser. J'avais dû me contenter de deux biches, une seule n'ayant pas étanché ma soif. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant comme animal dans cette partie du monde et j'étais plutôt déçu. Leur fragrance n'avait rien de comparable à celle qu'avait dégagé Harry. Même les autres humains que j'avais rencontré en courant dans Londres n'avaient pas semblé sentir aussi bon, ou alors peut-être était-ce que j'avais essayé de ne pas respirer.

Je remis la cape et repartis en courant en direction du centre de Londres. Courir était si aisé sous cette forme, je savais que j'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures sans jamais avoir mal ou manquer de souffle. Mon corps était plus fort. C'était différent de la magie. Là où la magie comblait les lacunes humaines, la transformation en vampire mettait en avant la puissance du corps et supprimait tous les défauts de ce dernier. Il y avait un prix énorme à payer, mais je devais admettre que je ne détestais pas ma condition pour autant, j'avais réussi à ne pas tuer Harry alors qu'il se tenait là à mon réveil, humain gorgé de sang, je prenais ça pour un encouragement.

Durant ma course, mon cerveau semblait mémoriser tout ce qui était sur mon passage, j'avais la capacité d'apprendre tant et si vite. J'avais été déconcerté par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, notamment lors de la chasse quand, fermant les yeux, j'avais su où me diriger et quoi trouver. Savoir qu'on humait une biche avant même de l'avoir vu était plus que déconcertant, mais l'expérience avait été plaisante, autant que la sensation du sang chaud dans ma gorge. Je me rabrouais car la pensée du sang chaud venait de raviver ma soif mais il était hors de question que je tue une troisième bête pour de la gourmandise.

J'arrivais enfin devant la maison à laquelle Harry m'avait ramené et je me stoppais net. C'était à n'en pas douter une maison appartenant à la famille Black. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en resta une qui ne soit pas passée entre les griffes de ma mère. Puis mon regard se posa sur la cabine téléphonique. J'avais envie d'appeler cette femme que Harry m'avait décrite. Pourtant, je savais que je devais l'attendre. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi leur dire, puis je ne savais pas si sous cette forme de vampire je pouvais utiliser la magie et je ne pense pas que les moldus du coin auraient apprécié de voir un téléphone suspendu dans le vide. Aussi je rentrais dans la maison à la forte odeur de désinfectant.

Une fois de plus, Harry avait beau être à l'étage, l'odeur de son sang me frappa et je fus bien heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas accompagné durant ma chasse. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

_ Draco ?

Si j'avais été humain, je crois que mon cœur se serait mis à battre. Je n'avais jamais supposé que toutes mes réactions en présence de cette homme étaient dues à de quelconques sentiments pour lui, pourtant, lorsque je m'étais réveillé et que je l'avais vu avec mon nouveau corps, mon cerveau aux nouvelles capacités étonnantes ne m'avait pas laissé d'autres alternatives. J'avais aimé Harry, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais là, c'était carrément une attraction indescriptible. C'était bien plus fort que du simple amour. Pis, ce n'était même pas dû au bruit humide de son cœur ou encore à l'odeur de son sang, non. C'était son regard qui m'avait fait comprendre que jamais aucun autre être que lui ne pourrait m'être destiné. J'avais la certitude qu'il était mon tout. C'était encré en moi.

J'arrivais dans la chambre où il se trouvait la seconde après qu'il m'ait appelé et son sourire me détendit. Il allait mieux et j'en étais rassuré. Lorsque je l'avais laissé une heure plutôt, j'avais eu peur de ne l'avoir endommagé à vie avec ce don sorti de nulle part. Ne voulant pas partir avec son regard inquiet sur moi je m'étais autorisé à déposer mes lèvres sur son front. Mon cerveau m'avait hurlé danger et la soif avait pris une amplitude si forte que je m'étais reculé vivement. Le sang avait afflué à ses joues et j'avais dû partir avant de ne faire une bêtise.

_ Tu es revenu.

Il paraissait heureux de constater mon retour aussi je fronçais les sourcils, déconcerté.

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que je ne revienne pas ?

A son tour d'être complètement désœuvré. Il me lança un nouveau sourire en se redressant avec difficulté et je grimaçais allant plus vite que lui pour le relever.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il et son souffle dans mon cou me fit cesser tout mouvement.

Je ne devais pas inspirer son odeur en étant aussi près, il fallait que je retourne dans mon coin de pièce. Une fois de plus, comme à mon réveil, à peine y avais-je pensé que je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce et il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de me faire un sourire d'excuse.

_ Même avec la chasse, ça reste difficile, hein ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais rien d'insurmontable, répondis-je en me rendant compte que c'était vrai. Ma gorge me brûle moins en ta présence, c'est simplement que je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

Il hocha la tête et une fois de plus son sourire illumina ses traits. J'aurais eu un fonctionnement humain, je sais très bien ce que j'aurais ressenti, aussi arrêtais-je d'y penser. Mon état de vampire semblait apporter d'autres inconvénients que la soif : on était très vite distraits.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappelais-je.

_ C'est vrai, accorda-t-il et je l'observais, attendant qu'il me réponde. Il s'avère que j'étais persuadé que…tu rentrerais chez toi.

Je posais mon regard sur lui et je fus interloqué. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à cette possibilité depuis mon réveil, comme si mon corps avait considéré ce lieu comme chez lui et la présence de Harry comme normale. Je tentais de me remémorer d'ailleurs où c'était chez moi, qui j'étais. Des images me revinrent, floues et je tentais de les déchiffrer, les yeux de Harry toujours posés sur moi. C'est alors que je prenais ma tête entre mes mains que je réussis à déchiffrer les images, à me rappeler les derniers mois de ma vie humaine.

_ Ma mère m'a mis dehors et je ne veux plus voir mon père.

Les mots étaient sortis seuls et je relevais la tête pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Harry. Je laissais mon corps faire un pas vers lui et je m'arrêtais. Je ne devais pas trop me rapprocher.

_ Pardon ?

Sa voix me fit revenir à lui. Je lui envoyais un demi-sourire. Ces évènements me semblaient lointain et je n'avais pas envie de me les remémorer. J'avais décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie en prenant mes affaires pour partir de chez ma mère et il était évident que cette nouvelle vie avait débuté aujourd'hui, auprès du seul que j'avais cru détester.

_ Mes souvenirs en tant qu'humain ne sont pas très clairs, m'excusais-je.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Un silence confortable s'installa et il se leva du lit, soudain un peu mieux. Il le refit et se tourna vers moi. Je posais mon regard sur les murs, ils étaient du même bois foncé que la demeure Black dans laquelle j'avais vécu avec ma mère si mes souvenirs humains étaient bons. Ceci dit je ne pouvais leur faire confiance, le filtre de ma mauvaise vision humaine n'était pas terrible.

_ On est dans une demeure de la famille Black, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se renferma aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte. Je passais devant lui avec ma nouvelle vitesse et lui barrai le passage, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il cligna ses yeux à plusieurs reprises, pas encore habitué à mes déplacements si vifs, puis il se reprit, son regard dans le mien. Comme avant que j'aille chasser, il rougit et je sentis la soif revenir au grand galop mais je la repoussais à la pensée que cette couleur sur les joues de Harry était magnifique.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas passer. Au fait…tu as réparé le mur ?

Je venais de le remarquer, j'avais été beaucoup trop absorbé par Harry et mon besoin de me retenir pour ne pas le blesser pour pouvoir le remarquer de suite.

_ Oui, fit-il avec un sourire, je me suis occupé en attendant que tu reviennes et je me suis fait un sort de guérison pour m'aider à respirer, mais je n'ai jamais été bon pour les sorts de soins.

Je ris devant la grimace qu'il fit avant de redevenir très sérieux et il soupira avant de me passer sous le bras et d'entamer la descente des escaliers. Je fus en bas avant lui, sautant par-dessus la rambarde et me réceptionnant souplement et sans bruit au bas de l'escalier.

_ Frimeur, l'entendis-je marmonner du premier étage.

_ Je t'ai entendu ! Ris-je. Allez !

_ Je ne suis pas un vampire, moi.

Mais je l'entendis tout de même accélérer le pas et c'est avec plaisir que je le vis revenir dans mon champ de vision. De fait, les escaliers étaient tournant et lorsque j'avais sauté, j'avais perdu tout contact visuel avec lui. Il était grognon et grommelais à chaque pas. Levant les yeux au ciel je remontais vers lui à ma vitesse de vampire, le pris dans mes bras comme s'il ne pesait rien – d'ailleurs il ne pesait rien, j'en déduisis que ce genre de vampire pouvait soulever autant de poids qu'ils le souhaitaient - et la seconde d'après nous étions dans la cuisine. Un peu vert, il me demanda de le poser sur une chaise et de lui apporter un autre verre d'eau.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Non, trop rapide, marmonna-t-il en prenant le verre d'eau que je lui tendais.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grands avant de me rappeler que Harry était humain et son corps n'était pas habitué à pareille vitesse. J'attendis que son visage reprenne des couleurs plus traditionnelles, observant chacun de ses gestes pour m'en imprégner. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement, je me mis à cogiter sur ma rapidité et mes gestes qui devaient être beaucoup trop vifs pour un œil humain et il était évident qu'il allait falloir que je ralentisse mon allure si je devais sortir dans la foule, sinon je risquais de me faire repérer très vite.

_ Alors ? Ré-attaquais-je quand je fus sûr qu'il n'allait pas vomir.

_ Très bien, c'est une maison Black.

_ Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

Il détourna les yeux, son cœur pulsant de plus en plus vite. C'était complètement déroutant de savoir ce qui le gênait par le simple bruit de son cœur. Bien que je trouvais cela pratique, il n'y avait aucune forme d'intimité des sentiments et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, bien que le chant de son cœur réveillait en moi de doux sentiments.

_ Elle était à Sirius, finit-il par dire alors que je m'attardais sur la façon dont ses cheveux pouvaient encore et toujours être en bataille. Il me l'a légué lorsqu'il est mort.

_ Il n'avait pas d'enfant ? Demandais-je en me concentrant sur son visage soudain fermé.

_ Si.

_ Qui ?

_ Moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous! :D_  
**

 ** _Voilà, je suis revenue hier de mon petit voyage - hé hé hé - du coup je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui.  
J'ai pu lire vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment faites plaisir et je dois répondre à certaines de vos interrogations.  
La première : mon rythme de publication.  
Eh bien, il s'avère que je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme. Je publie un peu quand je peux, que j'ai avancé dans l'écriture de façon assez satisfaisante pour publier et puis voilà. J'essaie d'être régulière cependant, surtout pour cette fiction qui va être un peu longue (oui, oui xD) du coup ce sera minimum un chapitre par semaine mais je refuse à m'imposer un rythme si ce dernier baisse ma qualité d'écriture parce que je devrais me presser à écrire ou quoi. :3  
_**

 ** _Et la seconde : ai-je des chapitres d'avance?  
La réponse est oui! xD Vous ne vous retrouverez pas à cours de chapitres de suite, il y a quand même un peu d'avance dans l'histoire alors ne vous faîtes pas de cheveux blancs. xD Ceci dit, je n'en posterai pas 15 d'un coup, cette avance me sert dans les cas comme le dernier chapitre où j'ai dû m'absenter une semaine sans pouvoir vous poster quoi que ce soit, ou si j'ai un manque d'inspiration (ce qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas x))._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les premiers chapitres! :D_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre cinq :**_

Toute concentration disparue et je fus devant lui aussitôt que j'y pensais. Il ignorait mon regard, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et je me servis de mes mains pour lui faire redresser le visage. Il frissonna à mon contact et alors je me figeai. La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne était indescriptible. Tout était plus accentué et soudain je fus enivré. Son odeur, sa proximité, sa peau sur la mienne. Je sentis un désir insoutenable gronder en moi. Tout mon être était enflammé, tous mes sens en feu. Puis j'entendis son cœur battre et mon cerveau se sépara en deux parties : celle qui voulait attaquer et celle qui voulait simplement faire de Harry, sien. Je reculais prudemment d'un pas. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde et je me sentais déstabilisé par la force de tout ce qui se passait.

Il posa enfin son regard sur moi alors que je me demandais encore comment agir et son regard si triste et en colère me fit chavirer. Comme lorsque j'avais hésité avant de partir chasser, ce fût la part de mon cerveau qui voulait Harry comme sien qui me fit agir. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et lui pris la main, à son écoute. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et avec une voix hésitante il me raconta la vérité. Certains noms comme celui de Dumbledore éveillèrent mes souvenirs humains et en même temps que je l'écoutais parler – toujours plus étonné à chaque mot – je tentais de recouvrir la plupart de mes souvenirs. Mais c'était ardu, comme de faire un marathon lorsque j'étais humain, mais là je ne pouvais pas m'épuiser.

_ Alors tu es un Black, lâchais-je.

_ Oui.

Il semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, son cœur tressauta et je sus que les larmes allaient couler. Avant même d'y penser j'avais Harry dans mes bras. Je me figeais d'abord, ayant peur que son odeur soit trop forte pour que j'y résiste, puis entendant ses larmes mes instincts humains prirent le dessus. Je le berçais.

On resta de longues minutes ainsi. Son odeur était un supplice pour ma gorge mais ce n'était pas mon problème principal. Je ne voulais PAS être régis par cette sensation de soif, je VOULAIS aider Harry. Aussi le serrais-je un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

_ Aïe…Draco…je suis humain…, me rappela-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Je desserrais un peu ma prise sur son corps et il s'écarta, se relevant même pour aller se faire un thé. Je restais dans la même position, choqué par le contrôle que j'avais eu…à part quand je l'avais serré trop fort.

_ Mais voilà, ce n'est rien. Ecoutes, j'ai pensé à un truc pendant que tu chassais.

J'étais debout avant qu'il ne se soit tourné vers moi pour terminer sa phrase et il me sourit, créant en moi le besoin viscéral de le reprendre dans mes bras, mais je me retins, trop peu sûr du résultat. J'avais réussi à résister plusieurs fois en deux heures, il ne fallait pas que je joue trop avec le feu non plus.

_ Tu sais, j'avais créé un mur invisible dans la chambre, tu l'as percuté. Et mon sort a atteint l'autre dans la rue…alors je pense que…

_ L'autre vampire a annihilé mes pouvoirs lorsqu'il était sur moi !

_ Justement, je me dis que peut-être le corps des vampires, lorsqu'il est en contact avec les sorciers, les empêche d'utiliser tout pouvoir, mais qu'on peut tout de même leur lancer des sorts. Aussi…je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de changer la couleur de tes yeux si tu veux sortir et …amoindrir les odeurs.

Je haussais un sourcil. Si cela était réellement possible, j'accepterai volontiers. Il me faudrait bien des subterfuges pour sortir dans la rue, mais si en plus on pouvait apaiser la brûlure dans ma gorge sans que je n'ai à tuer d'innocent, je ne pouvais refuser.

_ On pourrait essayer au moins le temps d'aller à la cabine téléphonique pour appeler. J'appliquerai le sort pour amoindrir mon odeur s'il faut et…

Il avait parlé très vite dans la crainte que je refuse aussi je le coupais, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ On peut…essayer. Lui dis-je.

S'il était en mesure d'amoindrir son odeur, les choses seraient sûrement beaucoup plus simples. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna un premier sort. Je vacillais, perturbé. Je ne sentais plus rien ! Ou du moins…si mais une légère odeur de corps, rien de plus. Je ne sentais plus sa douce odeur de miel boisé ni même la poussière, le désinfectant ou le bois de la maison. Je me sentais privé d'un sens, en près de trois heures que j'étais réveillé je m'étais plus fié à mon odorat qu'à mes autres sens. C'était comme si subitement je n'avais plus eu de nez. Je retroussais le nez et il parut inquiet, coupable.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ C'est…déstabilisant, grognais-je et il rigola.

_ Au moins, ça marche.

J'acquiesçais et alors me revînt ce que j'avais pensé quelques secondes plutôt. Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais aux côtés de Harry instinctivement et je le pris dans mes bras. J'entendais toujours son pouls – et là il battait des records de vitesse, je voyais ses joues rouges, ma gorge me grattait mais je n'avais plus cette part de moi qui voulait le vider de son sang.

_ Euh… ?

_ Attends, s'il te plaît.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et comme un peu plus tôt, je fus pris de court par la réaction de mon corps vampire. Un désir sans nom naissait en moi à chacun de ses touchers et je dus me reculer de force. Le besoin de l'embrasser était intense, comme celui de ne plus le lâcher, mais d'une part il était humain et je risquais de lui faire mal et de deux…non en fait c'était deux fois la même réponse.

Il profita de la distance que j'avais instauré pour changer la couleur de mes yeux et il sembla satisfait de son résultat car il m'envoya un grand sourire. C'en fût trop, je _devais_ l'avoir contre moi. Mon corps criait que c'était là sa place, mon cerveau retenait parfaitement que nos corps s'emboîtaient comme deux partie d'une même pièce et ça me semblait être là notre place à tous les deux. La véracité de cette pensée me laissa pantelant et je le relâchais avec un sourire, c'était aussi violent que de se recevoir un coup dans le thorax ce genre de révélations.

_ On va les appeler ?

J'acquiesçais et me retrouvais devant la porte pour la lui ouvrir, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il me sourit et marchant avec difficulté avança. J'éprouvais une véritable vague de remords en le voyant ainsi, mon don pouvait être pratique lors de combats…mais savoir que je l'avais blessé lui me rendait malade. Enfin, au sens figuré du terme car je ne pourrais plus jamais être malade. Cette pensée me fit sourire, voilà une chose que je ne regretterai pas.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en me dépassant.

_ Je me disais que ce serait agréable de ne plus tomber malade.

Il secoua la tête dans un sourire et continua d'avancer tandis que je fermais la porte. Je dus faire très attention en traversant le trottoir. J'avais la vague impression d'avancer au ralentis et pourtant, au regard de certains humains nous entourant, je devinais que je devais encore aller vite. Harry se tourna vers moi et rigola discrètement en me voyant si concentré pour paraître normal. Toute fois c'était très compliqué. D'une part même moi je voyais à quel point j'étais blanc – même les Londoniens ne voyant pas souvent le soleil semblait plus mat que moi – d'autre part je dégageais quelque chose d'assez inquiétant pour que tout le monde s'écarte de moi et bien évidemment…j'avais du mal à avancer lentement, ou plutôt à allure humaine. Aussi fus-je soulagé lorsque j'atteins le magnifique brun aux yeux verts.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Je sais bien que je suis plus blanc que la plupart des gens vivant ici et que je vais trop vite mais…

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de la grâce à laquelle tu te meus. C'est étrange pour des gens peu habitué de voir quelqu'un être aussi fluide et gracile. Me sourit-il complètement sous le charme.

_ Ma démarche est si… ?

_ Tu as un souvenir de celui qui t'a attaqué, de la façon dont il bougeait ?

Je plissais les yeux, à la recherche du souvenir. Il me semblait en effet avoir remarqué qu'il se mouvait de façon féline. Trop gracile pour être humain, trop parfait aussi. Malgré le flou de ma mémoire humaine je me rappelais avoir été à la fois complètement attiré par la créature et tout à fait effrayé.

_ Je comprends le problème, opinais-je en hochant la tête.

Il entra dans la cabine et je le suivis, aussi lent que je le pouvais mais c'était un effort presque aussi intense que de déchiffrer ma mémoire humaine…quoi que moins désagréable, il me fallait l'admettre. Alors qu'il composait le numéro, je me serrais dans le coin de la cabine. Même si je ne sentais plus son odeur, j'entendais son pouls battre dans son corps ce qui déclenchait la soif. De plus, l'étroitesse de la cabine me laissait tout proche de son corps et j'avais un besoin vital de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je devais rester éloigné.

_ Allô ? Entendis-je.

La voix était agréable, aussi spectaculaire que la mienne mais en féminin. J'entendis que l'on prenait l'autre téléphone et je sentis Harry retenir un rire comme s'il s'était attendu à cela.

_ Laisses tomber Bella, c'est encore Harry.

_ Mais tu n'aurais pas pu lui donner un autre numéro que celui de mon téléphone de travail ?

_ Comme si tu t'en servais beaucoup.

Je haussais un sourcil. La deuxième voix était aussi agréable que la première et aussi beaucoup plus détendu, beaucoup plus moqueuse. La première – Bella- poussa un soupir et j'entendis un 'tu me le revaudras Alice Cullen' qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pas pu entendre et ladite Alice laissa éclater un rire argenté.

_ Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Bonjour, répondit Harry.

_ Alors, il est réveillé, c'est ça ? Fit-elle curieusement.

_ Oui. Je vous le passe.

Il me tendit le combiné que j'attrapais et il me lança un regard appuyé puis fit pivoter sa tête vers l'extérieur de la cabine pour me montrer quelques passants s'étant figés, je soupirais, j'allais beaucoup trop vite, une nouvelle fois. Je m'approchais tout doucement de l'appareil et je plaquais le combiné sur mon oreille.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour mes petits boursouf! :D  
**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien! Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu ! :3 Je m'excuse cependant si il n'y a pas spécialement d'action, j'écris cette fiction pour m'entraîner à décrire, à écrire, à développer. Il y aura de l'action, promis j'en ai écris donc vous en faîtes pas il y en aura, mais pas de suite et je m'en excuse. J'aurai dû le préciser sûrement. :')**_

 _ **Enfin , voilà le chapitre 6 :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez de lire la fiction malgré tout. Vos reviews me réchauffent le coeur, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! :)**_

 _ **Bisous de sorciers,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre six :**_

_ Hey ! Me salua la voix comme si on s'était toujours connus.

_ Bonjour, vous êtes Alice ?

_ Oui ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as tué aucun humain ! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais c'est…difficile. Et très déstabilisant toutes ces nouvelles choses, réussis-je à souffler.

Soudain je me sentais plus léger de pouvoir en parler à une personne à même de comprendre et je gratifiais Harry d'un sourire de remerciement. Il avait eu le bon pressentiment en appelant cette fille la première fois et en me poussant à les rappeler.

_ Je suis passée par là, admit-elle. Ainsi que ma famille. C'est quelque chose de très complexe à gérer, surtout au début. Mais le fait que tu aies réussis à ne pas boire de sang humain est une très bonne chose, ton combat sera dur, mais il est toujours plus difficile de passer au régime animalier quand on a bu du sang humain.

Je sus par instinct qu'elle grimaçait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_ Vous l'avez vécu ?

_ Moi non, mon compagnon, oui. Ainsi que la plupart de ceux de ma famille. Il n'y a que trois d'entre nous qui ont un casier vierge, rigola-t-elle.

_ Euh…votre…famille ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Oh…j'ai oublié de donner les détails à votre ami, admit-elle en employant désormais le vouvoiement. En tant que vampire s'abreuvant d'animaux, nous créons des liens plus forts et moins primaires que ceux buvant du sang humain. Ainsi, nous sommes neuf vampires à vivres ensembles.

_ Neuf ? Répétais-je. Cela ne fait-il pas beaucoup ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, nous vivons aux Etats-Unis, dans le nord exactement et nous avons un vaste terrain de chasse qui nous permet de ne pas mettre en danger certaines espèces. Mais un de mes frères à un penchant particulier pour les grizzlis.

J'entendis un rire provenant d'une autre pièce et je sus que c'était le frère concerné. D'ailleurs Alice rigola aussi et j'entendis même la voix préciser 'surtout lorsqu'ils sortent de l'hibernation' suivit par un 'tu es incorrigible, Emmett !' venant de Bella. Le Emmett sembla réagir à la provocation 'tu me dois une revanche pour le bras de fer !'.

_ Ça m'a l'air d'être animé par chez vous, ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter et le rire cristallin d'Alice me répondit.

_ Nous ne nous ennuyons que très rarement, concéda-t-elle.

Elle cessa de me parler pour lancer à Emmett un 'tu vas encore te faire ratatiner, sa puissance est toujours plus grande !' auquel il répondit 'pari tenu ! Tu me devras une semaine dans ton chalet dans les alpes !'. Elle rigola franchement avant de répondre sérieusement 'je ne me fais pas de soucis pour mon chalet. Elle va te laminer.' Il ne répondit rien mais je l'entendis sortir en courant pour rejoindre Bella. Je secouais la tête, j'aurais tant voulu avoir une famille si soudée. Me revinrent alors de façon flou les visages de mon frère et de ma sœur. J'envisageais dans un coin de mon esprit que j'allais devoir mettre en scène ma mort ou trouver un moyen d'y faire croire, je ne voulais pas que la communauté magique sache que j'étais en vie, elle n'avait rien à gagner. Et peut-être que ma 'mort' apaiserait les incessantes disputes de mes parents dont je ne me rappelais que vaguement. Je m'ébrouais et posais à Alice une question qui me taraudait.

_ J'aimerai savoir si vous connaissez un endroit proche de Londres où vivrait des gens similaires à vous ? Il m'a été difficile de vivre mes premières heures et j'aimerai pouvoir avoir un mentor.

_ Il y a un clan en Irlande. Très peu nombreux. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils vous accepteront.

Il y eut un moment de silence, comme si soudainement elle avait entendu quelque chose très loin et j'hésitai à parler. J'interrogeais Harry du regard qui posa une main sur mon bras. Tous mes sens prirent à nouveau feu et je me reculais. La tentation devenait de plus en plus difficile à repousser. Il me fallait le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aimais. Mais ça m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à m'accompagner dans pareil pétrin, ne pouvait pas lui faire risquer sa vie à chacun de ses mouvements en ma présence.

_ Elle a sûrement une vision, m'informa-t-il sa main toujours en l'air avec un petit sourire.

_ Oh, soufflais-je.

_ Non, ils ne voudront pas vous accueillir, répéta-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

_ Mais…je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, soufflais-je rapidement et je rajoutais à voix très basse pour que les oreilles de Harry ne m'entendent pas, j'ai déjà failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il me faut partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

_ Pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Me dit-elle. Il est toujours en vie et vous avez même réussit à contrôler votre don.

_ Je n'appelle pas ça contrôler !

Une vague de colère monta en moi, je sentis mon pouvoir s'écouler autour de moi. Le sentiment de puissance était grisant, mais la colère grondait trop pour que je m'en occupe. Alors que j'allais répliquer, j'entendis Harry pousser un couinement. Aussitôt, je fis pivoter mon corps dans sa direction, affolé d'avoir pu lui faire mal à nouveau. Il leva un pouce en l'air et marmonna un 'protego' dans l'espoir que mon don ne l'atteigne plus grâce à ça.

_ Dîtes à votre ami qu'il devrait essayer…mince…c'est…'maxima' qu'il disait dans ma vision.

Je fis passer le mot à Harry qui répéta son sort. Aussitôt son visage se détendit et il se laissa tomber contre la vitre de la cabine pour s'y appuyer. Je le regardais faire, tout à coup nostalgique. Si le fait que je sois un vampire m'empêchait de faire de la magie alors il y avait bien une chose que je regretterai…mais les vampires étant eux-mêmes des créatures magiques, il y avait compensation. J'aurais pu perdre tous mes pouvoirs et devenir un simple mordu – ce que je n'aurais pas supporté.

_ Je ne contrôle pas mon don, ânonnais-je. Et vous savez que j'ai raison. Un vampire seul à ses débuts n'est pas une bonne chose.

_ Oui. Mais ça m'étonne que vous en ayez autant conscience, souffla-t-elle. A notre connaissance, tous les jeunes vampires créés par hasard, comme vous, sont sanguinaires et ne réfléchissent pas vraiment. Même dans notre famille nous avons tous eu des débuts difficiles. Il n'y a que Carlisle et Bella qui ont eu une conduite irréprochable.

_ Mais le fait que j'en ai conscience ne veut pas dire que je ne finirai pas par craquer et croyez-moi je préfèrerai éviter de tuer…mon ami.

_ Très bien…écoutez, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes une grande famille. Je ne peux vous inviter à venir sans en avoir parler à mon clan.

_ Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse !

La voix était celle d'un homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé et Alice rigola doucement avant de répondre un 'tais-toi Edward, tu sais que l'on ne peut faire tout à fait confiance en mes visions', 'oui, mais on sait la vérité tous les deux'. J'entendis Alice lui tirer puérilement la langue et je rigolais moi aussi doucement. Il était évident que les relations dans ce clan étaient plus celles d'une famille que d'étrangers obligés de vivre ensembles et j'avais soudain très envie de les connaître.

_ Je pense que vous devrez me rappeler demain, enchaîna-t-elle après qu'elle eut été puéril avec cet Edward.

_ Très bien, dis-je.

_ En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas. La soif ne se fera sentir que d'ici deux ou trois jours. Normalement c'est un peu plus long mais comme vous êtes en présence permanente d'un humain elle reviendra plus vite.

_ Merci, murmurais-je.

_ Autre chose…ne laissez pas passer votre chance.

Sans plus d'explication elle raccrocha et je reposais le combiné à sa place, complètement interloqué. Harry me prit la main et me tira au dehors. Je me laissais faire – ne l'aurais-je pas fait il n'aurait pas réussi à m'entraîner à sa suite – et nous entrâmes dans le manoir de la famille Black. Tout à coup je me rappelais de plusieurs choses de ma vie humaine et il me sembla indispensable de les partager avec Harry. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous fis monter au salon. Je l'installais sur le fauteuil et m'assis en face de lui. Il était une fois de plus vert et je redescendis lui chercher un verre d'eau. J'étais impressionné par le fait qu'à cette allure mon corps contrôlait tellement tout ce qu'il faisait qu'aucune goutte ne s'écrasa par terre et le verre arriva entier à Harry. Il murmura un remerciement et vida le verre.

_ Il va falloir que je pense à fermer les yeux, maugréa-t-il.

_ C'est si désagréable que ça ? Toi qui a connu un balai magique à pleine puissance.

_ Oui, mais tu es beaucoup plus rapide que mon éclair de feu, Draco. Me dit-il en rigolant.

_ Peut-être, dis-je en rigolant et il se figea en entendant mon rire. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Harry.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Toute à l'heure, tu m'as fait part de ce que tu avais appris sur tes véritables origines et en rentrant je viens de me rappeler de plusieurs choses. J'aimerais que tu saches que ce n'est pas la honte de s'aimer qui a empêché Sirius et James de dire à tous qu'ils se mariaient. Dans le monde de la magie, j'imagine que tu as dû t'en apercevoir à Poudlard, les sorciers n'ont que faire de la sexualité, d'autant que chaque sorte de couple peut avoir un enfant comme tu en es la preuve. Il s'avère juste que…

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Mes souvenirs étaient réellement flous et ça m'était difficile de me remémorer d'où me venaient certaines informations et avec qui j'avais eu certaines discussions. Petit à petit je réussis à retrouver l'intégralité du souvenir quoi que toujours de mauvaise qualité.

_ Il s'avère juste que les choses se sont compliquées au mauvais moment. D'ailleurs…nous sommes des cousins éloignés.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ma mère et Bellatrix étaient sœurs, Harry. Rappelais-je. Et elles étaient les cousines de Sirius.

_ Oh…je vois…

_ Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir des tas de choses pour toi.

Je lui souris et me mis à genoux devant lui. Il était si aisé de me laisser aller à ma vraie nature devant lui et pourtant je devais continuer de me contrôler…même sans mon odorat.

_ Me rendrais-tu mon odorat ? Demandais-je en attrapant sa main et il frissonna.

_ Tu es si froid Draco désormais, souffla-t-il et je retirais mes mains.

Il fit non de la tête et les reprit doucement en murmurant un sort. Mon odorat revint alors comme une claque en pleine tête et si j'avais encore été humain, j'aurais vacillé. Au lieu de quoi, je fermais les yeux pour me contrôler. Le temps de reprendre contenance car en effet, l'odeur de son sang, cette odeur si particulière de miel et de bois, m'avait pris d'assaut dès le retour de mon sens le plus aiguë. Enfin je rouvris les yeux et tombais directement dans son regard émeraude. Ce regard qui m'attirait à lui comme un aimant. Je m'approchais lentement, bien plus doucement que tous les gestes que j'avais cru ralenti dans la rue et cédant à la tentation, je l'embrassais.

Dans ma gorge, ce fût comme si de l'eau à ébullition était devenue magma, se répandant partout dans mon corps. La soif explosa mais avec elle s'ensuivit à même mesure l'implosion du désir pur et simple. Je brûlais à son contact et bien que je savais que j'étais d'un froid polaire, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir réchauffer la terre. Cependant, à peine avais-je posé ma bouche sur la sienne qu'il réagit de façon inattendue et je dus me reculer vivement, me retrouvant en un quart de seconde de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'était agrippé à moi avec tant de ferveur, son cœur battant si vite, son sang si chaud coulant dans ses veines, son odeur de suite plus forte que j'avais cru ne pas tenir. Mon côté prédateur était revenu complètement à la surface en entendant tout son corps devenir sang frais à disposition. Je savais qu'un geste de sa part et je lâchais prise.

_ Je…pardon Draco…c'était…je crois que j'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps et j'ai oublié ta condition.

J'ouvrais mes yeux et les posais sur Harry, ne le reconnaissant plus du tout. Je grondais en me mettant en position de bond. Un grondement plus animal qu'humain et c'est son glapissement de terreur qui m'arrêta avant que je ne parte en sa direction. Ce fût comme si j'avais quitté mon corps et que je le réintégrais d'un seul coup. Me rendant alors compte de ce que j'avais failli faire je me plaquais contre le mur, bloquais ma respiration et partis. C'était la meilleure des choses pour ne pas le tuer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey mes lutins de cornouailles! :D  
**_

 _ **Voici le petit chapitre sept pour votre bon plaisir! Je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt, je m'en excuse, j'avais un oral en route et je me devais de le préparer...ouais je redouble donc faut bien qu'une heure ou deux par semaine je fasse genre je bosse ~ xD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci à ceux qui en ont laissé sur le chapitre précédent, c'est vraiment adorable :3**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre sept :**_

J'avais filé avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père et je m'étais réfugié dans les bois. Je n'avais pas chassé, me flagellant mentalement pour avoir failli attaquer Harry. Son regard apeuré m'avait renvoyé à ma condition de monstre et cela m'avait fait comprendre plusieurs choses. Premièrement, aucune relation avec lui n'était envisageable tant que je ne me contrôlerai pas. Ce qui définitivement prendrais sûrement beaucoup de temps. Deuxièmement, le regard de Harry m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais désormais le prédateur et que je ne pouvais pas agir avec lui comme s'il était mon égal alors qu'il était tout ce que mon corps voulait…dans tous les sens du terme. Et troisièmement, demander à Harry de me rendre mon odorat pour ensuite l'embrasser avait été l'idée la plus stupide que j'avais eu depuis ma transformation…voire peut-être de toute mon existence, mais je ne me rappelais plus de toute ma vie humaine de façon assez nette pour pouvoir en juger.

J'eus toute la nuit pour réfléchir à mon comportement et même encore toute la journée. Je m'étais perché à la cime d'un arbre pour ne rencontrer aucun humain et j'avais laissé mes pensées vagabonder dans mon esprit désormais immense. Il m'était bizarre de remarquer que même mon cerveau avait de meilleures capacités. Bizarre aussi que je n'eusse pas besoin de dormir alors que la journée avait été longue, riche en émotions et éprouvante. Bizarre aussi de sentir que je pouvais apprendre bien plus de chose que tout ce que j'avais appris durant toute mon existence et surtout que je pouvais l'apprendre en un temps plus court…selon mes estimations cela pourrait me prendre un an. Vraiment maximum. Par exemple j'avais mémorisé presque chacun des visages que j'avais rencontré et je pouvais rejouer dans ma tête tous les timbres de voix à la perfection, tous ceux que j'avais entendu au téléphone et mettre un nom sur chacun. Et évidemment, je connaissais le timbre de voix de Harry par cœur. Son odeur aussi.

Alors que je descendais de mon arbre avec rapidité et souplesse, je m'aperçue qu'il faisait soleil. C'était la fin de la journée et il terminait doucement sa course entre les troncs des arbres. Entre les branches et les feuilles immenses de l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais caché, je n'avais nullement prêté attention au temps. C'est avec surprise et panique que je me rendis compte que j'étais une véritable boule à facette sous les rayons de l'astre. Les reflets sur ma peau étaient sublimes et je pouvais y voir les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec une netteté déconcertante. J'enfilais la cape d'invisibilité avec une nouvelle certitude, dans chaque monstre il y avait toujours une part de beauté, le problème avec les vampires c'est que cette beauté était mortelle pour les humains c'en approchant de trop près.

Je fus en moins de vingt minutes dans Londres, comme la veille, j'avais couru tout le trajet et je savais parfaitement où aller, quand éviter un piéton, une voiture et quand tourner. J'allais si vite par instant que j'avais l'impression de voler et la sensation était des plus agréable. J'aurais adoré voir jusqu'où mes pas pouvaient me mener, si je pouvais traverser le monde ainsi, pourtant ce n'était pas la vie dont je voulais. Quelque chose de plus fort me faisait retourner vers Londres, vers Harry, vers ce clan inconnu. Et je savais que ce quelque chose était tout ce que je n'avais pas eu dans ma vie humaine : de la chaleur, de l'affection, de l'amour.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais devant la cabine téléphonique. Harry n'était pas dehors, il devait sûrement être encore à l'intérieur et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'avais disparu brutalement et connaissant son caractère il devait très certainement m'en vouloir. Mais je préférais ça à ce qu'il n'existe plus du tout. Aussi je me rendis soudain compte que je ne pouvais décemment pas enlever la cape d'invisibilité ni maintenant ni dans la cabine sous peine qu'on ne me remarque et que l'on crie sur tous les toits l'évènement. Etant au mois de janvier, les jours étaient plus courts et le temps que je revienne à Londres, le soleil n'était plus qu'un souvenir, la lune ayant remplacé son opposé dans le ciel. Je ne brillerai donc pas comme un diamant à mille facettes en plein milieu de la rue.

Je me rendis entre deux maisons, m'assurant que personne ne me voit et je retirais la cape. Je la pliais soigneusement sur mon bras et je me rendis jusqu'à la cabine. J'étirais soigneusement mes pas pour les rendre plus lents et plus humains mais la tâche était ardue. J'entrais dans la cabine et grâce au souvenir que j'avais de la veille – merci la mémoire sans fin des vampires – je composais le numéro de Bella et Alice Cullen.

_ Enfin !

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce que ce soit Alice qui réponde directement et par une chose aussi étonnante. Je me repris immédiatement et articulais :

_ Enfin ?

_ Je vous ai vu vous enfuir ! D'ailleurs ce vouvoiement m'agace, je vais te tutoyer ! C'est plus simple pour te faire la morale et…

_ Alice, la coupa la voix d'Edward, laisses le tranquille ou passes le moi.

Ladite Alice bougonna comme quoi ça devrait être interdit des choix pareils quand on savait mieux que personne la suite des évènements et Edward rigola avant d'attraper l'appareil pour éloigner Alice la furax le temps de quelques minutes. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes et je me demandais bien pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi énervé.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je enfin alors qu'Edward appelait Bella pour éloigner Alice.

_ Non, soupira-t-il. Elle ne savait pas si tu reviendrais ou pas pour téléphoner.

_ Je croyais qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir ? M'enquis-je complètement confus.

_ C'est exact, seulement elle ne voit que les choses dont les gens sont sûrs ou dont ils ont décidé. Ainsi, je suppose que tu as dû hésiter à revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il te semble essentiel de nous appeler.

_ Oui, acquiesçais-je. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en inquiéterait.

_ Elle a cru que tu allais devenir un nomade. Répliqua la voix d'Edward.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela, encore ? Grognais-je en me pinçant le nez.

_ Ce sont les vampires qui décident de voyager en solitaire de villes en villes et de pays en pays. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ne chassent que des humains.

_ Oh…je comprends mieux. Durant la journée…j'ai pensé à ce que se serait et en courant pour revenir je me suis demandé ce que cela ferait de courir pendant des jours entiers, sentir juste la terre sous mes pas.

_ Je ne peux t'en blâmer, commença-t-il.

_ Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et j'entendis soudainement Alice récupérer le téléphone en disant à son frère qu'elle était capable de se maîtriser, que ce n'était pas la peine de la mettre au coin comme un vulgaire enfant, ce à quoi Edward répondit qu'au vue de sa petite taille et de son caractère on aurait pu aisément la confondre. Elle grogna et il s'éloigna en riant aux éclats. Ça avait été un grognement joueur, comme lorsqu'un chaton ou un chat feule en s'amusant avec un autre animal de son espèce et j'esquissais un sourire.

_ Bon, attaqua-t-elle aussitôt que Edward fut partit. Déjà, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! En plus tu as disparu deux fois de suite de mes visions, j'ai cru ne pas m'en remettre ! Si jamais tu avais attaqué quelqu'un…

Un véritable feulement s'éleva cette fois-ci de l'autre côté du téléphone et je soupirais.

_ Pour les trous dans tes visions, ils sont survenus quand ?

_ Avant que tu ne sois en forêt et avant que tu ne reviennes à Londres. Grommela-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

_ Je pense savoir d'où ça vient. Mon ami possède ce que l'on appelle dans le monde magique une cape d'invisibilité. Elle permet à n'importe quel sorcier – ou être « vivant » - de se cacher pendant la période qu'il souhaite. J'imagine qu'elle peut aussi nous cacher de ton don…ou bien simplement le brouiller.

_ Ça me semble possible. Pourquoi l'as-tu utilisée ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Pour pouvoir courir dans Londres sans me faire remarquer. Cela économise beaucoup de temps et je ne suis vraiment pas bon dans ce qui est de la reproduction des gestes humains.

_ Attends…tu as su que tu devais aller à la même allure qu'eux de façon instinctive ?

_ Evidemment. J'ai vu les chocs que cela faisait à Harry qui pourtant est déjà habitué à tout ce qui est magique alors les moldus…

_ Hum…il faudra que je parle de quelque chose à Carlisle…, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, nous avons beaucoup parlementé avec ma famille…

_ Seulement une heure ! Cria une voix dans la maison que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Emmett.

_ Nous avons débattu…, reprit Alice.

_ Nous étions tous d'accord ! Fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas mais qui fit renaître dans mes souvenir embrumé le visage de ma grand-mère aux accents nobles et un peu supérieur.

_ TRES BIEN ! Siffla Alice. Je vais téléphoner ailleurs !

Je ris en l'entendant ouvrir une fenêtre, sauter et détaler. C'était des bruits feutrés qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu percevoir avec sa simple ouïe, pourtant j'aurais pu deviner presque la hauteur de laquelle elle avait sauté – vraisemblablement le premier étage – et sa taille à elle -effectivement toute petite – rien qu'au bruit de sa chute. Plusieurs rires accueillirent sa réaction et le mien repartit aussi sec. Elle s'enfuit et s'arrêta presque trois secondes plus tard. Elle devait être à plus d'un kilomètre de sa maison.

_ Je disais donc…arrêtes de rire où je te jure que je m'énerve.

_ Je suis désolé. Je t'écoute.

_ Ils ont accepté que tu viennes.

_ Merci, Alice, dis-je sincèrement.

_ Mais, il y a une condition. Me prévint-elle et je sentis tout d'un coup l'inquiétude m'envahir.

_ Qu'est-elle ?

_ Que tu amènes ton ami avec toi. Non, laisses moi finir, me dit-elle avant que j'ai ouvert la bouche. D'une part, il faut que nous parlions avec lui de pas mal de points, notamment sur la magie. Tes souvenirs sont pour l'instant flous et peu fiables, or il faut que l'on ait des détails clairs et précis. Ensuite…vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de choses à apprendre de nous. Alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, d'accord ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous allez rester encore une semaine et préparer votre départ. Lui va annoncer ta mort à toute ta famille, dire qu'il a retrouvé ton corps en cendre après qu'un vampire t'ai vidé de ton sang et immolé. Ensuite, il trouvera très certainement du travail par ici, mais il faut qu'il prévienne ses amis qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment. Chasse dans la nuit avant de partir et dis à ton ami de…ah, zut ! Comment on appelle ça dans le monde sorcier ?! C'est frustrant, comme si mon cerveau fuyait même les noms de formules…, eh bien dis-lui juste qu'au lieu de te priver de ton odorat il peut inhiber l'odeur de son sang et insonoriser son corps pour t'éviter d'entendre son cœur…oui, c'est ça.

_ Très bien, nous ferons comme ça alors.

_ Rappelles moi dans deux jours pour que je t'indique quel vol prendre et jusqu'à quel aéroport. En attendant, ne commets plus d'imprudence ! Je t'ai dit de saisir ta chance mais je pensais avec des mots, pas en l'embrassant ! Fulmina-t-elle et à nouveau Edward s'empara du téléphone.

_ Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Pas de problèmes. Elle a raison, je n'aurai pas dû. J'ai mis la vie de Harry en danger et…

_ Ecoutes, me coupa-t-il, quand vous serez là je te raconterai plusieurs choses qui devraient te rassurer. Prends soin de vous deux.

_ Au revoir.

Il me salua poliment et je raccrochais avant de me tourner doucement vers la maison des Blacks. Harry était à la fenêtre et me regardais. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait aucune trace de colère, plutôt de la joie de me revoir et je m'en voulus d'autant plus. J'avais failli le tuer et il était heureux de me revoir, jusqu'à quel point pouvais-je lui être nocif ? Finirais-je par le tuer ainsi ? J'aurais frissonné si mon corps avait été humain, mais je ne ressenti que de la haine envers moi-même, envers ce que je lui infligeais, ce que j'allais lui infliger si on continuait comme ça, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions rester sur le même chemin. Tout en moi était ravie que Harry reste avec moi, sauf une petite voix qui me disait 'tu finiras par le tuer', mais je me refusais d'écouter cette voix, je ferai tout pour qu'il vive.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bien le bonsoir petits Nargols! :D_  
**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt la suite mais je n'ai pas pu x3. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, d'autant que je vous ai mis un chapitre bien plus long que d'habitude (à peu près deux fois plus long). Je sais que pour beaucoup l'intrigue semble longue à se développer, mais j'écris cette fiction en prenant le temps de développer, de mûrir mes idées et j'avais envie de prendre le temps de décrire. J'ai pour habitude d'aller assez vite dans mes écrits et je trouve ça bien d'essayer._**

 ** _Ceci dit, ça n'empêche pas que des évènements arrivent dans la fiction et que comme dans toute histoire il y a un dénouement. Aussi, j'espère que vous aimerez suivre jusqu'au dénouement._**

 ** _Je vous embrasse, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :D_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre huit :**_

Je n'avais jamais été aussi content de ne pas dormir que cette semaine-là. Elle avait paru à la fois très courte – nous avions tout juste eu le temps de tout faire – et très longue. Très longue parce que Harry avait dû quitter plusieurs fois la maison et je m'étais retrouvé seul à ruminer mes pensées. Ça avait été difficile de croiser son regard sans m'en vouloir de chambouler sa vie à ce point. Je retournais littéralement un quotidien et une routine qu'il avait mis longtemps à atteindre et tout ça pour l'amener dans un nid de vampires. Certes, ils étaient plus aguerris que moi et ne le mettraient pas en pièce au moindre faux-pas, mais on ne les connaissait pas. Et moi…je n'avais pas confiance en moi pour tenir tout le temps du vol sans faire une bêtise.

Toute la semaine, j'avais tenté de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions. C'était comme si l'on m'avait drogué, mais que je préférai rester à côté de ma dose de drogue sans la toucher et en luttant pour ne pas la prendre plutôt que de la laisser dans une autre pièce ou loin de moi. Ainsi, j'avais véritablement souffert de le voir partir à chaque fois. Surtout lorsqu'il partit annoncer à mes parents ma 'mort'. Quand il était revenu, il était pâle comme un linge et semblait prêt à fondre en larmes. Malgré le fait que ça faisait trois jours que je me tenais à distance raisonnable, il s'était jeté dans mes bras. Je l'avais étreint le temps dont il avait besoin, mon corps soulagé de pouvoir le tenir à nouveau dans mes bras et avant de le mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, je m'étais écarté. Il m'avait rapporté que mon père avait littéralement fondu en larmes, désœuvré de ne pas avoir pu me revoir et de ne pas avoir pu s'excuser avant ma disparition. J'avais sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Puis il m'avait dit que ma mère était restée de marbre. Il avait rencontré mon frère et ma sœur en bas de l'escalier et lorsqu'il les avait vu fondre en larmes il avait compris qui ils étaient et était rentré complètement bredouille. Détruit d'avoir brisé les cœurs de ces deux petits.

Finalement nous avions réussi à tout faire dans les temps. Il était allé faire quelques achats pour moi afin que j'ai quelques vêtements moldus, il m'avait lancé un regard appréciateur quand je les avais essayés et je m'étais aussitôt détourné. Nous avions terminé nos valises – auxquelles il avait jeté un sort de sac sans fond - la veille de partir et j'étais allé chasser le temps qu'il termine les derniers préparatifs. Il avait choisi de laisser une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour leur expliquer rapidement qu'il partait aux Etats-Unis et qu'il allait y habiter quelques temps. Il leur avait dit la vérité à mon propos, laissant deux longues lettres sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis nous étions partis prendre l'avion à 4h du matin. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas dormi et le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport s'était fait en silence. Avant que nous ne descendions du taxi, il avait murmuré deux sortilèges et à nouveau je ne sentis plus rien. Il ne voulait pas se jeter un sort qu'à lui et je lui en étais reconnaissant. J'avais peur que le vol ne se passe mal si j'avais la totalité de mon odorat aussi nous n'avions pas écouté Alice sur ce petit point, mais tout le reste était réglé à la perfection. En effet, nous devions nous rendre jusqu'à Seattle en avion et ils nous attendraient à l'aéroport pour nous amener en suite jusque chez eux. Harry – avec l'argent dont il disposait – avait acheté une petite maison non loin de Forks, la ville où ils habitaient et nous y logerions le temps de notre présence là-bas.

En soupirant, je montais dans l'appareil qui devait nous faire quitter le pays. L'hôtesse nous fit nous installer à nos places, lorgnant sans vergogne sur moi – j'en étais tout à fait conscient - nous donna toutes les instructions à savoir et enfin, non sans me lancer plusieurs coups d'œil insistants, nous laissa. Je regardais les gens autour de moi, je n'entendais les cœurs d'aucuns d'entre eux et je me laissais aller contre le siège, Harry avait pensé à tout. Cependant, j'avais un peu peur de ma réaction lorsque tous mes sens reviendraient à leur puissance totale. Je ne voulais pas craquer une deuxième fois alors que j'avais tenu toute la première semaine de ma vie en tant que vampire sans massacrer d'innocent…sans le tuer lui.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fait les essayages des vêtements moldus, je croisais son regard. Il était mal à l'aise, triste et absolument perdu. J'aurais dû enlever ma main de la sienne, mais son contact chaud réchauffait ma peau si froide et enflammait mes veines glacées. Son regard tomba dans le mien et ce fut comme si soudain alors que j'avais été dans le noir le plus total, on avait fait apparaître un soleil resplendissant. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude semblaient inquiets, criants leur souffrance. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien y faire, surtout quand je luttais depuis tant de temps pour ne pas l'embrasser. Alors je serrais un peu sa main et passais un bras autour de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et je sentis mon corps de glace se détendre, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour se mettre hors-tension.

Mon odorat et mon ouïe surdéveloppés étant en sourdine, la soif n'implosa pas, laissant seulement place à un bien-être que je n'avais que peu connu jusque-là et la chaleur de son corps éveilla d'autres instincts primaires en moi. Il leva à nouveau ses yeux sur moi et il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Doucement, prudemment, sous l'effet hypnotique de ses yeux, je me rapprochais de son visage et posais mon front contre le sien. J'avais l'impression d'être parcouru par des vagues de courants électriques mais c'était si bon. Il frotta son nez au mien puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeais et il passa brutalement ses bras autour de mon cou. Délicatement, je desserrais ses bras et fis revenir ses mains sur l'accoudoir, les tenant dans la mienne. C'était un étau de fer et il n'aurait pu se débarrasser de ma main. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et je fus à nouveau enivré.

A nouveau ma gorge explosa et le magma en fusion se répandit dans ma gorge. Mon corps prit feu sous le désir. J'étais partagé entre besoin de planter mes dents dans son cou et l'embrasser à nouveau, brutalement, mais je savais que le résultat serait le même. Il vit l'éclat de mes yeux et se recula vivement autant que ses mains prisonnières le lui permettaient. Je fermais les yeux. Je _devais_ me contrôler. Nous étions dans un avion remplit de monde, j'avais tenu jusque-là, je m'étais nourris, je _devais_ me contenir. Lentement, je relevais mes doigts et ôtais ma main de la sienne. Je me dégoûtais. J'avais encore failli faire des dégâts. Je fermais les yeux et me détournais, le visage fermé. Je m'en voulais et son air effrayé me faisait mal.

Alors que je me fustigeais mentalement pour avoir de nouveau embrassé Harry et avoir – encore – failli le tuer, sa main se posa sur ma joue pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui. Je gardais les yeux fermés et la tête fermement maintenue au centre. Je me mordis la joue, je ne voulais pas rencontrer ses pupilles. Pourtant il força et je dus me résoudre à tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en tentant de ramener ma tête vers lui. Je n'ouvrais cependant pas les yeux. Il caressa mon visage et son toucher était pareil à une combustion instantanée de chaque endroit qu'il effleurait. C'était doux, chaud, agréable et je ne méritais pas tout ça après ce qui avait failli se produire.

Je tentais de retourner à ma place mais il plaqua ses deux mains sur mon visage et je soupirais. Il inspira à plein nez et j'ouvris les yeux. Son regard était tendre, m'appelait à me calmer.

_ Ne t'en veux pas comme ça, murmura-t-il pour que personne ne l'entende.

_ J'aurai pu te tuer, sifflais-je sur le même ton. Sais-tu ce que cela me fait, Harry, de t'embrasser ?

Il secoua la tête et je sentis la colère bouillir en moi. Il me caressa la mâchoire et son contact m'apaisa. Je ne devais pas m'énerver. Ici, dans l'avion, les conséquences seraient bien plus désastreuses que dans la maison vide de la famille Black. Ici, je mettais la vie de tous ceux à bords – à part la mienne – en danger.

_ C'est comme si l'on faisait passer un fer chauffé à blanc dans ma gorge et que seul ton sang pouvait l'apaiser, chuchotais-je mon regard rivé au sien. Je ne supporterai pas de te faire ça.

_ Tu ne l'as pas fait. A deux reprises, tu as su te contenir. Me rappela-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Non, c'est à longueur de journée quand je suis proche de toi. Harry, à chaque fois que l'on est dans la même pièce, tu es en danger.

_ Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à te contrôler.

Son regard était sûr de lui et confiant. Il me faisait trop confiance pour son propre bien, aussi laissais-je tomber. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et le repris dans mes bras comme quelques minutes auparavant, je ne voulais plus avoir mes yeux dans les siens, j'aurais cédé à l'envie de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient tendres, tièdes et si attirantes. Le feu reprit dans ma gorge et je serrais plus fort Harry dans mes bras qui toussota, me faisant comprendre que je le tenais beaucoup trop fort. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et entremêla nos doigts. La sensation de son corps tout proche était un véritable mélange d'Enfer et de Paradis mêlé.

_ Ne suis-je pas trop froid et mon corps trop inconfortable ? Demandais-je à son oreille et je sentis tout son corps devenir plus chaud, il devait rougir.

_ Un peu, avoua-t-il mais alors que j'allais me décaler il me retint, mais j'aime la façon dont le creux de ton épaule accueille ma tête. Restes-là, Dray.

Je hochais simplement la tête. La tête me tournait, je me demandais si c'était normal pour un vampire. D'autant que j'étais privé de deux de mes sens, je n'aurais pas dû me sentir aussi touché. Pourtant c'est comme si son corps contre le mien décuplait mes trois autres sens. Comme si son sang m'appelait à lui.

_ Pourquoi es-tu resté si distant ? Souffla Harry.

_ Je suis un prédateur maintenant, ne l'oublies pas, Harry. Plus je suis proche de toi, plus je te mets en danger.

_ Tu te débrouilles pourtant si bien.

_ C'est ce que tu crois. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit et un peu de sommeil ne te ferait pas de mal.

Il opina de la tête et tout juste quelques minutes après il dormait.

On arriva enfin à l'aéroport de Seattle après 16h de vol. Je commençais à entrevoir quelques bons points dans le fait d'être un vampire, en effet, je ne ressentais ni la fatigue du voyage, ni celui du décalage horaire et surtout je n'avais absolument pas senti l'effet de l'ennui. Harry – qui s'était réveillé à la huitième heure de vol – avait eu beaucoup de mal à se maintenir en place. Soit il bougeait dans tous les sens, soit il prenait un livre, il le reposait, en prenait un autre, buvait de l'eau…un vrai remue-ménage. Aussi avais-je essayé de bouger un peu comme lui et ma concentration m'avait permis de voir défiler les heures sans une once d'ennui. J'avais fait des progrès dans la reproduction des gestes humains et j'avais continuais d'observer les comportements de Harry ainsi que des autres passagers. Je comptais le nombre de fois dont ils clignaient des yeux, bougeaient…c'était réellement fascinant.

Pourtant retrouver l'air libre me fit du bien. J'avais cru devenir fou à rester toutes ces heures si proches de Harry, finissant par sentir au moindre contact de sa peau contre la mienne, son sang couler dans ses veines et son cœur battre. Plus les heures avaient défilé plus ma capacité à sentir les battements de son cœur au travers son corps s'était développée et j'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté à me contrôler. Aussi je descendis les marches avec plaisir, tentant de réguler mon allure à celle de Harry. J'avais l'impression d'être un escargot avec trois coquilles tant c'était différent de l'allure à laquelle je pouvais me mouvoir en tant 'normal'.

Lorsque l'on arriva à l'intérieur, on vit trois personnes nous attendre avec une pancarte 'Potter' et l'on s'avança vers eux, de toute façon je n'aurais eu aucun mal à les repérer. Ils étaient tous les trois aussi blancs que moi, avaient de grandes cernes sous les yeux et les yeux avaient une magnifique couleur topaze. Ils ressemblaient tous les trois à des mannequins malgré l'air maladif qu'ils arboraient et tous les passants leurs lançaient des regards intrigués. La plus petite de taille – je ne pouvais pas me tromper en disant que c'était Alice – avait les cheveux courts et partant en tous sens, ils étaient bruns avec d'étrange reflets rouges. Elle était gracieuse même immobile comme une statue et avait un immense sourire sur le visage. A côté d'elle, un homme grand avec des cheveux courts et couleur bronze tenait la main à une fille aux longs cheveux. Ses cheveux à elle descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins et étaient bruns. J'aurais parié que se tenaient à côté de Alice, Edward et Bella. Nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur et tous sourirent. Certains passant s'arrêtèrent carrément pour nous observer mais ni eux, ni nous, n'y prêtâmes attention.

_ Bonjour, les saluais-je poliment. Je suis Draco Malefoy et voici Harry Potter.

_ Salut ! S'exclama Alice en nous embrassant. Je suis Alice et voici Bella et Edward.

J'avais vu juste. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je saluais nos nouveaux amis. Edward nous observa Harry et moi, les sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose l'intriguait et le frustrait au plus haut point. Je tournais la tête et suivis Alice qui nous entraînait de sa démarche dansante vers la sortie. Je restai proche de Harry, protecteur et ce dernier me sourit comme s'il avait été parfaitement à l'aise. Je clignais de yeux mais laissais tomber. Après avoir récupéré nos valises, on se dirigea vers la porte alors que Bella et Alice parlaient, racontant que les autres étaient restés chez eux car s'ils étaient tous venus tout le monde nous aurait regardé et Harry fit remarquer que tout le monde nous avait observé. Alice et Bella rirent et Edward secoua la tête, apparemment ils avaient l'habitude. Enfin, nous montâmes dans une merveilleuse Volvo gris argenté et Harry se serra contre moi pour laisser de la place à Alice. Je retins un grondement et tentais de me contrôler.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Edward en sortant du parking.

_ Evidemment, répondit Harry en posant sa main sur la mienne.

_ Alice peut voir l'avenir et il s'avère que nous sommes plusieurs dans notre clan à avoir des dons. Ainsi, Bella – ma femme – est une sorte de bouclier vivant et moi-même, je peux entendre les pensées des personnes m'entourant. Comment se fait-il que vous deux, je ne vous entende pas ?

Il avait l'air vraiment curieux et je haussais un sourcil. C'est Harry qui, une fois de plus, prit la parole, sa main serrant la mienne. J'avais la vague impression qu'il ne montrait pas son stress mais si j'avais été humain il aurait probablement cassé un ou deux os de ma main en serrant si fort. Je lui caressais le dos de la main pour qu'il se détende.

_ Eh bien, il se trouve que dans le monde sorcier il existe un art qui s'appelle l'occlumentie. Cet art nous permet de protéger notre esprit et d'empêcher quiconque d'y accéder. Je n'ai jamais été réellement doué dans ce domaine mais il m'a fallu le travailler. Et Draco était un des meilleurs occlumens avant de devenir un vampire, peut-être que cela s'est prolongé dans sa vie de sang-froid.

_ C'est plausible, acquiesça Edward.

_ Votre clans à d'autres talents du genre ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui, répondit Bella en nous souriant. Jasper, le compagnon de Alice ressent les émotions des autres et est capable de les manipuler. Et il y a notre…

Je la vis lancer un bref coup d'œil à Edward qui opina d'un bref mouvement de tête et elle reposa son regard sur Harry et moi. Harry n'avait certainement pas du remarquer l'échange, il avait été très court et seul un œil averti aurait pu le remarquer.

_ Notre fille a une façon particulière de communiquer. Je ne saurai expliquer exactement en quoi cela consiste, mais il suffit qu'elle vous touche pour vous montrer ses pensées.

_ Votre fille ? Répéta Harry, sous le choc. Vous l'avez adoptée ?

_ Non, c'est notre fille biologique. Il y a deux ans de cela j'étais encore humaine et Edward et moi avons eu un rapport intime. Aucun d'entre nous ne pensions qu'il était possible qu'un humain et un vampire aient un enfant ensemble.

_ Certainement parce que le vampire ne devait pas réussir à se refreiner. Laissais-je échapper. Je suis d'ailleurs impressionné.

_ Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, elle était couverte de bleus et lorsqu'elle a été enceinte…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Ses dents crissèrent les unes contre les autres et je le vis grimacer dans le rétro. Vraisemblablement ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable. Bella posa sa main sur le genou de Edward qui finit par se détendre. Harry se serra un peu plus contre moi et j'enroulais mon bras autour de lui. Si Edward avait aimé de façon aussi forte Bella qu'il avait réussis à se retenir de la tuer, alors je devais pouvoir y arriver aussi. Bien que n'avoir qu'une semaine en tant que vampire n'était pas un élément favorisant la survie de celui que j'aimais.

_ Bella a beaucoup souffert de la grossesse, mais elle et Nessie ont survécu à l'accouchement. Nous avons découvert assez rapidement son talent. Elle est très douée, sourit Alice.

_ Elle…vous en parlez comme si elle avait plus de deux ans de vie, remarqua très justement Harry.

_ C'est parce que les enfants à la fois humain et vampire grandissent plus vite que les autres. Ainsi elle est aussi intelligente que nous, parle très bien quoi qu'elle préfère s'exprimer par son don et elle a la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans à peu près. Détailla Alice.

_ Et pour ce qui est des autres membres de la famille ? Fis-je.

_ Eh bien, ils ont chacun amené un trait particulier de leur vie humaine dans leur nouvelle vie. Mais vous vous en rendrez compte de suite. Pour eux, ce ne sont pas des dons, mais plutôt une marque de caractère qui aurait pris une ampleur beaucoup plus grande grâce au venin. Dit Edward.

_ Vous rencontrerez donc, Esmée et Carlisle que l'on considère comme nos parents de bien des façons. Carlisle est le créateur de la plupart d'entre nous, précisa Bella, puis il y aura Emmett et Rosalie et enfin Jasper qui est le compagnon de Alice.

_ Et Jake ? Marmonna Edward.

_ Devons-nous vraiment en parler maintenant ? Se renfrogna Bella.

_ Oui, trancha Alice avant qu'un débat ne débute. Ils doivent tout savoir, ils vont vivre avec nous quelques temps, nous avons mis Jake et les autres au courant de la visite de Draco et Harry alors pourquoi ne pas exposer toute la situation à ces derniers ?

_ Très bien, grommela Bella avec peu d'entrain ce qui fit sourire tous les occupants de la Volvo grise. Jacob est un indien de la réserve Quileute ne se situant pas très loin de Forks. Ils ont pour particularité de se transformer en loup quand il y a un grand danger – les vampires surtout. Ces derniers mois il y a eu pas mal de chamboulement et ils sont très nombreux. Parmi eux se trouve mon meilleur ami, Jacob.

_ Il est très présent vers chez nous parce que bien que les vampires et cette sorte de loup soient habituellement ennemis, un phénomène particulier a fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés et sommes passés du statut de 'ennemis' à 'presque une famille'. Enchaîna Edward en soupirant.

_ Et on vous dit tout cela pour toi Draco, pour que tu te prépares parce que tu vas être…révulsé et très sûrement déstabilisé par leur proximité. Ils ont une odeur de chien mouillé qui brûle le nez, c'est assez infect. Rigola Alice.

_ Draco, tu devras aussi te concentrer pour ne pas les attaquer, tes instincts vont te crier de te défendre mais…tu verras nos familles sont unies.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous déplaît exactement, dans cela ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander face à leur grimace à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de cette unité.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas dû au fait que l'on soit désormais unis, mais plutôt parce qu'il existe un phénomène chez cette branche de loup qui fait trouver son âme sœur aux demi-loups. Cependant…jamais nous n'aurions pensé que Jacob s'imprègnerait de Renesmée, gronda Bella et Harry se figea dans mon étreinte complètement effrayé.

_ Vous…il…quoi ? Bégaya Harry.

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas Harry, le rassura Edward, ses sentiments évoluent en fonction de ce dont Nessie a besoin. Si elle a besoin d'un grand frère il sera le parfait grand frère, si elle a besoin d'un meilleur ami, c'est ce qu'il sera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande et mature pour qu'ils aient une relation…autre.

Deux grondements mécontents s'élevèrent de l'avant et je ne savais si je devais rire ou être comme eux. Mais leur position était celle de parents qui protégeaient leur enfant aussi je souris simplement, à l'instar de Alice qui rigolait presque.

_ Harry, détends-toi, ils ne vont rien te faire, dit-elle malicieusement. Ils sont juste agacés.

_ Tu devrais utiliser un sort pour contrer le stress. Lui dis-je en me rappelant vaguement avoir utilisé ce genre de sort lors des sessions d'examen à Poudlard.

_ Un…c'est possible ? Fit Alice.

Harry opina de la tête et je le regardais s'écarter de moi et sortir sa baguette magique. Le vide qu'il laissa entre nous me fit me sentir mal. Comme si on venait de détacher un bout de moi. Je me rapprochais de façon imperceptible pour ne plus avoir cette étrange sensation qui pourtant persista. Voilà qui allait devenir compliqué. Si je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner de lui alors même que ma gorge hurlait sa soif, ça allait devenir ingérable. Harry fit un mouvement de baguette et jeta le sort sur lui. Aussitôt ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et il soupira. Cependant, il s'empressa de ranger sa baguette et de se remettre contre mon torse comme si un élastique l'y avait tiré.

_ C'est fascinant ! S'écria Alice de sa voix argentée. J'ai une question à propos de la magie. Comment est-ce possible que ses yeux à lui soient gris ?

_ C'est un sort pour cacher la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Tu veux essayer ?

_ Essaies sur Bella ! Tu peux leur donner toutes les couleurs ?

_ Oui, mais je peux faire mieux, sourit Harry, je peux leur donner exactement la même couleur que lors de son vivant.

Il y eut trois exclamations de surprises et je souris. Le trajet continua ainsi pendant près de trois heures. Alice et Bella redécouvrant leurs pupilles d'avant leur mort, puis tous posèrent des questions auxquelles on s'efforça de répondre. Mais il était évident qu'ils gardaient les questions essentielles pour le moment où nous rencontrerions le reste de la famille.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey mes petits dragonneaux! :D  
**_

 _ **Je reviens de quelques jours loin de ma maison, je n'ai donc pas pu poster, j'en suis désolée :') Je voulais mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt mais mon ordi à bugué, du coup je vous le poste maintenant. xD**_

 _ **Je voudrais vous dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que le crossover allait vous plaire, je suis donc vraiment contente que ça vous 'enjaille' comme ça! :D Je vous remercie, vos reviews réchauffent mon petit coeur et me motivent à écrire pour vous amener un peu plus dans ces deux univers que j'adore particulièrement! :)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierait lui aussi! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre neuf :**_

C'est après deux heures cinquante de voyage que nous arrivâmes à Forks. Comme Alice nous avait prévenu la dernière fois qu'on l'avait appelé, il pleuvait. D'après la plupart des vampires de leur catégorie, c'était le climat rêvé. Pas besoin de rester caché, on pouvait sortir comme on le voulait même si on finissait toujours par attirer l'attention des humains. Harry avait eu un sourire quand Edward avait précisé ça. Je crois que nous étions tous les cinq d'accord pour dire que c'était évident, avec notre beauté percutante, notre blancheur surprenante et nos yeux – enfin pour l'instant surtout ceux de la famille Cullen – ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention. En vérité, je pense même que nous étions faits pour cela. Pour envouter nos proies.

Edward s'était garé dans un garage immense qui devait faire la surface d'une maison de plein pieds et nous étions descendus. J'étais soulagé de ne plus sentir le cœur de Harry contre ma peau de marbre, j'avais les idées plus claires que pendant le trajet et je me détendis. C'est alors que mes yeux tombèrent sur ce qui occupait le garage hormis la Volvo grise. Je poussais un sifflement admiratif et Harry rigola en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens. Je me tournais vers Alice, Edward et Bella. Si les deux premiers semblaient fiers du contenu du garage, la troisième était complètement indifférente.

_ Depuis quand tu apprécies les objets moldus ? Se moqua Harry.

Un souvenir flou me rappela qu'autrefois, il y a bien longtemps – près de six ans en arrière lorsque nous avions quinze ans – j'avais haï les moldus et les avais considérés comme une espèce en dessous même des elfes de maisons. Un autre souvenir le remplaça et je revis mon frère, passionné par les voitures en général et m'y faire prendre goût. Je soupirais, deux seconds chronos venaient de s'écouler et la rapidité du cerveau vampire me surprenait une nouvelle fois.

_ Eh bien depuis que mon frère se passionne depuis les voitures et notamment les voitures de courses.

Harry frissonna et s'accrocha à moi. Se rappeler que j'avais un frère et une sœur auxquels il avait annoncé ma mort le rendait malade. Je lui caressais le dos, les pulsations de son cœur contre ma poitrine désormais vide. L'effet était déroutant. La soif me démangea mais le rythme de son cœur m'attristait beaucoup trop et je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu ? S'enquit Bella en commençant à gravir les marches de la démarche gracile qui caractérisait notre type vampirique.

_ C'est un humain sans pouvoir magique. C'est comme cela que nous les nommons dans notre monde. Répondis-je en les suivant, Harry dans mon sillage.

Nous entrâmes dans un vaste salon et le mélange des odeurs m'attaqua. Je frémis et serrais Harry contre moi. L'odeur des vampires était douce, agréable, mais une odeur humide, celle d'un chien pas lavé depuis des mois atteint mon nez et je me fis violence pour ne pas bondir en arrière. Je plongeais mon visage dans le cou de Harry et inspirais son odeur à plein nez. Ma soif resurgit d'un coup, le sortilège que Harry avait apposé sur moi pendant le voyage vola en éclat et je m'écartais à vive allure contre la porte par laquelle nous venions de sortir. Huit paires d'yeux – dont quatre que je ne connaissais pas – me fixait avec surprise. Je grognais et passais la tête dans le garage pour inspirer un air plus sain avant de me retourner vers l'immense salon.

_ Pouah ! M'écriais-je. Vous m'aviez prévenu mais c'est une véritable infection !

_ Et encore, tous les loups ne sont pas arrivés ! Rigola un grand brun costaud.

Sa voix, je la reconnue aussitôt et je souris, c'était Emmett, l'homme de défi et plein de vie. Je vis du coin de l'œil Harry se rapprocher de moi et je me reculais en faisant un signe de négation.

_ Le sortilège s'est ôté, Harry. Laisse-moi me reprendre.

_ Tu veux que je le refasse ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non, il faut que je m'habitue. De plus, il n'est pas nécessaire, la puanteur cache l'odeur de ton sang.

Je fis une grimace et tout le monde se détendit. Edward s'avança et il nous présenta à sa famille. Carlisle un vampire avec le même blond que moi et docteur, sa compagne Esmée aux cheveux couleur de miel qui avait l'air d'être une des femmes les plus douces et aimantes du monde, Jasper avec le même blond miel que Esmée qui m'observait de façon beaucoup trop perplexe pour que je laisse tomber réellement l'idée de le questionner, enfin Emmett qui avait un immense sourire collé sur le visage et qui me salua d'une accolade.

_ Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? Proposa Esmée à Harry une fois que l'on se fut présenté à notre tour. J'imagine qu'après toutes ses heures de vol tu dois avoir envie de quelques minutes humaines.

_ Oui, admit-il après m'avoir regardé quelques instants. Je veux bien.

Elle l'entraîna à l'étage et tous les autres m'amenèrent vers l'espace salon. Deux grands canapés beiges trônaient en face à face avec deux fauteuils couleur crème. Leur odeur m'indiqua qu'ils étaient en cuir et que les fameux demi-loups s'y étaient installés quelques heures auparavant. Malgré ma réticence première, je m'asseyais et me concentrais sur chacun des visages m'entourant. Ils étaient tous doux, les yeux caramel indiquaient chacun une chose différente mais aucune aménité. Esmée revint à son allure de vampire et s'installa à côté de son mari qui l'entoura de son bras. Aussitôt, tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi et les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés.

_ Comment tu fais ça ? Fit Jasper comme si sa 'vie' en dépendait.

_ C'est possible de se retenir comme ça ? S'exclama Esmée.

_ Tu es sûr d'être un vampire que depuis neuf jours ? Reprit Jasper soudain méfiant.

_ Chapeau, tu ne l'as toujours pas vidé de son sang ! Rigola Emmett.

_ On se calme, les enfants, les rappela à l'ordre Carlisle. Je vous rappelle que Bella aussi a eu à subir ce genre d'épreuve dès ses débuts.

_ Oui, mais ce n'était pas depuis mon réveil, tempéra cette dernière en haussant les épaules, ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade de boucles souples sur ses bras.

_ Mais c'est inconcevable ! S'exclama soudain Jasper. Il a plongé sa tête dans le cou de Harry pour ne pas réagir à l'odeur des loups et quand il a senti la soif et le danger pour Harry alors que son odorat revenait à sa puissance initiale, il a fait un bond en arrière.

_ Laissez-le s'exprimer. Lâcha Edward et je le remerciais du regard.

_ Par où je commence ? Demandais-je en m'adressant à Alice et Edward, les deux seuls qui pourraient me servir de guide avec leurs dons.

_ Les difficultés ? Proposa Edward.

_ Très bien, fis-je. Eh bien il m'est vraiment très difficile de rester aux côtés de Harry. Son odeur…elle est bien plus forte que celle des autres humains. Malheureusement, j'avais déjà des sentiments pour lui depuis près de cinq ans. Nous ne nous étions pas vue depuis presque quatre ans et quand je me suis réveillé...je vous assure que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir mais c'est comme si même avec la perte de ma mémoire humaine, mon corps et mon cerveau le reconnaissait lui et personne d'autres pour moitié. Lors de mon réveil je l'ai blessé avec mon don et le voir souffrir, même malgré ma soif…je me suis précipité pour l'aider et je suis parti chasser avant de faire un faux-pas.

_ On dirait étrangement…, commença Emmett.

_ Oui, ce que j'ai vécu avec Bella. Sauf qu'il y a une différence considérable, le sang de Harry et des humains en général ne l'affecte pas autant que nous, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Edward.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai songé au fait que ça ne me semblait pas insurmontable, acquiesçais-je. Aussi, je pense que le fait d'être sorcier et d'avoir déjà pratiqué la magie me permet de contrôler la magie de ce corps.

_ Mais, persista Jasper, même comme cela un nouveau-né devrait être ingérable ! Je ne comprends pas comment deux nouveau-nés peuvent échapper à la règle !

_ Nous avons déjà eu ce débat, lui dit Edward. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour dire que cela devait sûrement dépendre de pas mal de paramètres.

_ Puis-je savoir quelque chose avant d'émettre une hypothèse ? M'enquis-je en observant les sept vampires m'entourant.

_ Evidemment, me sourit gentiment Esmée.

Son regard était aussi doux que du miel liquide, elle aurait fait une mère parfaite. Je me surpris à me demander si elle considérait tous les vampires de cette pièce – Carlisle exclu – comme ses enfants et je répondis à son sourire de façon incertaine, sachant pertinemment que si tous la considéraient comme une mère et Carlisle comme un père, c'est qu'ils devaient par bien des façons se sentir comme des parents aussi.

_ Bella, étais-tu au courant de ce qu'ils étaient lorsque tu étais humaine ? La questionnais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle posa son regard ambré sur moi et me sourit à son tour, intriguée et elle hocha la tête positivement.

_ Dans ce cas, je pense que mon hypothèse peut être juste. Il est possible qu'en ayant une connaissance de la vie vampire - et de ce qu'il s'y passe - antérieurement à la transformation, la vie de vampire soit plus gérable lorsque nous la commençons, dis-je en posant mon regard sur l'ensemble des vampires présents. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous pouvez témoigner du fait que vos débuts ont été particulièrement difficiles parce que tout se mélangeait sûrement dans votre tête. Vous deviez gérer la soif, essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous étiez différent et ce que cela impliquait. Peut-être que tout ça a fait la différence de ma transformation et celle de Bella par rapport aux vôtres, car dans mon monde, bien que les vampires ne soient pas tout à fait comme vous, ils existent néanmoins et ont des similarités avec vous.

Personne ne me répondit. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, c'est Carlisle qui rompit le silence en esquissant un petit sourire.

_ Ton hypothèse semble être valable. Mon cas peut appuyer tes dires. Ma jeunesse remonte à très loin et mon père était persuadé de l'existence des vampires, c'est moi qui ait trouvé la preuve qu'ils existaient et…comme tu peux le voir, ça c'est mal fini pour moi, rigola-t-il de sa douce voix.

_ Et moi, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que la vie de vampire, peut-être que cela m'a aidée à ne pas massacrer beaucoup de gens. Déclara Alice.

Tous opinèrent et Emmett finit par se lever pour sortir afin de se 'dégourdir'. Jasper, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle le rejoignirent, me laissant seul avec Edward et Bella. Enlacés ils me regardaient intensément et je cherchais un moyen de ramener la parole dans la pièce. A l'étage, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et j'entendis Harry sortir du bain.

_ Alice m'a dit que vous étiez neuf, finis-je par dire. Je ne compte que sept vampires.

_ Rosalie et Renesmée sont allées chasser avec Jacob lorsque nous sommes partis, me répondit Edward.

Le nom de Rosalie m'évoqua quelque chose et fit tournoyer des lambeaux de mémoire humaine dans ma tête, mais ne sachant pas à quoi cela me faisait penser, je laissais tomber. Alors que mes pensées tentaient de faire la connexion entre les multiples souvenirs que j'avais, Edward se redressa comme si on l'avait hélé.

_ Rosalie. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Il faut que je te dise une chose avant que ma sœur n'entre.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Elle n'apprécie pas les relations qui mettent en danger les humains. Elle aurait voulu rester humaine et avoir des enfants, aussi est-elle…assez peu aimable sur certaines choses. Elle sait que Harry est humain, mais ne sait pas encore que vous êtes liés. M'expliqua-t-il.

_ Comment ça, nous sommes liés ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que nous entendîmes deux voix se chamailler sur le devant de la propriété.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey les petits nargols! :D  
**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous? :3**_

 _ **Je souhaitais vous mettre le chapitre 10 en ligne hier, malheureusement ma wifi a légèrement bugué, du coup je vous poste ça seulement aujourd'hui! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même!**_

 _ **Une fois de plus, j'ai lu toute vos reviews et Merlin vous êtes adorables! :D Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise, mille merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me lire! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

_ Espèce de chien ! Je te dis qu'il est comme Bella. Il se contrôle !

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix hautaine et dédaigneuse qui me rappela la voix de ma grand-mère paternelle et je me redressais, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était elle, Rosalie. La sœur revêche et peu aimable dont m'avait parlé Edward. Un cœur battait lentement à ses côtés et un autre était trop rapide, rien que son allure était répugnante.

_ Et moi, je te dis que je n'ai pas confiance, Blondie ! Répondit une voix profonde et inquiétante.

Je n'eus aucun doute quant à l'identité de cette voix. Elle appartenait sans doute, aucun, à Jacob le meilleur ami de Bella.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Gronda la voix de Rosalie.

_ Ça suffit ! Piailla un magnifique soprano. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, comme maman. Si vous voulez me protéger vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre en avant et je marcherai derrière. Je crois que cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Je tournais mon regard interrogateur vers Edward et Bella. Le premier soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel, complètement agacé et la seconde était tout simplement blasé. Apparemment ce genre de dispute entre les deux individus étaient fréquentes et seule le soprano pouvait leur intimer de se calmer.

_ Ce…rassurez-moi, cette voix, ce n'est pas…votre fille ?

Edward planta ses yeux dans les miens et Bella fit signe que si. Alors je haussais un sourcil, chamboulé par le fait qu'elle sache aussi bien s'exprimer pour son âge, puis un détail me frappa.

_ Pourquoi Rosalie semble presque aussi protectrice que ton ami qui est imprégné ?

_ Il s'avère que Renesmée à la capacité de se faire aimer de tout le monde. Entama Bella mais Edward la coupa.

_ Mais il se trouve que Rosalie se fait mère par procuration. Elle a été là pour toutes les étapes de la grossesse de Bella comme si ça avait été la sienne. Elle voit Renesmée comme sa fille.

Je soupirais. La famille ça avait de très bons côtés, mais ça en avait aussi des très mauvais. J'allais répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Jacob rentra en premier. L'odeur s'engouffra dans la pièce et j'eu un hoquet de surprise tant elle était pire que ce que j'avais senti en arrivant. Je m'ébrouais discrètement et plaçais une main sur mon nez pour tenter de filtrer l'odeur et contenir mon instinct de vampire, puis je le détaillais. Il était très grand – avoisinant les deux mètres de haut très sûrement – avait les cheveux noirs de jais et coupés très courts, ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs et sa peau était mâte. Si ses yeux avaient pu faire peur avec une grande colère, en l'instant ils étaient empreints d'une douceur sans nom telle que je me détendis. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur, ni à être sur mes gardes. En d'autres circonstances il aurait pu être un danger mais là…il me semblait presque familier.

C'est alors qu'entra Rosalie et se fût un choc pour moi. Elle était grande, aux proportions parfaites. Elle aurait fait pleurer les plus beaux tops model féminin du monde. Ses cheveux longs et blonds platine comme les miens tombaient dans son dos de façon élégante. Son visage était fermé, son regard ambré transperçant et supérieur observait l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses traits étaient plus que familiers et soudain, je sus ce qu'ils me rappelaient. De vieilles photos de famille retrouvaient dans le grenier de mon père alors que nous faisions le tri des affaires de nos parents pour le divorce.

_ Grand tante Rosalie ? Murmurais-je.

Elle se figea et posa deux yeux glaciaux sur moi. Je ne pris pas peur. Elle était la réplique parfaite des photos et de ma grand-mère, sa sœur aînée si je ne me trompais pas. Je m'approchais d'elle avec lenteur, ne m'occupant pas des autres personnes dans la pièce. Elle était bien plus belle que dans les photos de mon souvenir quoi qu'elle semblait déjà magnifique avant de mourir. Elle me regardait de haut, sur la défensive mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je vis du coin de l'œil le géant se retenir de rire mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, toujours en état de choc.

_ Grand-mère était persuadée que tu étais morte, soufflais-je. Enfin, quelque part c'est le cas.

Elle haussa un sourcil, de la même façon élégante et supérieure que tous les Malefoy.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, je n'entends pas ce qu'il pense, répondit Edward à une question muette de sa sœur.

Je m'arrêtais à un mètre d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus en douter. Même si ma mémoire humaine était floue et défectueuse, il n'y avait aucun doute. Je me tournais et les trois personnes qui nous observaient Rosalie et moi prirent des airs de chocs purs et simples.

_ On…on dirait des jumeaux, marmonna l'indien avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Ne m'insultes pas ! Grogna Rosalie.

_ Mais c'est vrai, vous avez exactement le même air supérieur et hautain. Fit Bella étonnée.

_ Hey ! Me défendis-je.

On se retourna l'un vers l'autre et Rosalie me prêta pour la première fois une réelle attention, comme si elle essayait de se remémorer des souvenirs lointains. Je devais avoir la même tête quelques secondes plus tôt lorsque j'avais tenté de me rappeler ce que son visage m'évoquait.

_ Ma sœur, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes à m'observer minutieusement, aurait eu des enfants ?

_ Oui. Acquiesçais-je. Enfin, un seul. Mon père, Lucius Malefoy. Vous n'étiez pas une famille de simples humains.

_ Non, mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir été…sorcière.

_ Tu n'en étais pas une, murmurais-je en me rappelant ce que j'avais lu. Tu étais une cracmolle, une personne née sans pouvoirs magiques. Ta famille a tout fait pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien, ils étaient assez riches pour cela…et assez talentueux dans le domaine de la magie.

Un silence s'installa, pesant. J'entendis Edward et Bella sortir et Jacob resta planté là, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, se retenant de rire mais à la fois extrêmement sérieux et je me demandais vaguement comment c'était possible avant de me reconcentrer sur Rosalie.

_ Tu es magnifique, lâcha-t-elle en se détendant soudain. Je…

_ Je peux sortir de là ? Piailla la voix de Renesmée et je sursautais, ayant complètement oublié sa présence.

_ Oui, répondis-je avant que Rosalie et l'homme à l'odeur de chien ne répondent. Je te jure de ne te faire aucun mal.

_ Moi je te crois, rigola Renesmée, mais c'est eux qu'il faut convaincre.

Cependant, elle n'attendit pas l'accord de ses gardes du corps et elle sortit de derrière Rosalie. Je compris aussitôt pourquoi tout le monde l'adorait. Elle était magnifique et dégageait un charme certain. Elle avait de longues boucles souples comme sa mère et couleur de bronze comme son père. Les yeux de Renesmée étaient du même marron que ceux de Bella lorsque Harry leur avait redonné leur couleur initiale durant le trajet. Elle avait les pommettes hautes et la peau toute rose. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et je ne pus que lui répondre. Son odeur m'arriva au nez et je fus surpris.

_ C'est normal que son odeur soit le parfait mélange du fumé humain et de celui des vampires ? Demandais-je ébahi.

Rosalie et Jacob acquiescèrent et la petite se rua sur moi en tendant les bras pour que je la soulève. Accédant à sa demande, je la soulevais et la fis tournoyer avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle était superbe. Aussitôt la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je me tournais vers Harry qui se rapprochait de la balustrade. Les cheveux humides il se stoppa net en nous observant tous les quatre et je lui souris. Il descendit alors les marches avant de nous rejoindre.

_ Bonsoir Jacob, salua-t-il l'indien, bonsoir Rosalie ! Et je suppose que tu dois être Nessie ?

La petite rigola et se pencha pour que je la laisse saluer Harry. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et je vis aussitôt que Harry était lui aussi sous le charme. Il avait facilement deviné que Jacob était le grand indien et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas entendu une partie des salutations, mais j'en doutais. Rosalie salua Harry, Jacob répondit et me prit Renesmée des bras comme s'il avait peur que je la morde. Harry se rapprocha de moi et me prit par la main alors que le regard de Rosalie nous sondait. L'odeur de Harry avec les cheveux mouillés me parvint comme une gifle en plein visage et ma gorge me brûla. Comment l'eau pouvait-elle rendre les odeurs plus fortes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ?

_ Comment as-tu pu savoir qui j'étais ? Fit enfin Rosalie ce qui détendit la pièce et me sortit de mes pensées. Tu ne devrais même pas savoir que j'existais.

_ Il s'avère que mes parents se sont séparés assez récemment et j'ai retrouvé de vieilles photos de familles légendées. J'ai surtout fait le rapprochement parce que ta voix m'a rappelée celle de grand-mère. Et tout en toi est typiquement de la famille de père.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Blondie tu es une vieille tante ! Après la sangsue, la tante-sue ! Eclata Jacob qui semblait retenir sa vanne depuis plusieurs minutes.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Fit Harry alors que toute la famille entrait.

_ Harry, appela Edward, il se trouve que Rosalie et Draco viennent de s'apercevoir qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Je sentis Harry détacher ses doigts des miens pour se reculer. J'aurais tant voulu le prendre dans mes bras que le laisser s'écarter, pourtant je le laissais faire, sachant qu'il jaugeait nos apparences pour s'apercevoir lui-même de la vérité. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il s'avança et observa de longues minutes nos visages avant de prendre un air choqué.

_ Ça alors ! On dirait presque…

_ Des jumeaux, compléta Emmett en se plaçant près de Rosalie. C'est exact. Maintenant que je vous vois côtes à côtes la ressemblance est frappante.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les canapés et la petite retrouva les bras de sa mère qui parut soulagée de retrouver son enfant. Harry les regardait avec un demi-sourire remplit de nostalgie et je lui frottais doucement le dos. Il se serra contre moi et sa douce odeur de miel et de bois trempé me frappa de nouveau. Cependant, je le serrais contre moi, comme s'il était le remède au monstre sommeillant en moi alors qu'il le réveillait en même temps. Rosalie expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de se dérouler dans la pièce et tout le monde resta bouche bée. Je ne m'en occupais pas, le regard sur Harry. Ce dernier écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le regard au loin. Je lui déposais un baiser sur la tempe et il se lova contre mon flan.

_ Harry est épuisé. Lâcha Jasper alors que tous étaient en train de se demander comment il était possible que nos destins – à Rosalie et moi – puissent se rejoindre en un même point. Il devrait aller se reposer.

_ Je sais que vous avez acheté une maison non loin de la ville, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester, proposa Esmée avec son sourire toujours aussi chaleureux.

_ Non, marmonna Harry en se redressant doucement. Je veux voir où l'on est et ranger.

_ Tu es épuisé, lui dis-je et il se redressa pour me contredire.

_ Non, regardes je tiens parfaitement debout. J'ai à te parler. Ajouta-t-il alors et je compris qu'il serait impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

_ Alors nous y allons. Nous…pourrons revenir demain ?

Esmée et Carlisle acquiescèrent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie après avoir salué tout le monde. Alors que je disais au revoir à Alice qui nous avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte, je me rappelais de la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté la deuxième fois que je l'avais appelée et je fus pris de curiosité.

_ Tu as gagné ton pari contre Emmett ?

_ Oui ! Fit-elle en sautillant. Elle lui a encore mis une raclée.

_ Encore ?

_ C'est une histoire assez longue et Harry tombe de fatigue, me rappela-t-elle. On aura tout le temps d'en parler demain.

_ Très bien, soupirais-je.

_ D'ailleurs…fais un bras de fer avec Emmett quand tu en auras l'occasion, il a besoin d'une bonne leçon. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_ Je t'ai entendu ! Grogna Emmett de l'autre côté du salon.

_ Eh bien saches que tu te feras encore avoir !

_ Tu paries ?

_ Une Lamborghini verte ! Misa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et en me lançant un clin d'œil.

_ Tenu ! Sois en forme demain, Draco !

Je ris et saluais une dernière fois tout le monde avant de prendre Harry dans mes bras. Il passa les siens autour de mon cou et je me mis à courir alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Nous éloigner de toutes ses auras différentes me fit du bien et je sentis Harry se détendre aussi. Il s'endormit dès que je fus sorti de la propriété des Cullen et je fus heureux d'avoir rassasié ma soif avant de partir. La pluie tombait finement, mais elle rebondissait contre moi, je n'étais plus de cette consistance qui attirait la pluie, je paraissais plutôt la renvoyer. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je laissais mon cerveau se rappeler de ce que j'avais enregistrer pour se rendre de la villa des Cullen à notre propre maison. Nous avions fait en sorte de prendre une maison pas trop loin de chez les Cullen et tout autant caché dans les bois pour pouvoir nous rendre de l'une à l'autre sans avoir recours à des voitures, mais plutôt à la course, ce que je préférais largement à l'instar de Harry qui lui transplanerait…quand il serait moins épuisé.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bien le bonsoir mes petites chouettes! :D  
**_

 _ **Je sais, je prends du temps, je m'excuse. Je cherche des idées et en même temps pleins de choses se passent IRL, du coup je suis un peu à l'ouest. xD Ceci dit, je ne vous oublie pas ! :D En effet, je vous poste le chapitre onze de cette fic crossover. Vos reviews me font vraiment toutes plaisirs et je suis vraiment sur un nuage que ça vous plaise! :3**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, je pars pour les vacances et je suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster la suite. Le chapitre douze est prêt, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le mettre en ligne. Du coup, profitez bien du onze! :D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en reviews! Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

Nous arrivâmes en moins de cinq minutes et après être entré, je réveillais Harry doucement. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans les miens. De nouveau mon monde fût réduit à lui, à ses yeux d'un vert déroutant et à leur honnêteté déconcertante. Il était beau. Aucun vampire de ce monde ne pourrait rivaliser à mes yeux face à cet humain. Il leva la tête et attiré comme des aimants, on s'embrassa. Comme à chaque fois en le touchant, je m'embrasais. Littéralement mes veines devinrent feu, réclamant plus de sang à y faire couler, ma gorge se liquéfia et mon corps brûla pour l'avoir lui. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et son arôme envahit entièrement ma bouche. C'était grisant, comme si on injectait une dose considérable de drogue dans mes veines, ma gorge se fit incandescente. Son pouls s'accéléra, son sang afflua en plus grande quantité dans tout son corps, me faisant tourner la tête, comme si j'étais ivre et je coupais court au baiser avant que cela ne dérape. Je le déposais et m'écartais de lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ Ton odeur est d'autant plus enivrante qu'il pleut. Installons nos affaires.

Il acquiesça, déboussolé par ce baiser enflammé que nous avions eu. Il sortit sa baguette et déposa la valise sans fond que nous avions pris. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit et tout ce que nous avions emporté en sortit. Les meubles, le canapé, le lit, les habits, tout sortit et se rangea à la place qui lui convenait. Une fois fait, Harry fit valser ses quelques bouquins sur le monde magique vers sa bibliothèque et il prit un petit sac avant de me faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre se situant à l'étage. Nous étions dans une maison toute de bois faîte, elle était sur deux étages et était d'une élégance sans fin. Nous l'avions choisi ensembles à l'agence immobilière de Londres et j'avais fait du charme à la femme pour qu'elle nous fasse passer prioritaire. C'est Alice et Jasper qui s'étaient occupés des papiers sur place.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit après s'être jeté un sort de séchage et il me fit m'allonger à ses côtés. Alors que je prenais une place à une distance convenable de lui, il vint se coller à moi en murmurant un sort de réchauffement après quoi il posa sa tête sur mon torse. Il prit le sac et en sorti un étui qu'il me tendit.

_ Draco, j'ai fait quelques recherches et il me semble que tu peux utiliser la magie, bâilla-t-il. Pas sous toutes ses formes mais tu le peux. Alors, je t'ai amené ta baguette. Je me suis dit qu'elle te serait utile. Essaie.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je n'avais aucun espoir que ça fonctionne, aussi ouvris-je la boîte et en sorti ma sublime baguette. Dès qu'elle eut-touchée la paume de ma main, je sentis la baguette crépiter et ma magie réagir à elle, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait choisi dans le magasin de Ollivander. C'est comme si une part intégrante de moi venait de retrouver son corps et je me sentis soudain mieux. La brûlure de ma gorge s'apaisa, le tourment dans mon esprit se calma et je soufflais de bien être, avec Harry à côté, j'étais enfin entier. Je fis un geste de la main et un livre de l'étagère s'en détacha et se posa à côté de ma tête.

_ Tu vois, j'avais raison, murmura Harry en se serrant contre moi.

J'acquiesçais et Harry releva la tête.

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

_ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Il faudra que j'aille à la réserve Quileute qu'ont mentionné Edward et Bella demain. Je ne peux rien te dire, il faut que je sois sûr de quelque chose avant.

Je passais mes deux bras autour de lui et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle brûlait ma peau, sa chaleur faisait couler de la lave dans mes veines et pourtant, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, la gorge apaisée. Retrouver ma baguette et ma magie avait calmé ma part vampire, comme si les deux magies étaient complémentaires.

_ D'accord, murmurais-je. Mais tu prendras une bonne douche en rentrant car s'ils sont beaucoup de loup, ça ne va vraiment pas être agréable.

Il rigola doucement, à moitié endormit et me murmura un 'bonne nuit' au creux de l'oreille avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans mes bras.

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Harry.**_

Je m'éloignais dans le fond du jardin qui se trouvait derrière notre chalet et je transplanais. J'avais pris la décision d'aller dès mon réveil voire Jacob et sa famille, mais j'avais été captivé par les yeux de Draco. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment nous avions pu basculer d'ennemis jurés à connaissances et à…ça. Car je n'avais aucuns mots pour décrire notre relation. Nous n'étions pas un couple, c'était bien plus fort que ça. En dix jours à ses côtés j'avais ressenti bien plus de choses qu'en quelques rendez-vous avec Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley. J'aurais pu trouver ça effrayant si je n'avais pas été complètement obnubilé par l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi.

L'arrivée chez les Cullen la veille m'avait passablement secoué. Ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, intelligents et plus unies que n'importe quelle famille, même une famille humaine. J'avais cru à un rêve, surtout lorsque j'avais vu Rosalie et Jacob. Apprendre que Rosalie était de la famille du père de Draco m'avait paru évident à l'instant même où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Ils avaient le même regard supérieur, la même beauté qui aurait donné des complexes à n'importe qui, la même élégance dans la façon de se mouvoir – élégance presque princière - et surtout, la même façon de s'exprimer. Mais ce qui m'avait vraiment fait croire à un rêve plus que le reste, c'était Jacob. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à la révélation que j'avais eu en l'apercevant et c'était pour ça que je transplanais depuis le fond de mon jardin à la réserve Quileute.

J'arrivais devant une maison de plein pieds faite avec des rondins de bois et je m'en approchais pour lire le panneau – lui aussi en bois - devant. « Maison familiale des Black ». Mon cœur se serra, je venais d'avoir une confirmation de plus, mais il fallait que je sois sûr de moi, aussi m'approchais-je de la porte et toquais doucement. La porte en bois s'ouvrit et un vieil homme dans un fauteuil roulant posa ses yeux sur moi. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs raides, un nez un peu crochu, la peau mate et les yeux marron foncé. Il m'observait curieusement. C'est alors que je me rappelais que je n'avais pas réfléchis à une manière d'aborder le sujet ou de me présenter et j'eus un instant de bug complet. Il me détaillait des pieds à la tête, cherchant à comprendre qui j'étais et ce que je faisais planté là, la bouche ouverte et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Aussi prit-il les devant et je l'en remerciais silencieusement.

_ Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

Sa voix était dure et rauque, vieillit par les ans mais elle conservait une douceur sans pareille et j'en restais pétrifié. Je m'ébrouais et je lui souris.

_ Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Quelque chose passa dans son regard et je ne savais pas très bien comment l'interpréter. Son visage se referma et il planta ses yeux d'onyx dans les miens.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ J'aurais aimé vous parler. Je…j'aurais voulu savoir si vous connaissiez Sirius Black ?

Un grondement outré lui échappa puis son regard s'emplit de colère.

_ Cet espèce de vieux filou n'est pas foutu de faire le déplacement lui-même ? Je lui en collerais moi des délégations !

_ Il est mort.

Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu annoncer ça comme cela, pas de cette manière, de but en blanc et sans aucune douceur, mais son emportement m'avait effrayé et la justification de l'absence de Sirius était sortie toute seule avant que je ne la retienne. La force de son regard se brisa et il pâlit. Il recula et me fit signe d'entrer dans la demeure. J'aurais voulu le réconforter, dire quelque chose mais les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, je ne m'étais moi-même toujours pas remis de sa mort. Je m'en voulais toujours d'être tombé dans le panneau de Lord Voldemort lors de ma cinquième année, alors que Severus avait toujours été de mon côté et avait toujours tout fait pour que je m'améliore en occlumentie. Je savais désormais qu'il m'avait toujours haï alors qu'il était dans le faux comme nous tous mais avait quand même tout tenté pour m'aider à survivre même si…Lily n'avait jamais été amoureuse de mon père et n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Le vert de mes yeux n'était pas dû à une quelconque descendance de Lily Evans mais aux arrières grands-parents de mon père, James Potter.

Je me laissais guider dans le petit salon duquel on entendait d'énormes ronflements et je sus presque de suite à qui ils appartenaient ce qui me fit rire. Je posais mon arrière train sur le fauteuil de cuir marron et le père de Jacob s'installa en face de moi, toujours aussi bouleversé. Il leva finalement ses yeux remplis de chagrin sur moi et je m'enfonçais dans le canapé.

_ Depuis quand est-il mort ?

_ Sept ans. Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Mais visiblement ils se trompaient tous, grognais-je sentant la colère m'envahir mais je me contins.

_ Sept ans…, souffla-t-il. C'est…comment ça s'est produit ?

_ Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous saviez de Sirius et qui il était pour vous.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil roulant en se frottant les yeux. Il avait l'air partagé entre plusieurs sentiments puis il finit par planter son regard dans le mien. Regard qui me fit tressaillir tant il semblait avoir des siècles pesant sur ses épaules.

_ C'était mon cousin. Nos mères étaient demi-sœurs. Mon grand-père était un indien d'ici, un…

Il se coupa et m'observa.

_ Un loup, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment sais-tu cela ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

_ Votre grand-mère était une sorcière, répondis-je en sortant ma baguette. Et Sirius aussi. Finissez votre histoire, je vous raconterai la mienne ensuite, promis.

Il acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Ma grand-mère avait eu une aventure avec lui en venant étudier ses…ASPICS, c'est ça ? – Je hochais la tête affirmativement – aux Etats-Unis. Elle l'avait rencontré et ils avaient eu ma mère. Mais ma grand-mère est retournée dans son pays car ses parents lui avaient trouvé un bon parti et sans que mon grand-père le sache elle avait emporté le bébé dont elle était enceinte. Elle a accouché dans le plus grand des secrets et son nouveau mari a accepté de garder l'enfant à condition qu'elle ne sorte jamais de là où elle était. Ils ont eu ensuite la mère de Sirius. Elles avaient deux ans d'écarts et seule ma grand-mère respectait sa fille, son mari et sa deuxième fille la haïssaient, lui disant qu'elle était de sang impur. Elle est donc partie à ses quinze ans pour les Etats-Unis retrouver son père. C'est en revenant à la réserve qu'un loup s'est imprégné d'elle. C'est ainsi que je suis né. Je n'ai jamais eu de lien avec ma tante, elle considérait sa sœur comme morte, elle rêvait d'une vie noble et riche avec un sang pur, ce qu'elle a obtenu.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de me lancer un sourire triste. Dans la pièce d'à côté les ronflements étaient plus forts et faisaient vibrer les murs ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, les loups avaient une constitution plus robuste qu'un humain et le sommeil plus lourd aussi.

_ Un jour alors que je n'avais que douze ans j'ai reçu une lettre par hiboux, tu n'imagines même pas la tête que j'ai fait en voyant la bête taper son bec contre le carreau, une lettre à la patte. Je lui ai ouvert et il s'est précipité sur le bol d'eau de la chambre, il était assoiffé ! J'ai lu la lettre. C'est à partir de là que j'ai connu Sirius. Il avait douze ans lui aussi et ne supportait pas sa famille. Il avait appris l'existence de notre branche de la famille en lisant l'arbre généalogique et en voyant que sa mère avait brûlé la tête de ma mère dessus. D'ailleurs la lettre était adressée à ma mère et j'avais ris en voyant que c'était signé 'un jeune homme qui aurait préféré vous avoir comme mère'. A partir de là, il venait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il arrivait par la cheminée, ce qui ne semblait pas choquer ma mère par contre mon père et moi étions comme des ronds de flan.

Je ris avec lui en imaginant la scène. Il semblait presque nostalgique de cette époque et je posais une main sur son genou. Il me lança un regard tendre, comme un père à son fils et je me sentis submergé par une vague d'émotion qui fit brûler mes yeux sous l'assaut des larmes qui voulaient couler.

_ Il a vraiment eu une enfance difficile avec ma tante, pourtant il semblait heureux à chaque fois qu'il venait là et qu'il parlait de ses trois meilleurs amis. Malheureusement arrivé à ses dix-sept ans il nous a expliqué qu'une guerre dans le monde magique venait d'éclater et qu'il ne pourrait plus venir car il ne voulait pas nous mettre en danger. Il savait parfaitement que dans la famille nous étions des loups de pères en fils et il appréciait de nous voir changer de forme. Nous avions tous les deux de la magie dans le sang et nous étions comme des frères. J'ai très mal vécu son départ et lorsque l'on a appris son emprisonnement et la mort de deux de ses amis, nous avons été sous le choc. Il donnait des nouvelles quand il le pouvait, nous expliquant tant bien que mal ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais il parlait souvent de James Potter. Voilà, depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir mes petites dragées surprise ! :D**_

 _ **Je suis désolé, vraiment, de poster avec autant de retard, je suis partie durant toute ma période de vacances scolaire. J'avais pas une connexion au top du coup c'était pas possible de poster. Aussi j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire se développe petit à petit et se met en place. :3**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui pensent à laisser des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on a des reviews sur nos fictions, surtout quand - comme pour cette fic' - l'histoire est longue et que par moment on a des pannes d'inspirations. Les messages remotivent et parfois nous aident à retrouver l'inspi'. Merci à vous tous, donc!**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Bisous tendres hiboux!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre douze :**_

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine depuis laquelle il me demanda si je voulais quelque chose à boire. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés fumant et un paquet de mouchoir posés sur un plateau lui-même sur ses genoux. Il sortit un mouchoir et tapota ses yeux pour effacer toute trace de chagrin. Je pris le café qui réchauffa mes mains. Il faisait aussi froid ici qu'à Londres – peut-être même plus – et le café me réchauffa doucement. Je lui souris tristement à mon tour et entamais mon récit.

_ La guerre dont vous parlez s'est soldée par la disparition de Lord Voldemort, un sorcier maléfique qui tentait de prendre le pouvoir. La mère de Sirius et ses cousines ainsi que leurs maris étaient de son côté, seul Sirius lutté contre. Sirius, James et Remus. James, mon père, a été tué la nuit de la chute de Voldemort et sa protection a fait que lorsque le mage noir a voulu me tuer le sortilège de mort a rebondit et il s'est retrouvé à l'état de créature. Il s'est enfui et tout le monde l'a cru mort jusqu'à il y a huit ans. Tout le monde pensait que Sirius avait trahi mon père et tué des innocents et il a été emprisonné alors que c'était complètement faux. C'est à mes treize ans que je l'ai su et à mes quatorze ans que Lord Voldemort est revenu dans le monde des vivants. Personne ne voulait croire à son retour et l'année d'après…

Ma voix se brisa et je bus une grande gorgée de café pour calmer mes tremblements et retrouver ma voix, ou du moins la stabiliser.

_ J'ai cru Sirius en danger, il était mon parrain – enfin c'est ce que je croyais – et j'étais connecté d'une étrange façon à Voldemort qui m'a envoyé des images mentales de la mort de Sirius. Alors je me suis précipité dans le piège. Sirius n'était pas là, j'étais soulagé mais ça n'a pas duré. Les fidèles du mage noir sont apparus et Sirius a accouru à mon secours. C'est sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui l'a tué. Nous avons remporté la bataille et le monde magique a reconnu que Lord Voldemort était de retour.

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de café qui me fit du bien, j'étais aussi gelé de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Billy posa sa main sur mon genou en me lançant un regard remplit de douleur, lui aussi souffrait de tout cela.

_ Je m'en veux tellement…c'était…je le considérais comme un père. Je ne l'avais connu que trois petites années mais il était à mes côtés, me soutenait. Et…je l'ai fait mourir.

Je m'étranglais et mes larmes se mirent à couler. Il me tendit un mouchoir et je me mouchais, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il me laissa le temps de m'en remettre et puis il me fit signe de continuer.

_ La guerre a éclaté à nouveau il y a de cela six ans. Lord Voldemort est réellement mort cette fois-ci. Mais j'ai appris quelque chose récemment. J'ai hérité de la maison de Sirius dans le centre de Londres et j'ai pu voir toute la généalogie. Il se trouve que le nom de votre mère y était. Votre père aussi portait le nom de Black, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Mais, pourquoi as-tu hérité de la maison de Sirius ?

_ J'ai hérité de la maison de Sirius parce que Sirius…est mon père.

_ Tu viens de me dire que James Potter était ton père. Fit-il remarquer en haussant le sourcil.

_ C'est exact. Mais dans le monde sorcier…la magie détraque les corps des sorciers et deux hommes – ou deux femmes – peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux. Ils…ils ont fait croire au monde entier que ma mère était Lily Evans, leur meilleure amie, à moi aussi jusqu'à ce que l'on me dise la vérité. Mais je suis son fils. Légitime. Et il s'avère que j'ai rencontré Jacob hier parce que un de mes amis a été attaqué par un vampire récemment. Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort. Il a été transformé et je l'ai amené chez les Cullen pour qu'il apprenne d'eux. J'ai vu Jacob et j'ai de suite vue la ressemblance avec le visage de votre mère. J'avais réussi à trouver une photo cachée quelque part dans la maison. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les yeux chauds et tendres. Il…il fallait que je vous voie, que je sois sûr.

Il était de nouveau pâle comme un linge et paraissait à deux doigts de faire une syncope. Je me levais et m'approchais de lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

_ Mr Black ?

Il releva ses yeux noirs vers moi. Il était vraisemblablement sous le choc et me regardait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je le secouais doucement et il sursauta, deux torrents se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_ Je savais que le monde de la magie était étrange mais…de là à apprendre que…il va me falloir du temps, ajouta-t-il et j'opinais. Tu peux m'appeler Billy, jeune homme. Rassieds-toi. Ton ami, que tu as ramené, est-il un danger ?

_ Non, depuis son réveil il n'a pas attaqué un seul humain, pourtant je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui et l'odeur de mon sang l'a quasiment rendu fou. Il est…un cousin à vous d'une certaine façon, lui aussi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Sa mère était la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange, elles étaient toutes les deux les cousines de Sirius.

_ Ça…ça fait beaucoup d'informations.

_ Je sais, dis-je, mais les familles de sorciers ont toujours été très grandes. Surtout les familles nobles qui se mariaient entre cousins. La génétique chez nous ne pose aucun problème il semblerait. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il faut que j'envoie des lettres pour trouver un travail ici, il semblerait que nous allons rester un moment, souris-je. Si…vous avez des questions par rapport à Sirius, ou autre chose, vous pouvez venir chez moi quand vous le souhaitez…ou me le faire savoir par Jacob, je vous rejoindrai.

Il acquiesça et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris. Un instant il m'observa puis soudain ses pupilles s'illuminèrent et il s'esclaffa.

_ Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, nous sommes de la même famille. Et tu es exactement comme ton père.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je, pas très sûr de comprendre.

_ Tu arrives dans nos vies comme un coup de vent, sans même savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

_ Je sais. Rigolais-je. Oh, j'oubliais…j'ai trouvé une lettre de Sirius à votre nom. Je…l'ai lu rapidement, je l'ai amené par pur instinct.

Je sorti le parchemin de ma poche et le lui tendis. Il l'attrapa avec émotion et je le saluais avant de m'en aller vers un coin de forêt pour transplaner. C'était cette lettre qui m'avait appris la véritable identité de mes parents, les liens qu'il y avait entre eux, les sentiments de Lily pour Rogue alors qu'elle était persuadée que c'était un mangemort et qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Son rôle dans tout cela, ses années en prison, sa rencontre avec moi, tout. J'avais pleuré de longues heures en relisant tout ce qu'il avait écrit et c'était un peu grâce à ce parchemin que j'avais avancé et que j'avais commencé à tourner la page. J'avais dit à Billy que je l'avais amené par instinct, mais je savais grâce à quelques indices de Sirius que sa famille habitait aux Etats-Unis et j'avais eu dans l'idée de les rencontrer. Cependant, savoir qu'ils étaient aussi étroitement liés avec le monde de la magie était tout à fait inattendue.

Arrivé à l'orée du bois, je me cachais derrière un arbre et je transplanais dans la maison que je partageais avec Draco. A peine j'eus apparu dans le salon qu'il se précipita sur moi pour me serrer contre lui. Il retroussa le nez en grondant, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Je ne sais pas vraiment la tête que j'avais mais ça avait dû l'inquiéter pour qu'il me saute ainsi dessus. Sa peau était glacée, dure et avait une odeur qui me faisait planer. Son étreinte en cet instant était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et je me laissais aller contre son corps. Il me berça doucement avant de relever mon visage et de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur accéléra tandis que je fermais les yeux. Le sang bourdonnait dans mes oreilles j'avais la gorge nouée et je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me souleva pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Je n'entendais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, tout ce que je vivais n'était en rapport qu'avec lui. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines à vive allure, mon souffle était court. Je ne savais plus où j'habitais, ni même quel était mon nom. Alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche, comme la dernière fois que je l'avais fait, il me reposa et s'écarta de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux et heureusement qu'il me tenait car sinon je me serais affalé sur le sol, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement ivre et d'avoir tourné plusieurs fois sur moi-même. C'était effrayant de voir ce qu'un simple baiser avec lui pouvait me faire alors que j'avais détesté mon premier baiser avec Cho et que ceux de Ginny ne m'avaient pas semblé extra.

_ Alors, as-tu découvert ce que tu cherchais ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Je…il faut que je m'asseois. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré du décalage horaire, je suis épuisé.

_ Hier soir tu n'as rien mangé en rentrant et ce matin non plus, me dit-il.

_ Encore eut-il fallu que j'ai fait des courses. Il faudra que je me rende au magasin dans l'après-midi…mais je n'ai pas de moyen de locomotion moldu.

Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il s'installa à côté de moi, sa main glacé tenant doucement la mienne. Cela me rappelait les trois heures de voitures que nous avions fait la veille. Il m'avait laissé lui tenir la main et rester contre lui alors même qu'il se contrôlait difficilement. Sa main gauche était restée contracté du début à la fin du voyage.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à transplaner non loin dans les arbres et faire pareil pour le retour.

_ On verra.

_ Racontes-moi ce qui t'a fait aller à dix heure du matin chez le père de Jacob.

Je pris une inspiration et révélais à Draco ce que j'avais appris.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Salut les petits dragons! :D_  
**

 ** _Ouah, ça fait vraiment un moment que j'ai rien posté, j'en suis vraiment super désolée. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! D'abord, j'ai passé mon permis - que j'ai eu ouais ! :D - puis j'ai râté ma deuxième L2, ce qui est carrément moins cool. J'ai dû m'affairer à trouver "une porte de secours", fin bon pas la grande joie pour cette partie là! xD_**

 ** _Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça. Ca fait longtemps que vous attendez la suite, je ne vous retiendrai pas en paroles plus longtemps, si ce n'est pour vous remercier du fond du coeur pour les reviews. S'il y a bien une chose qui donne envie de continuer c'est de voir que ce que l'on fait plaît aux autres. Alors...bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour que je sache si vous avez aimé !_**

 ** _Mille bisous baveux!_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 :**_

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Draco.**_

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que nous avions appris en près d'un mois à Forks, j'étais heureux de posséder ma mémoire de vampire pour emmagasiner toutes les informations. Je voyais Harry se démener pour essayer de tout comprendre mais tout commençait à se compliquer pour lui, en premier lieu parce qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'adapter et en second lieu parce qu'en plus de devoir gérer mes soucis de vampires, nos retrouvailles avec des membres de nos familles diverses, il devait chercher du travail en tant qu'Auror et apprendre à conduire. A vrai dire il s'était imposé seul la dernière contrainte, considérant qu'il serait mieux qu'il sache conduire plutôt que de transplaner à tout va dans des lieux moldus. Aussi, il avait commencé par apprendre sur une voiture avant de préférer une moto après trois semaines d'acharnement au volant de la Volvo grise, sans résultat notable.

Etonnement, à peine était-il monté sur la moto qu'il s'était senti à son aise. Alice qui lui avait servi de guide pour la voiture avait soupiré et laissé la place à Jacob pour enseigner à Harry l'art de la moto. Le voir sur cet engin ne me mettait pas vraiment en confiance, mais quand je vis avec quelle dextérité il la conduisait j'avais abandonné toute idée de le morigéner. Il était grand et savait ce qu'il faisait. Chacun des Cullen nous avait raconter l'histoire de leur transformation à tour de rôle et nous avions été surpris de la diversité des transformations. Aucune n'avait été similaire. Quand Alice était née sans se rappeler d'où elle venait, Rosalie avait un souvenir parfait de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bien que je fusse un vampire j'avais ressenti un frisson d'horreur quand elle avait raconté son histoire et la violence et la force qu'elle avait mis dans sa vengeance. Quand Esmée c'était 'suicidée' parce qu'elle n'avait pu voir vivre son enfant, Bella était morte en donnant la vie. Une vie qui palpitait non loin d'elle et gambadait de bras en bras pour se faire choyer.

Ainsi, nous avions appris que Carlisle était le plus vieux d'entre eux, ayant près de quatre siècles à son actif et aucune victime humaine à déplorer. Il en avait même sauvé, que ce soit en soignant, ou en les transformant comme il l'avait fait avec Edward pour qu'il survive à la grippe espagnole. Emmett avait été tué lors d'une randonnée par un ours et j'avais rigolé en pensant que l'ironie du sort était qu'il aime tant chasser des grizzlys, comme si d'une certaine façon il se vengeait et lorsque j'avais partagé ma réflexion à tous, son sourire carnassier avait fait froid dans le dos de Harry qui s'était collé à moi. Jasper était pourtant celui qui, à mon avis, remportait la palme de la transformation la plus désagréable. Il avait été transformé et obligé à devenir un combattant dans une guerre dont il ne connaissait rien. J'avais regardé Harry, ils avaient des similitudes sur certains points. Puis il avait eu le bonheur de voir Alice arriver dans sa vie et ça avait mis fin à son passé remplit de sang.

Nous avions appris à vivre avec eux comme avec notre véritable famille. Nous leurs avions livré tout ce que nous savions sur notre monde – quoi que bien des questions restaient pour eux en suspens – et tout ce que nous étions. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer qu'il était né de l'union de deux hommes et j'avais pris le relais dans les explications. Impressionnés, ils avaient laissé un temps de silence pour réfléchir et c'est Emmett qui avait relancé la conversation en demandant si nous avions des sports dans notre monde de fou. Harry avait fait apparaître son Eclair de feu et avait à son tour fait un sourire carnassier. Emmett s'était redressé et avait demandé à Harry de lui apprendre pour qu'il puisse lui mettre une raclé dans son propre jeu. Malheureusement les talents de Harry pour le vol avaient toujours été indéniables et au bout de cinq séances Emmett avait abandonné l'idée de battre Harry, même s'il s'entraînait encore en cachette sous les rires de Alice qui voyait ses chutes à l'avance, me donnant l'endroit exact où elles allaient se produire pour que j'y assiste.

J'avais sorti ma baguette lors d'une soirée de feu de camps dans les montagnes que Carlisle avait décidé d'organiser malgré le froid et la neige tourbillonnante et avec Harry, nous nous étions amusés à leur montrer quelques sorts simples de duel. La nostalgie m'avait pris et j'avais eu quelques flashs de ma vie humaine, notamment lors de notre seconde année à l'école de magie. Après avoir échangé quelques sorts, j'avais demandé à Harry de me rappeler ce que nous avions fait cette année-là. Alors, auprès du feu pour qu'il se réchauffe, accompagné de quelques marshmallows à faire fondre, il avait raconté notre seconde année. Je ne me rappelais pas de la moitié de ce qu'il expliquait, sachant pertinemment que ça me reviendrait avec le temps j'avais pris une couverture, l'avais posé sur les épaules de Harry et m'étais mis dans son dos pour le serrer contre moi. Il s'était lancé un sort de réchauffement et d'insensibilité au froid puis avait continué son récit. Chacun notre tour nous avions décrit notre ancienne école avec mélancolie. C'est un lieu qui avait autant compté pour lui que pour moi et malgré ma mémoire floue, rien qu'à l'évocation du château, je sentais une vague de chaleur s'immiscer en moi.

Suite à cela, nous avions refait une autre soirée de feu de camps et cette fois-ci les membres de la famille Cullen avaient convié les loup-garou à venir. J'avais été surpris de la taille de la meute, de la hauteur des loups, de leur majesté mais surtout de l'odeur atroce qu'ils dégageaient, seul point négatif de leur présence. Tout le reste était agréable à voir, entre autres la puissance de leurs muscles lorsqu'ils couraient, leur joie de vivre un peu infantile par moment et les liens fraternels de la meute plus qu'évidents. Jacob et Sam, les deux têtes de meutes d'après ce que j'avais compris, s'étaient transformés en humain devant nous et avaient conté à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas les légendes Quileutes. Harry et moi étions fascinés de tout ce qu'elles racontaient et Harry me murmura que Hermione aurait adoré entendre ça. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras et il s'était laissé bercé par les voix. Nous nous étions ensuite amusés à rendre leurs couleurs d'origine aux yeux des vampires nous entourant. Ainsi, Rosalie avait retrouvé le bleu gris de ses yeux qui transpercèrent tous ceux présents. Edward avait des prunelles bleues presque vertes, Esmée les avait marrons, comme Jasper et Bella, Carlisle avait des yeux bleu nuit. Comme si on avait capturé la couleur du ciel une nuit d'été et qu'on en avait fait ses prunelles qui reflétaient une douceur sans fin. C'était un bleu tel qu'il nous laissa sans voix. Alice et Emmett quant à eux avaient deux paires d'yeux d'un vert doré étonnant. Ils avaient ris de la ressemblance de leurs yeux et nous avions déviés sur d'autres sorts primaires comme la métamorphose d'objets.

Ces moments d'échanges étaient agréables, chacun apportant des compléments aux autres. Ils avaient appris les moindres recoins des deux guerres qui avaient secoué notre monde et nous avions appris depuis quand remontait la naissance des loups, l'histoire des vampires. Les animagus et les loups garous semblèrent les intéresser plus que nous ne nous y fussions attendus et nous avions passé près de trois heures à tenter de leur expliquer la différence entre les deux et en quoi ils étaient différents des loups se tenant à nos côtés. Harry avait adoré cette partie-là. Cela lui rappelait notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et son père.

Après trois semaines de recherche Harry avait décroché un emploi en régulation des créatures magiques dans tout le nord des Etats-Unis et j'avais été surpris du nombre de créatures se trouvant dans le coin et surtout du nombre de sorciers tentant de les obtenir. Harry avait dès son premier jour accumulé des heures de travail hallucinantes et il s'était endormi en tombant sur son lit, peut-être même avant de toucher le matelas. Comme toutes les nuits depuis que nous vivions à Forks, j'étais resté à ses côtés, mais cette fois-ci je m'étais levé avant qu'il ne se réveille pour lui préparer un déjeuner. J'avais triché en utilisant la magie mais je craignais que mon odorat sur développé ne me fasse faire des erreurs culinaires qui priveraient Harry d'un déjeuner convenable.

J'avais profité des nuits durant lesquelles il dormait pour commencer de nouvelles activités, notamment essayer de me contrôler de mieux en mieux en sa présence. Je tentais de l'embrasser doucement, de réguler ma proximité, de tester mes limites. Je m'étais alors aperçue que plus je m'habituais, plus il m'était facile de rester à ses côtés sans perdre les pédales. Depuis que nous étions arrivés, je n'avais presque plus failli ni l'attaquer ni le tuer. D'une part parce que Jasper réussissait à manipuler mes sentiments et à me persuader que Harry ne ferait pas un bon quatre heures, mais aussi parce que depuis que j'avais retrouvé ma baguette, la magie avait un effet réellement bienfaiteur sur moi. La soif n'était plus aussi intense, aussi je n'avais plus besoin de chasser qu'une fois par semaine, comme la plupart d'entre les Cullen.

Au cours du mois, j'avais réussi à laisser à Harry plus de marge mais surtout à me faire confiance. Edward m'avait pris à part la deuxième semaine et m'avait raconté son expérience personnelle avec Bella, le temps qu'il avait mis à comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal parce que sa volonté était plus forte que sa soif. Il m'avait dit de ne me servir que de ma volonté et tout le long du mois, j'avais ressenti de net progrès. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait si un incident tel qu'une coupure arrivait, mais j'étais persuadé de pouvoir être assez fort pour laisser Harry plus souvent contre moi et m'embrasser. Désormais, nous étions proche de l'inséparable, si l'on se trouvait dans deux pièces différentes par un quelconque hasard, dans la seconde d'après, soit lui, soit moi allions vers l'autre. Comme si l'on était relié par un fil invisible.

Nous avions atteint un équilibre presque parfait. Nous passions nos nuits dans le chalet, retournions la journée avec les Cullen et par moment Harry rejoignait Billy et Jacob Black qui étaient devenus pour lui ce que les Cullen étaient devenus pour moi : une famille. Il était déconcertant de voir avec quelle aisance nous nous étions fondu dans la masse, comme deux éléments ayant trouvé leur place sur la terre. Je profitais souvent des absences de Harry pour parler avec Rosalie qui m'avait définitivement pris sous son aile après qu'elle se soit remise du fait qu'elle était ma grand-tante. Elle était la mère qu'il m'aurait fallu et j'étais le fils qu'elle avait voulu. Emmett en était heureux bien qu'il préférait que j'oublie de l'appeler 'père'…ce que je m'amusais à faire assez régulièrement. Surtout depuis qu'on avait fait un bras de fer et qu'il l'avait perdu, faisant une croix sur la chance d'avoir la paix. Bella avait presque sauté de joie et Alice avait failli s'étrangler de rire.

C'est ainsi, alors que nous étions tous réunis dans le salon des Cullen avec Harry qu'un évènement inattendu survint : Hermione Granger, enceinte de quatre mois, apparut en plein milieu du salon avec Ginny Weasley à ses côtés. Toutes les deux étaient purement et simplement furibondes. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un geste, elles avaient levé leurs baguettes et jeté un regard assassin sur Harry qui dégluti avec difficulté. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un geste sur leur droite mit le feu aux poudres. Hermione lança un sortilège, Ginny la suivit, j'en vis un approcher de Harry et je me jetais entre lui et le sort que je réussi à bloquer. J'étais heureux d'avoir désormais de telles capacités de déplacements. Alors que j'engageais le combat, je vis les Cullen se retrancher contre un mur du salon. Harry nous observait, visiblement dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je déviais un sort et il sortit de son état de choc. Il prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, je me tournais et deux sortilèges me propulsèrent dans les airs, je tentais de répliquer mais mon sort fut dévié par deux autres et les trois atteignirent Harry de plein fouet qui s'écrasa contre le mur du fond.

Je touchais le sol et partis à toute allure vers Harry tandis que Hermione et Ginny restaient figé, soudain horrifiées de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais bon sang, avaient-elles seulement réfléchi avant de transplaner dans le salon et d'attaquer ? Avaient-elles pensé qu'on ne se défendrait pas et que Harry ne serait pas blessé ? Je posais une main sur lui, inquiet de son état. Il était recroquevillé au sol, sans donner aucun signe de vie. J'étais à peine à son côté que Carlisle me rejoignit, tournant le corps de Harry avec douceur, il l'examina avec délicatesse, ses yeux aussi inquiets que les miens. Après quelques secondes – qui me semblèrent durer des heures – il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire plus calme.

_ Il respire. Cependant, il va falloir l'amener dans mon bureau à l'étage pour que je l'examine. Etant donné de la force avec laquelle il a touché le mur, il aura peut-être un trauma. Il me faut vérifier ça.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Attendez…il avait de quoi examiner les gens dans son bureau ? Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur en fixant Edward qui me fit signe de m'expliquer plus tard. Carlisle souleva Harry dans ses bras et alors je me tournais vers les deux filles ayant infligé ça au seul qui me rendait encore humain. La colère m'aveugla, un rideau rouge tomba devant mes yeux et je sentis la puissance monter en moi. J'entendis des hoquets de douleur, mais qu'importait, Harry allait mal par leur faute. Je fis un pas devant moi et se fut l'implosion de mes sens vampires, j'étais plus rapides, plus fort, plus puissant. Un autre pas, elles vacillèrent les vampires me regardaient avec horreur. Un autre pas et elles tombèrent à genoux. Un grondement monta dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas soif, non, je ne voulais pas boire leur sang, je voulais juste leur faire payer.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oh ! Mais que voyez-vous?_  
**

 ** _UN CHAPITRE SAUVAGE APPARAIT ! xD Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais persuadée de pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication convenable...mais je me suis plantée. xD Du coup voilà un looooong chapitre pour vous ! :D_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

 ** _Bisous les chocogrenouilles ! ;)_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

_ Emmett ! Entendis-je Edward hurler.

_ T'es drôle, faudrait que je puisse bouger !

_ Vas-y ! Le pressa la voix de Alice.

Je n'en avais cure, ces pauvres potiches allaient payer. Je poussais un feulement qui fit frissonner les deux amies de Harry et me préparais à sauter alors qu'elles tombaient en arrière pour s'allonger, tentant de respirer. Un rire sadique m'échappa et alors que je sautais, une masse énorme me plaqua au sol faisant le même vacarme que deux pans de montagne se détachant. La maison trembla sous le choc.

_ Jasper ! Apaise-le, je t'en supplie ! Souffla la voix de Esmée. Nous allons tous être compressés !

_ J'essaies mais il est insensible !

_ Enlèves lui sa baguette, Emmett ! Grogna Rosalie.

Je sentis un poing s'abattre sur ma main, à nouveau il y eut le bruit d'une roche se fendant en deux. La douleur fût violente et ma main lâcha ce qu'ils appelaient 'baguette'. Ma colère ne baissait pas, je voulais me venger, je ne voyais plus que ce point rouge devant mes yeux, symbole de ce que je devais attaquer. Je sentis quelque chose d'étrange effleurer mon aura. Comme une caresse pour apaiser mon âme, mais je n'en voulais pas, aussi poussais-je un hurlement et un feulement m'échappa.

_ Je ne sais pas comment il fait, il me bloque ! Murmura Jasper, la voix rauque.

Une masse se laissa tomber à nos côtés et un parfum m'atteignit. Un parfum familier, doux et tendre qui me calma un peu, mais pas assez pour que je revienne à la réalité. J'étais toujours autant aveuglé par ma haine pure et simple. Des cheveux blonds apparurent à mes yeux et un feulement m'échappa, je ne voulais pas qu'on me calme, je voulais tuer ces deux inconscientes.

_ Draco…arrêtes.

La voix de Rosalie me parvint haché et je me revis le premier jour où j'avais failli faire mourir Harry. Là, au milieu du salon, j'étais en train de mettre en danger non seulement ma famille mais aussi Harry qui à l'étage devait ressentir les effets de tout cela. Dès que j'eus prit conscience de ce fait, ma colère retomba comme un soufflé et j'entendis tous les vampires reprendre des inspirations rauques. J'entendis à l'étage la respiration difficile de Carlisle et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. Emmett roula à mes côtés, totalement essoufflé. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous, sauf moi et les deux filles qui étaient évanouis. J'attrapais ma baguette, profitant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se relever de suite pour m'approcher d'elles.

Ma colère revint au galop mais Jasper réussit à m'atteindre cette fois-ci et je hochais la tête pour le remercier avant de tendre la baguette vers les deux filles les plus importantes de la vie de Harry. Une corde apparut et les attacha en position assise l'une à l'autre. Je fis venir leurs baguettes à moi et après un dernier feulement, je me posais en face d'elles, les jambes croisées. Toute la famille des vampires – je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ils étaient tous au sol – se redressa péniblement et comme si mon don les avait ralentis, ils s'approchèrent à pas humains.

_ _Enervatum_.

Hermione et Ginny se redressèrent en prenant une grande inspiration, paniquées. Elles ouvrirent la bouche pour crier, mais je les pris de court.

_ _Silencio_.

J'étais étonné de voir la faculté presque réflexe de mon cerveau à retrouver des sorts que j'étais censé avoir oublié ou du moins que j'aurais dû chercher un moment avant de les retrouver dans le flou de ma mémoire humaine. Les prononcer aurait dû me coûter un effort de recherche, or je ne me sentais nullement gêné, comme si la haine pure et simple que je ressentais me facilitait les choses. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Hermione qui braillait sans le son. Elle se tut aussi sec, effrayée par mon regard tempête.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux… _Immobilus_ !

Emmett et Edward s'étaient précipités sur moi pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Leurs corps tombèrent inanimés sur le sol, les fondements de la maison tremblèrent et je me tournais vers ma nouvelle famille.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont bien. Je ne ferai de mal à aucune de ces deux jeunes filles car elles sont importantes pour Harry. Mais il me faut des réponses.

Jasper, le premier à se reprendre hocha la tête et envoya à tous les occupants de la maison les douces caresses d'aura comme j'avais ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me sentis un peu mieux, mais j'étais toujours déterminé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Je disais donc : vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je vais vous rendre vos voix, mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de hurler. Et pas d'imprononçable, sinon…

Je laissais le silence planer, mon don refaisant surface et appuyant légèrement sur elles. Elles hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et je souris. Pas un grand sourire comme j'en envoyais parfois à Harry, non, un sourire sans joie qui les firent blanchir presque autant que ce que les vampires sont pâles. Je levais la baguette, sûr que cette fois-ci elles ne feraient rien et je leur rendis leurs voix. Je fis revenir en pleine possession de leurs moyen Edward et Emmett.

_ Ouah, mec faudra que tu me relances ce sort, c'est dément ! Pouffa Emmett avant de se prendre une mandale de la part de Rosalie.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

_ Ou de ta mort ! Rit son amant.

_ S'il vous plaît. Dis-je.

Emmett mima une fermeture éclair que l'on fermait et je levais les yeux au ciel en même temps que Edward et Alice. Bella eut un faible sourire en se serrant contre son mari et Jasper serra l'épaule de sa mère d'adoption qui semblait mal en point. Elle était celle qui parmi eux tous détestaient le plus les conflits, la violence et tout acte barbare en tout genre aussi lui lançais-je un regard d'excuses avant de me tourner vers nos deux invitées surprises alors que les Cullen s'asseyaient autour de nous, bientôt rejoint par le chef de clan qui me rassura d'un simple coup d'œil.

_ Très bien, Hermione, pourquoi êtes-vous apparues comme ça ?

_ Ça fait un mois qu'on recherche Harry et qu'on ne le trouve nulle part ! S'emporta la brune.

_ Il vous a laissé une lettre pourtant à toi, Ron et Ginny, dis-je en me rappelant l'avoir vu écrire deux longues lettres.

_ On ne les a jamais reçues ! S'indigna la plus jeune des Weasley.

_ Il les avait laissés sur la table du 12 square Grimaud pourtant, répliquais-je avec un regard suspicieux.

Le visage de Hermione tourna au pourpre et je crus qu'elle s'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de rage qui nous fit tous sursauter…sauf Alice, Jasper et Edward. Entre Alice qui avait dû la voir hurler, Jasper qui avait senti sa colère et Edward qui devait mentalement l'entendre beugler, ça devait être sympa dans le rang des vampires.

_ MAIS QUEL CON !

Je sursautais et tendis ma baguette vers elle mais la main de Edward se posa sur la mienne et il me souffla pour que seul nous autres vampires nous puissions l'entendre : 'elle ne va rien te faire, elle est seulement énervée'. Je soupirais et laissais tomber mon bras sur le côté avant de me retourner vers Hermione. Ses cheveux venaient de doubler de volume, elle était rouge et semblait sur le point de faire exploser sa magie.

_ _Aguamenti_.

Elle se prit un jet d'eau en plein visage et aussitôt toute la magie émanant d'elle s'estompa, faisant redescendre la tension dans la pièce et j'entendis un 'oh !' admiratif provenant d'Emmett qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ?

Je lui lançais un sort de séchage alors qu'elle poussait un soupir. C'est Ginny qui posa ses yeux marrons sur moi et me répondit d'une voix bouillante de rage :

_ Draco, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut entrer comme ça dans la maison de Harry ?

Je haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle gronda avant de se redresser un peu sur sa chaise, me lançant un regard hautain.

_ Lorsque la maison servait de QG à l'ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore s'est occupé de la protection de la maison pour que seules quelques personnes autorisées puissent la voir et y entrer. Quand Harry a hérité de la demeure, il a changé certains sorts pour qu'on ne puisse plus du tout entrer quand il s'en va. Fit Ginny.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Rigola faussement Hermione. Ah il nous a peut-être laissé des lettres, mais tu admettras que c'est très difficile de pouvoir les lire dans un cas pareil !

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver dans ce cas ? Demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

_ Hermione travaille au ministère de la magie, elle s'est renseignées, au début personne n'a voulu donner d'informations puis récemment on a découvert qu'il avait fait des recherches sur les vampires avant de démissionner et de demander un poste dans la régulation des créatures magiques, ici, dans le nord des Etats-Unis. Expliqua Ginny, les bras croisés et le regard tourné vers un angle de la maison qui n'était pas vers nous.

_ Dans nos recherches on a trouvé le nom de Bella Swan. Il nous a fallu deux semaines avant de trouver une trace plausible. On a alors appris que tu étais mort lorsque ton père en a parlé au ministère de la magie, ajouta Hermione.

_ Mon père, au ministère de la magie ? Demandais-je en me rappelant vaguement qu'il n'était plus censé avoir le droit de s'en approcher à cause de son passé de mangemort.

_ Il est venu déclarer ton état, Draco. Et faire passer un mot à ta mère pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de ta disparition.

Je me pinçais le nez, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas dit que j'étais mort pour qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen de se tirer dans les pattes. Je soupirais, de toute façon, ce n'était plus mon souci, j'avais laissé des testaments écrits en rapidité ainsi ils n'auraient rien à se chipoter, je n'avais pas besoin de leurs soucis en plus des miens, aussi je me repris rapidement.

_ Et…c'est quand que vous avez eu envie de tuer Harry ? Ne pus-je retenir plus longtemps.

Elles eurent la bonté de tourner des regards gênés vers moi. Puis Hermione s'enflamma à nouveau à ma plus grande surprise.

_ Non mais Malefoy ! Mets-toi à nos places ! Pendant près d'un mois tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ton meilleur ami qui t'envoie pourtant un hibou tous les trois jours en temps normal, quand tu vas chez lui tu te retrouves éjecté en plein milieu de la rue, quand tu vas au ministère pour savoir s'il va bien, on te dit qu'il a démissionné…comment tu voulais qu'on réagisse ?!

_ En plus, enchaîna Ginny tout aussi énervée que Hermione, on arrive là et quoi ? C'est le seul humain de la pièce ? Vous êtes tous des vampires d'une branche dont personne n'a entendu parler depuis plus de 300ans et tu t'attends à ce qu'on soit avec un grand sourire et qu'on lui saute dans les bras ?

Je les observais quelques secondes, le temps que mon esprit de vampire se décide et je lançais un sort pour que les cordes se détachent. Elles se massèrent les poignets en se tournant vers les canapés où nous étions tous installés. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule et alors que je me sentais décontenancé, un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

_ C'est vrai, je comprends mieux.

_ Ginevra ? Appela Carlisle. Tu as dit que les traces de notre espèce de vampire ont disparu depuis environ trois cent ans ?

_ Exact, répondit la rousse. Je suis historienne magique et j'ai pas mal étudié ce trou dans l'histoire, surtout lorsque j'ai appris que les dernières recherches de Harry portaient sur cela. Il se trouve qu'il y a eu une grande chasse aux vampires dans le Londres d'il y a plus ou moins trois cent quarante ans, des humains se sont attaqués à un trou de vampires qui se sont attaqués à eux. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts du côté humain et ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est qu'après tous les vampires de Londres ont disparu. Du moins les vampires de cette branche. Ils ont disparu du monde magique.

_ Je vois, marmonna Carlisle.

_ Volturis ? Suggéra Edward.

_ Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils aient tout fait pour faire disparaître les soupçons en effet. Sûrement que votre ministère a dû trouver un moyen de faire pression sur les volturis pour ne pas que l'on se dévoile aux humains. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on avait disparu aussi de chez les sorciers, c'est intéressant.

_ Et si tu nous expliquais, maintenant ? Demanda Hermione après un temps de silence en croisant bras et jambes, le regard noir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'aperçus en même temps les regards intrigués des Cullen. Je me rappelais alors qu'ils ne savaient pas comment j'avais été transformé en l'un des leurs, sachant simplement que je m'étais introduit dans leur quotidien comme un voleur avec, à mes côtés, un humain magicien qui avait par bien des façons amélioré leurs conditions de vie. Je m'installais donc de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse me voir et j'entamais mon récit à partir de là où je m'en souvenais : le jour où j'avais été mordu.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey tout le monde ! :D  
**_

 _ **Je suis de retour pour vous poster ce petit chapitre 15 ! Vous vouliez la suite? La voilà ! ;) Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise, aussi je vous remercie pour les reviews, ainsi que de suivre la fiction et de l'avoir mise en favoris.**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment heureuse parce que je ne pensais pas que le crossover entre les deux monde allait plaire, or vous me montrez que vous appréciez et voilà ! :3**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec le petit chapitre 15, le chapitre 16 arrivera d'ici peu, soyez patients ! :P**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 :**_

 _ **Changement de point de vue : externe.**_

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Hermione et Ginny avaient écouté le récit de Draco. La famille de vampire avaient appris de nouveaux éléments – sauf Alice qui avaient à peu près tout vu depuis le moment où Harry avait décidé d'appeler Bella – sur la transformation de Draco et son quotidien difficile avec Harry. Elles avaient ensuite eu droit aux détails plus intéressants comme leurs découvertes de liens familiaux avec Rosalie et Jacob. Ginny avait ouvert des yeux ronds mais Hermione ne s'était pas laissée démonter, comme à son habitude. Il leur avait raconté la découverte de son don, comment il avait failli blesser Harry, ses regrets, ses sentiments et son attirance puissante pour le brun aux yeux verts. Ils avaient abordé tous les sujets possibles et elles avaient posé quelques questions sur le régime qu'entretenaient l'étrange famille de vampires aux yeux dorés. Après avoir répondu aux questions de Hermione et Ginny ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour laisser la rousse et la brune aller voir le brun pendant son coma.

Ginny entra après Hermione dans l'immense bureau de Carlisle. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise devant la grande collection de livres du chef de clan. Il y en avait plus que ce qu'une vie humaine ne pouvait en supporter, même les sorciers vivant un peu plus de cent ans n'en avaient pas autant et elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas humain, ni sorcier. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit d'hôpital installé à la va-vite dans le bureau et après un instant d'hésitation, elle prit un siège sur lequel elle s'installa avec élégance. Enfin, pas autant que Alice, Bella, Esmée ou encore Rosalie, mais disons avec autant d'élégance qu'une humaine puisse avoir. La porte s'ouvrit et une personne silencieuse vint se poser près d'elle. Elle savait très bien que les gens de la maison faisaient exprès de faire du bruit, sinon elle aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque quand la personne avait posé sa main sur son bras.

_ Il va se réveiller très rapidement. Murmura une douce voix de ténor et elle hocha la tête.

Edward repartit en fermant la porte. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et observa le visage de son ancien petit-ami. Ils avaient rompu rapidement durant la septième année. Et elle s'était découverte un penchant pour Pansy Parkinson. C'était ainsi que Harry avait pu recroiser Draco Malefoy pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient pas donné suite à leurs entrevues amicales, pourtant…pourtant Harry avait disparu aux Etats-Unis pour Draco Malefoy alors même qu'il ne le revoyait que pour la première fois en quatre ans. Ginny observa les traits de Harry et remarqua que dans son sommeil, on pouvait en effet voir la ressemblance avec Sirius. Elle avait, comme tous les autres, été choquée d'apprendre la vérité et était allée aussi souvent que son frère et Hermione rendre visite à Harry pour qu'il ne cède pas aux incessantes crises d'hystéries qui le prenaient lorsqu'il était énervé.

Harry fit papillonner ses yeux et les tourna vers elle. Ils se fixèrent un long moment et il se redressa enfin très lentement l'air perplexe. Elle lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui.

_ Oh Harry ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

_ Refaire quoi ?

_ T'enfuir pendant un mois sans nous donner de nouvelles à Hermione, Ron et moi !

Il sursauta et la repoussa pour la fixer dans les yeux, réellement surpris.

_ Mais, je ne me suis jamais enfui ! Lâcha-t-il, les yeux ronds.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu crois qu'on est où là ?!

Il se tourna vivement pour voir où il était et il bondit sur ses pieds, la protégeant de son corps, regardant partout, alerte.

_ Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

_ Harry, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu es venu ici avec Draco !

_ Tu connais Draco ? S'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face.

_ Pourquoi je ne le connaîtrais pas ?

_ Parce qu'il n'existe pas ! Il …n'est pas réel ! Et on est où à la fin ?!

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, incrédule. Elle allait s'emporter lorsqu'elle remarqua l'éclat apeuré au fond des prunelles de Harry. Un éclat qui la transperça de part en part tant il était criant de vérité. Jamais son ami n'aurait pu lui mentir. Et surtout, si Draco avait dit la vérité, jamais Harry n'aurait dit que ce dernier n'existait pas.

_ Que crois-tu, au juste, Harry ?

_ Que tu me joues une vilaine farce pour me faire peur, comme lorsqu'on était au collège de St Brutus ! Tu es trop restée avec Fred et Georges ! D'ailleurs, ils sont où ?

Une douleur vive déchira le cœur de Ginny et elle se retint de mettre une gifle à Harry. Il semblait plus désappointé qu'elle et suite aux sorts qu'il avait pris et au choc de l'impact il ne devait plus se souvenir de grand-chose.

_ Ils…ils ne sont pas là, réussit-elle à articuler.

_ Ginevra, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Comment tu te sens, toi ?

_ J'ai mal à la tête et je me sens bizarre. Et…qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Il venait de tâter sa veste et de trouver à l'intérieur sa baguette magique. Choquée, Ginny ne bougea pas, regardant seulement Harry tourner et retourner la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'un faisceau lumineux en sorte et il eut un petit rire.

_ On dirait une lampe torche ! C'est génial ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Tes frères ont encore dû bricoler toute la nuit là-dessus !

_ Je…donnes-moi ça, Harry, je le donnerais à maman, tu sais combien elle n'aime pas quand ils font ça.

_ Oui, admit-il en lui rendant docilement l'objet au plus grand étonnement de Ginny. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici, tu as dit ?

_ Un mois.

_ Ouah ! Mais…le lycée, ils doivent me chercher partout !

_ Tu crois que tu as quel âge ?

_ Dix-sept ans ! Comme Ron et Hermione ! Enfin Ginny, tu as sauté une classe pour nous rejoindre, tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ Euh…si, si.

_ Mais partir comme ça…en plein milieu de l'année, je disparais un mois…oh, la, la…oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia vont être furax…peut-être que si je demande de l'aide à Sirius il voudra bien m'aider…

C'en fut trop pour Ginny qui lui lança un imprononçable et récupéra au vol le corps endormi de son ami pour le faire voler jusqu'au lit d'hôpital non loin. Elle sortit en prononçant une formule pour verrouiller la porte ainsi qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation et elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle courait pour alerter les autres mais s'emmêla les pinceaux dans le mouvement de ses pieds et elle se sentit dévaler les marches sur l'arrière train. Un rire tonitruant salua sa chute suivit par deux trois ricanements, mais Esmée se précipita pour l'aider.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Depuis le temps de ton humanité je n'avais plus vu pareille chute Bella ! Se moqua Emmett.

_ Je suis bien contente de ne plus en faire des pareilles, marmonna l'intéressée.

_ Tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre, la plupart du temps Edward, Jacob ou moi te rattrapions, fit remarquer Alice dans un sourire amusée.

_ Tu vas bien ? Coupa Esmée en observant Ginny qui se tenait le bas du dos.

_ Oui, ça va aller, un sort de guérison et ça ira mieux, sourit la rousse. Mais nous avons un problème plus grave sur les bras.

Aussitôt tout le monde se regroupa autour d'elle, inquiets. Ils la pressèrent de questions et c'est Hermione qui fit revenir le silence en faisant résonner sa voix grâce à sa baguette. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon où Ginny exposa la situation, tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cela, mais elle était heureuse de voir que ces gens s'inquiétaient de l'état son ami, son frère, comme elle et qu'ils n'avaient pas en tête de lui ravir la totalité de son sang.

_ Hum, c'était une possibilité, mais je ne pensais pas que le traumatisme prendrait de telles proportions, fit Carlisle.

_ Il ne croit pas en l'existence de Draco. Pour lui, Draco est imaginaire, il n'existe pas. Ce…

_ Ça peut très bien être dû aux trois sorts qu'on lui a lancé qui ont déréglé sa mémoire. Ça peut durer une semaine comme trois mois…ou pire, souffla Hermione en s'enroulant dans ses bras.

_ Le problème, remarqua Edward, c'est qu'avec l'impact qu'il y a eu, ça peut encore rallonger son temps de rappel de mémoire.

_ NON ! Hurla Draco en bondissant.

Tous se tassèrent, effrayé à l'idée qu'il soit en colère et que le don ressurgisse, mais Jasper se détendit en premier et se leva pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Le blond se calma un peu et retourna s'asseoir, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? Chuchota Draco. Si on faisait de la magie devant lui, la mémoire lui reviendrait-elle ?

_ Je ne pense pas, dit Carlisle calmement. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ça ait l'effet inverse, pour que le choc bloque ses souvenirs définitivement. Vous devriez plutôt y aller par étape.

_ Lycée ? Marmonna Edward en réfléchissant à ce que venait de penser son père.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que rentrer dans sa mascarade arrangera les choses ? Grogna Hermione.

_ Oui, ça peut marcher, convint Alice après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Mais…et vous ? Demanda Ginny. Et nous ?

_ Eh bien, répondit Esmée, nous devions déménager et faire à nouveau semblant d'être une famille normale. Alors cela ne pose pas de problèmes.

_ Quant à vous, continua Jasper, si Harry croit que vous êtes ses camarades de classe, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vous allez devoir faire partie de la mascarade…

_ Ou alors, le coupa Emmett, on peut lui faire croire qu'il a été viré de son lycée à cause de sa longue absence. Comme ça, si vous avez un travail, vous n'êtes pas tenus de tout quitter.

Un silence s'installa, Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Elle semblait prise entre deux feux puis soudain elle disparut après avoir grogné. Ginny haussa un sourcil et Edward lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, elle revient vite. Draco…Harry nous disait que si je ne vous entendais pas c'est qu'il y avait un domaine de la magie qui permettait de bloquer vos esprits…Ginevra et Hermione semblent dépourvues de ces boucliers internes. Dit-il pour changer les idées du blond.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elles travaillent en tant qu'Auror au ministère, elles n'ont donc pas besoin de cette faculté, qui plus est n'est pas apprise à tout le monde.

_ Il y a du favoritisme aussi dans ce monde ? Souffla Emmett.

_ Comme dans tous les mondes, lui rappela Esmée doucement.

_ Non, je n'appellerai pas ça du favoritisme, fit Ginny. L'occlumentie est une branche de la magie qui n'est pas enseignées dans les écoles de magies sauf s'il y a un danger imminent. Dans notre école il n'y a eu que deux personnes formées à cet art particulier, Harry et Draco. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'est pas des cours qui sont agréables.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Emmett, curieux.

_ C'est-à-dire, reprit Draco avec flegme, que l'on doit ériger des barrières mentales tandis qu'on a l'impression qu'un bœuf de six cent kilos nous rentre dedans. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

_ Ouah…je n'ai jamais vu de ressemblance aussi frappante entre toi et Rosalie que maintenant, s'esclaffa Edward qui se prit un coussin de la part de sa sœur.

_ Et vous forgez votre bouclier comme ça au fil du temps ? Fit Bella perplexe.

_ Oui, c'est un travail de longue haleine, fit Draco. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel que l'on a dès le premier cours. Chez toi, c'est intégré depuis ta naissance, mais tu m'as dit que tu avais travaillé pour étendre ton bouclier autour de toi ou le retirer pour que Edward puisse lire en toi. Te rappelles-tu des sensations que tu as eues dans les premiers temps ?

_ Oui, c'était épuisant, même pour un vampire très jeune et en pleine forme. J'avais parfois des débuts de migraines.

_ Eh bien tu sais ce que ça fait de travailler l'occlumentie. Sauf que là, tu essaies de maintenir ton bouclier en place pendant qu'une charge énorme fonce dessus encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne naturel de l'avoir. Ce pourquoi je suis encore immunisé contre Edward, je pense.

« CRAC ». Hermione apparut au milieu du salon avec Ron à son côté. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu et regardait étrangement de tous les côtés.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Ouaaaah vous avez vu, pour une fois je poste presque à l'heure ! xD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos reviews super gentilles, elles font toujours plaisir à lire.**_

 ** _Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire en rapport avec la fiction, un détail à me faire remarquer ou quoi, laissez moi une review ! Vos follows sont tout aussi plaisantes, je vous remercie mille fois !_**

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 :**_

Edward le salua naturellement, comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours, suivit de Alice qui fut plus chaleureuse et enfin, tout le monde se redressa pour l'accueillir. Seul Draco adressa un signe de tête lointain et Ron se précipita vers lui pour fuir tous les autres, Hermione et Ginny comprises.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que vous soyez partis sans rien dire, mais ce qu'elles ont fait n'est pas pardonnable. Marmotta-t-il, rouge.

_ Te fatigue pas Weasley, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler…je viens d'apprendre que Harry pensait que je n'existais pas…

_ Tu l'aimais hein. Depuis le début. Chuchota Ron en s'asseyant à côté du blond. Tous les autres reprirent des conversations, voyant que le sujet devenait gênant autant pour le roux que pour le blond.

_ Oui. Et c'est encore le cas, voire plus. Ce n'est pas que de l'amour. Je ne veux pas juste l'avoir avec moi quelques temps et puis passer à autre chose. Je sais que ma vie - ou du moins ma mort - elle est avec lui…ou pas du tout.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qu'elles ont fait.

_ Tu as mûri depuis que nous sommes partis de Poudlard, Ronald Weasley.

_ Il m'a fallu considérer l'option que mon meilleur ami soit attiré par toi à une époque. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il en est.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu te rappelles les légendes sorcières ? Celles qui disent qu'importe qui l'on est, si l'on trouve l'âme qui nous est liée, dans toute vie on la retrouve ? Tu ne finiras peut-être jamais ta vie Draco, mais Harry est lié à toi et tu le retrouveras peu importe quand et comment.

_ Je…, chuchota le bond, les mots coincés dans la gorge.

_ Que penses-tu du plan de Carlisle et Edward ?

_ Je ne vois pas comment on peut passer pour des lycéens, marmonna Draco. Mais si ça peut éviter que Harry ne se bloque…alors pourquoi pas. Mais…que ferais-je ?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à apparaître simplement dans le lycée, allant en cours normalement. Les interrompit Rosalie en passant un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

Ron ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois de suite et fit passer son regard du blond à la blonde. Il tourna la tête vers les autres puis revînt vers eux, complètement sous le choc. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ginny posa une main sur son bras avant d'expliquer brièvement.

_ Ils sont de la même famille mais Rosalie a été transformée en…

_ 1933, sourit celle-ci de telle façon que Ron se sentit planer.

_ Oh, je vois…grand-mère ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, grand-tante, mais ce n'était pas loin, rigola Emmett. Vous pensez que Jacob trouvera que c'est un défi intéressant le lycée ?

_ Laisses Jake en dehors de ça ! Gronda Bella.

_ Ton père et Esmée peuvent très bien garder Nessie si besoin Bella, la rassura Edward. Si tu veux venir au lycée, tu peux. D'ailleurs, qui serait pour une nouvelle inscription ?

_ Je veux rencontrer d'autres cas comme Bella ! S'esclaffa Emmett en levant la main.

_ Si Emmett s'inscrit, soupira Rosalie avant de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Draco, puis il faudra que je prenne soin de ma presque descendance.

_ Alice ? Appela doucement Jasper.

_ Je ne peux pas plutôt jouer le rôle d'une jeune diplômée enseignante pour une fois ? Supplia-t-elle les autres du regard.

_ Tu sais bien que non, tu es la moins crédible pour l'âge, la taquina Edward, avec une petite taille comme ça…

_ Tais-toi donc !

_ Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà ce qu'on allait te dire.

_ OUI ! Je serais votre cousine plus âgée !

_ Et moi ? Fit Jasper. Qui vais-je être si les élèves ne peuvent fréquenter les professeurs ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à devenir professeur aussi, minauda-t-elle avec un immense sourire espiègle.

_ Hum, ou alors tenez-vous en à la version habituelle, trancha Carlisle. Vous savez qu'il est déjà difficile de rester plus de trois ans dans la même ville, si en plus on commence à faire des histoires compliquées…vous connaissez les humains, sans vouloir vous offenser.

_ Ce n'est rien, fit Ginny.

_ Donc, reprit Carlisle, Edward et Alice, vous serez des jumeaux, Emmett tu seras le grand frère, comme d'habitude. Bella ?

_ Très bien, j'en serais. Grogna l'intéressée et Alice, Edward et Emmett la prirent dans leurs bras, heureux de pouvoir -enfin- commencer un cycle scolaire avec elle.

_ Rosalie, cette fois-ci Jasper ne sera pas ton frère jumeau, la ressemblance avec Draco est beaucoup trop frappante pour que personne ne bronche. Jasper tu seras le cousin de Rose et Draco qui jouera le jumeau. Ginevra, Hermione, Ronald, que faîtes-vous ?

_ Je serais de la partie, mon travail me le permet, fit Ginny, mais seulement si vous cessez de m'appeler Ginevra, sinon je lance un sort cuisant au prochain…

_ Ginevra ! Souffla Emmett.

_ _Rictusempra_ !

Le vampire tomba à terre, la maison tremblant de nouveau, sous les yeux horrifiés de toute l'assemblée, sauf de Edward qui souriait presque follement, savourant en ce simple sort des années de vengeance qu'il aurait voulu faire à son cadet. Ce dernier se tordit et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'esclaffer à gorge déployer, se tournant et se retournant sur le sol pour échapper à des chatouilles invisibles. Rosalie soupira, son amant avait toujours été le plus enfantin d'entre eux et c'était peut-être le sort qui correspondait le mieux à sa personnalité. Draco lui tapota la jambe en guise de soutien, Emmett était parfois intenable.

_ Tu disais ? Fit Ginny en s'approchant.

_ Gi…Gi…GINEVRA !

Et il continua de se tordre de rire ainsi. Elle lança un sort de silence et se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ Laissons-le ainsi quelques minutes.

_ Les fondations de la maison ne vont pas le supporter, s'empressa de dire Esmée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Esmée, sourit Draco avec un rictus mauvais.

Il leva sa baguette et le corps de Emmett s'éleva. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et le géant fut posé sur le sol où il continua ses roulades et ses ruades. Hermione inspira un grand coup et finit par reprendre la parole pour arracher à leur contemplation les vampires.

_ Je ne pense pas faire partie de l'épopée. Mon travail au sein du ministère est assez conséquent et ne sachant pas le temps que la mémoire de Harry prendra pour se déclarer, je ne préfère pas me porter absente.

_ Je comprends, opina Carlisle. Et toi, Ronald ?

_ Ron, reprit-il gentiment. Je ne pense pas non plus. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décrocher mon travail à l'école de Poudlard, d'ailleurs si je n'y retourne pas je vais me faire arracher la tête par la vieille Mc Gonagall.

_ Très bien, nous ne te retenons pas plus, mais si tu souhaites venir, tu sais où l'on est. D'ailleurs, je te donne l'adresse de la maison de Harry si jamais tu souhaites aller le voir.

_ Merci. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. Prenez soin de ma sœur, de Harry et de Draco.

« CRAC ». Il avait disparu sous les yeux surpris des vampires. Ils avaient beaux tous avoir déjà vu Harry le faire, ce phénomène les impressionnait à chaque fois. Voir un corps entier se désintégrer d'un coup pour réapparaître à un autre endroit tenait plus de la science-fiction que de la réalité dans le monde normal, mais force leur était d'admettre que si eux-mêmes existaient, la transplanation ne pouvait qu'être réelle.

_ Tenez-moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Si Harry s'inquiète, dîtes lui d'appeler ce numéro, je lui répondrai. Sourit Hermione et elle transplana à son tour.

_ Ce serait cool que l'on sache le faire ! S'exclama Edward en s'étirant.

_ C'est vrai, mais je préfère courir, remarqua Bella.

_ Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand tu étais humaine, la taquina son mari.

_ Et si vous nous montriez Draco et toi comment faire pour rendre sa liberté au pauvre Emmett, proposa Esmée en s'avançant vers la porte vitrée.

Les vampires sortirent et Ginny rendit à Emmett la faculté de se tenir droit sans s'étouffer de rire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par son sort et il continua de l'appeler Ginevra au plus grand dam de la rousse qui le poursuivit dans le jardin. Dans la chambre du haut, Harry dormait toujours profondément, telle la belle au bois dormant attendant son prince charmant. Un beau blond qui était tétanisé à l'idée de le perdre à tout jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

_**BONSOIR tout le monde ! :D  
**_

 _ **Mais mais mais...que voyez-vous là? Non ce n'est pas une illusion ! C'est bien le chapitre 17 ! :D Et oui il est là, tout beau, tout frais rien que pour vous ! :D**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le chapitre vous a plu ou au moins pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Harry.**_

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

_ Vraiment Gin' je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté de changer de lycée. Hermione et Ron n'ont vraiment rien pu faire. Soupirais-je en me laissant tomber à la table de la cantine.

Ginny s'installa en face de moi en me faisant un sourire et j'entamais mon repas. J'avais l'estomac serré, nous étions arrivés le matin même dans ce nouveau lycée et j'étais affreusement angoissé. D'une part parce qu'aucun lycée de Grande-Bretagne n'avait pu m'accueillir - d'après Ginny ils avaient tous refusé ma candidature de peur que je fasse une fugue comme celle que j'avais fait dans mon précédent lycée - de ce fait nous avions dû postuler aux Etats-Unis et j'avais atterri dans une petite bourgade pas trop loin de Seattle qui se nommait Forks. Ginny nous avait trouvé un chalet en bordure de ville dans lequel nous avions emménagé et le lycée se situait à Seattle auquel nous nous rendions sur ma moto. J'étais effrayé par le regard étrange que les élèves nous lançaient, comme si nous n'étions pas à notre place et dans un sens ils avaient raison, nous étions profondément Britishs qu'on le veuille ou non.

D'autre part, j'étais stressé parce que depuis que je m'étais réveillé de mon coma, des images me venaient en tête, violentes, et je ne comprenais pas leur sens. J'avais l'impression que c'était des bribes de rêves mais alors que j'étais complètement éveillé, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand je me voyais entouré de mes meilleurs amis, des bouts de bois en main et prêt à attaquer des gens cagoulés ? Qu'aurais-je pu penser d'autre en voyant un vampire magnifique se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser, coupé entre l'envie de mon sang et l'envie de moi ? Un vampire. Je souris en me traitant d'idiot, les vampires n'existaient pas. Et le beau blond magnifique répondant au nom de Draco était tout aussi peu réel. Je soupirais, un pincement au cœur avant de me reprendre.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Molly t'a laissé venir avec moi, ni comment tu as fait pour avoir ce chalet magnifique. Repris-je entre deux bouchées.

_ C'est vrai. Mais vois-tu nous avons passé deux semaines compliquées alors je n'ai pas eu le temps.

_ C'est exact, en fait, c'est la première journée tranquille que nous avons.

_ Il est bizarre de dire ça en parlant de cours.

J'acquiesçais en rigolant, nous n'avions jamais été grandement attirés par les cours ni l'un ni l'autre, Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Hermione avait toujours été la tête de classe et elle était la seule à trouver agréable d'être en cours, pour nous autres ça s'approchait plus du calvaire que de quelque chose de plaisant. Mais il était vrai aussi que durant ces deux semaines nous n'avions pas chômé. J'avais demandé l'accord à oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia de partir vivre en Amérique et leurs réactions m'avait semblé très bizarre mais ils m'avaient laissé partir avec mes maigres affaires de cours. Il m'avait semblé en posséder plus que ce que j'avais trouvé aussi avais-je dû m'arrêter dans une boutique pour faire le plein des livres scolaires.

J'avais tenté avec l'aide de Ginny de récupérer mon retard, mais même en m'acharnant sur certains devoirs, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais étudié ces matières et j'avais eu tôt fait de laisser tomber pour préparer notre installation dans le chalet et notre inscription définitive. Ginny avait réussi à trouver une maison déjà meublé et nous n'avions eu rien à acheter. L'endroit était parfait, je m'étais senti à mon aise dès mon arrivé bien que j'eusse la sensation que quelque chose manquait. En vérité, depuis que j'étais sorti du coma j'avais cette sensation, mais elle s'était accentuée quand j'étais arrivé dans le chalet ou encore que j'eusse traversé Forks.

Les deux semaines en compagnie de Ginny n'avaient vraiment pas été tristes à vivre. En premier lieu parce que j'étais simplement heureux de m'éloigner de Pétunia et de Vernon qui me haïssaient purement et simplement depuis ma naissance. En second lieu parce que Ginny était absolument infernale en présence d'objets électriques. C'était comme si elle déréglait tous les appareils sur son passage, l'ordinateur refusait de s'allumer quand elle était à côté de moi, le micro-onde s'était éteint en plein milieu de son cycle, pareil pour la machine à laver et la cafetière lui avait tout bonnement renvoyé l'eau à la figure. Je lui avais alors dit en rigolant que la cuisine voulait la faire fuir puis j'avais pris les commandes. C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé en colocataire-cuisinier et qu'elle s'occupait du ménage…avec un balai et une serpillère de peur que l'aspirateur ne finissent par exploser entre ses mains.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes semaines passées chez la famille Weasley, seulement quelques bribes et aucune de ces bribes ne montrait Ginny en train de se servir d'un appareil ménager. Ni même aucune personne de chez elle. Peut-être hallucinais-je simplement car seulement l'image d'une brosse frottant seule une poêle me revint à l'esprit et je la chassais. Vraiment n'importe quoi, mon esprit était complètement détraqué. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé pour que je sois dans le coma, je savais juste que j'avais fait une énorme chute et depuis mon cerveau était en perpétuel conflit entre la réalité et un univers parallèle. Quand j'avais demandé à Ginny ce qu'il m'était arrivé, elle n'avait pas réussi à me répondre avec clarté, me spécifiant juste que j'avais disparut et qu'elle m'avait retrouvé avec un coup de chance alors que je sortais juste d'une bagarre et que ma tête avait violemment heurté le goudron.

_ Allez, dis-moi ! Suppliais-je Ginny.

_ Très bien, on a eu quelques rentrés d'argent supplémentaires grâce à papa et ils ont bien voulu que je t'accompagne pour ne pas te laisser seul. Le chalet était une vente très spéciale et nous avons réussi à l'obtenir de justesse.

_ Tes parents sont si gentils ! J'aurais tellement voulu que…

La cicatrice sur mon front me piqua et j'attrapais ma tête entre mes mains. Un cri féminin retentit dans ma mémoire suivit d'un jet de lumière verte puis plus rien. Le noir complet et enfin trois visages apparurent, celui de Sirius mon parrain, de James mon père et de Lily ma mère. Un mal de tête me prit et je sentis la bile me monter à la bouche.

_ Harry, tu vas bien ? Entendis-je au loin.

Je haletais, tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité mais c'était difficile. Tout me parut soudainement différent, comme si je ne vivais pas dans la bonne dimension et que de nouvelles portes s'ouvraient à moi…puis tout disparut. Je rouvris les yeux, ma cicatrice ne me faisait plus mal, la douleur s'était estompée, seule ma respiration accélérée trahissait ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était exactement de ça que je parlais quand je faisais référence à des rêves éveillés sauf que ça ne m'avait jamais fait mal comme ça. Je me redressais et avalais un verre d'eau sous le regard effrayé et curieux de Ginny.

_ Ça va, la rassurais-je après avoir posé mon verre, ma cicatrice m'a juste fait mal et j'ai eu à nouveau des images étranges.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

Je m'empressais de lui raconter, apeuré. La première fois après mon réveil que ça m'était arrivé, j'avais eu un peu mal mais ne lui avais rien dit, de peur qu'elle ne me prenne pour un dingue. Sauf qu'elle avait très bien vue que j'étais décontenancé et elle s'était énervée contre moi jusqu'à ce que je prenne la peine de lui dire que j'avais vu des images étranges. Elle avait d'abord eu un éclat de douleur dans les yeux puis elle s'était reprise et m'avait rassuré. Une fois de plus elle tendit la main vers moi en signe de réconfort et me lança un doux sourire.

_ Tes parents doivent vraiment te manquer Harry, mais tu sais que mes parents te considèrent comme leur fils.

_ C'est vrai que tes parents ont toujours fait montre d'une infinie gentillesse et générosité à mon égard. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pris soin de moi les fois où je fuguais de chez les Dursleys, grimaçais-je.

_ Prends soin de toi et ils ne pourront être plus heureux.

J'allais lui répondre quand tous les élèves présents dans la cantine se tournèrent vers quatre nouveaux arrivants. J'aurais pu ne pas me tourner et continuer ma conversation avec Ginny, pourtant le bruit de toutes les conversations cessant et le bruit de chaises se retournant m'emplirent de curiosité. Et je dus me retenir de bondir pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand un éclair d'appréhension passa dans les yeux de mon amie. Doucement, je pivotais vers les nouveaux arrivants et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Ils étaient quatre, deux filles et deux garçons, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. La première des deux filles était de taille moyenne et l'autre lui arrivait à l'épaule, si la première avait les cheveux longs et ondulés la seconde avait les cheveux courts et partant en tous sens. Elles avaient des visages presque divins et l'on aurait pu les comparer à des statues de maître tailleur tant elles étaient parfaites et paraissaient avoir été faites dans un matériel différent du reste des humains.

Les deux garçons étaient aussi différents que l'étaient les filles. Le premier était grand et mince malgré que l'on puisse voir ses muscles bien dessinés sous son pull. Il avait les cheveux couleur cuivre et tenait la main de la fille aux cheveux longs. Le second avait plus la carrure d'un monstre poussant à la musculation que d'un élève ordinaire. Il avait des cheveux courts et avaient un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Malgré les différences qui les séparaient tous les quatre, ils avaient la même pâleur extrême, comme si leurs peaux avaient été faites d'une couverture de neige, ils avaient les mêmes yeux ambrés comme le miel le plus doux et ils semblaient aussi être plus résistants qu'un humain standard. Il émanait d'eux une force et une enveloppe de mystère qui me laissa impressionné voire vaguement fasciné. Pourtant, contrairement à tous les autres, je me détournais, gêné par l'observation intense dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Je détestais être le centre de l'attention et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, ils venaient de me sauver la mise car désormais les élèves ne nous regardaient plus Ginny et moi mais eux quatre. C'était pour cette raison que je me détournais, les laissant tranquille comme un remerciement. Mais aussi parce que je me sentais mal. Comme si quelque chose se passait, que je savais quoi mais que je ne m'en rappelais plus, d'autant plus que leurs visages m'étaient vaguement familiers. L'image du vampire qui m'était apparue plusieurs fois en rêve me frappa mais je l'ignorais. Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule que de croire qu'ils étaient des vampires. Ils avaient beau être constitués différemment de nous tous, ils restaient des humains, d'ailleurs les vampires ça ne sortait que la nuit. Un rire pas loin me fit sursauter et je me tournais. Le grand aux cheveux de bronze venaient de lever ses yeux de moi, comme s'il m'avait observé et détourné le regard. Il était amusé, comme s'il avait entendu ce que je pensais et je secouais la tête, ridicule.

_ On a quoi cet après-midi ? Demandais-je à Ginny.

Le silence était rompu et soudain se fut comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton 'Play' d'une télécommande, les conversations reprirent et les quatre individus s'installèrent à la table derrière nous. Ginny sembla déçue, je n'aurais pas vraiment su dire pourquoi, mais j'imaginais que retourner en cours ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir. Elle grimaça et sorti nos deux emplois du temps avant de me répondre.

_ Nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours cet après-midi. Je serais en chimie et toi en biologie. Nous aurons cours ensembles que de 16h à 17h pour le cours d'histoire.

_ Au moins on sera ensembles une fois de plus dans la journée. J'ai quoi après biologie ?

_ Hum, après biologie ? Une heure de littérature anglophone.

_ Très bien. Je devrais survivre à ça, du moment que ce ne sont pas des mathématiques.

Elle sourit et je lui répondis par un demi-sourire. Je sentais le regard des quatre nouveaux posés sur moi et je frissonnais. J'avais échappé à l'attention des autres élèves, mais pas à la leur. Je continuais de parler un peu avec Ginny, tentant d'oublier que j'étais observé comme un animal de foire, mais à chaque fois que je tournais un peu la tête, je voyais leurs yeux se détourner rapidement et mon estomac se serra. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise et à deux doigts de vomir était un euphémisme. Aussi après avoir terminé rapidement mon plateau je partis, prétextant auprès de Ginny une reconnaissance rapide des lieux pour ne pas me perdre. Elle acquiesça sans insister, me souhaitant simplement de ne pas me perdre et j'avais fui en vitesse, soulagé de dépasser la porte de la cantine.

Je resserrais ma veste et mon écharpe autour de moi et enfilais mes gants. On était en début mars et le temps s'était tout juste réchauffé, faisant fondre un peu la neige mais il faisait toujours approximativement zéro degré et avec le vent qui avait commencé à souffler, autant dire qu'il faisait froid. Je pensais au trajet du soir que nous allions devoir faire et mes dents se mirent à claquer d'elles-mêmes, on allait se geler sévère mais en même temps je préférais de loin la moto à la voiture, plus rapide, plus souple, je ne faisais presque qu'un avec l'engin. Une nouvelle fois des images m'envahirent et je m'appuyais contre un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'étais sur un balais, je volais à toute allure, j'avais le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec le manche de bois lustré qui filait dans l'air à la vitesse d'un éclair zébrant le ciel. Je pourchassais une petite balle couleur dorée qui allait plus vite que le souffle du vent et des gens scandaient mon nom.

Les images s'estompèrent et je me redressais. Vraiment, il allait certainement falloir que j'aille soit chez un psy, soit chez un médecin très prochainement, ces images n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Entre les gens avec des baguettes, des vampires et maintenant moi qui volais sur un balai, soit j'avais une tumeur appuyant sur une zone de mon cerveau provoquant des hallucinations soit je devenais complètement taré, ou peut-être même les deux, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible. Je longeais le mur de la cour intérieure et me précipitais vers le couloir chauffé avec un soupir de bonheur. A peine eu-je tiré la porte à moi qu'un souffle chaud me parvint et je rentrais rapidement dans le couloir. J'allais me placer devant la porte et j'observais l'horloge accrochée au mur, le cours allait commencer dans quelques minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello tout le monde! :D  
**_

 _ **Ouaaaah ça fait genre...hyper longtemps que je suis pas passée sur Fanfic ! Je suis super désolée ! :') J'ai pas eu le temps de passer ni même de poster, mais du coup j'en profite aujourd'hui pour vous mettre un petit chapitre ! ;)**_

 _ **Je vous remercie tous pour chacune de vous reviews, elles font chaud au coeur, encouragent. Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois, mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! :)**_

 _ **Si le chapitre vous plait - ou pas d'ailleurs xD - vous pouvez laisser une review ! Même si je mets deux mois à répondre - désolée xD - je répondrais quand même !**_

 _ **Merci à vous qui faites vivre mon plaisir d'écrire et qui me donnent envie de continuer à partager tout cela avec vous.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 :_

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard la professeure de biologie déverrouilla la porte du laboratoire et j'entrais pour me placer au fond de la salle de classe. Les élèves affluèrent petit à petit dans la pièce et je vis la brune aux cheveux longs et son amie aux cheveux courts entrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt tout le monde se tût et elles vinrent vers la paillasse où je me trouvais, la seule paillasse à trois places. Je poussais une plainte intérieure – pourquoi m'étais-je assis là ? - tandis que tous les regards les suivaient, faisant le trajet entre elles et moi pour comprendre pourquoi elles ne s'asseyaient pas à une table où elles pourraient être seules. J'étais pour une fois d'accord avec le regard de la majorité. La brune aux cheveux longs me lança un sourire et j'entendis les soupirs de quelques garçons touchés par sa beauté. Etrangement, elle ne me faisait aucun effet, si ce n'est qu'elle me paraissait amicale et moins fermée que lors de son arrivée dans la cantine.

La plus petite se précipita pour s'asseoir à ma gauche en rigolant et je frissonnais. Son rire argentin rappela à mon souvenir l'image du vampire blond du nom de Draco et mon cœur pulsa soudainement beaucoup trop vite. Alors qu'elle s'installait je tentais de me calmer en cherchant pourquoi leurs visages me paraissaient si familiers. Je fus interrompu par notre professeure qui nous demanda à tous les trois de nous lever pour la rejoindre au tableau. J'avais envie de mourir mais au moins n'étais-je pas seul à affronter le regard de la classe, ni même le plus intéressant. Quoi que quelques filles me regardassent de façon appuyée. J'eu envie de vomir, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était déjà pris et qu'il réagissait négativement aux avances de ces demoiselles. Le problème c'est que je n'aimais personne.

_ Détends-toi ! Me souffla gentiment la voix de la brune aux cheveux longs.

J'eu un sursaut de surprise. Elle avait une voix aussi agréable que le rire de son amie, une voix qui n'appartenait pas à l'espèce humaine, ça n'était pas possible. Une voix si douce et si caressante n'existait pas parmi les Hommes. On se mit debout devant le bureau et la femme d'une quarantaine d'année, le visage sévère et des cheveux noirs remontés en chignon nous observa avant de se tourner vers la classe, le regard froid.

_ Je vous présente vos trois nouveaux camarades. Soyez gentils avec eux pour leur premier jour. Présentez-vous. Nous intima-t-elle de sa voix cassante.

Peu confiant je jetais un coup d'œil à mes compagnes de calvaire. Aucune des deux ne semblaient mal à l'aise et la plus petite paraissait même s'amuser comme une folle. Je grommelais dans ma barbe inexistante et pris une inspiration, apparemment je devais être le premier à parler. Galanterie, tu parles.

_ Je m'appelle Harry Potter, comme la majorité d'entre vous j'ai dix-sept ans. Je euh…suis heureux de faire votre connaissance ?

J'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase rapidement pour en finir le plus vite possible et je vis les deux filles sourire discrètement. Je me mis en retrait pour laisser la place à la plus grande. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ils étaient brillants et sublimes. On aurait dit un mannequin, la petite, quant à elle, ressemblait plus à une danseuse.

_ Je suis Bella Cullen, j'ai dix-neuf ans et j'entame un nouveau cycle scolaire afin d'approfondir mes connaissances dans pas mal de domaines. Je viens de Forks tout comme mon amie.

Tous les regards étaient obnubilés par la beauté qui venait de parler. Il fallait avouer que le son de sa voix était comme le touché d'un pétale de rose, doux et délicat. Enfin je réagis mentalement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle recommençait un cycle lycéen…pour le plaisir ? Pouah, mon estomac fit un salto arrière et je grimaçais. Puis la deuxième information arriva à mon cerveau. Elle et l'autre fille étaient toutes les deux de Forks. Comme Ginny et moi. J'eus un sourire, elles devaient apprécier de faire de la route pour accepter de faire un cycle de lycée aussi loin de chez elles…et aimer les cours aussi, bah ! Je faisais pareil, je n'avais rien à dire.

_ Je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai dix-neuf ans et tout comme Bella, je refais mes années de lycée. J'espère que l'on passera une super année de première année ensemble.

Elle lança un clin d'œil à la classe déjà charmée et j'entrevis plusieurs garçons rougir et j'eu envie de les frapper. C'était des filles, pas des déesses, fallait descendre un peu. Grognon, je suivie mes nouvelles camarades jusqu'à notre paillasse commune et je me figeais dans la rangée. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas fait attention à leurs façons de bouger et j'avais raté un spectacle époustouflant. Comparer Alice à une danseuse avait été la meilleure idée que je n'avais jamais eue car c'était exactement ça, elle était tellement gracile qu'elle ne marchait pas mais paraissait exécuter une chorégraphie délicate. Bella avait une démarche un peu plus rigide, comme si elle se forçait à marcher normalement mais il était clair qu'en temps normal sa démarche devait être souple, fluide et à faire pleurer un mannequin.

Je repris mon pas sous le regard amusé de certains élèves et la bonne femme rigide qui allait nous enseigner la biologie me pressa. Je m'assis sur mon tabouret et lançais un regard sur le tableau. Un cours théorique sur les effets des drogues sur le cerveau avec en premier exemple la cocaïne. Très bien, je l'avais révisé avec Ginny et c'était un cours que j'avais à peu près compris et même apprécié. C'est fou ce que ces cochonneries pouvaient faire sur le cerveau.

_ Tu devrais prendre des notes, me conseilla ma nouvelle voisine de gauche avec un immense sourire.

_ Je sors ma feuille, répondis-je en montrant la pochette devant moi, et j'ai déjà vue ce cours.

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Bella à voix basse.

_ Euh oui, avant de venir j'ai fait une mise à niveau et essayé de lire le programme. Mais j'ai vite abandonné. Grimaçais-je ce qui les fit rire.

Alors que j'avais toujours eu du mal à parler avec les autres – à part la famille de Ron, Ron, mon parrain et Hermione – il était déstabilisant de constater que je parlais avec aisance à ces deux filles ressemblant à des divinités de la beauté. Je sentais des regards jaloux se river sur moi mais je haussais les épaules, il n'y avait rien à envier elles ne m'intéressaient d'aucune manière et leur présence m'était juste agréable. Je pris le cours noté au tableau avec précision, soupirant parfois parce que je ne comprenais pas un mot.

_ Ce n'est pas 'sombral', mais 'synapse', qu'il y a d'écrit au tableau, me reprit doucement Bella. Tu devrais faire plus attention. D'ailleurs…c'est quoi 'sombral' ?

Sa façon de faire et de me parler me rappelaient Hermione lorsqu'on était en cours et que je n'étais pas très attentif. Hermione était un poil plus brutale mais avait le même ton maternel qui indiquait qu'elle voulait simplement prendre soin de vous. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à ma meilleure amie restée en Angleterre et me rappelais que je devais répondre à Bella qui attendait patiemment ma réponse.

_ Euh, aucune idée, j'ai simplement dû mal lire, soufflais-je, je vais devoir aller chez mon opticien bientôt, sinon mes cours ressembleront à des récits de science-fiction.

Elles sourirent et je continuais d'écrire. Pourquoi le mot 'sombral' avait-il ralenti l'allure de mon cœur et refroidi l'ensemble de mon corps comme si je réagissais à un mauvais souvenir ? Je tentais de m'en rappeler tout en écrivant le cours mais je n'avais jamais été bien doué pour faire plusieurs choses à la fois aussi laissais-je tomber. Le cours se déroula rapidement et la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure. Aussitôt je rangeais mes affaires et sautais sur mes pieds.

_ Vous avez quel cours ? Leur demandais-je et plusieurs têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers nous.

_ Littérature anglophone, répondirent-elles en chœur.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous pour y aller ? J'ai aussi ce cours-là.

_ Evidemment ! Tu savais que nous allions travailler sur Roméo et Juliette, Alice ?

_ Encore ? Ne pensent-ils jamais à changer les œuvres du programme ? Il y a tant d'autre belles pièces que nous pourrions travailler.

_ Attendez, dis-je alors que nous prenions un couloir sur la gauche, vous êtes en train de dire que…oh flûte !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me questionna Alice.

_ J'ai lu Jane Eyre des sœurs Brontë…, marmonnais-je. Je n'ai pas dû regarder la bonne ligne.

_ Oui, c'est au programme de terminale, me répondit Bella. Ils l'ont échangé avec les Hauts-de-Hurlevent, mais je suis déçue, Jane Eyre est nettement moins bon.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna Alice. C'est juste complètement différent. L'histoire se finit avec bien moins de morts !

_ Vous aimez vraiment ces livres ? Lâchais-je et je reçus deux regards perçants qui me glacèrent.

J'avais peut-être demandé ça avec un peu trop de dégoût dans la voix. Mais après tout, tous les personnages des deux livres étaient complètement atteints. Ils étaient tantôt égoïstes, tantôt complètement fous, se blessant par amour alors que justement ils s'aimaient à en mourir. Vraiment des livres de femmes.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Mais dans les Hauts-de-Hurlevent les personnages ne m'ont vraiment pas plût. Ils préfèrent se faire du mal que de se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Certes, c'est à une époque où le rang social est plus important que tout le reste, mais quand même, Catherine n'est vraiment pas intelligente. Et Heathcliff n'est vraiment pas fin non plus. Plutôt que de trouver des solutions ils créent encore plus d'ennuis. Tout ça pour finir dans le regret et mourir comme des cons.

Alice rigola alors que Bella levait les yeux au ciel, vraisemblablement agacée par le fait que je piétine un de ses livres préférés. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que je supposais au regard qu'elle me lança et j'entrais dans la salle de cours alors qu'elle tentait de me convaincre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très fins mais leur amour est fort et sincère. De plus, dans Jane Eyre les personnages ne sont pas aussi mauvais. Ni aussi noirs.

_ Mais ils se font tout de même souffrir.

_ Parce que dans une histoire d'amour on ne souffre jamais ? Fit Alice du tac au tac en s'asseyant à ma gauche comme au cours précédant et Bella à ma droite.

_ Hum, tu as raison, permets-moi de me corriger, ils se font souffrir alors qu'ils savent pertinemment qu'ils s'aiment, simplement parce qu'ils pensent ne pas pouvoir s'aimer, ne pas avoir le droit.

_ Techniquement c'est le cas dans les deux livres, contra Bella en sortant son cahier.

_ C'est vrai aussi, mais je trouve ça frustrant parce qu'au final, dans Jane Eyre, ils se retrouvent ensembles et aurait très bien pu se laisser aller dès le départ !

_ Mais il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire, rigola Alice.

Nous nous tûmes alors que le professeur de littérature entrait dans la classe, l'air mécontent. Il était grand et chauve avec la carrure d'un joueur de football américain plus que d'un professeur de lycée. Il darda son regard sur notre rangée et grommela dans sa moustache de phoque. Je rigolais en repensant à mon professeur de chimie de St Brutus, Mr Slughorn. Il avait exactement la même moustache épaisse, mais il était flasque et vraiment pas intéressant.

_ Vous trois, vos noms ! Aboya-t-il et je grimaçais, sa voix ressemblait presque à celle de l'oncle Vernon.

_ Alice, Bella et Harry, fit Alice de sa voix mélodieuse.

Le prof se calma instantanément et fixa Alice et Bella bien plus longtemps que ne l'aurait permis la bienséance, mais si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, on pouvait lui accorder une minute pour se remettre du choc.

_ Vous avez de la famille dans ce lycée ? Demanda-t-il aux deux filles m'entourant.

_ Oui, mes deux frères, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

_ Ah, je me disais bien aussi. Je les ai eus en classe toute à l'heure. Bien, reprit-il après une petite pause, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas acharnés à lire Roméo et Juliette car j'ai décidé de changer la pièce de théâtre que nous allons lire.

Il y eut un mélange de soupirs soulagés et de marmonnements outrés dans les rangs et je souris intérieurement. Au moins n'aurais-je pas à expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas lu Roméo et Juliette. Je tournais le regard vers mes voisines qui avaient l'air surprises de ce revirement mais pas franchement décontenancées.

_ Hamlet, souffla Alice.

_ Nous allons étudier Hamlet.

Je sursautais et lançais un regard à ma voisine de table qui eut un sourire énigmatique, ses yeux fixés sur le professeur. Bella, elle, poussa un soupir en ouvrant son cahier.

_ Tu n'aimes pas cette pièce ?

_ Oh, si, mais Roméo et Juliette reste à mes yeux la plus belle œuvre de Shakespeare.

_ A tes yeux seulement, répliqua Alice. J'ai une préférence pour songe d'une nuit d'été.

_ C'est simplement parce que les personnages sont aussi illuminés que toi. Lâcha Bella ce qui provoqua nos rires.

_ Mesdemoiselles Cullen, Monsieur Potter ? Appela le professeur.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous voulez faire le cours à ma place ?

_ Non que ça me dérangerait, je préfère cependant écouter votre belle voix, répondit Alice sur un ton mielleux.

L'homme parut déconcerté, ne s'attendant pas à un tel aplomb de la part d'une nouvelle élève. Mais le ton mielleux et son sourire innocent convainquirent le professeur de ne pas la sanctionner. Elle lui fit les yeux doux et je le vis rougir alors que Bella grognait.

_ Alice arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas lui faire faire une syncope.

_ Oui madame, rigola doucement Alice avant de reprendre pour que le professeur entende, je suis désolée monsieur, on ne vous interrompra plus.

Nous attaquâmes le cours quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il puisse s'en remettre et écrive au tableau le nom de la leçon du jour ainsi que l'introduction sur la pièce tragique, Hamlet. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi l'effet des demoiselles m'entourant était si important sur les autres et que je n'en paraissais pas affecté. Evidemment, elles m'impressionnaient, elles étaient belles, plus même à la limite de sublimes et magnifiques, mais je n'étais pas subjugué comme toutes les autres personnes de la classe ou encore même du lycée. Je me demandais si c'était normal et puis je décidais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, au moins je pouvais rester assis à leurs côtés sans être à deux doigts de m'évanouir parce qu'elles me souriaient.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Vous allez bien? Et oui c'est bien moi ! Je suis bien de retour ! :P**_

 _ **Je vous poste le chapitre 19 et en profite pour vous dire qu'il y aura des OS de poster bientôt sur mon compte. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout comme cette fiction ! :D  
Je vous laisse lire la suite et ne vous dérange pas plus !  
**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé via review! :D**_

 _ **Joyeuses fêtes à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 :**_

Il me sembla que le cours s'éternisait et tirait en longueur. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que nous n'avions plus ouvert la bouche de l'heure avec mes camarades, ou peut-être était-ce parce que Ginny me manquait et que j'aurais aimé rejoindre rapidement ma presque sœur, mais je passais l'heure à m'ennuyer. Pourtant la pièce était réellement intéressante et je préférais de loin le théâtre aux romans, mais j'avais besoin de rejoindre Ginny. C'est alors que la cloche sonnait que je me rendis compte qu'en deux heures passées aux côtés de Alice et Bella je n'avais eu aucun rêve éveillé alors que depuis ma sortie du coma j'en faisais presque un par heure. Soudain, j'eu peur de les laisser comme si le fait de m'éloigner allait effacer ma mémoire déjà partiellement endommagée au vue des faux souvenirs qui pourrissaient mon esprit.

_ Vous avez cours d'histoire ? Questionnais-je avec espoir.

_ Non, nous avons fini notre journée, sourit Alice. On se revoit demain, il me semble que nous avons un cours en commun avec Emmett et Edward.

_ Dans ce cas, à demain, les saluais-je.

Je partis en direction de la salle de mon prochain cours, mon cerveau fonctionnant à vive allure. Les prénoms de Emmett et Edward avaient fait échos en moi et des souvenirs brumeux essayaient de faire leur apparition. Instinctivement, je savais que Edward était celui qui avait les cheveux couleurs de bronze et Emmett la montagne. Comme si je les avais toujours connus, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Des cas pareils, de tels beautés avec des caractères si forts ne m'auraient pas échappé. Je secouais la tête et me figeais en pensant à un détail, Alice avait dit que Bella était son ami or elles portaient le même nom de famille…me revint alors à l'esprit que Bella sortait avec le garçon aux cheveux bronze et j'eu un hoquet. Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, ils étaient mariés.

Je posais mon front sur un mur, sentant ma tête chauffer. C'était comme si des pièces d'un puzzle se remettaient en place mais que je ne pouvais pas accéder au reste du puzzle parce que je n'avais pas les clefs pour. Je faisais du sur place et je ne me sentais pas bien. J'arrivais presque en retard au cours d'histoire et je m'asseyais en vitesse aux côtés de Ginny qui me lança un regard plein d'espoir, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui annonce une bonne nouvelle.

_ Alors, tes cours ?

_ Intéressant, mais le cours de littérature anglophone était trop long.

_ Tu avais les nouveaux dans ta classe ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, me surveillant comme si je lui cachais quelque chose.

_ Oui, dis-je suspicieux, les deux filles. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire que tu me regardes aussi étrangement depuis ce midi ?

Elle sursauta et me regarda en haussant le sourcil, visiblement surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais un homme de petite taille et grassouillet fit son entrée. Il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant de par son physique mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial et je me sentis transis de froid. Aucun doute que si un duel avait eu lieu entre la chouette de biologie et lui, ça aurait été lui qui l'aurait remporté. Elle était froide, mais lui c'était un glacier.

_ Non, rien à te cacher, murmura Ginny. Mais j'ai eu cours avec les deux autres. Le costaud est juste dingue.

Je ris doucement avant de toussoter et de me plonger dans mon cahier pour écrire la leçon. A mon plus grand étonnement, ce fût le seul prof à ne pas nous infliger un passage obligatoire au tableau et je l'en remerciais mentalement, le nez collé à mon cahier pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Nous étions rentrés chez nous vers dix-neuf heure le temps d'aller faire des courses à la sortie du lycée et de rentrer. Une fois de plus, Ginny avait prouvé que les machines la détestaient, elle était rentrée dans le supermarché et les portiques contre les vols s'étaient enclenchés et même après le temps de sonnerie maximal ils avaient continué de chanter. Au moment où le bruit s'arrêtait on sortait du magasin et les portiques sonnèrent de nouveau. Le vigile nous fouilla et ne trouvant rien il grommela que les machines devenaient complètement folles. J'avais lancé un regard moqueur à Ginny qui m'avait un geste de la main pas très poli.

Nous avions passé la soirée à préparer le repas, manger et faire nos devoirs avant d'aller nous coucher et je lui annonçais ce que j'avais appris dans la journée : Le lendemain nous aurions cours avec Alice, Bella, Emmett et Edward. Elle eut un grand sourire et à nouveau je vis un éclat d'espoir illuminer son regard. J'étais vite parti me coucher, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle espérait.

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

Nous étions arrivés tout juste à l'heure devant le lycée, nous étions frigorifiés et nous dûmes courir pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de mathématique. Heureusement pour nous le professeur s'était absenté un moment et les élèves attendaient patiemment dans le couloir. Nous nous mettions dans le rang quand le professeur arriva. Il était grand, rigide et ne semblait absolument pas enclin à la plaisanterie. Ginny et moi entrâmes, nous asseyant au fond de la classe, tentant par ce moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Pourtant, comme la veille en cours de biologie, Bella et Alice vinrent vers nous pour s'asseoir au rang devant le nôtre. Elles souriaient de toutes leurs dents, comme si elles venaient juste d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Une fois de plus tout le monde regardait les deux beautés assises devant nous qui se tournèrent pour nous saluer.

_ Salut ! Chanta Alice avec un immense sourire.

_ Salut, répondis-je. Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur.

_ Oui. Mais c'est une habitude chez elle. Me fit Bella avant de reprendre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est particulier, en venant elle a fait la course sur la route avec Edward.

_ Elle a gagné. Paria Ginny avec décontraction.

_ Bingo ! Rigola Alice. Et comme on avait parié avec Emmett qui est très joueur, je vais avoir droit à une deuxième victoire ce soir.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ? Demandais-je. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils venaient aussi en mathématique ?

_ J'en suis certaine parce que je connais mon frère, il n'a aucune tactique. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ Et ils vont arriver, ils ont dû faire un détour chez le proviseur pour finaliser certains papiers. D'ailleurs, ils sont là.

Alors que la plupart des élèves s'installaient et que des retardataires arrivaient, Edward et Emmett entrèrent. Comme la veille et à l'entrée de Alice et Bella, la population lycéenne se tût pour observer les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installèrent aux deux tables à côté de celles de Ginny et moi. Je soupirais et sortis mes affaires, ils n'auraient jamais la paix avec des gens comme ceux de ce lycée.

_ Je t'ai mis la pâté ! Chuchota Alice à l'intention de Edward. D'ailleurs Emmett, tu me dois la moto.

_ Rêve. On se fait une revanche ce soir !

Alice me lança un clin d'œil et se retourna vers le tableau. J'étouffais un rire alors que Emmett secouais la tête, persuadé qu'il allait gagner. Finalement Edward se tourna vers nous alors que le professeur de mathématique entamait son cours. Il me fit un grand sourire et je battis des paupières. Il était vraiment beau. Comme ses sœurs, comme Emmett. Sa façon de se mouvoir cependant était plus animale, comme Emmett et j'eus un flash. J'étais dans une ruelle sombre, au sol un corps aux cheveux blond platine gisait sous une créature tenant plus d'un dieu assoiffé de sang que d'un humain. Je revins soudainement à la réalité, frissonnant. Edward parut perplexe mais ne se départit pas de son air amical.

_ Je suis Edward et voici Emmett.

_ Salut ! Salua ce dernier avec un immense sourire.

_ Parles moins fort ! Lui fit Edward. On va se faire…

_ Messieurs ? Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer avant.

Je sursautais. J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées et les âneries de Emmett que je n'avais pas vue le prof se tourner vers le fond de la classe et darder sur nous un regard noir d'encre. Une autre image me frappa et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Un homme aux cheveux longs, noirs et gras, le regard aussi noir que ses cheveux, dans mes bras et soufflant ses derniers mots en me demandant de récolter ses larmes, ce que je fis. Mon cœur était serré, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je m'agrippais à la table, soudain pas très bien. C'était comme si je vivais en direct la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie alors que je ne connaissais pas cet homme. J'inhalais avec difficulté et tentais de me concentrer sur les voix m'entourant.

_ Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer aucun de vous six, à vrai dire.

_ Désolé professeur, entendis-je la voix douce de Edward dire. Nous sommes arrivés hier dans ce lycée.

_ Très bien, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir à la fin du…bonté divine, qu'a ce garçon ? Il fait une crise d'asthme ?

Je respirais beaucoup trop vite alors que d'autres images défilaient dans ma tête, beaucoup trop rapidement pour que j'en comprenne le sens profond, mais je savais une chose : c'était des images de guerres, de morts et ce n'était pas agréable. Un sentiment de culpabilité intense et lié à ces images me submergea et je sentis des bras froids me soulever. Je n'entendais rien, ne voyais plus rien, je sentais juste des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je voyais l'homme au regard noir en train de mourir et je me sentais complètement abandonné comme s'il avait un lien avec ces images. L'image d'une enfant rousse et d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs parlants me déchira le cœur. Je reconnue le visage de ma mère enfant et la bile me monta à la gorge. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D_  
**

 ** _Eh bien ! Le temps passe à une allure folle, vous ne trouvez pas? Je pensais n'avoir pas posté depuis seulement un mois et en fait ça va presque en faire 3 mois !_**

 ** _Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! Du coup voilà pour vous le chapitre 20 !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, comme d'habitude, laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je connaisse vos différents avis !_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 **Changements.**

 _ **Chapitre 20 :**_

Je sentis qu'on me posait sur un lit et qu'on tentait de me faire boire mais je murmurais 'bassine'. Quelques secondes plus tard une bassine était sous mes yeux et je rendais l'intégralité de mon petit déjeuner. Je me laissais retomber sur les oreillers et une main froide se posa sur mon front. Je hoquetais alors que d'autres images m'emplissaient l'esprit.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

Je reconnus instinctivement la voix et me sentis soulagé presque aussitôt. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'un de mes cousins vivait dans les environs ? Les évènements avaient peut-être été un peu trop précipités pour que je m'en rappelle, mais je tendis une main vers l'origine de la voix, un peu moins nauséeux que quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Jake, soufflais-je. Tu es là ?

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise et le dit Jake s'installa sur le lit. Aussitôt une main brûlante se posa sur mon bras et je me sentis partagé entre deux feux, le froid sur mon front et la presque brûlure sur mon bras. Je gémis et on me fit à nouveau boire, ce coup-ci je me laissais faire et me rallongeais sur le lit en prenant une petite inspiration. Déjà, l'impression de tanguer avait disparu ce qui me soulageait considérablement. Après quelques secondes, je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux et tombais dans ceux, bruns, de Jacob. Il semblait particulièrement perplexe.

_ Salut cousin, soufflais-je.

_ Tu as l'air en mauvais état, me répondit-il.

_ Rien de bien grave, je…ça m'arrive de ne pas me sentir bien.

_ Tu…euh…tu m'as reconnu ?

_ Je sais que ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus Jake, mais tu es mon cousin, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier, même après cette foutue chute, grommelais-je.

_ Une chute ?

_ Je…je crois que je me suis battu il y a deux semaines et en tombant j'ai tapé la tête contre le goudron, depuis…c'est assez compliqué.

_ Vous deux, sortez de l'infirmerie ! Intima la voix de l'infirmière et je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à la présence d'une autre personne. Il va se reposer avant de revenir en cours. Vous aviez quoi ?

_ Deux heures de mathématiques. Répliqua doucement la voix de Edward.

_ Il sera là pour la deuxième heure, mais plus vite vous serez partis, plus vite il pourra se reposer.

J'entendis seulement les pas de Jacob s'éloigner et j'avais envie de lui demander de revenir, mais il se devait d'être en cours. J'avalais un peu d'air, j'avais l'impression qu'on me comprimait la cage thoracique et que je ne pourrais plus respirer normalement. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir mais je savais que c'était dû aux images que j'avais eu.

_ J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, me fit la voix de l'infirmière. Vous êtes allé voir un médecin ?

Je m'assis doucement dans le lit et regardais la femme. Elle avait une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns roux et de grands yeux noisette. Son visage était doux et malgré une certaine force de caractère il était aisé de voir qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le bien-être de ses élèves. Le monde avait besoin de plus de personnes comme ça, c'était évident. Cependant, au vue de son regard sur moi, que je mente en disant que j'avais vu un spécialiste ou que je dise la vérité, j'allais me faire épousseter comme un vulgaire tapis, aussi soupirais-je en prenant ma décision.

_ Non, je…j'ai dû déménager pour être pris dans ce lycée et je n'ai pas pu aller voir un docteur.

_ Vous avez sûrement un trauma crânien je ne le crains. Il vous faudrait faire des examens.

Elle posa ses grands yeux sur moi et je me sentis en confiance. Elle n'allait pas m'épousseter comme je l'avais craint, elle avait même l'air plutôt prête à me conseiller et à m'aider. Aussi je me détendis et me rallongeais en lui envoyant un sourire.

_ Je prendrais rendez-vous dans ce cas.

_ Je connais un spécialiste compétent si vous le souhaitez, me proposa-t-elle.

_ C'est-à-dire que je n'habite pas vraiment à côté, je suis de Forks.

_ En effet, c'est un peu loin. Mais il y a un hôpital où les médecins sont très bons. Vous devriez aller aux urgences en rentrant ce soir.

_ Je ferais comme ça alors, acquiesçais-je.

Elle sorti de la petite pièce et referma derrière elle, me plongeant dans l'obscurité. Je pus alors laisser libre court à mes pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de choses étranges. D'une part, comment était-il possible que Jacob soit dans ce lycée alors même qu'un lycée était ouvert à la Push et y accueillait tous les adolescents de la réserve ? Ensuite, comment pouvait-il connaître Edward…et comment pouvaient-ils tous deux avoir des températures corporelles si différentes, trop basse et trop élevées alors que moi-même je me trouvais de température moyenne ? Et c'était quoi ces foutus flashs qui fleurissaient dans mon esprit ? J'avais eu une sacrée chance de ne pas avoir été sur la moto à ce moment-là sinon nous serions morts Ginny et moi. Peut-être allais-je reconsidérer notre mode de transport ou demander à Ginny de conduire. C'était bien trop dangereux pour nous deux.

Je restais finalement les deux heures que devait durer le cours de mathématique et je repartis vers mon prochain cours en remerciant l'infirmière d'un signe de tête et Edward mentalement pour avoir pensé à me laisser mon sac. Il avait sûrement deviné que je ne me remettrai pas si facilement du malaise. J'arrivais en cours de littérature anglophone en avance et j'attendis devant la porte en prenant un chewing-gum à la menthe dans mon sac pour faire passer le goût amer et acide dans ma bouche. J'entrais le premier dans la salle en hochant la tête pour saluer le professeur et je m'installais dans le fond de la classe.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de parler avec Alice et Bella, Alice ne semblait pas réellement inquiète – après tout j'étais en vie et en classe – alors que Bella me lançait des coups d'œil réguliers, le professeur nous empêcha de parler car pour ce cours-là il avait décidé de nous faire faire de la prise de note pour nous entraîner à la classe de terminale où nous ne devrions plus nous contenter de recopier les leçons au tableau et je dus me concentrer plus qu'en temps normal pour tout prendre en note. Je ne pus pas leur parler non plus car nous avions des cours différents et je me retrouvais seul pour la première fois en deux jours. C'était un cours d'anglais approfondi pour apprendre toutes les subtilités de la langue. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait poussé à prendre ce cours et je le regrettais amèrement en voyant la bonne femme aux cheveux grisonnant et l'air peu amène entamer son cours d'une voix atone. J'eus du mal à me tenir éveillé et à prendre le cours convenablement.

C'était donc avec plaisir que j'entendis la cloche sonner l'heure du repas. Je me précipitais à l'extérieur de la salle tant et si bien que je heurtais un mur. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru jusqu'à ce que deux bras froids comme le marbre me rattrapent avant que je ne m'étale au sol à cause du rebondissement. Un rire tonitruant et mélodieux envahit le couloir et tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent net pour nous lancer des regards alors que je soupirais de soulagement, ce n'était que Emmett…qui avait la même constitution qu'un mur de béton armé.

_ Vraiment, tu devrais regarder où tu vas, me fit-il en me relâchant.

_ Merci de m'avoir rattrapé avant que je ne m'étale lamentablement, grimaçais-je.

_ De rien, mais dis-moi, tu fuyais un troll des montagnes comme ça ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

C'était clair, tous les élèves paraissaient déconcertés par la facilité avec laquelle je lui parlais, sans aucune forme de gêne et certains semblaient même jaloux. Vraiment n'importe quoi la mentalité lycéenne, aucun intérêt. Une image d'une chose immense aux couleurs d'un rocher et à la toute petite tête, grognant et agitant une massue au bout de son bras fit place dans ma tête et je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite pour me reprendre, j'en avais vraiment plus qu'assez de ces flashs incessants.

_ Non, je fuyais la professeure du cours d'anglais approfondi, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris cette option.

_ Je ne sais pas, masochisme ? Proposa-t-il les yeux pétillants.

_ Ou alors la flemme de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre comme matière, fit la voix de Jacob et je sursautais. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, tu te sens bien ?

_ A part que j'ai eu l'impression de me heurter à un mur en sortant de mon cours ? Demandais-je alors que Emmett éclatait à nouveau de rire et que l'on reprenait notre chemin vers la cafétéria. Oui, je me sens bien. J'irais à l'hôpital de Forks ce soir pour avoir une entrevue avec un médecin.

_ Oh, se reprit Emmett, Carlisle, mon père est médecin. Je peux lui demander un rendez-vous pour toi.

_ Euh…c'est gentil, mais il ne me connaît pas. D'ailleurs on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin. Remarquais-je mal à l'aise.

_ Il adore s'occuper des gens, il n'est jamais fatigué.

Il rigola comme s'il venait de faire une bonne vanne et je vis Jacob se retenir de rire aussi. Soit j'avais raté la blague, soit ils me cachaient quelque chose. Je laissais tomber, je n'avais pas envie de résoudre des mystères, surtout que Ginny me cachait des choses aussi. J'acceptais son offre et il sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler son père. Le silence nous accompagna sur quelques mètres, le temps qu'il marmonne quelques trucs - que je n'entendis pas à cause de la cohue des élèves dans le couloir - et il raccrocha, m'annonçant que c'était bon pour le soir.

_ Jacob, dis-je pour changer de sujet, j'ai remarqué que tu parlais avec Edward à l'infirmerie, vous vous connaissez ?

_ Jacob et ses amis sont des amis à nous depuis un moment. Répondit Edward en sortant de nulle part, me flanquant la frousse de ma vie.

Il me sourit doucement tandis que je tentais de faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque déjà affolé par l'arrivée surprise de Jacob. C'était comme si Edward avait été un fantôme qui nous suivait depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'il s'était matérialisé subitement devant nous…sauf que j'avais été le seul à faire un bond et avoir eu peur. Cela venait sûrement de tous les flashs que j'avais. D'ailleurs une image d'un corps transparent, avec une consistance pareille à un voile fin et froid remplit ma tête. Je secouais discrètement la tête, tentant de faire sortir l'image peu agréable de mon esprit et je tournais les yeux vers Jacob qui, reprenant la marche, termina la conversation.

_ Oui et Bella est ma meilleure amie. Sourit Jacob.

_ Je vois…en vérité, le monde est petit c'est ça ?

Edward acquiesça et c'est naturellement que nous entrâmes tous les quatre dans le réfectoire. Sous le regard curieux des élèves nous prîmes des plateaux repas et nous allâmes nous asseoir. Le mien était à moitié vide, comme ceux de Emmett et Edward alors que celui de Jacob était rempli à ras-bord. Je cru halluciner en voyant tout ce qu'il s'était servi, comment pouvait-on décemment avaler tout ça sans tomber malade ?

_ Jacob a un appétit de loup, fit Edward comme s'il m'avait entendu et je me tournais vers lui. Quoi ? Tu semblais surprit par tout ce qu'il a dans son plateau.

_ Mais je suis surpris ! Tu ne vas pas être malade ?

_ J'ai un système immunitaire hors du commun ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Bella, Alice, Ginny !

_ Tu connais Ginny ?

_ Oui, elle est dans mon cours de biologie. Elle est vraiment très gentille. Et d'ailleurs tu m'en avais déjà parlé, me sourit-il.

_ Oh je…c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, depuis ce matin tout est confus.

_ D'ailleurs, reprit Jacob. Si tu veux je peux t'amener jusque là-bas, je dois voir Carlisle des amis de la réserve se sont blessés et je dois lui donner les adresses pour qu'il aille les voir.

_ Je dois ramener Ginny en moto, elle n'est pas très douée avec les machines, dis-je en rigolant alors que la concernée me claquais l'arrière du crâne en s'installant à ma droite.

_ Je peux me débrouiller avec la moto. Je préfère que quelqu'un te ramène ce soir. Me coupa-t-elle avant que je ne reprenne.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Rejoins-moi à la fin des cours et je t'amène.


	21. Chapter 21

_**HELLO TOUT LE MONDE !  
**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 21 ! Héhé ça avance, ça avance ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture pendant que je continue l'écriture !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, laissez-moi une review pour que je sache si ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Des bisous à tous, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

Changements.

Chapitre 21 :

Le soir arriva rapidement les cours ayant été plus intéressants l'après-midi que le matin et ce, en grande partie parce que je me retrouvais en classe avec Jacob et Emmett pour deux des quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je n'avais jamais vue ça de ma vie, ils étaient à proprement dire incroyables. Avec Ron nous avions toujours été distraits en cours. Mais là, ce n'était plus être distrait, c'était carrément être dans un autre monde ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils prenaient parfaitement en note le cours. Par contre, dès que les profs avaient le dos tourné, ils s'envoyaient des boulettes de papiers qui sifflaient dans l'air sous les puissants lancés. Ils avaient fabriqué des grenouilles en papiers, fait des dessins et avaient fini par faire des paris pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'était tout à fait fascinant, ils étaient cul et chemises, ils paraissaient adorer emmerder le monde et étaient des génies dans ce domaine.

En effet, les deux heures que nous avions passé ensembles en cours, ils s'étaient amusés à balancer des boulettes de papiers un peu sur tout le monde, mais ils étaient si rapides, si précis et si discrets qu'à chaque fois la personne se retournait et ne voyant pas de qui ça pouvait provenir, accusait son voisin le plus proche. Ainsi, il y avait failli y avoir plusieurs disputes alors que mes deux camarades s'étouffaient de rire. Ils étaient comme deux gosses, les deux têtes à claques de la classe que l'on ne peut pas punir parce qu'ils savaient exactement quel était le moment où il fallait faire semblant de travailler. D'ailleurs, après que Emmett ait envoyé une boulette pour la dixième fois sur une fille du premier rang – j'étais vraiment impressionné par ses capacités de tir, avec ma vue merdique je serais parfaitement incapable de réussir de tels lancés - cette dernière s'était retournée et avait collé une baffe magistrale à son camarade de derrière qui n'avait absolument rien demandé et tous deux s'étaient retrouvés collés. Emmett avait failli en mourir de rire. Son rire silencieux secouait la table et j'avais poussé un profond soupir. Ils étaient littéralement intenables.

J'avais vite rejoins à nouveau Jacob pour que nous nous rendions sur Forks, le trajet me parut plus court que le matin, en grande partie parce que nous pouvions parler plutôt qu'entendre le grondement de la moto. J'appris ainsi plus de choses sur mon cousin. Quelque chose clochait pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ses paroles sonnaient faux. Comme la veille, j'avais l'impression de connaître la vérité mais de ne pas y avoir accès et je me sentais frustré au plus haut point. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, je compris au fur et à mesure du voyage que c'était le mot 'cousin' qui me faisait me sentir mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il était bel et bien de ma famille mais que 'cousin' n'était pas le terme exact. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs de quel côté il pouvait bien être mon cousin mais je ne me rappelais pas que Vernon ou Pétunia m'aient un jour présenté à lui. Ils ne m'avaient présenté à personne d'autre que l'exécrable tante Marge et j'eu un petit rire lorsque l'image de la tante Marge gonflée comme un ballon s'imposa à moi, si seulement ça avait pu être vrai…

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts je lui avais demandé de quel côté de la famille il se situait et il avait haussé les épaules, me disant simplement que nos pères étaient cousins. Je sus que c'était vrai, même si un détail m'intriguait, mais je laissais de côté nous venions d'arriver à l'hôpital après deux heures de route. En vérité en termes de temps j'allais complètement plus vite avec la moto, mais c'était plus agréable la voiture. Je descendis et on entra dans l'hôpital.

_ Je voulais te demander ce que tu avais comme moto mais j'ai complètement oublié, fit Jacob alors qu'on s'installait en salle d'attente après avoir donné mon nom à l'accueil et avoir dit que le docteur Cullen m'attendait.

_ C'est une Daytona 1200 rouge deux places.

_ Ouah ! Siffla-t-il admiratif. Tu as dû y laisser plusieurs mois de petits boulots !

_ Hum, je ne me souviens plus vraiment comme je l'ai eu, admis-je. Tu t'y connais en motos ?

_ Et comment ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai appris à Bella à s'en servir et ça n'a pas été triste si tu veux tout savoir. D'ailleurs j'avais retapé les deux engins qu'elle nous avait dégoté.

_ Je suis admiratif ! Si je sais comment les piloter, je suis loin de connaître tous les recoins de la mécanique motarde.

_ Tu peux toujours venir à la maison pour que je te montre les bases si tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas toujours là, tu devras m'appeler avant, rigola-t-il.

_ Dans ce cas je passerais. Tu m'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Emmett, vous étiez ingérables cet après-midi !

_ On ne s'est pas fait prendre, c'est ce qui compte, sourit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père soit bien content si je me retrouve collé.

_ Aucun parent n'apprécierait, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, en effet. Tiens, voilà le docteur Cullen.

A quoi m'étais-je attendu en voyant ses enfants ? Pas à ce qu'il paraisse aussi jeune. Pourtant, malgré le fait que je connaisse Edward, Alice et Emmett je fus frappé par sa beauté, ses traits fins, ses cheveux blond platine souplement coiffés en arrière et ses yeux dorés entourés d'un début de cernes mauves. Si on omettait le dernier point, il était l'acteur hollywoodien par excellence. J'eus un instant de choc pendant qu'il saluait Jacob chaleureusement, comme un fils que l'on accueille après des jours sans l'avoir vu. Je m'ébrouais et regardais ses cheveux. Je me rappelais le vampire aux cheveux de la même couleur dans les images que me renvoyait mon cerveau et je frissonnais. Je fus sauvé de ma mémoire par la main qu'il me tendait. Je la serrais et frissonnais à nouveau. Il avait la main aussi glacée que l'avait été celle de Edward ou encore les bras de Emmett lorsque ce dernier m'avait rattrapé dans le couloir du lycée pour éviter que je ne tombe.

_ Tu dois être Harry, Emmett m'a donné ton nom toute à l'heure. Suis-moi.

Il demanda à Jacob de rester dans la salle d'attente et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle d'examen où il me fit m'allonger, parcourant mon crâne de ses doigts froids. Il était très doux et ses doigts virevoltaient sur ma tête plus qu'ils ne la touchaient.

_ Tu as eu des vomissements m'a dit Emmett.

_ Oui.

_ Tu as eu des maux de têtes ?

_ Quelques-uns oui, mais rien de persistants, ni de tenace.

_ Hum, je vois.

Il continua son inspection, réfléchissant à toute allure. Je ne pus tenir ma langue plus longtemps, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un avant d'exploser et de refaire une crise comme le matin même -chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix dans les prochains jours voire tout court. Je déglutis un peu, j'avais peur de ce que le docteur pourrait penser de mon récit, pourtant…il m'inspirait une telle confiance que ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je…vous savez, j'ai l'impression que ma mémoire est bloquée. J'ai des flashs, des images qui me reviennent, mais elles ne peuvent pas être vraies. Soufflais-je, argumentant contre moi-même au passage. Il y a tant de choses que je vois…des images de guerres, des gens avec des bâtons en main, des morts, des personnes qu'il me semble connaître alors que je ne les ai jamais vue de ma vie…et…et des créatures irréelles. J'ai tellement l'impression que tout est vrai alors que ça ne peut pas l'être…c'est comme si je devenais fou…j'ai la sensation de devenir fou…

Je ne contins pas les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Il me pressa doucement le bras et m'observa. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans ses yeux, il était l'écoute en personne. Ses yeux étaient si intenses, si humains, si empathiques que les larmes redoublèrent et je m'enroulais dans mes bras à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. L'image du vampire blond, Draco, me revint, il me serrait dans ses bras après m'avoir embrassé chastement et ce fut comme si on venait de lancer mon cœur à terre et qu'on le piétinait.

_ Tu sais, finit-il par reprendre en voyant que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'articuler un mot, il arrive qu'avec des chocs à la tête le cerveau ait besoin de temps pour se restructurer. Tu as alors des faux souvenirs qui se mettent en place. Mais il ne faut pas que tu paniques, tu retrouveras ta mémoire complètement, fais-moi confiance. En attendant, j'aimerai que tu trouves un moyen d'aller au lycée qui ne te mette pas à la place de conducteur.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et il pressa à nouveau mon bras avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

_ C'est pour ton bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas rassurant, mais je préfère que tu le saches, il y a des chances que tu refasses des malaises. Je sais que tu es dans le lycée de mes enfants, si tu veux ils peuvent t'y amener. Je pense que Jacob lui-même pourra t'amener.

_ Je…c'est-à-dire que j'amenais ma colocataire aussi.

_ Tu sais, Alice, Bella, Edward et Emmett prennent deux voitures.

_ Oh…il m'avait semblé comprendre qu'ils faisaient des courses en effet.

_ Emmett a encore perdu ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, quelque peu exaspéré mais j'avais eu le temps de voir dans ses yeux la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour ses enfants. J'eus un pincement au cœur, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce genre de regard dans ma vraie famille, seuls Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que mon parrain avaient eu parfois ce regard envers moi.

_ Ils sont incorrigibles. Mais tu verras, ce sera pire bientôt, sourit-il.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Rosalie et son jumeau ainsi que leur cousin Jasper vont venir s'installer chez nous. Ce sont les enfants d'amis très chers que nous chérissons comme nos enfants avec ma femme et ils seront dans votre lycée. Ils s'entendent…à merveille avec Alice, Bella, Emmett et Edward. D'ailleurs Rosalie et Jasper ont trouvé en Emmett et Alice des compagnons forts agréables.

_ Ça va en faire des nouveaux lycéens en cours d'année.

_ C'est vrai, mais ils ont un très bon niveau, tout comme mes enfants ils refont eux aussi un cycle de lycée. Bien, je te donne rendez-vous pour samedi – dans trois jours – afin de faire des analyses plus poussées, mais à mon avis le plus gros du souci vient du fait que tu n'arrives pas à retrouver ta mémoire et que tu es confus. Tu devrais trouver une activité pour te détendre, plus tu essaieras de retrouver tes souvenirs, plus ils resteront coincés.

_ Un peu comme si je les verrouillais en forçant trop sur la porte ?

_ C'est exactement ça. Et surtout, reposes-toi. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux revenir ici.

Je hochais la tête positivement et après l'avoir salué, je sortis, quelque peu soulagé d'avoir dit au père de mes nouveaux amis ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il semblait très soucieux de mon état, aussi je demandais à Jacob s'il était d'accord pour m'amener avec Ginny au lycée le lendemain, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative. On se mit d'accord pour payer l'essence et je lui racontais tout ce que m'avait dit le docteur et il opina avec le fait que je ne doive pas forcer pour bloquer ou avoir des souvenirs mais plutôt les laisser venir et arrêter de lutter. Il me laissa chez moi et je l'invitais à rester manger mais il refusa, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de son père avant de filer. J'entrais dans le chalet, heureux d'être à la maison. Ginny m'attendait impatiemment et se jeta dans mes bras, rouge de honte, le plat qu'elle avait mis au micro-ondes avait explosé. Il ne pouvait y avoir de plus grandes preuves qu'elle n'était pas faite pour manipuler les machines électriques.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! :D**_

 _ **Ouah. Je suis vraiment contente de me remettre à cette fanfiction pour de bon. J'écris la suite et c'est en relisant ce chapitre que j'ai à nouveau eu un coup de fouet pour écrire. Il est beau. Fin émotionnellement sympathique on va dire ! xD**_

 _ **Bref, je me tais, je vous laisse découvrir ça, j'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review, pour laisser une trace de votre passage, puis parce que ça me fait plaisir aussi de pouvoir vous parler, vous répondre et échanger sur cet univers 'large' ! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 :**_

Une certaine routine se mit en place durant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Le matin Jacob passait nous chercher, on allait d'un cours à l'autre, se croisant les uns les autres, on se rejoignait le midi et le soir nous rentrions tous par la même route. Parfois l'on voyait Alice et Edward se faire la course et Jacob poussait sa voiture pour les doubler en s'esclaffant alors que Alice lui faisait un signe pas franchement poli sous nos rires. Lorsque Jacob nous déposait, soit il restait une heure ou deux pour manger et faire les devoirs avec nous soit il repartait. J'avais pris la décision de me mettre à l'écriture et à la lecture, ainsi je couchais sur papiers tous les flashs que j'avais eu, pleurant parfois des heures entières en repensant à une simple image. Comme Carlisle me l'avait prédit, cela m'aida à me détendre, à m'apaiser et à défaut d'avoir moins de flashs, les sensations les accompagnants étaient moins violentes. J'eus cependant deux malaises aussi importants que celui que j'avais fait en cours de mathématiques, mais je m'étais vite rétabli. Après examens, Carlisle m'avait préconisé du repos – une fois de plus – et donné quelques médicaments à prendre.

Je m'améliorais dans pas mal de cours, trouvant finalement le cours d'anglais approfondis suffisamment intéressant pour faire quelques recherches. J'étais cependant une véritable catastrophe en physique-chimie ce qui faisait hurler de rire mon partenaire de paillasse…Emmett. En mathématiques aussi j'étais une plaie, Alice et Bella s'acharnaient à vouloir m'aider mais c'était sans espoir, mon cerveau refusait tout simplement de s'ouvrir à cette matière, j'étais hermétique. C'était très sûrement dû au regard du professeur, ce regard d'onyx qui me lacérait le cœur et me rappelait trop violemment les images qui m'avaient envahies lors de son premier cours. J'avais réussi à lire la pièce de Hamlet et j'étais tout bonnement heureux que nous l'étudions à la place de Roméo et Juliette que j'avais lu juste après. Les personnages étaient plus profonds et plus intéressants que ne l'étaient les deux amoureux de Vérone.

Je menais beaucoup de débat littéraire en compagnie de Edward et de Bella qui semblaient passionnés par ce domaine-là et je prenais plaisir à aller farfouiller dans la bibliothèque de Seattle après les cours pour trouver telle ou telle référence qu'ils avaient faite durant la journée pour me mettre à niveau. Je me fis l'effet d'une Hermione et la comparaison avait fait sourire Ginny qui m'avait encouragé à continuer si cela me plaisait vraiment. Cependant Bella et Edward avaient vraisemblablement une avance considérable par rapport à moi. Souvent, alors que le printemps commençait à approcher, Edward, Alice, Bella et Emmett disparaissaient quand le soleil apparaissait et Jacob m'avait expliqué qu'ils partaient randonner lors de journée comme celles où le soleil faisait jouer ses rayons dorés sur le sol. J'avais été fasciné de constater que même le docteur Cullen posait ses jours de congés ainsi.

Bien que leurs disparitions les jours de soleil me semblaient suspectes, le plus suspect était le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient ni ne buvaient absolument rien. De temps à autre ils se forçaient à manger un beignet, ou à prendre un peu d'eau, mais c'était comme si pour eux ça n'avait aucun goût, aucun intérêt. Souvent je les observais et comme s'il m'entendait, Edward tournait ses yeux vers moi et avalais un morceau de salade comme pour me mettre au défi. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment il faisait par instant pour répondre à certaines de mes interrogations, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de comprendre, j'avais réussi à calmer le flot de flashs d'images étranges, ce n'était pas pour en rajouter une couche avec des théories étranges de vampires et de superpouvoirs.

J'étais allé chez Jacob deux ou trois fois pour qu'il me montre la mécanique d'une moto et les bases à savoir pour réparer une panne. Il me fit alors découvrir la musique, à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son garage on entendait du rock metal passer en fond et j'avais pris goût à cela aussi. Pourtant, plus je prenais goût à des choses, plus j'avais l'impression d'essayer de compenser un manque. Le problème était que je ne savais pas de quoi je manquais.

La réponse m'arriva assez rapidement. Un dimanche soir – deux semaines après mon premier malaise, un mois après ma sortie de coma, quelque part autour du vingt mars – je reçu un message de la part de Edward m'annonçant que leurs amis étaient arrivés dans le week-end et que le lendemain les familles Cullen et Hale seraient réunies au lycée. Etrangement, mon cœur tressauta comme si une chose importante allait bientôt se produire. J'avais écarté cette idée et étais allé annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny qui sembla à nouveau pleine d'entrain. C'était déstabilisant car j'avais constatais une réelle baisse de son moral, comme si elle avait attendu quelque chose très fort et que ça ne s'était pas produit. Pourtant, quand je lui lus le message de Edward, je revis passer dans son regard la même lueur d'espoir que lors de notre premier jour au lycée et je fronçais les sourcils. C'était officiel, Ginny Weasley me cachait quelque chose. J'étais parfaitement conscient que ça avait un lien avec le mois de fugue que j'avais fait et avec mes trous de mémoire et n'ayant pas de réponses, seulement des questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait pas répondre, je n'insistais pas.

J'avais appelé Hermione et Ron pour prendre des nouvelles, heureux d'entendre leurs voix. La mienne tremblait, ils me manquaient terriblement, cela faisait un mois que je ne les avais pas vues et être loin d'eux me faisait mal. J'avais mis la mauvaise humeur de Ginny sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sa famille comme elle le souhaitait, mais il semblait que je m'étais trompé sur ce point-là. Ron me parla de longues minutes avant de passer le téléphone à Hermione qui voulaient absolument me parler. Je ris et lui dis que j'avais trouvé une fille qui pensait réussir à me faire travailler en math comme elle et elle soupira un 'quelle foi !' qui m'indigna faussement. Nos jeux et taquineries me manquaient et j'avais presque envie d'aller à Londres mais au prix du billet d'avion je préférais attendre un peu avant de me jeter à l'aéroport. J'avais finalement raccroché, heureux de leur avoir parlé mais impatient d'arriver au lendemain.

Comme je l'ai dit, la réponse à « qu'est-ce qui peut me manquer tant que ça ? » me parvint en partie le dimanche, mais surtout le lundi dans la journée. Comme à l'accoutumée, j'avais été aux deux heures de sport du lundi matin – où j'avais encore remporté les matchs de baskets – ainsi qu'aux deux heures d'histoire en compagnie de Ginny. Alors que la sonnerie avait signalé la fin de ce cours, elle avait trépigné d'impatience pendant que je rangeais mes affaires, elle semblait sur le point de m'arracher mes affaires des mains pour les ranger elle-même et m'entraîner au réfectoire. Aussi sans prendre le temps mais sans me presser non plus, je l'avais suivi jusqu'à la cantine où nous prîmes à manger et allâmes nous asseoir à la table où nous mangions toujours avec les cinq autres qui y étaient d'ailleurs déjà assis.

Alors que j'étais debout devant ma place, le plateau encore dans les mains, se produisit exactement la même scène que deux semaines plutôt, sauf que ce ne furent pas quatre mais trois personnes qui entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Toutes les conversations cessèrent, les chaises se tournèrent, tous retinrent leurs souffles et cette fois-ci, je fis parti de la majorité. La première à entrer fut une fille qui aurait fait pleurer les peintures des plus grands maîtres italiens de la Renaissance et les mannequins les mieux taillés. Blonde platine, les cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle avait un visage superbement dessiné, le regard ambré comme tous les Cullen et hautain. Elle semblait regarder de haut les autres et pouvoir écraser n'importe qui du regard. Elle avait la pâleur de ses amis et sa peau était très certainement aussi froide que la leur. Elle posa son regard sur la table, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Emmett son regard se fit extrêmement tendre, elle me dévisagea doucement et je sus qu'elle ne m'apprécierait que si je la laissais faire. Par contre, quand elle se tourna vers Jacob ses yeux le dardèrent et je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de Jacob qui pourtant lui fit un grand signe de la main 'Ouh ouuuuuuh Blondie' elle grogna et s'avança avec un déhanché parfait jusqu'à la table, pour sûr que les lycéens allaient avoir du mal à se tenir en sa présence.

Le deuxième fut un adolescent grand et longiligne aux cheveux couleurs de miel, avec comme les Cullen un début de cernes et la peau blanche comme la neige. Son regard à lui n'était que douceur, ses yeux papillonnaient d'un endroit à un autre comme s'il cherchaient à s'imprégner de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il avait le visage parfait du garçon timide au caractère pourtant fort et combattif. Il semblait souple et plus fait pour rester seul à étudier qu'entourer d'étudiants du même âge. Il s'approcha de notre table en faisant un grand sourire à Alice qui se précipita dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et elle claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue. La scène devait sembler surréaliste de l'extérieur - d'autant que le silence continuait de planer dans la grande salle du réfectoire - elle devait l'être d'ailleurs, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de jouer une comédie pour ne pas laisser le regard des autres les submerger.

Mon attention fut vite détournée par le dernier arrivant. A peine fut-il entré que je lâchais mon plateau qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol et je fis un pas en arrière. Non. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Le fracas de mon plateau avait fait se tourner toutes les têtes vers moi mais je n'en avais cure car _**IL**_ venait d'entrer. Ce visage contre lequel j'avais lutté pendant des jours en pensant qu' _ **IL**_ n'était qu'imagination. _**IL**_ était réel et son visage aux cernes violettes se tourna vers moi. _**IL**_ était encore plus beau que les pauvres images que mon cerveau avait produites. _**IL**_ avait un visage finement dessiné, les mêmes yeux ambrés que tous les autres, les cheveux blond platine et un corps plus que parfaitement proportionné. Je hoquetais alors que son regard se faisait soucieux, je devais sûrement avoir viré au vert car je me sentais nauséeux. Mon cerveau ne voulait plus communiquer avec mon corps, j'étais tout bonnement pétrifié.

Une certitude s'empara de moi : je connaissais tous les Cullen avant mon coma et Ginny était de mèche avec eux. La tête me tourna et je vacillais légèrement avant de me rattraper à la table. Un détail me frappa, le vampire de mes visions avait eu soit les yeux rouges soit les yeux gris, jamais cet ocre profond qui faisait chavirer mon cœur de part et d'autre de ma cage thoracique. Mais ce n'était guère important au vue de la révélation que je venais d'avoir : ils étaient tous de la même famille, ils étaient des vampires et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ginny savait pertinemment tout cela. Et moi dans tout cela ? D'où je les connaissais ? Qu'avais-je avoir avec eux ? Avais-je vraiment été refusé dans tous les lycées ? Etais-je vraiment ce que je pensais être ou toutes les images que j'avais vue étaient vraies ?


	23. Chapter 23

_**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! :D  
**_

 _ **Ca y est, ça y est c'est les vacances ! Hum...bref, du coup comme je décale plusieurs jours, je vous fais passer le chapitre 23 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire avance, suit son rythme et je souhaite très fort qu'elle continue de vous plaire autant que ce qu'elle me plait.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, pensez à laisser une review pour me communiquer vos impressions, si vous avez aimé ou non et pourquoi !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, ainsi que de bonnes vacances ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses, j'étais comprimé dans mon enveloppe charnelle et j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'en échapper. Je me tournais et fis un pas, deux pas, je tanguais dangereusement et au moment où j'allais tomber, le cœur dans la gorge, deux bras brûlants me rattrapèrent. Comme deux semaines auparavant, je n'entendais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Je savais juste que le corps qui me portait comme si je ne pesais rien était celui de Jacob et je le serrais dans mes bras, sentant une crise d'hystérie venir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il savait des Cullen, je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point il était impliqué avec eux mais je savais qu'il était de ma famille comme je savais qu'un et un faisait deux. Je pouvais lui faire confiance et laisser ma vie entre ses mains.

_ Je…sortir…

Je ne sais pas comment il comprit mais je sentis son corps se mettre en mouvements pour nous faire sortir. Il marcha quelques minutes, je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il m'amenait, sentant seulement mon cœur battre trop fort, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de moi. Les images tentaient de faire leur chemin jusqu'à moi mais le visage de Draco bloquait tout. Son visage si parfait avait été comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur déjà meurtri, j'avais l'impression que la flèche de Cupidon m'avait atteint avec une telle violence qu'elle avait emporté une partie de moi. Car maintenant je savais ce qui me manquait depuis mon arrivée à Forks et ce que j'aimais vraiment, c'était lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je le connaissais et nous nous étions aimés. Fort, très fort il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_ Harry ?

Un électrochoc dans tout mon corps et je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à Jacob, pleurant à chaudes larmes et parlant sans que mes phrases n'aient ni queues ni tête. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre du choc, de ce que j'avais vue dans la cantine. J'avais cru Draco le fruit de mon imagination, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'existait pas. Soudain me revinrent les paroles de Ginny à mon réveil. Elle avait cru à une blague quand je lui avais dit que Draco n'existait pas. Elle avait réellement pensé que je me moquais d'elle, elle avait essayé de me rappeler des choses. Je revis aussi l'objet en bois que j'avais trouvé dans ma veste et qui s'était illuminé quand je l'avais manipulé. Je revis son visage tordu de douleur à la mention de Fred et Georges. Je vis le corps étendu de Fred sur une civière et nous tous le pleurant.

Je poussais un cri de souffrance, je ne voulais pas que tout ça soit vrai, je voulais retourner dans mon univers de normalité où j'étais le colocataire d'une jeune rousse pas très douée avec les objets électriques, avec un cousin et des amis normaux, simplement étranges et à part comme nous. Car c'est ce que nous étions, nous n'étions pas des créatures. Une main se posa sur mon front, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on m'avait allongé sur un lit et que deux mains brûlantes me maintenaient alors que mon corps se débattait de lui-même pour être libéré.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Entendis-je l'infirmière demander.

_ Il a vu une personne qui pour lui n'existait pas. Il a failli s'évanouir et depuis…

_ Crise de démence ?

_ Oui. Je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

_ Ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc et réveiller de sacrés souvenirs pour qu'il soit comme ça. Il ne vous fait pas trop mal ?

_ Non, je survivrai, ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

_ Je crains que l'on ne doive appeler l'hôpital…

_ Puis-je…tenter de le calmer ?

_ Vous avez dix minutes maximums.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, j'étais dans un autre monde, j'étais mal, si mal, mon cœur était comme broyé et mon cerveau en compote. Les deux bras puissants qui me maintenaient me soulevèrent et je me retrouvais bloqué contre le torse chaud de mon cousin. Je me débattais encore instinctivement mais je m'étais déjà un peu calmé. Il me caressa le dos, chantonnant un air mystérieux en indien. Peu à peu mes muscles se détendirent et je me laissais bercer par ce chant improvisé. La mélodie était douce et m'entraînait vers des contrées plus paisibles. Alors que je laissais ma tête tomber dans son cou, son odeur un peu forte de musc me frappa et je vis un grand loup brun roux aux yeux intelligents. Je hoquetais et mes larmes roulèrent plus vite. Non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…je sombrais.

Quand je me réveillais, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, qui j'étais, ni pourquoi j'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais endolori partout et sentais mes yeux gonflés et bouffis. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'on me donne vie ? Je restais immobile de longues minutes puis je tentais de bouger mes doigts, mes orteils, mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un tas de courbatures, comme si on m'avait roué de coups pendant de longues minutes. Je tentais de me relever mais j'étais vraisemblablement attaché au moins au niveau des chevilles et des poignets, ce qui me fit légèrement paniquer, c'était quoi ce délire ? Je fis clignoter mes yeux. La pièce était blanche et une lumière aveuglante éclairait la pièce. Je grommelais. Le lit sur lequel j'étais n'était absolument pas confortable. Alors que je me débattais un peu, totalement effrayé, des voix me parvinrent et je me figeais.

_ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda une voix mélodieuse.

Mon cœur s'arrêta et d'un bond il repartit en quatrième vitesse, je haletais, soudain pris par le flot d'images qui m'avaient vraisemblablement conduit dans ce lit. Le visage de Draco, la révélation sur les vampires, le lien entre eux et Ginny, Jacob et son loup. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je laissais ma tête retomber dans les coussins, cessant de me débattre, laissant seulement couler mes larmes qui paraissaient ne jamais vouloir se tarir.

_ Je me suis occupé de le mettre sous calmants, mais comme tu peux l'entendre, il vient de se réveiller. Et il est complètement paniqué.

_ Je crois que nous pouvons tous comprendre son état.

_ En effet, répondit la première voix. Comment va Edward ?

_ Il…a du mal à se remettre de ce que voit et pense Harry. Expliqua la deuxième voix.

_ Toujours pas d'explications pour ça ?

_ Non, aucun de nous ne comprend pourquoi il réussit à lire ses pensées maintenant alors qu'avant il ne le pouvait pas.

_ Hum…nous avons de longues heures devant nous.

Carlisle. J'étais à l'hôpital et il avait fait en sorte d'atténuer ma crise mais ce n'était pas efficace, je sentais mon cœur me faire souffrir. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi c'était Jasper à ma porte ? Pourquoi je connaissais son nom et sa voix ? Ma tête me lança, comme si mon cerveau voulait se scinder en deux et j'étouffais un cri avant d'appeler Carlisle d'une petite voix. S'il avait entendu que j'étais réveillé alors que je n'avais pas fait suffisamment de bruits pour qu'une oreille humaine entende au travers la porte, il aurait dû pouvoir entendre mon appel au secours. Et ce fût le cas puisque la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et Carlisle et son fils – j'étais persuadé que Jasper n'était pas un simple ami de la famille – entrèrent dans la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Jasper me scruta et aussitôt je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Mon cœur ralentit doucement jusqu'à atteindre un rythme normal, mon mal de tête s'éloigna doucement – il devait très sûrement être dû à ma frayeur et à mon stress élevé – et ma respiration se fit plus lente. J'avais les idées plus claires bien que le chagrin rongeait encore mon cœur. Je remerciais Jasper d'un signe de tête et il parut surpris. Je savais qu'ils étaient des vampires, aussi j'avais de suite su lorsque j'avais senti mon humeur changer que c'était grâce à lui que je le devais et à son regard doux posé sur moi.

_ Harry ? M'appela Carlisle.

_ Oui, murmurais-je la voix rauque comme si j'avais pleuré des heures et que j'avais hurlé à m'en arracher les cordes vocales…ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Sans Jasper…j'aurais été bon pour une nouvelle crise, avouais-je en chuchotant.

_ Tu sais donc la vérité, fit le médecin.

_ Non. Tranchais-je et j'eus mal à la gorge. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Je suis sûr que je vous connais d'avant mon coma, que vous êtes tous de la même famille d'une façon ou d'une autre et que vous…

Je me tus, lançant un regard apeuré à Carlisle. Il passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux et ses doigts froids sur ma tête me firent du bien.

_ Vous allez me prendre pour un fou et me faire interner…, soufflais-je, soudain les larmes aux yeux.

_ Harry, appela la voix de Jasper.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient emplis de sincérité et je me sentis un peu mieux.

_ Nous ne ferons rien de tout ça.

_ Si je vous dis ce dont je crois me rappeler, vous me prouverez que c'est vrai ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui, répondit Carlisle en serrant ma main dans sa main froide.

J'avais eu raison, la peau de Carlisle était aussi dure que de la pierre et pourtant aussi douce que de la soie. On aurait dit un homme fait de granit blanc et recouvert du tissu le plus doux du monde. Son regard était paternel, inquiet et attentif à mes états émotionnels, cependant c'était sûrement moindre comparé à Jasper. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible mais je connaissais exactement la particularité de son don, comme si j'en avais eu une description détaillée et plusieurs exemples.

_ Vous…vous êtes des vampires. Et Jacob…Jacob est un loup. Ce…je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comme il faut, tout se présente sous forme d'images durant très peu de temps. Comme si on déroulait un film en accéléré. Je…suis persuadé que Ginny vous connaît aussi. Mais je ne sais pas plus. Si ce n'est que…je suis certain que Edward capte les pensées des autres et Jasper manipule les émotions.

_ Te rappelles-tu de ce qui a déclenché ces quelques souvenirs ?

_ L'apparition de Draco…, chuchotais-je en sentant les larmes revenir. Je l'aime. Je ne me rappelle que de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand, où. Je sais juste que c'est le cas. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'existait pas…et il a passé le pas de la porte comme un rêve sort de l'inconscient pour prendre pas dans la réalité. Je…je suis désolé. Je…pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

_ Tu es sur le lit dans lequel l'ambulance t'a transporté de Seattle à ici. Dans le camion tu t'es pas mal débattu même si tu étais inconscient alors ils t'ont attaché. Nous t'avons enlevé pas mal de ceintures d'ailleurs, tu étais complètement ficelé. M'expliqua Carlisle de sa voix apaisante.

_ Tu es sûr d'être prêt pour qu'on te montre que tu as raison ? Me demanda Jasper, suspicieux.

Son regard sur moi était intense, il devait sentir les émotions enfouies au plus profond de moi et j'eus du mal à soutenir ses yeux ambrés. Mais il fallait que je sache, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, je n'en pouvais plus de cette impression de devenir fou, il fallait que je voie la vérité, que j'ai la preuve que je ne déraillais pas purement et simplement. Je retins donc son regard et pris une grande inspiration.

_ Je veux être sûr de ne pas être fou, de savoir une partie de la vérité. Ce…ce n'est pas un oui, mais je vous assure que je n'en peux plus.

_ Accepteras-tu que l'on te laisse les liens le temps que tu encaisses tout cela ?

_ Oui. Je les garderai jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de me les enlever. Je peux vous demander quelque chose avant ?

_ Oui ? Fit Carlisle.

_ Je vous connais depuis longtemps ? Et Draco ? Soufflais-je.

_ Tu nous connais depuis un peu plus de deux moi. Quant à Draco…tu le connais depuis bien avant nous. Mais il vaut mieux que tes souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes, me dit gentiment Carlisle et j'acquiesçais.

_ Et Ginny ? Elle sait depuis aussi longtemps que moi ?

Les deux vampires se regardèrent, tentant de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire ou non. Finalement se fût Jasper qui se tourna vers moi et eut une grimace contrite. Je soupirais, j'allais peut-être vraiment devenir fou à ce rythme-là. Je voulais savoir, c'était pulsionnel, comme si mon cerveau ne pouvait se calmer avant d'avoir reconstruit tout le puzzle se trouvant sous mes yeux.

_ Elle sait depuis un mois mais connaît l'existence de notre espèce depuis bien plus longtemps. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire pourquoi ni comment.

_ Comment vous a-t-on rencontré ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas te le dire. Tu dois t'en souvenir par toi-même. Me fit Carlisle. Tu es prêt ?

_ Très bien, soupirais-je. Allez-y.


	24. Chapter 24

_**HELLO MES DRAGEES DE BERTI CROCHU ! :D**_

 _ **Je vous ai manqué pendant deux semaines? Non? Sniiiif. xD Bon bon bon ! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 24 rien que pour vous ! Comme toujours, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre "détente", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture tout le monde,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Carlisle se planta devant la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir pour éviter que l'on ne voit toute la pièce et Jasper plongea son regard dans le mien. Il attendit quelques secondes puis je hochais la tête et alors il bougea, se retrouvant du côté gauche de mon lit en un quart de seconde…peut-être même moins. Je clignais des yeux. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu bouger. Puis il passa du côté gauche au côté droit de Carlisle. Il se mouvait avec rapidité et une grâce incomparable. On aurait dit un jaguar en mouvement. Il sauta par-dessus mon lit et atterrit sur le second lit de la chambre d'hôpital sans que cela ne fasse aucun bruit. Mes yeux suivaient ses mouvements sans que mon corps ne réagisse. C'était comme si mon cerveau bloquait tout. C'est alors que Jasper retroussa ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses crocs et à nouveau j'eus l'image de la petite ruelle sombre dans laquelle se trouvait un corps aux cheveux blond au sol, avec dessus un vampire qui en buvait le sang.

J'étouffais un cri, tentant de me calmer pour ne pas me débattre encore une fois. J'avais été témoin de la transformation de l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais tout fait pour le sauver de la mort mais n'avait pu empêcher qu'il devienne un vampire. Puis Jasper cessa sa mascarade et fût à mes côtés aussi vite que ce qu'il était monté sur le lit. Je sentis comme une caresse autour de moi, comme s'il touchait mon aura et je ne puis rien faire d'autre que de me laisser aller, me détendre. Carlisle délaissa son poste devant la fenêtre et s'approcha à allure humaine de moi. Il posa son bras sur le mien, il paraissait particulièrement inquiet aussi pris-je une grande inspiration et enfonçais ma tête dans les coussins.

_ Je t'ai effrayé ? Demanda Jasper inquiet par la perspective que je bascule immédiatement dans la folie.

_ Non, soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu as eu de nouveaux flashs ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, chuchotais-je. Je crois que…je crois que j'ai été témoin de la transformation de Draco…c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

Les hypothèses essayaient de se former dans mon esprit brumeux mais je n'arrivais pas à grand-chose. Comme si j'étais en train d'attraper un tissu vaporeux et qu'une fois dans ma main il s'avérait que c'était un nuage qui se disloquait et disparaissait pour réapparaître plus loin. La perte de ma mémoire et le retour de mes souvenirs au compte-goutte me frustrait plus que de raison. Après tout on m'avait dit que j'avais fait une mauvaise chute, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser que tout s'était produit le même jour.

_ Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as perdu la mémoire. Reprit Carlisle à mon plus grand désespoir, cela me faisait une hypothèse en moins dans ma liste déjà courte. Cependant, tu as en effet vue la transformation de Draco. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il y aurait pu avoir des morts, des blessés. Il serait très probablement incontrôlable à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Comment ça se fait que l'on vous connaisse alors que l'on est de Londres et que vous vivez aux Etats-Unis ? Comment ai-je pu arrêter un vampire sans autre arme que mes mains ?

Visiblement, il était compliqué de jauger les choses que l'on pouvait me dire ou non et je me sentis comme un enfant qui aurait découvert une partie de la vérité mais auquel les parents ne voulaient rien expliquer de peur de heurter sa sensibilité. Un cri de frustration et d'agacement monta en moi mais je l'étouffais dans l'œuf avant qu'il ne franchisse mes lèvres. Je ne devais pas m'énerver contre eux qui prenaient soin de moi, qui tentaient de m'aider, mais c'était difficile de ne pouvoir faire sortir toute cette colère que je ressentais, toute cette rancune et cette frustration de ne pas avoir tous les détails.

_ On ne peut vraiment rien te dire de plus, Harry. Si tu n'avais pas pris contact avec nous, non seulement tu aurais été en danger mais en plus cela aurait mis en danger tous les vivants aux alentours.

Je hochais la tête. Aucune de ses paroles ne déclencha en moi le moindre souvenir et je fus à la fois soulagé de ce constat tout en étant complètement agacé. Au moins, même si les images étaient douloureuses j'aurais pu avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'était produit. Je grommelais sous le regard contrit de Jasper. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, si je continuais sur la voie de la frustration, j'allais avoir un mal de crâne sans précédent et j'allais faire une crise de nerfs. Une question frôla alors mon esprit. Une question qui me sembla soudainement essentielle.

_ Pourquoi vous pouvez sortir dehors le jour mais pas lorsqu'il y a du soleil ?

_ C'est une particularité de notre espèce. Le soleil nous fait briller comme un diamant en plein soleil, sauf que c'est comme si notre corps en était recouvert de millier, expliqua calmement Jasper. Ce qui devient rapidement un problème en présence des humains.

Je hochais la tête. De fait, les humains se seraient posés bien des questions face à cette particularité. Et cela aurait très probablement créé la panique, engendrant sûrement par la même occasion une haine sans nom à l'égard des vampires et pourquoi pas une guerre par la suite. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ce schéma pouvait se révéler vrai et cela quelques soit l'époque où il prenait effet. Dites aux Hommes que les sorcières existent et que c'est à cause d'elle que la maladie se répand et paf vous avez une chasse aux sorcières. Moyen-Age, dix-septième siècle, la chasse aux sorcières de Salem. A croire que jamais personne n'en retient la leçon. Je secouais la tête et posais une autre question aux vampires de la pièce.

_ Vous avez tous des dons étranges ?

_ Non, seulement Alice, Edward, Jasper et Draco.

_ Alice…peut voir l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en me rappelant de notre premier cours de littérature anglophone où elle avait paru savoir exactement quelle pièce on allait lire avant même que le professeur ne l'ait dit.

_ C'est exact, approuva Carlisle. Tu connais celui de Jasper et de Edward.

_ Oui…mais celui de Draco… ?

_ Est particulier, coupa Jasper. Il…ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère si l'un de nous – et particulièrement Rose ou moi – ne sommes pas à côté.

J'allais demander pourquoi mais je vis Jasper me faire non de la tête. Il avait senti ma curiosité augmenter en entendant les noms de Rosalie et de Jasper liés à Draco, aussi je laissais tomber et une autre question s'imposa à moi par les souvenirs qui m'avaient frappé lorsque j'avais eu les révélations sur les gens m'entourant.

_ Jacob…est un loup ? Je…crois me souvenir…que…il est censé être votre ennemi ?

Tout à coup ma tête me faisait mal comme si j'en avais trop appris pour aujourd'hui et que mon cerveau refusait d'en savoir plus. Il refusait même de me faire part de flashs comme il l'aurait fait les autres jours. Je grommelais et lançais un regard de supplicier à Carlisle, un mal de tête carabiné commençant à faire surface.

_ Je vous jure de ne pas faire de crise…pourriez-vous…me relâcher ?

_ Jasper ? Appela-t-il.

Ce dernier sembla être tiré d'une intense réflexion, aussi me regarda-t-il quelques instants avant de sourire doucement.

_ Tu peux le détacher, il est simplement éprouvé par tout cela.

_ Très bien.

Carlisle me détacha et aussitôt je m'enroulais dans mes bras, la tête dans les genoux. Je régulais ma respiration, les yeux fermés je comptais le nombre d'expirations et d'inspirations pour faire le vide dans mon esprit car tout s'était mis à tourner. Je me sentais extrêmement fatigué et soudainement mon ventre hurla de faim et Carlisle rigola doucement.

_ Tu es en bonne voie de guérison. Je vais te chercher un plateau repas, cela fait déjà deux jours que tu es là, ton corps s'est affaibli.

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et j'entendis la porte se refermer, signe que le médecin venait de sortir bien que je n'ai entendu aucun de ses mouvements. Comme je n'avais jamais entendu un seul des Cullen bouger ni approcher d'ailleurs. Jasper s'assit sur le bord du lit et me regarda quelques instants. Il semblait hésitant.

_ Pour Jacob, sache seulement que lui et sa meute étaient en effet nos ennemis. Mais des évènements ont fait qu'ils sont devenus nos frères. Il y a quelques soucis entre certains d'entre nous, comme tu as pu le remarquer par exemple avec Rosalie et Jacob. Mais pour la plupart de nos deux clans l'entente est quasiment parfaite.

_ Pourquoi Rosalie et Jacob ne s'entendent-ils pas ?

_ C'est…une longue histoire.

_ Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il Blondie ?

_ Ça agace tout particulièrement Rosalie, rigola-t-il. Ils ne se détestent pas vraiment cependant, ils sont plutôt comme deux frères et sœurs au plus jeune âge qui ne cessent de se chamailler. Pendant une longue période…qui n'est pas encore fini à vrai dire, ils se sont donnés des surnoms exotiques et Jacob s'est acharné à faire des blagues sur les blondes.

_ Vous n'avez vraiment pas dû vous ennuyer.

_ Non, pas vraiment. Une fois on a failli s'étrangler de rire. Jacob avait faim après des heures de patrouilles, il est entré chez nous, Rosalie lui a préparé une gamelle en fer sur laquelle elle a gravé « Fido » et Jacob a mangé un peu avant de balancer la gamelle sur Rosalie qui s'est retrouvée recouverte de nourriture et la gamelle de fer a rebondit pour arracher un petit morceau de notre rampe d'escalier.

Malgré la fatigue, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, un gloussement m'échappa en imaginant la scène et je tombais à la renverse. Rosalie, femme fière et bornée, recouverte de nourriture avec Jacob non loin aux allure de chien fidèle, les yeux brillants d'un rire contenu. Les larmes aux yeux, je laissais le fou rire prendre possession de moi. Ça faisait un bien fou de rire à gorge déployée, rire comme un dément. Je sentais mes muscles se détendre, mon cœur s'apaiser, ma tête devenir moins douloureuse.

_ Je…ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas d'eux finalement, réussis-je à articuler en m'essuyant les yeux.

_ Tu veux entendre quelques blagues qu'il a raconté à Rosalie ?

_ Avec plaisir ! Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit d'hôpital.

_ Comment meurent les neurones d'une blonde ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ De solitude.

J'étouffais un rire, puis finalement je ne pus me contrôler et le fou rire reprit le dessus, je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues, mais Merlin que c'était bon. Il n'attendit pas que je reprenne mon souffle, tel un serpent il lança la vanne suivante pendant que je tentais de ne pas m'étrangler de rire.

_ Comment noie-t-on une blonde ?

_ Au…aucune idée, soufflais-je entre deux rires.

_ En collant un miroir au fond de la piscine.

C'en était fini de moi, je roulais sur le lit, littéralement en train de mourir de rire. Alors que je tentais de me calmer, l'image de Rosalie agacée, grognant toutes canines dehors, sur un Jacob tout sourire me fit repartir et je fus assaillis par un hoquet digne de ce nom.

_ Tu savais que lors de sa vie humaine, Bella a frappé Jacob ?

_ Hic – Non.

_ Il a essayé de l'embrasser…

_ Et ? Demandais-je, le fou rire et le hoquet me guettant.

_ Elle s'est cassée la main sur son corps de loup trop résistant. Jacob a rigolé parce qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle l'avait frappé, elle a commencé à s'en aller totalement furibonde et il la rattrapé pour lui dire de tenter la batte de Baseball la prochaine fois. Elle aurait presque pu se casser l'autre main pour le frapper à nouveau. Par la suite, elle s'est acheter une batte de baseball. Elle la garde encore en trophée dans sa chambre…juste au cas où Jacob ne l'énerverait encore.

Je m'écroulais de rire une fois de plus. C'était ridicule au possible. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé à frapper Jacob…ni aucun de ses amis vampires, ou loup-garou. Mon corps tout entier me criait qu'il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas de sitôt. Je tentais de me remettre de mes émotions mais à chaque fois que je me sentais un peu mieux, le hoquet me cueillait ou le rire reprenait. Je m'essuyais les yeux, riant aux éclats et Carlisle entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

_ Eh bien, d'où provient cette hilarité ? Fit-il en posant le plateau repas devant moi après avoir fermé la porte.

_ Je lui racontais la cohabitation entre Rosalie et Jacob, il y a deux ans. Fit innocemment Jasper.

_ Je comprends beaucoup mieux.

_ Et le jour où Bella s'est cassée le poignet.

_ Jacob était vraiment insupportable, soupira le médecin tandis que je buvais de l'eau pour faire passer le hoquet.

_ Il n'a pas vraiment changé, répliqua Jasper dans un demi-sourire.

_ C'est exact. Admit le médecin avec son sourire plein de douceur. Mais il est moins pénible…

_ Sauf quand il est avec Emmett, dis-je après avoir réussi à me calmer.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils ont un don commun pour ennuyer leur entourage, admit Carlisle qui reprit sérieusement, nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant. Tu vas rester deux jours ici et tu rentreras chez toi avant de retourner en cours. Je t'arrête jusqu'à lundi. Histoire que tu te remettes sur pieds.

_ Ça me va.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que j'eusse fini mon repas. Leur gentillesse et leur douceur m'apaisèrent, on parla de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf des vampires, des loups ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en rapport avec le monde étrange dans lequel je prenais pieds à nouveau. Enfin, lorsque j'eu fini mon repas, Carlisle et Jasper se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, le premier me débarrassant de mon plateau. Ils s'approchaient de la porte et avant qu'ils ne l'ouvrent, je pris une inspiration.

_ Est-ce que…Draco va bien ?

Carlisle posa ses yeux d'une sagesse infini sur moi et je me sentie comme un avorton. Il semblait préoccupé, à la recherche de mots et je pouvais voir au fond de ses prunelles couleur de miel un peu de tristesse aussi. Ce regard m'inquiéta et Jasper le senti car aussitôt je senti une certaine chaleur m'effleurer et un doux sentiment de bien-être s'emparer de moi, cependant mon cœur était toujours aussi serré.

_ Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Lorsqu'il t'a vu faire ta crise de démence il s'est senti coupable.

_ Dîtes-lui que je souhaite le voir, lundi. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Soufflais-je soudain dans le besoin de revoir son visage.

_ Nous le lui dirons, accepta Jasper.

_ Je peux vous demander une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez ?

_ Evidemment, fit Carlisle.

_ Je…dans les souvenirs que j'ai, les yeux de Draco étaient rouges, ou alors gris, mais jamais dorés comme les votre, comment cela se fait-il ? Et pourquoi les a-t-il ambrés désormais ?

_ Pour les yeux rouges, expliqua Jasper, c'est parce que lors de notre transformation, nos yeux prennent cette teinte-là et ils la gardent si on se nourrit de sang humain.

_ Ce qui n'est pas votre cas ?

_ Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, confirma Jasper. Nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus pour vous des végétariens, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal.

_ Et pour les yeux gris ? Demandais-je après une minute de réflexion.

_ C'est la couleur que ses yeux avaient avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire, me fit Carlisle.

_ Mais je le vois tel qu'il est aujourd'hui avec les yeux gris tempête…

_ C'est…il avait trouvé un moyen de leur faire reprendre leur couleur. Souffla Carlisle, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était en droit de me révéler la vérité ou non.

_ Secret lié à ma mémoire ? marmonnais-je.

_ Exactement. Repose-toi maintenant, m'intima le docteur Cullen. Sinon je te fais rester jusqu'à mercredi.

_ Non, ça ira. Dis-je en remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. Merci pour tout, monsieur Cullen.

Il me salua puis suivit de Jasper, il sortit du pas élégant, souple et silencieux qui avait l'air d'être une caractéristique vampire.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bien le bonsoir mes chers fans !**_

 _ **Eh bien, je m'impressionne moi-même ! Je prends presque un rythme décent, vous en pensez quoi? HAHAHA xD**_

 _ **Vous savez, pendant un temps je pensais faire comme certains auteurs de fanfiction et publier au nombre de reviews...mais en fait je suis trop impatiente de vous poster les chapitres pour faire ça...xD**_

 _ **C'est pas une connerie, je vous jure quand je termine un chapitre, que j'ai corrigé tout ça, je peux pas attendre avant de poster, ou du moins pas énormément de temps. J'ai trop envie de vous partager ça. Pour avoir votre avis, mais aussi parce que j'aime me plonger dans l'univers de Harry Potter avec vous au travers de ces petits textes, même si ce ne sont pas des chefs-d'oeuvres et qu'ils ne seront jamais à la hauteur de la saga ! :')**_

 _ **Bref, c'était mon instant confession, je suis désolée, je suis toute émoustillée xD**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre par review !**_

 _ **Milles merci de me suivre, de supporter le temps d'attente - parfois très long je l'admets xD - et de rester à mes côtés au travers mes écrits. Je vous love ! Kissouilles les chocogrenouilles !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 **Chapitre 25 :**

Je me tournais sur le côté, tournant et retournant mes souvenirs dans tous les sens ou du moins tout ce dont j'étais certain que c'était des souvenirs. Parmi eux, la vision d'horreur que j'avais eu dans la ruelle sombre. Puis la persuasion que les Cullen et les Hale étaient une seule famille, qu'ils étaient tous d'un monde que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je fermais les yeux, soulagé. Soulagé parce qu'une part de moi était allégée, je n'étais pas fou. Ou du moins pas complètement. Une part du monde que mon esprit avait imaginé était réel, Draco était réel. Rien n'aurait pu me faire sentir mieux que de savoir que le seul rêve que j'avais été vrai. Je ne l'avais vu que quelques instants et pourtant c'était grâce à cela qu'une partie de ma mémoire était revenue. Maintenant que la peur c'en était allée, je me sentais heureux. J'avais retrouvé la part de moi qu'il manquait, lui.

Les deux jours que je passais à l'hôpital me semblèrent long. Jacob et Alice passèrent les deux soirs pour me tenir un peu compagnie et je leur demandais comment allaient Ginny et les autres. Ils ne répondirent pas pour la première, grimaçant simplement et je sentis une vague de colère s'écraser en moi. Elle me cachait tout depuis le début et j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait tout depuis le début. Au plus profond de moi j'étais même certain qu'elle était liée à ma perte de mémoire. Mais n'ayant aucun élément pour entretenir ma colère, je m'étais laissé emporter par les discussions avec mes deux amis. Là où Rosalie et Jacob semblaient se détester mutuellement, Jacob avait un lien avec Alice ressemblant fortement à celui qu'il avait avec Emmett. Tous les deux de caractère jovial et entraînés, ils riaient et amenaient un peu de chaleur dans ma petite chambre. Ils s'amusèrent à me raconter les quelques histoires du lycée, les réactions des lycéens qui nous avaient amusé déjà plusieurs fois et les âneries que Jacob faisait avec Emmett.

Alice m'annonça que Draco serait là le lundi et mon pouls s'était accéléré, j'étais réellement impatient de le revoir. Ma mémoire avait beau ne pas être entière, il me devenait vital de le revoir. J'avais besoin de lui, de le voir pour être définitivement sûr qu'il existait. Non que je n'en fusse pas sûr, mais mon esprit encore un peu perdu dans tout ça n'était pas certain qu'il fut vrai. Aucun autre vampire – à part Carlisle – ne revint me rendre visite. J'avais compris que le tourment de mes pensées tenait Edward éloigné et je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur. Je savais aussi que Jasper ne devait pas être en grande forme lorsqu'il était dans les parages…quant à Rosalie, Bella et Emmett, je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur. Je savais que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que je les reverrai vite.

Ce fut avec plaisir que le vendredi je passais le pas de l'hôpital sur mes deux pieds. J'allais mieux que le jour de mon arrivée, le repos m'ayant beaucoup aidé à reprendre des forces et à tenir à l'écart les souvenirs un peu trop sanglants. Carlisle me conduisit jusque devant ma porte et je le laissais, me dirigeant vers l'entrée. Etrangement, une image me revint, celle de Draco et moi devant la même porte, entrant dans la maison vide et y aménageant. Le souvenir était flou, le visage du vampire était pourtant net. J'avais acheté cette maison avec Draco et nous y avions vécu ensembles un temps. Mon cœur accéléra et je fus pris du besoin de trouver des souvenirs dans la maison. J'entrais à toute vitesse, fermant à clef derrière moi. Ginny n'était pas là et n'arriverait qu'en fin d'après-midi. J'avais plus de cinq heures devant moi et j'avais dû manger avant de partir de l'hôpital. C'était parfait.

Je me précipitais donc vers ma chambre. Je regardais sous mon lit, dans mon immense armoire, dans mes vêtements. Aucune photo, aucun souvenir. Etonné mais pas découragé, je partis dans le salon, passant près d'une heure à chercher de long en large des indices, mais rien. Comment avais-je pu passer un mois en compagnie de Draco ici sans même qu'une photo ne soit présente dans la maison, même cachée dans les endroits les plus improbables ? Comment était-il possible qu'en m'éloignant tant de mes amis, je n'avais aucune photo d'eux qu'elles soient récentes ou datant d'il y a deux ans, lorsque nous étions ensembles à l'internat de St Brutus ? Il me paraissait improbable qu'en tant d'années je n'ai pas une seule image de ma seconde famille dont les Weasley au complet et Hermione faisaient partis.

Il était étonnant aussi qu'aucune photo de mon parrain ne soit dans la maison, à cette pensée j'eu un pincement au cœur, je l'avais quitté si vite et ne l'avais plus rappelé, j'étais un filleul indigne. Je n'avais plus aucun bien concernant de près ou de loin ma famille adoptive. Comment était-ce possible ? Ginny avait-elle tout caché ? L'avait-elle fait pour me protéger ? Je soupirais et partis tenter ma chance dans la cuisine mais je fis chou blanc. Pareil dans la bibliothèque, aussi, abandonnais-je après quatre heures intensives de recherches et je m'assis à mon bureau. Il y avait des feuilles de partout, des morceaux de récits. Je les rassemblais et en lus un au hasard.

« _Alors que je ferme les yeux, je vois l'homme au visage cireux en train de mourir. Ses traits sont tirés, il a une plaie ouverte dans le cou, un énorme serpent du nom de Nagini vient de le mordre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je le sais, pourtant ce nom résonne en moi et fait écho à d'autres souvenirs aussi noirs que celui-ci. L'homme pleure les yeux fermés, soudain il ouvre ses yeux. Deux grands yeux noirs qui semblent presque possédés. On dirait un fantôme avec ses cheveux gras et aussi noir que ses pupilles encadrant son visage à la couleur maladive. Il tend une main vers moi, cherchant dans mon regard une aide que je ne peux lui apporter. Ses lèvres bougent, articulent 'prends-les' et je recueille ses larmes dans un flacon. Inconsciemment je sais que ses larmes sont de puissants souvenirs et qu'il me fait le don le plus précieux qu'il possède. 'Tu as les yeux de ta mère'. Dernier souffle de vie dans la bouche de l'homme et mon cœur se déchire, mon âme chavire. Je vais mal, je suis mal. Sa fin, c'est ma fin. Nous allons tous mourir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'en suis persuadé. Tout comme à l'évocation de se souvenir, j'ai l'impression de trahison. Comme si cet homme et moi avions été trahis. Le sentiment est enveloppé d'une tristesse et d'une pitié implacable, comme si nous avions été dupés mais qu'il avait été le plus dupé de nous deux. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur et je n'ai qu'une envie, serré cet homme au regard froid une dernière fois, comme pour effacer les peines qui ont rongé son âme._ »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est le souvenir qui m'a le plus marqué. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cet homme, ni pourquoi il est mort ou encore en quoi ça me concerne mais je ressens envers ce souvenir des choses étranges. Je ressens comme une injustice immense, de la culpabilité et une colère sans nom, comme si je ne m'étais pas vraiment remis de sa mort. Je laissais la feuille sur le côté et en attrapais une autre. Mes doutes sur les vampires, leur existence, ce qu'ils sont, comment les repérer. Me vient alors une idée. Et si je les décrivais, si je couchais sur papier tout ce que je savais sur eux ? J'attrapais mon stylo et une feuille blanche traînant dans le coin, l'image de Draco et de ses traits divins en tête.

Je passais deux heures à écrire tout ce qui me venait, tachant d'éloigner les centaines questions embrumant mon esprit. J'écrivais en vrac toutes mes idées et plus je traçais les lignes plus une idée étrange s'imposait à moi, comme si écrire sur un sujet permettait à mon cerveau de réfléchir à un autre sujet. Alors que je posais un point final à la liste des caractéristiques vampiriques, je me levais, il fallait que je vérifie. La seule pièce de la maison que je n'avais pas fouillée était celle de Ginny et plus les minutes passaient, plus j'étais persuadé que si mes photos et mes souvenirs devaient être quelque part, c'était bien dans sa chambre à elle qui était au courant de tout depuis le début. J'étais à peu près sûr que nous n'étions pas aller au lycée de Seattle pour rien, qu'elle avait tout fait pour que je rencontre les Cullen. Qu'elle eût espéré que cela suffirait.

Je me figeais devant sa porte, soudain prit d'une évidence. Son regard remplit d'espoir quand les Cullen étaient arrivés pour la première fois, lorsque je l'avais rejoint après mon premier cours en commun avec Bella et Alice, lorsque nous avions dû aller en cours avec eux en mathématiques et lorsque Rosalie, Jasper et Draco étaient arrivés. Elle avait toujours eu espoir qu'en les voyant ma mémoire revienne. Je grinçais des dents, agacé par cette constatation qui me semblait désormais évidente. J'aurais presque dû le comprendre bien plutôt. Je grognais et posais la main sur la poignée pour entrer. A mon grand étonnement, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef mais ouverte et je rentrais sans aucune hésitation dans la pièce. La pièce était grande – moins que la mienne cependant - les couleurs allaient du marron clair à l'orange soutenu, aucuns portraits n'étaient accrochés, aucune photo, rien. Le lit était parfaitement fait, des livres étaient un peu empilés au sol mais rien d'anormal.

Je regardais sur son bureau, dans les tiroirs, dans l'armoire, il n'y avait rien. Je poussais un soupir et me courbais pour regarder sous le lit. Je faillis me relever mais alors que j'en faisais le mouvement, une boîte attira mon attention. Elle était de couleur rouge et blanche et dessus était écrit « dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu ». Alors que je n'avais pas eu de flash depuis mon premier jour d'hôpital, je me vis dans un train étrange avec en face de moi Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Nous avions onze ans et nous étions entourés de bonbons en tout genre et étranges au possible. Parmi eux, une boîte de ces mêmes dragées que je pris et je m'entendis demander à Ron ce que c'était, il m'expliquait et me fit part d'une anecdote 'Fred prétend qu'une fois il en eu une à la crotte de nez !'.

Je revins à l'instant présent, la main sur la boîte, toujours courbé sous le lit. Je me redressais et observais le paquet. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la même chose, que mon souvenir était réel, mais que faisions nous dans ce train ? Où allions nous ? Et comment Ron connaissait-il ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je soupirais et me redressais avec la boîte. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir à ces souvenirs, il était temps de les laisser faire surface d'eux-mêmes, je crois que j'étais prêt pour ça. Aussi, je sortis de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer derrière moi et je m'installais sur mon lit en observant la grande boîte. Il n'y avait aucune indication dessus et les couleurs des dragées étaient plus ou moins douteuses. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je pris une dragée au hasard, la posant sur ma langue. A peine eu-je mâché le bonbon qu'un goût atroce et amer de crotte de nez se répandit dans ma bouche. Je toussais, crachais mais fini par avaler la dragée en lançant un regard apeuré à la boîte.

Trop curieux pour mon propre bien, je tendis de nouveau la main et pris un autre bonbon à la couleur noire. Je mordis dedans et un goût fortement poivré emplit ma bouche jusqu'à ce que des larmes roulent sur mes joues et je me précipitais en bas pour récupérer un morceau de pain et de l'eau. Je remontais avec peine, le goût des deux dragées encore sur la langue et je cachais la boîte sous mon lit, c'était sûrement drôle avec des amis, mais seul c'était juste immangeable et une petite voix me disait que je n'avais sûrement pas goûté les pires goûts, ce qui m'inquiétait bien plus que je ne l'aurais admis.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je me précipitais dans le salon. Ginny venait d'entrer, les cheveux encore humide et pleins de flocons de la neige qui tombait dehors. Elle leva les yeux vers moi après avoir posé son sac de cours à côté de notre porte manteau et elle sauta dans mes bras, les yeux remplis de larmes et émue. Elle me serra si fort contre elle que je cru m'étouffer, mais elle décida de relâcher son étreinte avant que je ne produise un son et elle claqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue avant de se reculer. Elle renifla et je lui envoyais un petit sourire. Je m'étais précipitais et n'avais pas pris le temps d'observer son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes avaient pris place sous ses magnifiques yeux marrons larmoyants et elle avait l'air fatigué. En y prêtant bien attention, elle paraissait plus vieille que son âge réel, mais son sourire la rajeunissait un peu.

_ Oh Harry, je suis si contente de te voir enfin de retour ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

_ Tu as réussi à survivre sans faire exploser quoi que ce soit ? M'étonnais-je alors qu'elle nous traînait dans la cuisine.

En effet, perturbé par tous mes souvenirs et par le besoin de trouver de quoi me prouver que j'avais vécu ici avec Draco et que j'avais des photos de ma famille, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la cuisine était étonnement bien rangée, que le micro-onde était en parfait état et surtout…la cafetière n'avait pas pris feu.

_ Hey ! S'insurgea-t-elle…avant de piquer un fard. Très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment mangé ici le temps que tu as été à l'hôpital.

_ Vraiment ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui, je suis allée chez Billy Black. Je m'entends bien avec Jacob et les gens de la réserve.

_ Tant mieux. Souriais-je.

Un silence paisible s'installa et je lui demandais si elle voulait quelque chose pour se réchauffer. Elle demanda un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de café et de cannelle dedans. J'en préparais deux alors qu'elle me regardait faire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose. J'avais toujours reconnu les signes chez Ginny : elle prend plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se lancer, se bloque et finalement se mordille les lèvres. Elle avait beau toujours dire tout ce qui lui venait du premier coup, il lui arrivait – dans des situations comme celle-ci – de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, aussi finis-je par lui tendre son bol et m'asseoir avant d'entamer la discussion qu'elle semblait vouloir mener.

_ Je sais que tu me caches des choses Ginevra Weasley. Attaquais-je d'une voix neutre.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil non loin de là, les yeux baissés. Elle semblait s'en vouloir et se fustiger mentalement. Evidemment, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle me cachait, mais mon petit doigt me disait que je n'allais pas beaucoup aimer la blague.

_ Ecoutes, repris-je en m'appuyant confortablement contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, une partie seulement de ma mémoire m'est revenue. Je sais qui sont les Cullen – je sais que le nom Hale est juste une couverture, je sais aussi qui ils sont et quel genre de vie ils mènent. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est Jacob…mais ce que tu fais dans tout ça et comment tu connais leur identité reste un mystère.

_ Alors, tu ne sais pas qui tu es. Souffla Ginny en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud, un air de martyr imprimé sur le visage.

_ Comment ça : je ne sais pas qui je suis ?

_ Tu ne te souviens plus de toute la réalité. Tu ne te souviens pas du plus important.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien – qu'elle avait enfin dénié relever – et me laissais emporter par ses prunelles chocolat. Une lueur au fond de ses yeux tentait de me faire parvenir un message mais je n'arrivais pas à le décoder. Alors qu'elle faisait papillonner ses yeux, un souvenir venu de nulle part me frappa. J'étais dans une pièce circulaire aux couleurs rouges et or, entouré de Ron et de Hermione, l'on fêtait une victoire, puis Ginny sortit de nulle part habillé en rouge et or me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Nous avions seize ans.

Je revins à la réalité en me secouant, les bras pleins de frissons et Ginny me lança un regard interrogateur. Je venais d'avoir d'autres révélations qui me laissaient pantelant : premièrement, j'avais un jour aimé cette fille comme une femme avant qu'elle ne redevienne la sœur que je voulais avoir. Deuxièmement…j'étais loin d'avoir simplement seize ans car j'étais persuadé que mon souvenir remontait à un long moment.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Ginny.

_ Je…eh bien je n'en suis pas sûr mais…je crois que j'étais dans une étrange pièce rouge et or, nous fêtions quelque chose et…enfin…

Je sentis le sang monter jusqu'à mes joues, gêné. J'étais à deux doigts de mourir de honte lorsque j'entendis le rire de Ginny résonner dans la pièce. Je relevais les yeux vers son visage hilare, j'étais hébété. Comment cela pouvait-il la faire rire ? Que c'était-il passé ?

_ De tous…ha, ha, les souvenirs, il a fallu que celui-là te revienne ! Rigola-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

_ Je ne choisis pas ce qui me revient ou non. Fis-je, vexé.

Elle continua de rire, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. J'en avais marre, j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne pas avancer. Je voulais retrouver toute ma mémoire, je n'en pouvais plus de n'avoir qu'une partielle de vérité sous les yeux.

_ Nous n'avons pas quinze et seize ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question la désarçonna à tel point qu'elle se redressa subitement et qu'un hoquet la prit en traître. Elle me regarda étrangement, comme si elle essayait de savoir exactement ce à quoi je pensais, ce que j'avais vu. Elle passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande gorgée de son chocolat pour faire passer le hoquet. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles je l'observais, tentant de trouver dans l'un de ses gestes une explication à tout ce qu'il se passait. Evidemment c'était impossible et ridicule, mais j'étais en train de désespérer de voir un jour la fin de l'histoire. Alors que j'en étais à penser qu'elle ne me répondrait jamais elle soupira.

_ Non. Nous n'avons pas ces âges-là. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus, Harry.

_ Alors…réponds à cette question : pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à l'hôpital ? De tous, tu es celle que j'attendais le plus, tu sais.

De nouveau, elle reprit le visage du martyr, le visage de la personne qui a fait une énorme erreur et qui en paie toutes les conséquences. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'en voulait à ce point, il me paraissait évident qu'un visage pareil ne pouvait pas simplement être dû au fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas rendu visite.

_ J'avais des choses à régler, se défila-t-elle.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit tandis que ma colère augmentait et que ses yeux semblaient de plus en plus tristes, comme si elle était coupable de la misère du monde. Agacé, je me levais et déposais ma tasse vide dans l'évier. Je refusais de rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce à la tension si palpable, face à une personne qui ne pouvait rien m'expliquer d'autre que ce que je découvrais déjà moi-même.

_ Je vais écrire. Prévins-je.

Sans attendre de réponse, je filais dans la chambre où je me jetais sur mon lit, l'esprit embrumé. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps et même si j'avais réussi à digérer une partie de ce que j'avais appris – et qui m'avait directement envoyé à l'hôpital – je ne pouvais pas continuer à absorber tant et tant d'informations sans explications logiques derrière. J'avais sincèrement été heureux de retrouver Ginny quand elle avait dépassé la porte d'entrée…mais savoir que je vivais en compagnie de celle qui me cachait le plus de chose avait gâché toutes les retrouvailles.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Eh bien le bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

 _ **AYAH ! Ce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur cette fiction ! :O Je m'excuse réellement, mais à vrai dire, on ne change jamais vraiment comme on dit. Je voulais faire des efforts mais j'ai toujours la tête ailleurs :')**_

 _ **Ceci dit, cela ne m'empêche en rien d'écrire encore cette fiction. Je prends du temps à poster, mais je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que l'écriture se poursuit. On se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de la fin ! ;)**_

 _ **Comme toujours, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre via review, la suite arrive très vite je vous le promets !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à très vite !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 **Chapitre 26 :**

En soi, le week-end passa rapidement. J'avais évité Ginny tout du long, réfléchissant simplement. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de rentrer dans la chambre mais j'avais fermé à clé et au bout de la cinquième fois où elle avait essayé de forcer la porte, j'avais fait glisser un papier en dessous. « _Si tu ne peux rien dire, fou-moi la paix._ », peut-être avais-je été un peu trop brutal, cependant j'avais eu la paix tout le reste du week-end. De toute façon, Ginny faisait partie de ceux qui me connaissaient particulièrement bien et aurait dû deviner que me cacher des choses ne m'aiderait pas à lui parler de façon sereine. Pire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait un lien avec ma perte de mémoire et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui accorder ma confiance tant qu'elle ne me dirait rien. Je n'avais pas même envie de lui adresser la parole. Je ruminais inlassablement mes pensées.

Cependant, rien ne semblait cohérent. Pourquoi m'étais-je rappelé de Jacob comme mon cousin alors que mon cerveau mutilé semblait ne pas être véritablement d'accord ? Pourquoi avais-je cru que Draco n'était pas réel ? Pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que son regard me hantait ? Pourquoi je me sentais coupable en pensant à mon parrain ? Tant de questions tournaient en boucles et je ne savais pas comment les résoudre, comment obtenir des réponses. Je restais allongé tout le week-end, sans rien avaler d'autre que ma salive, mâchant simplement mes pensées. Je sentais le mal de tête poindre à chaque fois que je me penchais d'un peu trop près sur une question.

C'est ainsi que le lundi je me retrouvais dans la voiture de Jacob, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, un mal de tête puissant m'empêchant de réfléchir, la colère couvant en moi mais la hâte de retrouver Draco me faisant palpiter. Ginny était partie avec Alice et Emmett aussi avais-je été plus que soulagé de me retrouver seul à seul avec Jacob. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il avait mis de la musique et un doux air de Aerosmith – i don't want to miss a thing, résonnait dans l'habitacle. J'aurais tant aimé ne rien oublier moi non plus, ne pas avoir eu à fermer les yeux et à me dire que Draco n'existait pas. Mon cœur fit un bond en avant et j'eu un demi-sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda le Quileute.

_ J'aime cette musique, répondis-je. Mais je me disais que moi aussi j'aurais voulu ne rien oublier, pas même que Draco existait vraiment.

_ Oh…c'est vrai que cette musique est particulièrement belle, sourit mon cousin. Dis-moi, Carlisle n'a pas voulu me dire ce dont tu te souvenais…serait-ce…déplacé de te le demander ?

J'observais mon cousin pendant qu'il conduisait. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise et semblait réellement inquiet. Il serrait les mâchoires comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais et je poussais un soupir en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur. La neige avait décidé de fondre durant le week-end, laissant place à la pluie. Le temps à Forks n'était pas vraiment clément avec le soleil peut-être même pouvais-je dire qu'il était injuste. Le soleil me manquait énormément et je me demandais quand est-ce que j'avais vu le soleil plus de quatre jours d'affilés avant de répondre à Jacob, la gorge nouée.

_ Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de souvenirs qui me sont revenus. Soufflais-je, reprenant de suite avant qu'il ne me réponde. Je sais juste que tu es un loup ou du moins un demi-loup et que les Cullen sont des vampires. Je les connais depuis avant ma perte de mémoire, tout comme Draco. Je sais que lui, je le connais depuis bien avant, sans ne savoir quand ni pourquoi cependant. Je sais aussi que Ginny est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai plus de mémoire…comment, je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui fait de toi mon cousin.

_ En somme, ton choc est essentiellement dû à… ?

_ A l'apparition de Draco, murmurais-je.

Il quitta la route du regard quelques instants afin de me regarder intensément, puis il se reconcentra sur la route. J'avais le cœur gonflé à bloc, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais mal ou si j'étais heureux de savoir Draco vivant. Je m'en voulais d'avoir pu croire qu'il n'existait pas alors qu'il était ce que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre, rien ne pouvait être plus sûr. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je n'avais pas cru en son existence : comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point et être aimé autant en retour ? Je soupirais et une larme roula sur ma joue. Jacob lâcha d'une main le volant pour m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

_ Tu…quand je l'ai vu apparaître, repris-je après quelques minutes, ça a été une explosion dans mon cerveau. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'existait pas, tu sais. J'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas réel. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas croire que mon rêve était devant moi et existait. Pourtant, il est apparu dans la cantine sans paraître être un fantôme ou une quelconque hallucination. Il était si semblable aux Cullen…alors j'ai eu toutes les révélations.

_ Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas réel ?

_ En effet. Mais je me suis rappelé de mon réveil…j'étais aux côtés de Ginny et elle semblait…outrée que je pense que Draco n'existait pas…alors j'ai fait le lien.

_ Tu as l'air d'en vouloir à Ginny, remarqua-t-il.

_ Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas, ni à toi, ni aux Cullen, ni même à Draco. Quand je croise Ginny…il est flagrant qu'elle me cache quelque chose, qu'elle est liée à tout ce foutoir, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver _pourquoi_.

_ Tu sais, tu devrais repenser à ce que Carlisle t'a dit quand tu y es allé la première fois : …

_ …laisser les souvenirs revenir d'eux-mêmes, dîmes-nous en cœur.

_ Tu as raison, admis-je, mais c'est frustrant.

_ Pas autant que de ne pas t'avoir en cours avec nous ! On s'est ennuyés Emmett et moi sans toi ! Rigola Jacob.

_ Comme si j'allais croire que les deux garnements de l'année se sont ennuyés de moi alors qu'ils étaient dans la même salle, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Qui a dit que c'était quand on était tous les deux ?

Et j'éclatais de rire, ne pouvant pas rester bien longtemps sérieux en compagnie de Jacob. C'était une faculté impressionnante que mon cousin possédait. Il pouvait vous écouter avec tout le sérieux du monde, quand il sentait l'atmosphère s'alléger un peu, il réussissait à faire résonner votre rire et le sien. C'était un trait de caractère que j'adorais chez lui car il me permettait de me détendre, moi qui étais un véritable nid de colère.

L'on passa tout le trajet ainsi, à parler et rigoler, l'atmosphère calme et apaisé. C'est en arrivant et en voyant la tête de Ginny que je compris pourquoi je lui en voulais tant. Contrairement à Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et Jacob qui répondaient comme ils le pouvaient à mes questions et n'affichaient pas d'autres airs qu'un air perplexe quand les questions devenaient compliquées, elle me regardait toujours comme si elle se sentait coupable, comme si elle en s'en voulait, comme si c'était de sa faute. J'avais déjà des doutes quant à sa potentielle participation aux dégâts sur mon cerveau, mais lorsque je croisais ses yeux sur le parking du lycée, j'en fus certain. Je grinçais des dents et serrais la lanière de mon sac dans ma main en jetant ce dernier sur mon dos. Il ne me restait à découvrir que le comment et le pourquoi d'était-elle liée à tout cela.

En silence, je me dirigeais vers le premier cours de la journée. J'avais fait exprès de m'avancer alors que Jacob rejoignait Ginny, Alice et Emmett et le reste des Cullen, Draco comprit. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop penser à ce dernier et à la discussion qui nous attendait en tête à tête. Rien que de penser son nom accélérait les battements de mon cœur et me remplissait de peur. Je n'étais pas effrayé de sa condition, j'étais effrayé de mes sentiments envers lui, qui n'aurait pas paniqué dans ma situation même s'il était évident que je ne paniquais pas pour les bonnes raisons ?

Je me postais devant la salle de classe, attendant que mon professeur au regard d'onyx arrive. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec ce professeur, plus qu'avec aucun autre et en grande partie parce que son regard me rappelait que trop bien celui de l'homme mourant dans mes bras. Etrangement, mon professeur semblait aussi gêné que moi de ma compagnie, sûrement parce que j'avais fait un malaise en le regardant. Il arriva quelques minutes avant les élèves et me salua d'un mouvement de tête en m'ouvrant la porte.

_ J'ai appris votre malaise, Mr Potter, m'annonça-t-il alors que je me faufilais vers le milieu de la salle. Je peux vous demander comment cela se fait ?

Je lui lançais un regard. Il ne semblait pas énervé, il était froid – comme à son habitude – mais une légère lueur d'inquiétude éclairait son regard et je me sentis un peu mieux. Peut-être que ce qui me bloquait avec lui était aussi son air froid et distant, savoir qu'un professeur s'inquiète est toujours un peu flatteur. Mais savoir que c'était ce professeur-là, avec ces yeux d'onyx me rendait bizarrement bien.

_ J'ai fait une chute très mauvaise il y a un mois et demie. J'ai perdu une grande partie de ma mémoire et par moment elle me revient par flash.

_ C'est ce qui cause vos évanouissements ?

_ Il semblerait, de ce que m'ont dit les médecins, acquiesçais-je.

_ J'espère que votre mémoire vous reviendra vite.

Je ne savais pas si je devais considérer cela comme de la gentillesse ou me sentir outrer puisque la phrase avait claqué dans l'air. Je haussais les épaules et m'installais en marmonnant un 'moi aussi' assez colérique. J'avais parfaitement oublié cependant que dans ce cours-là, nous étions tous réunis et par-là j'entendais Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Ginny, Draco et moi. Nous prenions toutes les places restantes et pas une seule personne de plus n'aurait pu entrer dans la salle. Je me retrouvais devant Draco, aux côtés de Alice et mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Quand il était rentré dans la classe, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé, j'avais été une fois de plus éjecté de cette terre pour atterrir dans un monde où il n'existait que lui. Il était venu s'asseoir derrière moi de sa démarche tranquille et princière. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : celle de me précipiter dans ses bras, mais me donner en spectacle n'avait jamais été mon fort. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas censé le connaître et j'aurais été plus que gêné de me jeter dans ses bras alors que je ne me rappelais plus de ce que nous avions vécu. J'aurais adoré pouvoir lui parler, me retrouver seul avec lui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part espérer qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur s'affoler. Malheureusement, à part Ginny, tous mes autres amis pouvaient entendre distinctement la cavalerie que mon cœur sonnait. Je reçu même un 'calmes-toi ou tu vas nous claquer entre les doigts !' écrit en lettres fines de la part de Emmett qui riait aussi silencieusement que possible. Cependant, essayer de rendre discret une montagne qui tremble devient rapidement compliqué.

Je tentais de me calmer mais les regards du professeur de mathématiques revenaient souvent sur moi, regard froid et curieux qui ne me mettait vraiment pas à l'aise. Alice et Bella me chuchotèrent par instant quelques plaisanteries pour me détendre, mais je ne les entendais pas, trop perturbé par le regard que je sentais rivé sur mon dos. Je passais les deux heures du cours de math à me rappeler les traits de l'homme derrière moi. L'homme parfait qui – je ne sais pour qu'elle raison – avait bien voulu de moi dans sa vie…ou dans sa mort.

J'entendis avec soulagement la cloche sonner. Je n'avais pas une seule fois suivit le cours malgré les représailles de Bella et Alice, seulement concentré sur l'image que je me faisais du vampire le plus parfait à mes yeux et assis derrière moi. C'est d'un pas distrait, après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, que je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Une main puissante se posa brusquement sur mon épaule et je fis un bond en poussant un cri aigu, effrayé. Un rire puissant retentit que j'identifiais comme appartenant à mon cousin et je grognais.

_ Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs, rigola Emmett à qui appartenait la main.

_ Sans blague ? Grommelais-je en tournant dans un couloir mes deux acolytes à la suite.

_ T'as mangé un lion avant de venir ? S'amusa le grand vampire.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que t'aimerais t'en bouffer un que je dois le faire pour toi, marmonnais-je mais il l'entendit malgré le brouhaha et il s'esclaffa suivit par Jacob.

_ Allez Harry, m'encouragea Jacob après s'être calmé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je…dois parler à Draco, à midi.

_ C'est ça qui t'angoisse ? S'étouffa faussement Emmett.

_ Parce que tu crois que c'est facile, toi ? Fis-je en entrant dans la salle de classe encore vide. Je perds la mémoire, persuadé qu'il n'existe pas, j'ouvre les yeux et il est en face de moi.

_ Tu devrais être heureux, remarqua Jacob. Tu es probablement le seul dont les rêves sont réels.

_ Mais je ne sais pas comment m'adresser à lui. Nous étions ensembles avant tout cela et je ne sais plus du tout à quoi ça ressemblait. Je sais juste que c'est impossible pour moi de rester stoïque en sa présence.

_ Ce qui explique le sprint merveilleux que ton cœur nous a tapé pendant tout le cours de math, souligna Emmett dans un sourire.

_ Merci d'oublier ce détail. Grognais-je et il explosa de rire.

_ Tu devrais simplement…te faire confiance, me fit Jacob. Tu sais, Draco a juste besoin que tu sois toi.

_ Ginny a dit quelque chose vendredi quand je suis rentré…comme quoi je ne sais pas qui je suis.

_ Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, répliqua Emmett en devenant tout à coup sérieux. Ça n'a aucune incidence sur ton caractère, tu as beau ne pas te souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ni de qui tu es, crois-moi, tu n'as pas changé d'un iota, tu as exactement le même caractère et les mêmes remarques.

_ Alors j'avais raison hein, je vous connais depuis avant ma perte de mémoire ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, pour me répondre et étrangement, un poids s'ôta de mes épaules. Jacob me sourit à la dérobé avant de s'installer à la paillasse de devant avec son binôme, une fille pas franchement agréable qui tentait à tous les cours de le draguer, ce dont Emmett s'amusait tout particulièrement, faisant soupirer Jacob qui lui tirait la langue de façon enfantine. Emmett était comme Jacob et je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir mis avec ces deux-là pour ce cours. Les élèves étaient entrés assez rapidement et le professeur arriva pile à l'heure.

Le cours passa vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. La sonnerie retentissait pour sonner l'heure du déjeuner alors que j'avais l'impression d'être entré en classe seulement cinq minutes plus tôt. C'était dû au fou rire incroyable que j'avais attrapé en voyant le binôme de paillasse de Jacob quasiment sortir ses seins de son décolleté pendant qu'il était allé chercher de quoi mener à bien l'expérience. Quand il était revenu et qu'il lui avait demandé si elle comptait allaiter un quelconque enfant, Emmett avait failli hurler de rire. Mais le plus drôle avait été la tête de Jacob quand la fille lui avait répondu « si c'est le tien, pourquoi pas ». Je n'avais pas pu rester sérieux plus longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais vraiment ris dans une situation pareille, je trouvais ça bien trop culoté, mais j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que la distraction avait été parfaite pour me détendre.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Oh ! MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ?!  
**_

 _ **UN CHAPITRE 27 SAUVAGE QUI APPARAIT ! xD**_

 _ **Hahaha eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, seulement un (ou deux? Je ne sais plus...xD) jour après le chapitre 26, voilà la suite !  
Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, je vous annonce fièrement que...JE VIENS DE TERMINER LA FICTION !  
NON, vous ne rêvez PAS ! J'ai posé il y a de cela pas même 20 min le point final de cette fiction. Je suis à la fois toute émoustillée, heureuse et absolument triste. xD Je ne me rappelais pas avoir ressentie ça lorsque j'avais terminé Cryin', mais peut-être est-ce que cela commence à un peu remonter pour que je m'en rappelle? xD**_

 _ **ENFIN BREF ! Je ne vous dis pas le nombre de chapitres qu'il reste, je vous laisse la surprise. Sachez simplement que maintenant que j'ai fini, je risque de poster BEAUCOUP plus régulièrement. xD Pourquoi?**_

 _ **Une raison égoïste : je veux vos avis ! xD Je veux savoir ce que vous ressentirez en lisant la fin. :')**_

 _ **Sur ce, comme d'habitude - on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes - donnez moi vos avis en reviews pour que je sâche si vous avez aimé ou non.  
Et oui, je les lis toutes. Je ne réponds peut-être pas toujours, mais soyez sûrs que chaque review de cette fiction m'aura donné l'envie de continuer à l'écrire et que c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir vos avis ! ;)  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 27 :**

La sonnerie avait donc retenti, stridente et j'avais sursauté en me rappelant ce qu'il m'attendait dehors : un tête à tête avec le vampire de mes rêves. Je me retrouvais dehors encadré de Emmett et Jacob pour aller à la cafétéria et mes jambes refusaient presque d'avancer, mon cœur battait trop vite. Tout à coup, je me sentais comme ces adolescentes lors de leur premier amour et je ne savais plus comment me comporter. Fort heureusement pour moi, Jacob et Emmett furent assez sympa pour ne pas m'embêter sur les sons émis par la rapidité de mon cœur ou ma lenteur exceptionnelle – quoi que je fusse long pour eux et leur rapidité hors-norme de toute façon.

Arrivé à la cafétéria, je pris un plateau en vitesse et me précipitais vers une table vide, je n'eu pas à préciser à Emmett et Jacob que je voulais rester seul. Ils me sourirent et allèrent s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin, mais assez proche tout de même pour garder un œil sur moi. Alors que mon inquiétude commençait à augmenter, une douce chaleur toucha mon âme et Jasper passa à quelques pas de moi en me lançant un regard inquiet. Je lui lançais un sourire de remerciement, rien ne pourrait plus m'aider que ça je crois. Ils passèrent tous ainsi, jusqu'à ce que celui que j'attendais le plus apparaisse. Draco et sa prestance sans égale. Draco que l'on aurait pu prendre pour l'héritier d'un roi. Draco qui se mouvait avec une élégance naturelle décuplée par sa nouvelle transformation. Draco qui tourna ses yeux vers moi et auxquels je ne pu me dérober.

Sans même que je lui fasse un signe, il s'approcha de ma table, tira une chaise et s'installa. A partir du moment où il fut assis, son regard dans le mien, tout disparu. J'étais dans un autre monde et étrangement, alors que toute cette attente m'avait fait angoisser, maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais apaisé, calme et complet. Je lui lançais un sourire et il parut désarçonné, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que je fui, je hurle ou m'énerve…ce qui n'était pas loin de ce qui aurait pu se produire quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Hey, saluais-je dans un demi-sourire.

_ Hey…, dit-il.

Non, il ne le dit pas, il le chanta. Sa voix était magnifique et mon cœur sembla décidé à accompagner la voix mélodieuse du garçon par un beat rythmé. Derrière le velouté de sa nouvelle voix je pouvais reconnaître d'instinct le son de sa voix de « avant ». Je revis défilé devant mes yeux le jeune homme qu'il avait été avant sa transformation. Il était déjà beau et fier, une étincelle de supériorité dans le regard, une certitude de valoir mieux que les autres. Si l'étincelle de fierté n'avait pas disparue de son regard, il y avait de l'incertitude au fond de ses pupilles, j'étais à peu près certains qu'il avait mal vécu ma perte de mémoire…mon cœur se serra.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Demanda le vampire blond.

_ Etonnement…oui. Depuis que tu t'es assis, en fait. Lâchais-je sans même le vouloir.

Et c'était vrai malgré le malaise qui m'étreignait de savoir que si j'avais cru qu'il était un rêve, lui n'avait pas dû avoir le droit de m'approcher depuis un peu plus d'un mois. L'avoir vu de mes yeux s'installer en face de moi avait été le moment où je m'étais sentie soulagé d'un poids, le poids du mensonge et de la peur que tout ça ne fût qu'un rêve de mon esprit détraqué.

_ Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix velouté et pleine de grandeur.

Les yeux ambrés de Draco criaient toute son inquiétude alors que tout dans sa gestuelle paraissait non intéressé, voir même vaguement ennuyé. Je haussais un sourcil, intrigué. Comment pouvait-on avoir une attitude si différente de ses sentiments sans même s'en apercevoir ? Car Draco ne semblait même pas faire d'effort pour cacher son inquiétude.

_ Ne joues pas les aristos, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, m'entendis-je dire en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Si j'avais eu quelque chose de gentil à dire, c'était parti, remplacé par une sorte de colère inexplicable. Nous avions dû être vraiment proche pour que je comprenne le moindre de ses regards ou de ses mouvements. Je voyais tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment au lieu de ne voir que l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Mon regard se fit plus insistant, je voulais qu'il sache que je le voyais tel qu'il était.

_ Très bien, souffla Draco. Je suis ultra…il n'y a même pas de mots pour dire ça. Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ?

_ Parce que ta voix est merveilleuse. Parce que j'entends dans ta nouvelle voix, une partie de l'ancienne, qui me fait frissonner.

_ Comment…

Il s'arrêta, ses sourcils se froncèrent et je posais instinctivement ma main sur la sienne, traçant de mon pouce des cercles sur le dos de sa main. Il posa son regard sur nos deux mains. Son regard se fit plus doux et en même temps si triste. J'aurais voulu me lever pour le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer, lui dire que j'étais là, que je ne repartirais plus, que je l'aimais, mais je restais bloqué sur ma chaise, ma main sur la sienne.

_ De quoi te rappelles-tu, Harry ? Murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

Je le fixais un long moment, perdu dans ses yeux ambrés et secoué par sa voix prononçant mon prénom avec une telle tendresse, une douceur hors du commun. J'aurais sincèrement voulu lui répondre 'tout', pour rassurer ses deux pupilles enflammées par l'inquiétude, mais je ne le pouvais pas, ça aurait été mentir et je me sentais incapable de mentir à Draco. Pas alors que mon cœur s'emballait sous un seul de ses regards ou de sa main sous la mienne. Je posais mon regard sur nos deux mains, tournant la sienne pour tracer de mes doigts les lignes qui la confectionnait. Sa peau était glacée, typiquement vampirique de ce que je pouvais me rappeler, mais douce comme la soie. C'était si étrange et si agréable…

_ Tu n'as pas changé, souffla-t-il et je me figeais. Tu prends toujours autant de risques, fonçant dans les ennuis sans même…

_ Chut, murmurais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout à coup j'avais besoin d'un moment de tranquillité avec lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme de mon esprit à mes yeux, et là, je pouvais ressentir tout ce que le moi d'avant l'accident avait ressenti pour Draco. Et je voulais profiter de l'écho des vagues s'écrasant sur mon cœur à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, de la douceur de sa peau dure et froide sous la mienne, de sa voix. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qui avait changé ou non chez moi. Je voulais juste être avec lui, parce que pour l'instant, depuis mon réveil du coma, c'était à cette place que je me sentais le plus moi-même.

_ Je me rappelle de peu de chose. Seulement de ce que tu es. De ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce que je ressens.

_ Comment tu te sens depuis… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, bien trop ému pour cela. Je savais que derrière ses pupilles vampiriques défilaient les images de notre dernière rencontre. Je pouvais même dire que ces images l'horrifiaient et qu'il ne les aimait pas du tout. Mon cœur battit plus vite et j'entremêlais nos doigts. Soudain son souffle se bloqua et il retira sa main de la mienne brusquement, mais pas trop rapidement pour ne pas paraître anormal.

_ Tu…il est difficile de lutter…en ta présence, chuchota-t-il avec un regard d'excuses. Je…ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas été à ton contact, je ne suis plus habitué.

_ Ne t'excuses pas, s'il te plaît, répliquais-je sur le même ton. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut pour que tu te réhabitues.

Il me regarda étrangement, les yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie. Il bougea imperceptiblement sur sa chaise et se pencha vers moi. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il ferma les yeux. Il ne bougeait plus, immobile, il semblait profiter de l'instant et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher, prenant le temps de scruter son visage durant son moment d'impassibilité. Il était tellement plus beau de près. Sa peau paraissait si soyeuse, m'appelant à la caresser. Ma main brûlait d'envie de se poser sur sa joue, de descendre doucement se poser dans son cou. C'était irrésistible, même quand il avait les yeux fermés il était d'une attractivité sans précédent.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toi qui fasse une bêtise en premier, m'entendis-je prononcer à voix basse.

Comme réveillé par le plus doux des sons, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard d'ambre dans le mien, deux prunelles de lave dorée. Je sentie mes os se liquéfier, aucun regard ne pouvait avoir cet effet-là, ça aurait dû être interdit. Surtout quand l'homme à qui appartenait ces yeux étaient déjà à damner un saint. Il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour prononcer un mot et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres, captivant toute mon attention. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose ses lèvres appelaient au péché, celui de poser les miennes dessus et de voir si elles seraient aussi douces que sa peau et aussi froide. Il se racla la gorge me ramenant brusquement à la réalité et je m'empourprais.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je en me réajustant dans mon siège.

Je tentais de cacher ma gêne en remettant mes lunettes en place, mais ses yeux suivaient chacun de mes mouvements, comme pour s'en abreuver, comme s'il avait pensé me perdre à jamais et qu'il était persuadé que je n'étais qu'une image dont il voulait absolument s'imprégner avant que je ne disparaisse à nouveau. Cette révélation me fit un choc. Depuis que je l'avais revue, je n'avais imaginé les choses que de mon point de vue, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? A son regard, j'étais certain qu'il était effrayé. Triste aussi. La raison de tout cela m'échappait un peu mais je savais qu'il ne voulait plus me voir partir.

_ Je ne m'en irai pas, tu sais, murmurais-je.

Il sursauta et se redressa, tout en continuant de m'observer. Il eut un léger sourire, cependant ce n'était pas un vrai grand sourire, avant de prendre un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette et de le mâcher avant de l'avaler. Je le regardais avec les yeux écarquillés et ce coup-ci il sourit pour de bon, allant même jusqu'à rigoler discrètement.

_ Je ne pensais pas…que tu pouvais manger _ça_ ! Dis-je toujours à voix basse, parfaitement choqué.

_ Je peux manger de tout, mais je dois admettre que ça n'a aucun goût pour moi. Un peu comme de l'argile.

_ Beurk. Grimaçais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas dégoûtant…c'est seulement…sans goût. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais un souvenir m'arrêta. Dudley, mon cousin plus proche de la famille du cochon que de l'humain, et moi-même étions dans un parc. On avait environ cinq ans et j'avais eu l'intention de m'éloigner de la maison pour échapper à Dudley et sa bande d'amis. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa capacité – la seule ! – à me retrouver, n'importe où que j'aille. Ses amis me tombèrent dessus et avec son meilleur ami ils me firent avaler de l'argile qu'ils avaient volé en classe quelques jours plutôt. J'avais fermé les yeux, persuadé que ça allait être immonde, mais à part un arrière-goût étrange et l'humidité particulière de l'argile, ce n'était pas aussi immangeable que ce que j'avais cru. Jusque-là, le souvenir était normal – quoi que complètement dérangeant-, sans aucune originalité. Mais alors que je commençais à me débattre, le vent s'était mis à souffler et sans que je ne comprisse comment, ceux qui me tenaient reçurent des électrochocs venant de ma peau et tombèrent au sol, pas blessés mais sonnés. Dudley me regarda de ses grands yeux vident d'intelligence et lâcha fermement 'je vais le dire à maman'. Sans que je ne susse pourquoi cela provoqua en moi une terreur sans nom et le souvenir s'arrêta.

Draco avait sa main froide sur la mienne, passait son autre main devant mon visage - comme si cela faisait un moment que je ne répondais plus – et paraissait particulièrement inquiet. Je lui souris doucement et reprenant lentement pied dans la réalité, je bus un verre d'eau pour calmer le pouls de mon cœur et l'agitation de mes pensées. Draco tenait toujours ma main et paraissait avoir oublié qu'il la possédait, aussi je ne fis aucun geste pour la récupérer. Elle était très bien là où elle était.

_ Un souvenir t'es revenu, n'est-ce pas ? Me fit-il de sa douce voix et je m'étranglais avec mon eau.

_ Je…hum…comment tu… ?

_ Alice et Bella m'ont expliqué que ça arrivait assez fréquemment, chuchota-t-il le regard soudain vague. Elles m'ont détaillé tes réactions quand ça arrivait.

Il s'ébroua et planta ses yeux de miel dans les miens et esquissa un demi-sourire sans joie. Je fus pris d'un frisson incontrôlable. Il arrivait à être magnifique et désirable même avec cet air de tristesse infinie. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui lui allait le mieux. Mon cerveau imposa à mon corps un souvenir de ses sourires tendres et je sentis mon cœur faire des siennes, mais grâce à Dieu, il n'y prêta pas attention et continua sur sa lancée.

_ En fait, on dirait Alice qui a une vision. Murmura-t-il si bas que je dus me pencher pour l'entendre. Tu te figes, ton regard devient vague et lointain. Tu ne respires presque plus puis tu reviens à toi. Qu'as-tu vu ?

La curiosité que je lisais dans ses yeux étaient divisées en deux parties : une pleine d'espoir et une pleine de peur. J'eus un sourire et je laissais quelques secondes passer avant de simplement lui dire la vérité.

_ Rien, un souvenir banal de mon enfance.

_ En quoi avait-ce un lien avec la discussion ? Fit-il en haussant le sourcil, suffisant. Ils m'ont tous dit que ça avait toujours un lien avec l'instant présent lorsqu'un souvenir resurgissait.

_ C'est exact, répondis-je. Il s'avère que mon cousin et ses amis prenaient un malin plaisir à me malmener lorsque nous étions enfant et une fois ils m'ont fait manger de l'argile qu'ils avaient volé en classe.

Il se figea sur sa chaise, statue de marbre parfaite presque irréel parmi des lycéens imparfaits. Pourtant j'eu le temps de voir un éclair de colère dans ses pupilles avant qu'il ne se change en une statue de neutralité. Quelque chose me soufflait de ne pas le laisser s'énerver, que c'était vital de lui parler. J'avais le pressentiment que si je ne faisais rien on allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

_ Mais Dudley a vite trouvé de nouveaux pushing-ball sur lesquels se défouler car je suis vite devenu un as de l'esquive.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais battue contre lui ?

Il serrait les mâchoires mais déjà il se détendait et paraissait plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt. Je fis une grimace face à sa question et je baissais les yeux, un peu honteux avant de les ramener vers lui. J'étais incapable de le quitter des yeux plus d'une minute. J'étais comme obligé de le regarder tout le temps pour être sûr qu'il était réel, que mon imagination ne l'avait pas amené là devant moi.

_ Non. Comment veux-tu te battre contre une personne qui fait le triple de ton poids ? Grognais-je en avalant un peu de mon repas après m'être aperçue qu'il refroidissait à vive allure.

_ Le triple ? S'exclama-t-il indigné. Comment ça le triple, vous mangiez à la même table non ?

_ Je…n'avais le droit qu'à une certaine part du repas et j'étais souvent puni de nourriture.

Je crus qu'il allait s'étrangler de colère, mais un vampire ne peut s'étouffer. Il dardait la salle d'un regard noir et paraissait à deux doigts d'exploser. Encore une fois, alors que je sentais sa colère monter j'eu le besoin de changer de sujet, un pressentiment qu'une chose malheureuse pouvait arriver à tout moment et malgré ce qu'une petite voix vicieuse murmurait au fond de moi, ce n'était pas qu'il allait boire mon sang mais ça se répercuterait sur tout le monde. Je ne savais pas d'où je tenais cette certitude, mais elle était encrée en moi.

_ Mais je trouvais toujours un moyen d'aller voler de quoi me nourrir un peu. Draco ? Soufflais-je quand je vis qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Pourquoi cette réaction ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'exhortant au calme et j'entrelaçais nos doigts de sorte que cette fois-ci il ne retire pas sa main en vitesse, même si j'étais conscient du fait qu'il arriverait à reprendre sa main s'il le voulait. Il cessa de respirer pour observer nos mains d'un regard insondable. Je voyais dans ses yeux défiler les différentes réponses qu'il pouvait formuler. Apparemment beaucoup de choses ne pouvaient être dîtes à cause de mon amnésie car il mit près d'une minute à trouver la bonne réponse.

_ Eh bien j'ai toujours su que ta vie avait été plus difficile que la mienne d'une certaine façon. Je n'avais cependant pas compris à quel point.

_ Ce n'est rien, je vais bien maintenant, souris-je.

_ Presque, marmonna-t-il si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

_ Vous attendez quoi pour aller en cours ? Nous interrompit la voix de Emmett qui riait sans vergogne du sursaut que je venais de faire.

_ Que Harry ait finit son assiette, répliqua Draco de sa voix hautaine et traînante.

Je baissais les yeux vers mon plateau, étonné par la quantité de nourriture que je n'avais pas encore ingérée, trop perturbé par la douce voix de Draco. Quelque chose m'avait dérangé pourtant quand il avait répondu à Emmett. Ses accents me rappelaient vaguement un sentiment de haine enfouie loin dans mes entrailles, comme si à un moment de ma vie j'avais eu détesté l'homme en face de moi. Je secouais la tête et avalé rapidement mon dessert avant de me lever sous le regard pas du tout content de Draco.

_ Tu devrais manger encore.

_ Non, je dois absolument être à l'heure en biologie, lui dis-je. Mais Draco…on se voit en français, je n'ai pas fini de te parler.

Je me précipitais vers le couloir qui menait vers le bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours de biologie, m'apercevant soudain de combien la cafétéria pouvait être vide. J'avais détalé suffisamment vite pour ne pas être en retard mais je l'avais entendu pourtant me dire un « j'espère bien » qui m'avait réchauffé. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers mon prochain cours dans un état d'euphorie presque effrayant. J'avais le cœur léger, j'avais pu parler avec Draco sans même flancher – à part sous son regard couleur topaze – et une chose était sûre : personne d'autre n'aurait pu prendre sa place en mon cœur. C'était comme si mon âme était reliée à la sienne et que nous pouvions nous retrouver qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Sur de ma conclusion, j'entrais dans la salle de biologie d'un pas sûr. Alice et Bella m'attendaient avec un demi-sourire qui rendait dingue tout homme normalement constitué…et je n'étais clairement pas normalement constitué.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey oh ! :D  
**_

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fini, du coup je vous poste un autre chapitre ! xD Je vous avais dit que ça prendrait un autre rythme maintenant...xD  
Merci pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre, merci d'aimer ce crossover ! :') au début j'étais persuadée que personne n'aimerait et n'accrocherait. Et vous m'avez montré le contraire, je vous en remercie 100 fois !**_

 _ **En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre 28 ! Comme toujours, laissez une reviews pour que j'ai vos ressentis ! ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Etrangement, je ne pus pas parler à Draco durant le cours de français. Non pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais Ginny semblait si préoccupée et effrayée que je ne pu me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur sa frimousse. Elle semblait s'en vouloir encore plus que le matin même et Draco avait dû s'asseoir deux rangées plus loin pour que Ginny puisse s'excuser de choses dont je n'avais pas idée…et personne ne pouvait m'éclairer évidemment. Alice et Bella tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire revenir Ginny à la réalité mais c'est comme si elle avait été plongé dans un état second. Jasper avait tenté de la calmer, mais elle était comme en transe, incapable de revenir à elle. Finalement, Jacob qui finissait en premier avait ramené Ginny à la maison en plein milieu du cours, pour qu'elle s'éloigne et se reprenne en main. Tout ça ne faisait que confirmer mes soupçons, elle était très certainement la cause de tout cela et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand bien même les choses étaient en bonne voie pour s'arranger.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent à un rythme irrégulier. Si Ginny avait réussi à s'apaiser – par je ne sais quel miracle – elle ne m'adressait plus vraiment la parole si ce n'est par monosyllabes, en rougissant et le regard vers le sol. Cela me rappela de façon inconvenante et gênante les premières années où nous nous étions connus. Ma mémoire avait beau être confuse, je me rappelais sans mal des dialogues gênés et rapides que nous avions car elle prenait la fuite en courant. Jacob devint un ami et un soutien sans pareil. Ron et Hermione me manquaient plus que de raisons mais tout comme Ginny, quand je les appelais ils semblaient bredouilles et ne parlaient que très peu, comme si eux aussi se reprochaient quelque chose. Le pire était quand je leur demandais des nouvelles de Sirius ou des jumeaux. Parfois l'un d'eux sanglotait et tendait le téléphone à l'autre, me laissant dans un flou artistique grandiose. J'en avais plus que marre des secrets et à part Jacob et les vampires – que j'appréciais comme une seconde famille, je n'avais personne.

Alors je tissais des liens plus étroits avec eux, me sentant chez moi plus que jamais à chaque fois que Jacob ou Emmett me taquinait, que Rosalie posait son regard inquiet et maternel sur Draco et moi, que Bella tentait de m'aider en littérature anglaise avec Edward ou que Alice et Jasper prenaient le temps d'avoir de longues discussions avec moi sur leur monde, sur celui de Jacob. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu me raconter, je n'eue aucun retour de souvenirs. Pas une seule image, pas un seul éclaircissement. J'étais à la fois soulagé, apaisé de ne rien revoir – de crainte d'en souffrir – et en même temps déçue car même les caresses de Draco sur ma peau de temps à autre ne réveillaient aucun souvenir. Comme si quelque chose me bloquait parce que j'avais trouvé enfin un peu de répit. Et il était vrai que ces trois semaines furent plus que bénéfiques à mon moral.

Draco et moi nous étions rapprochés. Pas autant qu'un couple lambda, mais nous passions la plupart de notre temps libre à parler. Ce simple fait me remplissait de joie et de chaleur. De temps à autre, sa main frôlait mon visage comme un rêve frôle la conscience, touché léger, gracile et frais, puis s'évanouissait sous la table. Parfois je lui prenais la main et nous cessions de parler pour deviner les sentiments de l'autre. Mais dans tous les cas mon cœur semblait se gonfler et vouloir exploser d'un bonheur sans fin. Mon cœur battait si vite et si fort, j'aurais pu m'envoler si mon enveloppe charnelle n'avait pas été si lourde. Je rougissais alors en pensant combien j'aimais ces moments et Draco avait ce demi-sourire plein de fierté et me lançait un regard d'une tendresse incomparable.

Malheureusement, le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps quand je suis dans les parages. Une après-midi que nos cours avaient été annulés, Jacob m'invita à passer chez lui. Son père souhaitait me revoir. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de l'avoir déjà vue mais mon corps paraissait jubiler à l'idée de se retrouver à la réserve, comme si je rentrais à la maison. Draco m'avait laissé partir après le repas que l'on avait pris tous ensembles, le regard inquiet. J'avais beau savoir que les vampires et les loups du coin avaient établis une paix – dont je ne savais pas…ou plus les raisons – je sentais parfois les tensions entre eux. Seulement, la tension de Draco n'était pas vraiment dû au fait que je reste avec un loup-garou, mais sûrement plus à ce que je pourrais me rappeler en allant là-bas. Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu me traumatiser à ce point, vraiment pas. Et pourtant…

_ Avances plus vite, limace. S'esclaffa mon cousin.

_ Non mais c'est ta faute là ! Avec tes grandes jambes et ton allure de loup.

_ Ahouuuuu.

_ Irrécupérable, articulais-je avant de rire avec lui.

Nous avions parcouru les deux heures de voiture à vive allure, Jacob comme les vampires adorait la vitesse et j'avais failli mourir de trouille lorsqu'il avait négocié des virages serrés comme un sauvage. Il avait beaucoup ris en me voyant devenir vert puis blanc, s'il avait été possible pour un humain d'avoir la peau orange à cause du mal des transports, il m'aurait appelé l'irlandais, j'en étais persuadé.

Avant qu'il ne me fasse une remarque de plus sur mon allure de larve, j'augmentais la vitesse de mes pas pour le rattraper. Il devait faire vingt centimètres de plus que moi et avançait vraiment très vite. En marchant vers la porte de la petite maison de bois, mon esprit vagabonda. Comment les autres élèves du lycée ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas humains ? Qu'ils étaient différents en ce sens qu'ils étaient d'un monde dont nous ne faisions pas partis ? Enfin, nous, …façon de parler. Peut-être étaient-ils trop effrayés et fascinés pour seulement y penser. Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas envie de chercher à comprendre.

_ Attention la marche, tu vas te ramasser, entendis-je.

Mais mon cerveau n'eut pas le temps de se reconnecter à la réalité et d'enjamber la marche. Je levais le pied comme pour avancer simplement, il butta contre la marche et je m'étalais pitoyablement sous le rire tonitruant de Jacob. Grommelant, je me relevais avant de le fixer d'un regard noir.

_ Faux frère !

_ Eh ! Fit-il en levant les bras en l'air. Je t'ai prévenu, c'est toi qui étais dans la lune haha !

_ Pitoyable créature, grognais-je tandis que son rire redoublait d'intensité.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je tentais de me redonner l'air digne et le visage du père de Jacob apparut. Un visage qui me laissa sans voix. Un visage vieillit par les années, un corps dans un fauteuil et pourtant un regard sombre, fier et fort. Je me figeais, soudain pris de bouffées de chaleur. Un regard fort et fier comme Sirius. Je haletais alors que soudain je fus comme frappé par un coup de poing dans le ventre et je tombais à terre, le cri inquiet de Jacob retentit, le regard triste de Billy me fixa.

Le visage de Sirius me revint en mémoire, un visage fantôme, m'encourageant à aller vers ma propre mort car il serait toujours avec moi. Le visage d'un homme plein de fierté de m'avoir eu pour fils. Moi, son fils. Son fils. Pas de mère, deux pères. Pas de Lily. Juste Sirius, James et moi. C'en était trop pour moi et je poussais un hurlement alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues à la même vitesse que les pluies torrentielles de Forks. Tout me revenait, la magie, ma vie, mon avenir, mes amis. J'inspirais aussi lentement que possible mais ce n'était que torture. Les combats, la mort, ma mort, celle de Sirius, celle de Severus. La vérité sur ma famille, une vérité blessante, coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

Je me débattais et deux bras bouillants et puissants me soulevèrent. On me déposa sur un canapé et je sentis une main douce mais parcheminée se poser sur mon crâne. Une odeur forte de musc. Les loups. Remus. Tonks. Teddy. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, quoi faire pour échapper aux visages des morts qui me hantaient et me torturaient. Je me roulais alors en boule et tentais de laisser passer la crise. Les yeux noirs et froids de Billy étaient encore posés sur moi. Je les sentais me fixer. Et là, au milieu du salon de mes cousins éloignés, je sombrais doucement dans la folie, dans la noirceur de mon esprit entaché par la guerre, je partais, je dérivais et je m'évanouissais.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hellow le monde sorcier ! ;)**_

 _ **Eh oui ! La suite arrive, la suite est là ! :D On se rapproche toujours plus sûrement de la fin !**_

 _ **Je suis en recherche de quelque chose à écrire après, une autre longue fic' à faire. Peut-être un autre crossover entre Twilight et HP mais je ne sais pas. Ca reste à voir, si j'ai des idées, ou pas. xD**_

 _ **Comme toujours, bonne lecture à vous et puis si vous pouvez, laissez moi une review ! Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser, c'est 5 min, mais un plaisir que de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que l'on peut écrire et je parle pour les auteurs en général ! ;)**_

 _ **Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Changements.**

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Draco.**_

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, murmura Carlisle.

Je soupirais et tentais de respirer. Mes nerfs de vampires n'étaient pas préparés à être autant sollicités. Il était très difficile de gérer ses émotions en tant que jeune vampire, mais quand en plus de pareils évènements se produisaient, il était quasiment impossible de se contenir. Je sentais leurs regards inquiets et en même temps fiers sur moi. Les jeunes vampires avaient cette sale réputation d'être impulsifs, colériques et sans contrôle d'eux-mêmes en ce qui concernait le sang. Pourtant – d'après les Cullens – je gérais les choses à la perfection. Enfin, si on oubliait les fois où j'avais failli les tuer avec mon don assez indescriptible. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas loin de me laisser submerger par l'émotion, cela faisait trop longtemps que tout cela durait et je n'étais plus en mesure de me contenir, même avec l'aide de Rosalie, Alice et Jasper.

_ Carlisle, grognais-je, comment pourrais-je accepter qu'il perde de nouveau la mémoire ?

_ Il ne la perdrait pas exactement, tenta de tempérer Carlisle.

J'eus un rire nerveux, le genre de rire à donner froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Un rire fou. Jasper tenta de m'apaiser mais j'avais récemment découvert que mon don si particulier provoquait lors de mes accès de stress ou d'énervement une immunité totale à tout autre don vampirique. Ce qui, ne mentons pas, m'arrangeait particulièrement dans ce cas-là. Il fallait que je m'énerve sur quelqu'un, sur quelque chose, que ma colère sorte.

_ Non, c'est vrai, fis-je avec sarcasme. Suite au choc émotionnel qu'il vient d'avoir, son cerveau pour la survie de Harry pourrait bloquer TOUS ses souvenirs. Il pourrait TOUS nous oublier cette fois. Enfin, moi il m'avait déjà oublié la première fois, ça ne devrait pas trop être dur de m'y faire.

Je tremblais de rage. De rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. De n'être que spectateur et de devoir attendre les verdicts. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais déjà dû supporter ça une fois. Le voir loin de moi, avec Weasley dans la maison que NOUS avions achetés pour être ensembles et savoir qu'il n'avait rien de moi que des rêves étranges et effrayants…ça avait été la pire expérience de toute ma vie. D'autant plus quand je savais qu'elle était la cause de tout cela. Que sans Weasley et Granger, on en serait pas là.

_ Draco, m'appela la voix de Rosalie.

_ Oui, je sais, je dois me calmer. Répliquais-je de façon cinglante. Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste hermétique à ça ?!

_ Si je puis me permettre, tu devrais aller t'aérer l'esprit. Cela fait plusieurs heures que tu es enfermé dans la chambre de Harry. Et tu tournes en rond depuis deux heures dans le salon. Tu vas nous creuser une piscine, nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin même en été, grimaça Alice.

Je lui lançais un regard perçant et elle haussa les épaules. De tous, Rosalie savait me calmer et Alice réussissait toujours à me faire prendre de bonnes décisions. Sûrement était-ce dû au fait que, comme les autres, j'avais une confiance aveugle en ses visions. En elle. Elle-même refusait qu'on évoque ses visions comme définitives, ils avaient suffisamment de fois eu la preuve que rien n'était écrit du vivant de Bella. Je soupirais, espérant laisser sortir ma colère par la même occasion, malheureusement chez les vampires cela n'apportait aucune détente, aucun soulagement, aucun apaisement. Seul le sang procurait un plaisir tel que l'on ne pensait plus à rien. Il était peut-être temps pour moi d'aller chasser.

_ Tu as vu quelque chose ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuses. Harry est tout flou dans mon esprit, je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas en danger, il se réveillera.

_ Je n'ai pas de doute sur ça. Grommelais-je, de nouveau sur les dents.

_ Dans ce cas, tu peux sortir, coupa Bella avec un sourire apaisant.

J'allais répondre mais elle leva la main pour me couper. Son visage était particulièrement sérieux, ses sourcils se rejoignaient dans son effort de concentration. Je me callais contre le mur en croisant les bras, attendant qu'elle me donne une explication.

_ Nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il ne t'avait pas vraiment oublié la première fois ? Fit-elle et avant même que je prononce un mot elle reprit. Et nous avons tous entendu ce que le frère de Ginny a dit le jour de la catastrophe : deux âmes qui se sont trouvées, se retrouveront. Alors, sois sûr d'une chose, même s'il perd la mémoire, il te retrouvera. Draco, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il reste bloqué. Ce n'est pas utile de rester enfermé, alors va chasser. Voilà une semaine que tu te laisses aller.

_ Elle a raison, ce n'est pas bon, reprit Esmée en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu as repris confiance trop rapidement en tes réflexes et tu risques la vie de Harry en ne te nourrissant pas.

J'eus la nette impression qu'on tentait de me faire sortir de la maison pour une raison particulière. Mais tout têtu que j'étais, je baissais les bras. Ils avaient raison malgré tout et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'énerver dans la maison où Harry était en convalescence. Je me décollais de mon mur et lançais un regard au plafond. Dans la pièce au-dessus de nous dormait l'homme que j'aimais. Il dormait paisiblement, son cœur avait une allure tranquille et son souffle était régulier. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, notre nouvelle famille saurait prendre soin de lui.

_ Très bien, articulais-je. Je serais dans les bois, aux abords de la rivière.

_ Essaies de ne pas embêter Ginny, grimaça Edward.

_ Je vais me gêner.

C'était enfantin, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ginny était une des causes du problème et avait pris ma place dans notre maison, je pouvais l'ennuyer autant que bon me semblait. Dans tous les cas, il était certain qu'elle avait déjà transplané en Angleterre retrouver Pansy. Grognant de colère je me mis à courir pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt et grimper dans le plus grand arbre que je vis. Je me perchais à son sommet et fermais les yeux, laissant mes sens de vampire reprendre le dessus. Mais la concentration ne vint pas. Je pensais à Ginny et Pansy qui avaient le droit de se retrouver pendant que je restais perché là, en attente du futur. Je détestais attendre. De mon vivant, j'avais réussi à camoufler ce défaut, cependant ma transformation avait fait ressortir bien des choses. Hermione, enceinte maintenant de 6 mois était avec Ron au chaud devant des grimoires de magie pendant que je me balançais sur ma branche, fulminant après le monde.

Je haïssais le monde. Les gens. La vie. En fait, pas vraiment, mais là, j'étais perdue dans les vagues de fureur qui s'écrasaient contre moi. Avoir un corps solide comme du roc avait bien des avantages, même celui de ne pas se sentir oppressé comme entouré de quatre murs bien prêts de votre corps. Un craquement de branche, mon odorat prit le dessus. Un loup passait dans le coin. Pas un loup du type Jacob Black et sa bande. Mais du type véritable animal. Il dégageait un fumet alléchant et j'inspirais son odeur. Je rouvris les yeux, soudain le goût du sang chaud dans la bouche. Je bondis et partis à sa poursuite. Je galopais à la vitesse du vent, oubliant l'espace de quelques instants ma vie, mes inquiétudes.

Le loup tenta de courir, de se cacher tandis que je le poursuivais sans relâche. Il était rapide mais pas assez. Il était vif, intelligent, mais pas vampire. Il s'arrêta à un point d'eau, sentant le danger mais ne le voyant pas. Il se savait prit au piège pourtant ses besoins vitaux ne pouvaient attendre. Il regarda à gauche, à droite, j'étais au-dessus. Il plongea son museau dans l'eau et comme les chats, je me tassais sur moi-même, dans l'attente du bon moment pour plonger. Il lapa l'eau une fois, une deuxième fois et alors je me redressais, les crocs en évidence, mes sens aiguës aux aguets, savourant par avance ma victoire.

J'allais me jeter sur ma proie lorsqu'un fumet beaucoup plus attrayant fouetta mes narines. Une odeur bien particulière, un sang chaud et vigoureux remplis d'adrénaline. Le sang des proies était toujours meilleur lorsque la victime était effrayée, et là c'était le jackpot. Je me sentis enivré et avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir, je me retrouvais à courir à toute vitesse pour trouver cette fontaine aux saveurs dignes du paradis. L'odeur était si puissante, si attirante que je me sentais devenir fou, allais-je survivre si je n'y goûtais pas ?

_ DRACO ?!

Perdu dans l'odeur du sang et mon instinct de chasse, je ne calculais pas le son qui pourtant paraissait grinçant à mes oreilles.

_ DRAY !

Qui osait me déranger durant ma chasse qui… ?

_ S'il te plaît reviens ! Je dois te parler.

Je me stoppais net. La voix venait du même endroit d'où venait l'odeur. Harry. Je m'arrêtais aussi sec et fis même quelques pas en arrière, effrayé. J'avais failli attaquer l'homme que j'aimais. Je me pétrifiais sur place, horrifié par le geste que j'aurai pu avoir. Des pas humains s'orientèrent vers moi, mais il m'était impossible de bouger. J'aurai voulu brûler ici pour ce que j'avais failli faire.

_ Dray, bon sang tu es là !

Il se précipita vers moi et enlaça ses bras autour de moi. Son odeur était comme le meilleur des vins coulant dans la gorge. J'aurai dû le serrer dans mes bras, mais j'étais en état de choc. Je me sentais capable de me jeter sur lui pour le vider de son sang si je faisais seulement un geste. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti l'instabilité des vampires qu'en cet instant. Je pouvais le briser si facilement. Des dizaines de plans se formaient dans ma tête pour venir à bout de l'homme que j'aimais. L'horreur de la pensée me figeait sur place. Qu'étais-je devenu pour en arriver là ? Imaginer la mort de l'homme pour qui j'aurais échangé mon immortalité contre la mort m'était atroce, j'aurai dû ne jamais exister pour cette simple pensée. Je me répugnais, aurais-je été humain que j'en aurais vomi. Mais voilà je n'étais plus humain et j'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux pour lui.

_ Tu devrais le laisser cinq minutes, Harry.

La voix de Alice me parvint, parfaite et pure et ce fut un soulagement même si j'évitais d'inhaler. Heureusement, les vampires n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de respirer, si ce n'est lors de la chasse. Harry se décala, se rendant soudain compte que quelque chose clochait. Il m'observa et petit à petit ses yeux brillèrent d'effroi. Je voulais effacer cet air-là de son visage, mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais un monstre. J'avais failli tuer la seule chose qui me retenait sur terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Souffla Harry.

L'odeur de son haleine m'atteint de plein fouet, provoquant dans mon corps le besoin de planter les crocs dans ce cou si parfait pour le vider de sa contenance, pourtant je ne bougeais pas. J'étais persuadé que le moindre mouvement pouvait m'amener à le tuer. Et d'ailleurs le regard inquiet de Alice me laissait voir qu'elle m'en croyait capable aussi.

_ On t'avait prévenu de le laisser. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Soupira Alice en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Je…je crois que j'ai transplané en paniquant. Répondit Harry enfin conscient du danger. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Tu as eu une chance incroyable, souffla Alice.

J'avais envie de répondre à Alice qu'il avait toujours eu une chance incroyable. Il était un aimant à problèmes mais s'en sortait toujours avec brio. Mais je ne prononçais aucun mot, de peu qu'un seul mouvement ne fasse craquer mon corps de vampire. J'étais toujours droit comme un i, raide comme un piquet. L'esprit déchiré entre ce que j'avais failli faire, ce que je pouvais encore faire, et ce que mon cœur voulait vraiment faire. Une quatrième voix tentait de me convaincre que je n'avais rien fait de mal et une cinquième lui demandait de se taire parce que le fait même d'y avoir pensé faisait de moi la pire des créatures.

_ On t'avait dit qu'il chassait, reprit Alice. Tu es arrivé, tu as certainement dû l'arrêter dans sa course. Tu es sa chanteuse, Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que sa représente pour nous, mais je t'assure que s'il n'avait pas été un tout petit peu conscient tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Draco est encore meilleur que Bella dans ses débuts.

_ Pourquoi ? Fit Harry.

Le vent souffla légèrement et l'odeur de Harry m'atteint une nouvelle fois avec une vigueur si violente que je bloquais ma respiration et sortis de ma position de statue afin de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. J'avais vaincue ma partie vampire. Je l'avais écrasée. Je couru à pleine puissance vampire, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Harry et moi. Lorsque je ne me senti plus en danger, j'inspectais la forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais et après avoir trouvé une proie convenable, je me jetai sur une biche avant de m'étendre au sol. J'étais certainement très loin de la maison, à une centaine de kilomètre, voire plus et je pouvais enfin réfléchir maintenant que j'étais à peu près repu.

Je restais ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour suivant. De mon temps de réflexion, j'en avais tiré plusieurs choses. Premièrement, je faisais mieux que la moyenne des vampires et j'avais apparemment réussi un exploit que beaucoup de jeunes vampires ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'avoir fait. Deuxièmement, Harry était enfin sorti de son coma qui avait semblait duré des jours à mes yeux. J'avais beau être un vampire, le temps passe toujours affreusement lentement quand on attend le réveil d'une personne que l'on aime. Et c'est encore pire quand on est peu sûr du diagnostic. Troisièmement et non la moindre : il se rappelait de moi. Et il devait me parler. C'est cette réflexion toute particulièrement qui me releva et me fit retracer le chemin en sens inverse.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hellow everybody ! :D  
**_

 _ **Hier j'ai fait la fête du coup le chapitre 30 est pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, pressez de savoir la fin? ;) Accrochez-vous les pott'heads parce que ça arrive pour bientôt, plus que 4 chapitres !**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, vos messages sont touchants, encourageants et parfois drôles !**_

 _ **Je suis tellement contente que cette fiction vous plaise, merci mille fois de me suivre à tous, vous êtes géniaux 3**_

 _ **Bref, comme toujours, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre.**_

 _ **Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite ! ;D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 30 :**

J'arrivais rapidement à la grande maison des Cullen. Pour tout être humain, elle aurait paru calme et silencieuse, comme toute maison aux alentours de sept heure du matin. Mais je n'étais plus un être humain normal et j'entendais depuis un bon kilomètre les voix à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse se châmailler.

_ CA SUFFIT ! Beugla une voix alors que je posais mon pied sur la première marche. Il est là, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous en vouloir !

J'ouvris la porte et me posais contre le battant de cette dernière. Tout le monde me dévisageait, les visages étaient pour la plupart furieux, sauf celui de Esmée qui était triste, celui de Harry qui montrait une profonde culpabilité et ceux de Edward et Alice qui paraissaient exaspérés. Renesmée quant à elle se contenta de courir vers moi et de sauter dans mes bras. Cette petite était l'équivalent même d'un rayon de soleil dans cette région pluvieuse et sombre du monde. Je l'adorais, en étais devenu complètement gaga. Qui aurait pensé que le grand Draco Malefoy aurait pu autant aimer une petite ? Elle était simple, intelligente, drôle et plus belle que ne le serait jamais personne.

_ Oncle Dray ! Rigola-t-elle alors que je la faisais virevolter.

_ Bonjour toi. Dis-moi, serais-je en train de troubler un concours de celui qui crie le plus fort ? Demandais-je complice.

_ Alors ça ! Sourit-elle. Ils n'ont pas arrêté. Ils ne croyaient ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni moi quand on disait que tu allais revenir.

_ Evidemment que j'allais revenir. Qui pourrait délaisser une adorable petite fille comme toi ?

La fille de Edward et Bella eut un grand éclat de rire avant de jeter ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'étreindre de toutes ses forces d'hybride. Edward et Bella m'auraient assassiné s'ils avaient entendu que je la surnommais comme ça. Tant pis pour Edward, j'avais appris l'occlumencie lors de ma vie humaine, tant mieux pour moi, je resterais 'vivant' encore quelques temps. La blague me fit sourire intérieurement, mais je n'en montrais rien. Je redéposais la petite fille au sol et elle retourna se blottir contre sa mère avec un sourire.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, soufflais-je finalement.

_ Désolé ?! S'exclama Edward.

_ C'est le vampire avec le plus de sang-froid du monde et il s'excuse ? Cria Jasper.

_ Il suffit ! Cracha Rosalie. Les garçons, dehors. Je crois que Harry et Draco ont besoin de parler.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné où Harry détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à ses chaussures. J'eu l'ombre d'un sourire et je m'avançais pour attraper la main de Harry. Toute inquiétude, tout doute envolé. Il était là et se rappelait en fin de tout. Harry planta son regard dans le mien, il paraissait honteux, inquiet et mal à l'aise. Je me tournais vers Esmée qui paraissait désormais soulagée.

_ Est-ce que l'on pourrait…emprunter une pièce ? Demandais-je.

Elle eut un doux sourire. Un sourire qui m'amena à la prendre spontanément dans les bras et à la serrer contre moi. Je n'avais jamais été du genre tactile, mais on lui en faisait tellement baver, elle en faisait tellement pour nous et elle réussissait encore à sourire de cette façon…il m'était impossible de ne pas réagir différemment.

_ Excuses moi, dis-je doucement. J'ai été un parfait goujat ces derniers temps.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de moi et me frotta le dos, comme le ferai une mère pour son enfant et je sentis mes yeux brûler comme si on y avait mis de la javel. Seulement, pour les vampires nulles larmes ne coulent.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Edward en a fait des pires, sourit-elle. Va, il est temps de régler tout cela.

J'acquiesçais et la relâchais pour rejoindre Harry. Suivant les directives de Esmée, on s'installa dans ce qui était l'ancienne chambre de Edward. Depuis qu'il s'était marié à Bella tous les deux vivaient dans un petit cottage à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils revenaient tous les jours, mais dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, ils y retournaient. Un véritable foyer.

Je grommelais en me rappelant que le mien était désormais squatté par Ginny et j'eus un véritable élan de haine envers elle. J'entendis Harry commencer à respirer difficilement et je tentais de me calmer. Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas lui en vouloir ? J'avais l'éternité à vivre, je savais que je pourrais continuer à vivre aux côtés de Harry, mais elle avait volé de précieuses heures, même à mon cœur de vampire.

_ Dray…, souffla Harry, calmes toi s'il te plaît.

_ Désolé, murmurais-je tout en observant le dos de Harry.

On pénétra dans l'immense chambre de Edward, mon regard toujours fixé sur le dos du héros de l'univers magique. Je distinguais le moindre des fils composant son tee-shirt noir. Ma capacité à tout discerner me fascinait et j'étais à peu près sûr de ne pouvoir m'en lasser, c'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus depuis que j'étais un vampire.

Harry s'installa sur le grand canapé et n'oubliant pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je partis m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. L'odeur du sang de Harry remplissait la pièce, pourtant, je n'avais plus ce besoin urgent de sauter à sa gorge pour me nourrir. Je comprenais beaucoup mieux ce que m'avait expliqué Bella, ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa première chasse. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas essayé de tuer celui qu'elle aimait…ça c'était Edward qui était sûrement le plus apte à comprendre à quel point je pouvais me détester actuellement.

_ Hier…je…, commença Harry, j'ai…désolé.

Mon regard se posa dans le sien. Ce regard si vert, si intense. Je sentis mon corps de vampire réagir instantanément, mon sang se réchauffer, mes dents devenir plus pointues. C'était quoi, ça, encore ? Je détournais le regard, observant la pièce appartenant à un de mes 'frères'. Mon cerveau à la rapidité développé tentait de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il se pouvait que ce soit simplement du désir. Un désir de vampire, à la fois charnel et exprimant le besoin de sang, mais il se pouvait que ce soit aussi le besoin de le protéger comme la simple envie de…non. Hier avait été suffisant, je ne pouvais penser à cette éventualité sans me sentir entièrement coupable.

_ C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû chasser si proche de la maison. Chuchotais-je.

_ Dray…, murmura Harry.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui. Il avait les yeux suppliants, au bord des larmes. Mon instinct humain pris le dessus, commandant à mes sens vampiriques et je me retrouvais la seconde suivante à ses côtés, son corps entre mes bras. Son corps si chaud, si doux, et entièrement tremblotant. Je ne pourrais expliquer le soulagement qui m'envahit à cet instant, il était si puissant que j'eus l'impression de planer. Cela faisait si longtemps que je rêvais – pas à proprement parler, hein…- de le tenir dans mes bras, cela faisait tant de jours que je me faisais violence pour ne pas simplement l'enlever et l'amener loin de tout pour qu'il soit avec moi, seulement avec moi. Mon soulagement était tel que mon cœur mort aurait presque pu se remettre à battre, de vraies larmes auraient à nouveau pu couler sur mes joues. Ce ne pouvait arriver, mais je sentais au fond de moi tous les échos que cette étreinte avait réveillés.

Je l'entendis commencer à pleurer et je lui passais une main dans le dos pour le consoler. Il s'accrocha à mon pull de toutes ses forces et alors, je m'autorisais après un mois complet sans lui, à le prendre sur moi pour le bercer. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa chaleur, de le réconforter, de sentir ses muscles se détendre. L'odeur saline de ses larmes venait rejoindre l'odeur sucré de son sang et l'amplifier, me tournant la tête comme si j'avais bu un bon verre de whisky pur feu d'un coup. Cependant, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était la souffrance qu'il endurait, le fait que j'en étais en partie la cause et qu'il me fallait résoudre ça.

Il pleura longtemps, serrant toujours plus fort mon pull, mes épaules, comme pour garder pieds dans la réalité. Pendant ce temps, je lui parlais doucement, lentement, le rassurant. Je tentais de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer maintenant, et je me revis plus jeune avec mon frère et ma sœur, souvenir flou mais vivace qui me laissa un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Alors que ses pleurs se calmaient, il se recula et planta son regard rougis dans le mien. Un regard peu sûr de lui, et d'une tristesse infinie. Lentement, il se redressa pour me faire face. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, m'envoyant des signaux pour que je m'éloigne, mais je ne voulais pas.

Tout mon corps ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que l'on s'embrasse. Un mois était passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais pu avoir un contact physique aussi proche. Et malgré que le sang aurait dû tenir une place essentielle dans ma vie, c'était lui qui m'avait le plus manqué. Ça avait été long. Trop long ce mois écoulé loin de lui, mois durant lequel j'avais eu du mal à me contenir, je m'étais demandé maintes fois comment Edward avait réussi à rester près de un an loin de Bella. « Le désespoir, la peur de finir par la tuer. » m'avait-il répondu. Il m'avait dit que rester avec elle avait été un acte égoïste mais finalement la tournure des choses les avait autant arrangés lui qu'elle. Lui pouvait l'aimer sans fin, sans avoir peur de la tuer, elle avait trouvé sa place dans le monde, aux côtés du seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Et moi, étais-je égoïste de ne pas supporter cette distance, de ne pas accepter qu'il n'ait aucuns souvenirs de moi alors qu'il pourrait en être plus qu'heureux ? Oui. Sûrement. Mais n'avais-je pas toujours été comme ça ? Chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop. L'adage était plus que vrai avec moi.

Je le laissais rapprocher nos visages jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres soient scellées. Et alors, ce fut l'explosion de mes sens. C'était comme devenir du magma. Comme si mon corps n'était plus qu'un volcan dont le sang serait la lave. Je m'enflammais et pourtant je gardais mon sang froid pour ne pas faire un faux pas. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sans même y penser, j'y glissais ma langue et mêlais nos deux bouches pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait des lustres. J'entendais son cœur pulser à toute allure, son sang couler trop vite dans ses veines, son souffle devenir trop court et tout cela me rendait dingue. J'avais de la drogue à l'état pur entre mes mains et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'en séparer, j'aurais voulu que cela ne cesse jamais car j'étais persuadé de n'avoir pas besoin de sang mais seulement de cela. J'étais dans un endroit que certains moldus appellent Paradis, je n'étais pas mort, j'aurais dû vivre un Enfer, j'étais damné, mais damné d'amour. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, deux étaux de feu autour de moi qui me donnèrent la sensation de fondre. La pulsation de son sang dans ses veines contre mon cou me donna le tournis. J'avais soudainement une folle envie de goûter le nectar de sa peau. Je fis glisser mes lèvres des siennes à sa mâchoire et il poussa un soupir qui me projeta vers un ailleurs lointain. Je descendis ma bouche jusqu'à son cou où je sentis son artère battre contre moi.

Une lutte s'engagea entre l'homme et le vampire en moi. Une lutte acharnée. J'avais le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, je me sentais puissant, enivré. Je pouvais lui arracher la gorge, le tuer. Me régaler de son sang comme un humain apprécie un vin particulièrement fin. Seulement, mon éternité ne valait rien sans sa présence. Il m'avait sauvé, m'avait accompagné tant de fois. Même lors de ma misérable vie sorcière il avait toujours été là pour sauver mes propres fesses d'aristocrate mal léché. Je pouvais m'en souvenir, là, grisé par lui. Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire plus fort. Je grognais et entrouvris la mâchoire pour faire riper ma langue contre son cou, j'étais dans un état d'extase autre, je le sentais se débattre pour avoir de l'air et je me sentais perdre pieds pour de bon quand…

CRACK

_ EXPELLIARMUS !

_ PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS !

_ NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?!

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**_

 _ **Oulala ! Alors, un peu frustré de la fin du dernier chapitre? ;p MOUHAHA !  
Mais je me rattrape vite, regardez, le chapitre 31 est déjà posté pour votre plus grand plaisir ! **_

_**Profitez bien de ce chapitre, comme toujours laissez moi une review pour me donner votre impression ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Harry.**_

J'avais été projeté loin de Draco. A court de souffle, les oreilles bourdonnant du sang coulant trop vite dans mes veines, j'étais encore ailleurs, comme drogué. Le souffle de Draco, son haleine, sa peau froide, j'étais enivré, je planais. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, la seule chose dont je me souvenais était ce besoin urgent de l'avoir contre moi, de voir dans ses yeux le désir que j'avais pu y lire durant les mois ensemble dont je me souvenais. Je me rappelais cette sensation grisante et à en couper le souffle de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ce baiser qui avait foutu le feu à mon corps, de cette courte étreinte qui m'avait rendu sûr des souvenirs que j'avais récupéré. Sûr que je ne rêvais pas, que tout était réel. Et étrangement, je n'avais plus mal. Je me sentais mieux, car maintenant je savais que malgré tout ce que j'avais traversé, il était là et serait là. Je l'avais senti hésiter sur ma veine, pourtant il avait fait le choix de me laisser vivant, _**il**_ resterait quoi qu'il arrive.

Endolori, je me redressais tant bien que mal. Le sortilège d'expelliarmus que j'avais reçu de plein fouet m'avait envoyé m'écraser contre le mur du fond et mon dos n'était plus que miettes. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade, mais j'émergeais doucement de l'état second dans lequel m'avait plongé notre -trop- courte étreinte. C'est alors que je me massais les reins que mon regard tomba sur Ginny et Hermione, baguettes tendues sur Draco. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et je reçu comme une claque. J'avais enfin le déclic. TOUTES les explications. Pourquoi Ginny semblait toujours mal à l'aise et coupable, pourquoi j'étais certain qu'elle était mêlée à tout ça.

_ PAR LE CUL DE MERLIN ! M'entendis-je hurler. C'EST VOUS ?!

Je n'avais jamais été du genre grossier, ça c'était un rôle entièrement réservé à Ron. Mais l'insulte avait surgit d'elle-même du plus profond de mes entrailles. Elles se regardèrent, pas sûres de savoir ce dont je parlais. Je serrais les dents et sentis que j'allais exploser. Ma magie prisonnière depuis un mois se mit à tourbillonner autour de moi et je les vis pâlirent. Me revint un cours de sortilèges en tête. Lorsque certains sorciers perdaient la mémoire et qu'ils oubliaient leur magie, cette dernière se comprimait dans leur corps mais cela pouvait provoquer d'énormes dégâts puisque si l'on bride sa magie, elle devient instable et essaie par n'importe quel moyen de s'échapper, de reprendre 'vie'. Et là, actuellement, elle venait d'imploser et je n'avais pas du tout envie de la retenir.

_ VOUS ! Beuglais-je. VOUS ETES LA CAUSE DE MA PERTE DE MEMOIRE ! VOUS ETES CINGLEES ?!

Un vent chaud et violent prit naissance dans la pièce tandis que je crispais mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes articulations craquent. Le vent claquait contre les murs, je sentis que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte, mais le vent magique maintenait la porte à sa place. Personne n'entrerait tant que je n'aurais pas réglé tout ça.

_ COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE CA ? ! ET HERMIONE ! ES-TU FOLLE ?!

Ma voix s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que je parlais, claquant dans l'air comme un éclair. Les albums CD de Edward volaient dans tous les sens. Elles tentaient tant bien que mal de rester debout, se protégeant le visage de leurs bras pour ne pas être blessées. Mais le vent les plaqua au sol, les maintenant alors que ma colère amplifiait.

_ TU TRANSPLANE ENCEINTE ?!

Le vent se fit glacier, une vitre se brisa et je me sentis plaqué au sol à mon tour par un bloc de glace. Le vent pourtant continua de balayer la pièce avec force. J'étais rempli de colère et de haine envers ces deux femmes. Mes deux meilleures amies. Les femmes que j'avais toujours aimé mais que je détestais profondément à l'instant même.

_ VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE J'AI DU REVIVRE ?! CE QUE J'AI DU VOIR ENCORE ET ENCORE ?! J'AI CRU ETRE FOU !

Je beuglais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales et les murs tremblèrent. Hermione marmonna un sort et Draco se redressa d'un bond, sa propre baguette en main.

_ FINITE INCANTATEM ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire obéir du vent.

Et tout s'arrêta. Plus un bruit, plus rien. Juste une pièce dévastée, comme mon être. Je me sentais trahie par ma propre famille. Frustré de n'avoir pu défouler ma colère complètement. Je poussais un cri de rage et des larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Des larmes de haine contre elles, contre moi, contre l'injustice, contre le monde.

_ Vous êtes inconscientes ! Soufflais-je.

_ Harry…je…désolée…, murmura Hermione.

_ DESOLEE ? ! Explosais-je.

Ma puissance revint au galop, le corps qui me bloquait au sol fut soulevé et éjecté sur le canapé. Tout le monde entra dans la pièce alors que je me redressais, avançant vers Ginny et Hermione sous le regard inquiet de Draco.

_ VOUS ETES DESOLEES ?! ALORS QUE J'AI DU AFFRONTER A NOUVEAU LES REGARDS MORTS DE TOUS CEUX QUE J'AI VU MOURIR ?!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je la dégageais alors que je sentais le vent revenir au grand galop, ma magie se manifestait de plus en plus fort. Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers elles. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je les détestais tellement à cet instant précis. Je leur en voulais tellement. Mais qu'avaient-elles fait ? Avais-je le droit de punir alors même que je ne savais pas pourquoi elles avaient débarqué ? Sentant que je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, ni même contenir le pouvoir qui s'échappait de moi par vagues puissantes, je transplanais.

Je me laissais tomber au milieu des arbres, le souffle court, les feuilles tourbillonnant autour de moi doucement au rythme de ma magie. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, qui j'étais, comment nous en étions arrivés là. J'avais failli faire de mes meilleures amies de la chair à pâté. Une feuille se posa tout doucement sur moi tandis que le rythme de leur danse se calmait. Peut-être avais-je réagi aussi violemment parce que j'avais lu dans le regard de Draco sa souffrance. Que j'avais vu au travers de ses yeux ce qu'il avait vécu pendant notre séparation et lors de notre rapprochement. Mais j'avais été égoïste…parce que j'avais été ainsi surtout parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de devoir revivre tous les moments atroces de ma vie. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu droit aux moments heureux lors de mes visions.

Au fur et à mesure que mes pensées s'apaisaient, les feuilles tourbillonnaient de plus en plus lentement. Finalement, après un long moment, elles glissèrent lentement sur le sol. Je poussais un soupir, mon esprit était apaisé, j'étais toujours énervé, mais j'avais pu réorganiser mes idées, comprendre certaines choses. Depuis la veille je remettais le puzzle en place petit à petit et j'avais enfin pu le compléter. Je touchais la poche sur le devant de ma veste et en sortit ma baguette. L'avoir à nouveau en main me faisait me sentir complet, nous ne faisions qu'un. Elle était l'extension de ma main, le canalisateur de mon énergie. Canalisateur qui se mit à vibrer, un filament rouge et orange sortit de son extrémité et je me redressais, tous mes sens en alerte.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge et je me levais d'un bond, me plaquant contre l'arbre le plus proche. Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr de tout ce que je vivais, j'aurai cru à un cauchemar. Face à moi se trouvait un vampire à l'allure sauvage. A la démarche souple, féline, brutale, animale. C'était un mâle à la peau blanche comme les neiges les plus pures, aux yeux rouge grenat – intenses et transperçant comme deux lames de rasoirs – et aux cheveux bruns. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer et je tendis ma baguette à son encontre pour laisser une marge entre nous. Il eut un sourire carnassier et un frisson s'empara de moi. Pas le genre de frisson agréable, mais plutôt ceux que vous envoie votre corps pour vous intimer de fuir.

_ Comme on se retrouve, sourit le vampire.

_ Ce n'est pas un plaisir, laissais-je échapper entre mes dents.

Il décrivit un arc de cercle pour s'approcher de moi et je me décalais sous son regard pas du tout approbateur malgré le grand sourire qu'il arborait.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Demandais-je, marmottant deux ou trois sorts entre mes dents pour me protéger, sûr de pouvoir m'en sortir.

_ Oh, ce que je fais là ? Répéta-t-il avec un air faussement surpris. Il se trouve, que j'étais très, très, très déçue après que tu sois intervenue au mois de janvier auprès de ma proie. Tu as gâché ma fête, Sauveur du monde magique.

Le ton du vampire était moqueur et je m'apprêtais à lui lancer un sortilège quand je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement bloqué, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Le vampire gloussa. Un rire froid et sans aucune sonorité, un rire faux et horripilant qui déclencha nombre de réactions dans mon corps, aucune d'elles n'étaient agréables.

_ Comme c'est dommage. Tu m'as pris au dépourvue la dernière fois, tu n'as pas pu goûter mes _facultés_. Rigola à nouveau le vampire.

J'étais complètement paniqué. Comment était-il possible que je ne puisse pas bouger ? Je tentais de lancer un 'finite incantatem' mais ma magie ne semblait pas répondre. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus l'utiliser alors qu'elle semblait intarissable il y avait de cela même pas dix minutes ? J'avais l'impression d'être pétrifié. Comment connaissait-il mon surnom dans le monde de la magie ? Comment connaissait-il la magie alors même que nous ne connaissions rien de cette espèce vampirique ? Comment faisait-il pour me retenir prisonnier ?

_ Mais j'ai tout mon temps désormais pour _t'expliquer_ , susurra-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il prit ma baguette et la jeta au loin. J'étais foutu. Son regard était comme la glace des lacs gelés durant les hivers les plus froids. Mais au fond, une lueur mauvaise et sadique brillait. Il tenait une vengeance en or.

_ En fait, il se trouve que je suis plutôt chanceux de nature, sourit-il en se détournant lâchant enfin mon regard. Tu vois, lorsque tu as disparu avec mon repas sous les bras, j'ai complètement perdu ta trace. Mais je me rappelais _parfaitement_ bien de ton visage.

Il s'accroupit un peu plus loin face à moi et je déglutis difficilement. J'essayais de me débattre de toutes mes forces, de refaire surgir toute ma force magique, mais rien ne venait, j'étais un bloc de glace. Je haïssais être impuissant, d'autant plus que la situation actuelle me rappelait ma quatrième année, la mort de Cédric, le retour de Lord Voldemort. Je priais silencieusement pour que personne d'autre que moi ne meurt aujourd'hui. Je ne me pardonnerai pas une mort de plus.

_ Aussi vois-tu, j'ai commencé à te chercher un peu partout. Je me cachais dans les rues de Londres, tentant de t'apercevoir, cependant tu donnais l'impression de ne jamais sortir. J'ai fini par interroger des gens, abuser de mes dons. Et voilà que je prends au piège un autre _sorcier_.

Bon sang que je ne supportais pas la façon dont ce vampire accentuait certains de ses mots. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, me défaire de son emprise sur moi. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'avait ressenti Draco lors de son attaque. Je comprenais sa frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire pour s'en sortir et sa peur de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa magie.

_ Ce sorcier m'a révélé qui tu étais. J'ai été très surpris de l'apprendre. Mais ça ne m'a pas détourné de mon but. Bien au contraire ! Quel trophée magnifique que d'avoir le grand, le magnifique, _Survivant_ à mon tableau de chasse ! Il fallait que je te retrouve. J'ai suivi ta piste jusqu'au ministère. Cela faisait un moment que je te cherchais, environ un mois. J'ai finalement découvert que tu avais démissionné du ministère. Tu avais _disparu_ des archives !

Il fit une pause théâtrale, ravi de son effet. Je le regardais se déplacer de sa démarche gracile et inhumaine sans pouvoir rien faire. Je pensais à tous ceux que j'avais laissé à la maison et me demandais si finalement je n'aurais pas dû faire une crise dans la maison plutôt que de vivre cet entre-deux. Je savais qu'il allait me faire souffrir, je ne savais pas quand et l'attente était horrible. D'autant que je voulais savoir comment il réussissait à me maintenir dans cet état.

_ J'ai finalement eu une information essentielle à force de faire du chantage. Cela m'a pris un mois de plus, te rends-tu _compte_?

Il avait l'air véritablement outré de ne pas avoir eu l'information plus vite. J'aurai presque eu un rire sarcastique mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu me déplacer, me battre. J'étais un homme d'action, une personne de terrain. J'étais incapable de rester dans l'attente du moment venu.

_ Donc, reprit-il après avoir mimé un arrêt sur image pour se donner de l'importance, j'ai appris que tu avais fait des recherches sur notre espèce. Une espèce non catégorisée depuis près de 4 siècles ! Ouh que c'est long ça pour les gentils petits sorciers. J'ai alors tenté de venir aux Etats-Unis, et c'est là que les choses se sont _corsées_.

Il me fit un sourire, il était véritablement triste d'avoir eu des obstacles à affronter mais ses yeux trahissaient un plaisir cruel d'avoir une souris avec laquelle jouer.

_ J'ai perdu à nouveau toutes traces de toi ! Puis au détour d'un chemin ton odeur particulière m'a _frappée_.

Et pour imager ses propos, tel un serpent il bondit et frappa, donnant un grand coup dans mon torse et je partis m'écraser contre un arbre sous la violence de l'impact. Je m'aperçue alors que je pouvais enfin bouger. Je murmurais un « accio baguette » mais alors que cette dernière revenait vers moi, il l'attrapa au vol et la glissa dans son pantalon avant de s'approcher de mon corps allongé au sol. Il posa un pied sur ma cage thoracique et appuya. Des craquements se firent entendre et je hurlais de douleur avant de m'arrêter net. Je ne pouvais plus parler, ni même respirer, la douleur était insupportable.

_ Laisse-moi finir de te _raconter_ , proposa-t-il d'un ton anodin.

Il me souleva par le col de ma veste et me balança de l'autre côté. Je retombais dans un bruit sourd et je gémis. Je toussais. Je pleurais. La douleur de mon torse était horrible. J'avais l'impression que mon torse ressemblait à un puzzle.

_ Je disais donc, sourit-il fier de lui, que ton odeur m'a frappé. J'ai suivis ta piste et cela m'a pris _un mois_ pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici…j'étais en train de te chercher et…te voilà. Je n'osais pas approcher. Des choses _étranges_ se passent ici. Il y a des loups géants, des vampires et une union des deux, tu le savais ?

Il rigola en voyant que je ne pouvais pas répondre et il en profita pour donner un violent coup de pieds dans mes jambes et l'une d'elle craqua. J'étouffais un cri, m'étranglais et crachais de la bile au sol. La douleur était vive, comme si l'on m'avait scié le tibia mais elle était tellement ridicule à côté de la souffrance que me procurait ma cage thoracique.

_ Mais voilà, tu sais _où_ nous sommes ? Nous sommes _pile_ sur la séparation entre loups et vampires. Personne ne peut rien contre _moi_.

Un rire machiavélique le secoua et il me souleva au-dessus de sa tête pour me balancer tel un fagot de bois au sol. Mes os du dos étaient des brindilles qui se fêlèrent par endroit. Je n'avais même plus la force de gémir, de vomir. J'étais réduis à l'état de douleur pure et simple. J'en venais à espérer qu'il m'attaque enfin pour me tuer, vraisemblablement il aimait trop s'entendre parler pour cela.

_ Hum, bien, bien, bien. Il me semble pourtant que j'oublie de te dire quelque chose, sur-joua-t-il. Ah…sais-tu pourquoi tu ne _pouvais_ bouger ? Les vampires ont parfois des compétences particulières et je _peux_ immobiliser tout à fait mes proies, même à distance.

Il revint vers moi pour me soulever d'une seule main. Il observa mon visage, enleva mes lunettes de mes yeux. Je n'y voyais plus rien, avais mal partout et ne pouvais qu'attendre. Il me frappa le visage avec une telle violence que je crus que ma tête allait se décrocher de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mon visage avait percuté un glacier.

_ Tiens, j'ai d'autres informations pour toi…sais-tu pourquoi quand un vampire touche un sorcier, ce dernier _n'a plus aucune_ faculté magique ?

Il eut un immense sourire débordant de bonheur tout en approchant son visage du mien. Il pressa sa joue contre la mienne et je tentais de me débattre malgré la douleur. Il m'enserra de ses bras, resserrant petit à petit l'étau de ses muscles d'acier, je poussais alors un hurlement strident quand certains de mes os cédèrent, une gerbe sortie de mon corps, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout et il hurla de rire à mon oreille avant de me chuchoter de façon glaciale dans cette dernière.

_ C'est pour _l'équilibre_. Vos sorts ont des effets sur nous, _en contrepartie_ , si l'on vous touche, vous êtes _cuits_. Nous sommes des armes courtes distances, vous longues distances. Il n'y a que par la surprise que l'on peut s'avoir _les uns les autres_.

Il me laissa tomber au sol, j'étais entre la conscience et cette espèce de barrière noire et vide. Elle m'appelait et je voulais courir vers elle me réfugier dans ses bras et sa chaleur pour oublier la souffrance. Le visage de Draco planait à sa frontière, je voulais courir le toucher. Je ne voyais plus qu'une masse floue à la place du vampire. Masse qui s'éloignait doucement vers un arbre et qui brusquement fit volte-face et me fonça dessus pour attaquer. Il planta ses dents dans mon cou et je crus mourir de sentir ses dents trancher ma peau. Il aspira deux longues goulées de mon sang et mon estomac se retourna de plus belle alors que je n'arrivais plus à inspirer pour me calmer. La sensation du sang attiré violemment à la surface était horrible. Il arriva à la fin de sa deuxième goulée lorsqu'il recula.

_ INFECT ! MAIS QU'ES-TU ?!

Il me repoussa violemment, me donna un coup de pieds et disparut. C'est alors qu'un feu s'éveilla dans ma gorge un feu intense, brûlant qui me donna l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans la gorge. Je voulais hurler cependant aucun son ne sortait, je bougeais en tous sens, toutes les douleurs semblaient avoir disparues pour se concentrer à cet endroit-là.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hello tout le monde ! :D  
**_

 _ **Alors, pas trop impatients? xD Vos reviews m'ont bien faite rire ! Vous allez découvrir très vite ce qui fait de lui un repas infect, vous en faites pas !  
Pour les impatients, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...CHAPITRE 32 IS HERE ! :D**_

 _ **Allez va, je vous laisse à votre lecture les amis, profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Comme toujours - non, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes ;) - laissez-moi une review pour que je connaisse votre avis, votre pensée sur ce chapitre ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 32 :**

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Draco.**_

Je grommelais et m'asseyais. Tout était réglé. Enfin réglé…La vision que Alice avait eu au moment où Harry avait transplané nous avait permis de le suivre, ou plutôt de se baser sur toutes nos connaissances de la forêt pour savoir où Harry avait transplané. Jacob et les siens avaient trouvé Harry les premiers et l'avait directement ramené à Carlisle attendant à la maison. Quant à nous, nous n'avions pas réussi à localiser l'endroit précis où la « bataille » avait eu lieu, mais nous étions tombés nez à nez avec celui qui m'avait ôté mon humanité.

 _Flash back_

 __ Putain de merde ! Grognais-je. NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !_

 _J'avais frappé dans un arbre imposant, pourtant, mon poing avait traversé le bois comme un doigt aurait traversé du beurre. Je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, juste la même sensation que m'aurait procuré la caresse d'une plume. C'était si facile de briser, de casser, de TUER quand on était une chose aussi monstrueuse que l'était notre espèce. Une haine vive et brûlante s'était emparée de moi, je m'étais en un instant senti bien plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été, même dans cette demi-mort._

 __ Draco, cet arbre ne t'avait rien fait, avait soupiré Alice._

 _J'avais alors dardé un regard noir sur elle et elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules en reprenant sa course. Elle avait eu une vision juste au moment où Harry avait disparu. Une vision affreuse, malheureusement tout était flou, la seule chose de sûre c'était que Harry souffrait et qu'il y avait du sang…et que ça allait se passer dans les heures à venir. La panique nous avait prise et après avoir prévenu les loups, nous étions partis à la recherche de Harry, au petit bonheur la chance et je détestais ça._

 __ Pourquoi, bordel, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve on est séparés ? Avais-je grommelé en courant moi aussi. Ce mec a un putain de don pour se foutre dans les ennuis, c'est dingue quand même !_

 __ Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends être aussi vulgaire, Draco. Avait chuchoté Rose en se calant sur mon rythme._

 _J'avais laissé un silence avant de répondre. Je bouillais de rage et faisais mon possible pour me contenir, mais c'était très dur. Savoir Harry en danger avait réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bestial et de plus vampire en moi. Je détestais me sentir proche de l'incontrôlable pourtant cela m'avait donné un sentiment de puissance destructrice qui m'avait fait vibrer._

 __ Je l'aime Rose. Avais-je lâché en grinçant des dents. Je l'ai aimé à notre rencontre, quand il a refusé d'être mon ami, j'ai su qu'il serait un défi, mon défi. A onze ans, je ne savais pas encore tout ce que ça pouvait représenter, mais quand j'en ai eu seize, là, tout a changé. Seulement, contre mon avis j'avais été enrôlé et j'ai tout gâché. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me sauve, encore et encore. Et quand c'est mon tour, quoi ? Je le mets en danger encore plus en avant, je le fais danser entre la vie et la mort._

 _Rosalie avait posé une main pâle comme la neige et douce comme la soie sur mon bras. Elle ne souriait pas, pourtant son regard était doux comme une caresse, tendre comme un câlin et triste comme les pierres. J'avais tourné la tête pour échapper à son regard. Je détestais la pitié. Elle avait pressé un peu plus sa main sur mon bras et mes yeux s'étaient mis à me brûler comme si on y avait lancé un grand feu._

 __ Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir, Draco. Mais Edward a attendu l'amour longtemps. Il l'a trouvé et quand il l'a eu, il a dû se battre contre ses propres démons, contre ceux de Bella et contre notre espèce pour pouvoir avoir la vie qu'ils ont maintenant. Toi, tu as lutté contre tes démons longtemps, tu as trouvé l'homme que tu aimes, et de ce qu'en a dit votre ami Ron, quoi qu'il arrive vous vous retrouverez._

 _Je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête, elle avait complètement raison et l'angoisse qui m'avait tenaillé jusque-là redescendit quelque peu. La haine était toujours bien présente, mais la peur avait dispararu, allégeant le poids de mes épaules. S'il me fallait attendre 100ans pour pouvoir tenir à nouveau l'homme que j'aimais contre moi, je le ferais, en attendant je ne pouvais que me battre pour tenter de le sauver._

 __ Tu sais, pour ce qui est de s'attirer des ennuis, je pense que Bella et lui ont dû être fait dans le même moule._

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle passait son temps à s'attirer des ennuis._

 _Le rire d'Emmett s'était répandu dans la forêt, à l'évidence il avait entendu Rosalie. Et à l'évidence il gardait quelques bons souvenirs de la période où Bella avait été humaine et à leur contact. Il adorait la taquiner sur son ancienne capacité à tomber et il riait aux éclats en se demandant ce que ça aurait donné si elle avait été le premier vampire incapable de tenir debout. Ces réflexions avaient le don de mettre en rage Bella qui bondissait sur ses pieds et ils allaient se battre à l'extérieur pour le plus grand bonheur de Renéesmée et au plus grand dam de tous les autres. A la pensée de la petite, un élan de culpabilité s'était inséré en moi. Harry et moi entraînions dans nos histoires toute une famille. Et si le vampire nous échappait ? Et s'il tuait la petite aux longs cheveux bruns ?_

 __ A ceci près que normalement Harry s'en sort de façon miraculeusement outrancière. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu autant de fois affronter la mort en continuant de la narguer. Il danse avec, repart et revient. Il trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir. Et savoir qu'il peut mourir pour de bon cette fois…_

 _Ma voix se brisa, je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Rosalie nous stoppa et me prit dans ses bras. Une mère berçant son enfant. Et quelle mère…son étreinte m'avait fait grand bien, même si je ne rêvais que des bras de Harry. Nos retrouvailles avaient été si brèves, à nouveau écourtées par les mêmes personnes et pourtant cette fois-ci j'avais compris leur inquiétude. Elles n'avaient eu conscience de mon sang-froid et de ma maîtrise de la situation qu'une fois Harry partit, quand le reste du clan la leur avait expliqué. Mais je ne pouvais leur en vouloir après ce que j'avais failli quelques jours plus tôt…_

 _J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsqu'une odeur de vampire inconnu avait frappé mes narines. Réaction primaire du vampire en chasse contre un ennemi, mes lèvres s'étaient retroussées d'elles-mêmes et un grognement était monté dans ma cage thoracique. J'étais partis comme une flèche, distançant tous mes alliés pour rejoindre la source de ma fureur._

 _Il n'était même pas en train de fuir, il était appuyé contre un arbre, s'enveloppant de ses bras. Il m'avait paru presque maladif mais quel vampire de notre genre n'a pas l'air maladif ? J'allais me jeter sur lui, la haine au summum. Je m'étais rappelé – dès l'instant où je l'avais aperçu – des moindres détails de ma transformation, du soir où cela c'était passé et de comment j'avais souffert. Je m'étais même rappelé de l'arrivée de Harry et de son sauvetage express. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à bondir, la main de Edward m'avait retenue. Le don de Jasper avait été tel une douche froide. Rosalie s'était positionnée devant moi._

 __ Que fais-tu ? Avait craché Edward à l'encontre du vampire._

 _J'avais été soulagé d'entendre la voix de Edward, si doux et posé habituellement, transformée par la rage. J'avais eu un sentiment de joie aussi, ils ne m'avaient pas retenu pour m'empêcher de le tuer…mais pour autre chose. Quoi ? Je n'en avais eu aucune idée à ce moment-là._

 __ Je me_ _ **délecte**_ _du sang de votre ami, s'était permis de répondre le vampire._

 _Un voile rouge s'était abattu sur mes yeux. J'avais clairement pu voir Rosalie devant moi, Edward à mes côtés, Jasper derrière moi. Mais à ma grande surprise, j'avais pu distinguer Emmett plus loin, caché et prêt à bondir sur le vampire ennemi. Alice s'était tapis sur la gauche, aux aguets. Esmée et Bella étaient plus loin derrière nous, j'avais vu le bouclier de Bella autour de nous se dessiner et avancer petit à petit pour nous englober. Carlisle, lui, s'était mis sur la droite du vampire, de manière à n'être ni vue, ni sentis. Mais aucuns d'eux ne brillaient. Ils étaient gris dans mon écran de fumée rouge derrière mes yeux, ma haine seule faisait brûler la représentation que j'avais du vampire nous faisant face._

 __ Pourriture ! M'étais-je mis à hurler. Comment oses-tu !_

 __ Son sang est si…_ _ **différent**_ _de ce que j'ai pu goûter avant…, avait-il sourit._

 _Son lampion dans ma vision rouge s'était enflammé, il fallait qu'il meure. Là, MAINTENANT. Un cri avait retenti, strident, suivit du bruit d'une chute._

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avais-je entendu Rose chuchoter._

 _Je n'avais rien répondu. J'avais eu la révélation. Comment contrôler mon don. Il ne suffisait pas de faire attention aux gens autour pour ne pas les blesser, non. C'était bien plus simple que ça : se concentrer seulement sur ce qu'on voulait éradiquer pour ne blesser personne d'autre. Mon don était tout le contraire de celui de Bella, le sien protégeait. Le mien était indéniablement fait pour attaquer. Et même plus, pour détruire. Je l'avais ressenti lorsqu'il était tombé au sol. Je pouvais le tuer._

 _J'avais repoussé mes gardes du corps et m'étais approché lentement de lui. A chaque pas que j'avais fait pour me rapprocher de lui, ma haine avait grandi. Plus elle grandissait, plus le voile rouge s'épaississait et plus je le voyais briller d'un jaune orangé éclatant. Et il s'était mis à hurler, se débattre au sol alors que j'avais fait le dernier pas le séparant de moi._

 __ Je parie…que t'aurais voulu_ _ **goûter**_ _son…sang ! Avait-il réussi à articuler entre deux hurlements._

 __ Non._

 __ Mens pas…mais je l'ai fait pour_ _ **toi**_ _, Avait-il eu le culot de rire malgré sa souffrance. Il a un goût_ _ **de chien**_ _._

 _Ma colère avait réagi à sa réponse comme si on avait rajouté de l'alcool sur un feu. J'avais vu derrière mes yeux sa représentation exploser et au même moment je lui avais collé un coup de poing. A mon plus grand étonnement, son corps avait volé en morceaux, brisé comme un miroir que l'on aurait fait tomber au sol. Aussitôt les restes de son corps démantibulé avaient pris feu et le voile rouge avait disparu. Nous étions débarrassés de la menace. Mais Harry était encore loin de moi…_

 _Retour au présent._

Et nous étions rentrés. Depuis, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. Comment avais-je pu cacher autant de rancœur sous ma forme humaine pour qu'elle soit transformée à ce point dans cette vie ? Je me sentais vidé. Pas fatigué, non, je ne faisais plus parti de ceux qui pouvaient se dire fatigué, mais vidé. Lessivé. Comme si j'avais dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie d'un coup et que je n'étais plus qu'un corps puissant, sans rien d'autre. Un vampire coquille vide, une première. Un gloussement m'échappa.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Je me disais que j'avais l'impression d'être vide. Une coquille vide. Un vampire coquille vide, une vraie première.

Elle haussa les épaules en hochant doucement la tête. Ouais, mes avis que je devais être en train de leur faire très peur. J'avais fait exploser un vampire devant eux, d'un seul coup de poing et il avait pris feu d'un coup. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? J'essayais de comprendre mon don et de quelle partie de moi il venait. Mais c'était vain. Ou alors peut-être dans la manière de cibler les personnes que je voulais attaquer avant de leur porter le coup fatal… ? Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, mais n'empêche…cette puissance. Cette énergie. Cette violence.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de m'approcher de…cette chose, toute à l'heure ? Questionnais-je pour changer de sujet, pour penser à autre chose.

Penser à autre chose que l'attente qui nous séparait du diagnostic pour Harry. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, renaître sous forme de vampire était à la fois un don et une malédiction sans fin. J'étais plus rapide, plus dangereux, plus séduisant et j'avais un cerveau tout neuf et imbattable. Je pouvais penser à pleins de choses en même temps sans jamais me sentir lassé ou fatigué. Je pouvais réfléchir à une énigme tout en courant à la vitesse de la lumière sans jamais me faire mal. Donc évidemment, mener une conversation et penser à ce que vivait Harry tout en l'entendant mourir à petit feu, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Cela faisait à peu près un jour que nous attendions. La meute nous avait ramené Harry et l'avait déposé dans la chambre à l'étage dans laquelle Carlisle s'était mis en mouvement pour mettre Harry sous morphine en espérant que ça réduise la douleur. Je n'étais pas sûr que cela change quoi que ce soit, mais je l'avais laissé faire. J'entendais son cœur battre et lutter pour rester en vie, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Ça me rendait fou de savoir qu'il souffrait et de n'y pouvoir rien changer. Edward me lança un regard compatissant et je haussais les épaules, je n'aimais ni la pitié, ni la compassion.

_ On ne savait pas comment pourrait se traduire ton pouvoir. Attaqua Rosalie pour rompre la gêne.

_ On voyait qu'il souffrait, mais on ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois on n'était pas touchés. Expliqua Edward.

Je les observais. Ils n'avaient pas eu droit aux explications, c'était vrai. Je ne leur avais encore rien dit. Un petit sourire fier se dessina sur mon visage. En un moment où je ne pouvais rien faire, repenser à la bagarre me faisait du bien, me revoir annihiler cette enflure d'un coup de poing était la chose la plus jouissive du monde. J'ouvrais la bouche pour me lancer dans une explication lorsque un hurlement déchira le silence de la maison, suivit par des craquements.

_ DRACO ! Hurla Carlisle.

Mon cœur mort me donna l'impression de se remettre à battre. Les choses prenaient un tournent que je n'aimais guerre. Et mon sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'une odeur de loup me frappa le nez.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est à l'AVANT DERNIER chapitre? Ouah ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'on arrive à la fin de l'aventure...mais c'est à la fois agréable et plaisant de se dire qu'on a réussi à aller au bout de quelque chose.**_

 _ **Encore une fois vos reviews m'ont beaucoup faite rire xD J'ai dit que la réponse arrivait, pas qu'elle était dans le chapitre 32 ! ;) xD Ensuite je reprécise une chose : arrière mamie Black a eu un premier amant avec qui elle a eu mamie Black maman de Billy, et elle a ensuite été mariée à un sorcier avec qui elle a eu mamie Black maman de Sirius et ses autres enfants. Voilà, c'était juste pour vous rappeler ce détail important pour ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 33 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, pour ne pas changer, laissez une review pour vos ressentis ! Merci encore d'être là et de me suivre !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 _ **Changement de point de vue : Harry.**_

Rien ne semblait plus étrange que ce que je vivais à cet instant. Lorsque j'avais vue Dray se transformer, j'avais pu voir à quel point il avait souffert, mais il n'avait pas donné l'impression de se déchirer en trois. Je sentais trois puissances étranges se disputer mon corps, trois formes de magie qui n'avaient pas assez d'un corps pour être à leur place. Je pouvais les distinguer parce qu'elles étaient différentes les unes des autres. Je sentais mon côté sorcier, tiède, chaleureux, attirant. Et les deux autres, je ne les comprenais pas. L'un était froid, sans vie, pâle et mortel. Quant à l'autre, il était chaud, brûlant avec une part si bestiale que j'aurais pu en être effrayé. Mais j'étais comme familiarisé à cette bestialité. Je la connaissais. Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, c'était comme si depuis le début de ma vie j'avais toujours été à son contact sans que jamais elle ne se révèle.

Et leurs représentations tournoyaient autour de moi. J'avais simultanément très chaud ou très froid. Et toutes trois dansaient à mes côtés, tentant de prendre le dessus les unes sur les autres. Elles m'intriguaient cependant. Chacune semblait être faite pour faire partie de moi, pour s'assembler et créer ce que j'étais, mais tel un puzzle sur lequel on forcerait, elles ne voulaient pas ne faire qu'un. Peut-être était-ce à moi de choisir ? Je m'approchais et fus éjecté. Ma main me brûla et je criais. La douleur se propagea dans le bras et je me débattais pour l'en dégager, je criais, me frappais mais cela ne servait à rien, le feu semblait me dévorer. Il attaqua mon cœur, le bas de mon corps et remonta d'un coup jusqu'à mon crâne qui vola en éclat et je fus projeté dans une dimension différente.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je reconnus l'odeur particulière du lieu. La maison Black. Mon cœur se serra et je tentais de trouver mon chemin, mais j'étais dans le noir complet. Je me cognais aux murs qui paraissait vouloir me happer pour m'engloutir. Et alors que je montais les escaliers des phrases dansaient devant moi. Je crus au début qu'elles allaient s'en prendre à moi. Mais au lieu de quoi elles se lièrent pour prendre une forme inattendue. Je me stoppais net.

« _...ma…maman … ? Murmurais-je. »

La forme de phrase me renvoya un sourire et je me jetais sur elle, en larmes. Malgré tout ce que j'avais appris, malgré tout ce que je savais, il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de voir son visage flotter si près de moi.

« _ Bonjour Harry. Fit-elle et sa voix avait la sonorité du vent léger dans les feuilles des arbres l'été.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je en m'écartant. Suis-je mort ?

_ N'as-tu pas assez vécu la mort pour la reconnaître ? Demanda-t-elle et j'eu un sursaut.

_ Non, je ne suis pas mort. Mais où suis-je ?

_ Dans tes souvenirs, Harry. Des souvenirs plus vieux que toi. Des souvenirs qui sont enfouis au fond de toi et qu'il te faut connaître car tu n'as jamais su ce que tu pouvais être … »

Ces mots furent comme un couteau dans ma chair. N'était-ce pas proche de ce que m'avait dit Ginny récemment ? « Tu ne sais pas qui tu es… » Je flanchais et l'image de Lily disparut. Je voulu me jeter sur elle mais un éclair de lumière m'aveugla et un courant d'air immense me projeta. En face de moi se trouvait désormais l'arrière-grand-mère Black. Elle n'était ni jeune, ni vieille. Elle était quelque part entre la beauté et le flou. Elle semblait fière et pourtant si triste. Comment devinais-je que c'était elle ? Son regard gris semblable à celui de Sirius, ses cheveux bruns et frisés. Ses traits caractéristiques des Blacks. Malgré le côté spectral, il était impossible de rater ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Irma Black.

« _ Ainsi donc, tu es retourné sur mes pas…Soupira la vieille dame en regardant au loin quelque chose que je ne voyais pas.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Tu as découvert la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Sirius aussi l'avait découverte, mais il n'a jamais su ce qui faisait de lui un animagus si puissant. »

Sa voix à elle ressemblait au souffle du vent en hiver, un souffle froid et triste, juste suffisant pour soulever la dernière couche de la neige. Elle était désolée et dévastée.

« _ Pourquoi semblez-vous si triste ?

_ Les années et la mort m'ont fait prendre conscience de bien des choses. Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer en Angleterre.

_ Mais vous n'auriez pas eu Sirius.

_ Mais tu ne souffrirais pas. »

Argument implacable. Même si je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela avait un impact direct sur moi. Je l'observais d'un œil interrogateur et elle détourna la tête. Si seulement Hermione avait été là pour m'aider à décrypter la situation…mais j'étais si loin d'elle et à l'intérieur de mon être. Même elle n'aurait su quoi faire.

« _ Tu as une part de loup Black en toi. Lâcha la femme sans âge.

_ Mais cela n'est pas possible. Fis-je sûr de moi. Le loup s'est transmis à votre fille aîné parce qu'elle était une enfant à moitié Quileute, mais votre seconde fille était une sorcière.

_ Que nenni mon enfant, souffla-t-elle. Le loup Quileute s'est accroché à moi parce que j'étais une sorcière. Il a aimé la puissance que je pouvais transmettre et ce que cela pourrait donner pour protéger la génération d'après. Aussi mes deux filles aînées ont-elles été des loups. Il ne s'est jamais déclenché chez elles parce qu'elles étaient des femelles peu puissantes. Mais lorsqu'elles ont eu Billy et Sirius, le loup a reconnu en eux de digne descendant de la lignée Black. Sirius ne s'en est jamais rendu compte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a toujours cru être un animagus et sorcier de talent.

_ C'était un sorcier de talent. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de contrer.

_ Oui, sans doute, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas un descendant chien-loup. Il a appris à se contrôler en pensant maîtriser l'animagus. Seulement c'était simplement son chien-loup. Il n'a pas éclaté en plein jours, n'a pas eu de crises parce que les vampires italiens n'approchent pas les sorciers depuis trois cents ans, mais il n'empêche que c'était cela.

_ Et en quoi cela me fait-il souffrir ?

_ N'as-tu jamais, au grand jamais, dans ton adolescence, senti à quel point tu pouvais exploser ? Être incontrôlable ? Ta magie répondait en premier, mais c'est ton chien-loup qui remuait au fond de toi, prisonnier d'une cage de chair et d'os dont il ne pouvait se défaire parce que ta réponse la plus naturelle était la magie. Mais lui, au fond se sentait délaissé, abandonné tel que tu l'as été à cette famille moldu. Il était seul et sans frères. Son seul vrai frère et père était mort et il le savait.

_ Et maintenant ? Murmurais-je, comprenant petit à petit tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir.

_ Et maintenant…imagines-tu à quel point ce qu'il se passe en toi est à la fois un miracle, incontrôlable et unique ? Non, car tu ne comprends pas. Mais assieds-toi, petit. »

J'eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien autour de nous, mais comme pour me contredire un banc en pierre apparu à côté de nous et l'on se retrouva sous un sol pleureur face à une falaise dont on voyait la beauté et la profondeur et je sus que c'était la représentation de ce que j'avais ressenti par le passé. Et de celui de mon chien-loup comme l'appelait le bout de femme à mes côtés. Il s'installa et elle se posa à sa gauche. Elle était toujours aussi floue, toujours aussi belle, toujours sans âge et fantomatique. Mais je n'en avais pas peur. Etonnement elle représentait exactement la grand-mère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Elle m'apaisait.

« _ Les chiens loups et les vampires n'ont jamais été fait pour vivre ensembles, chuchota-t-elle. Ce que tes amis ont réussi, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent s'en vanter et s'en féliciter. Ils sont des ennemis mortels jurés, les chien-loups ne vivant que pour détruire les vampires. Et les vampires n'ont d'ennemies naturels qu'eux-mêmes ou les chien-loups. Maintenant imagines dans ton corps ces deux formes de magies, l'un représentant la vie à sa pleine puissance et l'autre la mort. Entre eux, le sorcier qui ne veut pas se laisser distancer. Tu es un sorcier tel que Sirius. Doué, mais borné. Ta magie est pareil, elle ne laissera de repos à aucune des deux formes tant que toi, tu n'auras pas décidé qu'il en est temps. Et tu peux décider qu'il n'en sera jamais temps. Mais tu tueras ta partie loup à jamais.

_ Pourquoi la seule forme que puisse accepter la magie est la vampirisation ?

_ Oh, ce n'est pas le cas. Expliqua la grand-mère en souriant pour la première fois. Mais tu es amoureux mon ami. Tu as découvert un lien spécial avec un vampire et ton âme choisira ce qui te permettra le mieux de vivre avec. De ne pas le quitter.

_ Et je peux choisir de vivre avec les trois ?

_ C'est une possibilité…incertaine, soupira l'arrière-grand-mère. Il se peut que tu deviennes un hybride encore jamais répertorié, ou encore que tu meures pendant la transition, le poison vampire tuant ton loup au fond de toi et par la même occasion l'essence même de ce que tu es.

_ Alors…j'ai le choix entre tuer mon loup ou…mourir ?

_ Oh, une chance sur deux de survie, tu as déjà vue pire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me lança un sourire complice et j'entrevis ce qu'elle avait pu être plus jeune. Je compris pourquoi elle avait été tant aimée, mais comment la mère de Sirius avait-elle pu devenir aussi mauvaise ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. En cet instant, j'avais d'autres questions beaucoup plus importantes.

« _ Et comment se fait-il que…

_ Draco, membre de la famille Black ne soit pas pareil ? Et bien le loup n'a fait que ce qu'il a voulu. Il a suivi mes deux filles aînées. On dit que les esprits anciens n'en font qu'à leurs têtes surtout lorsqu'ils vivent au sein de familles anciennes et pures.

_ Alors…

_ Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir, ton courage ne te manquera pas, je n'en doute pas. »

Elle se leva. Comme si c'était le signal, des démangeaisons se firent sentir dans mon corps. Elle se tourna face à moi et dans la lenteur la plus extrême, posa une main sur ma joue et s'approcha de moi. Un froid étrange m'envahit comme si le brouillard des matins d'automne à Poudlard m'entourait et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Une boule de feu prit naissance dans ma gorge et elle se redressa.

« _ Tel l'enfant de ton père, que le courage ne te manque point car l'amour est ton chemin. »

Et elle disparut alors que mon corps devenait un bûcher aux flammes de l'Enfer. Je revins à mon corps comme un élastique revient à la tête de celui qui a raté son lâcher. La douleur fut pire. Les trois formes de magie tournoyaient sans fin et quand la magie vampire sembla prendre le dessus, le chien-loup attaqua et je sentis mon corps se déchirer. J'étais cuit.

Je vis la pièce où j'étais avec une netteté sans précédent. Le problème ? J'étais à quatre pattes, sur une table d'opération et je touchais le plafond. La puanteur ambiante était quasi insoutenable tout autant que la douleur que je ressentais. Je tremblais de partout avec l'impression d'être écorché vif. Comme si en plus on me lançait de l'alcool à 90 sur les plaies et je roulais sur le flan alors que le feu à l'intérieur de moi paraissait vouloir me consumer de haut en bas. Je poussais un hurlement à la mort.

 _« _ Ne luttes pas ! M'ordonna la voix de Jacob._

 __ Tu crois que c'est facile ?! L'agressais-je._

 __ Plus tu luttes, plus tu souffres ! Appuya Lee._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?!_

 __ Rosalie et Bella nous ont dit de te le dire. S'indigna Jacob. Alice me dit que si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle…_

 __ JE SAIS ! Hurlais-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance s'abattait sur moi et je me sentis vomir alors que mon corps transformé se tordait dans tous les sens. Puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon crâne ?!_

 __ Tu es des nôtres, Harry, me dit Lee. Sous forme de loup-garou, tu peux nous entendre et ressentir ce que l'on ressent, tout comme on ressent ce que tu vis._

 __ Vous n'avez PAS l'air de AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. »_

Un spasme de souffrance traversa mon corps et je me trouvais une fois de plus seul, enfermé dans une enveloppe charnelle qui venait de rétrécir. J'avais l'impression qu'on plongeait des lames de fer chauffées à blanc dans le corps et qu'on me charcutait. Je n'étais qu'un tas de souffrance. Rien d'autre que de la chair en transformation qui ne savait plus quoi devenir. Le choix n'était toujours pas fait et mon corps balançait entre toutes les possibilités. N'avait-on jamais vécu pareille douleur ? C'est au moment que je me pensais au summum de la souffrance que les flammes prirent possession de mon crâne ravageant tout sur le passage tel de l'acide. Je continuais de hurler et à nouveau les trois puissances magiques dansèrent devant mes yeux. Mais je n'avais plus qu'une envie : mourir. Cependant ce choix ne semblait pas dépendre de moi.

Et la douleur augmentait toujours plus, et les flammes dansaient plus vite et les trois puissances menaient leur guerre me ravageant toujours plus en avant. N'allais-je pas devenir fou ? N'allais-je donc jamais être sain après ça ? Tout semblait tourner plus vite, plus fort, plus violemment. Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus réfléchir. La gorge nouée, les sens en émois, le corps tel de la lave. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Les puissances s'affrontaient avec toujours plus de violence, plus le combat devenait acharné et serré, plus j'avais mal comme jamais je n'avais eu mal. Voldemort ? De la gnognotte. Jamais je n'aurais pu tenir si j'avais eu mal comme cela face à lui. Et plus les magies se portaient des coups, plus j'avais l'impression que mon corps se réduisait à un bûcher aux sorcières.

_ STOP ! Hurlais-je à plein poumon. STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! STOOOOP !

Et tout se figea. Seules les flammes continuaient leur chemin en moi. Je les sentais très nettement maintenant, les flammes vampires à mes pieds. Elles allaient lentement et sûrement en direction de mes cuisses, remontant lentement, me transformant partiellement.

_ N'ÊTES VOUS POINT DONC SŒURS ? Criais-je en direction des puissances. NE FAITES VOUS POINT DONC PARTI DE LA MAGIE ANCESTRALE TOUTES ? NE PUIS-JE POINT DONC ETRE VOTRE RECEPTACLE A TOUTES ?!

Je m'égosillais, je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas hurler. La souffrance me rendait presque fou, mais j'avais conscience maintenant de la vérité. Ces trois formes de magie provenaient toute de la même vieille famille, seulement à l'époque, quand tout n'était qu'un cycle infini et en équilibre elles n'avaient pas à se poursuivre les unes les autres. C'était nous, pauvres humains et nos besoins, nos envies, nos sociétés qui avaient fait de ces puissances des ennemies.

_ COMMENT VOUS RAPPELER VOS ORIGINES ? COMMENT VOUS RAPPELER VOTRE PUISSANCE LORSQUE VOUS ETIEZ ALLIEES !

Je ne savais pas d'où venaient ces mots en vérité. Je n'en comprenais pas même le sens même si j'en percevais la justesse. C'est alors que les trois formes de puissances s'élevèrent. Trois flammes, rouge, verte et bleu devenant immenses, m'entourant. Elles s'élevèrent haut, toujours plus haut et se lièrent en m'encerclant. Quand elles eurent atteint leurs puissances maximales, elles se replièrent à vive allure sur moi. Le choc fut d'une violence sans pareille et je sombrais.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bonsoir à tous ! :)  
**_

 _ **Eh voilà, c'est la fin. Je suis...émue et triste et en même temps heureuse. La seule autre longue fiction que j'ai écrite est Cryin' et voilà que je réussis à en écrire une deuxième, plus longue encore ! Franchement je ne m'en sentais pas vraiment capable et tout à la fois j'étais passionnée par cette fiction. J'avais peur de ne jamais la finir pour des contraintes extérieures, la vie, le boulot, les cours. Et en fait vous m'avez donné le courage nécessaire pour avancer et me motiver à écrire.**_

 _ **Quand on est lecteur, on ne se rend pas toujours compte de l'impact que peut avoir une seule review au bon moment. Des fois quand je n'écrivais pas de deux mois et que je revenais voir où ça en était, il y avait une nouvelle review et elle me reboosté. Alors je tiens à vous remercier, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot parce que vous avez contribué à cette histoire d'une certaine façon.**_

 _ **Lorsque j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je me suis dit "mais est-ce que quelqu'un va aimer?". J'avais un peu peur parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de crossover de ces deux mondes, je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds. Puis au fur et à mesure vous avez été de plus en plus nombreux à suivre, aimer et me dire ce que vous pensiez, alors je suis fière de tout ça, même si ça a prit plus d'un an à écrire ! xD J'ai vraiment aimé inventer tout ça, faire ma vie à partir des deux sagas (livres) qui me tiennent le plus à coeur, en faire une histoire qui me faisait "rêver". Bon après j'avoue ils ont tous des destins un peu tragiques quand même si on regarde bien. Mais quand même!**_

 _ **M'enfin, voilà. Tout ça pour vous dire merci, merci d'avoir supporté l'attente pendant presque deux ans, merci d'avoir laissé des mots, merci de m'avoir suivi ! L'aventure ne se finit pourtant pas là, je suis déjà en pleine réflexion pour une autre longue fanfiction crossover entre ces deux mondes.**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous avec les autres fanfictions que j'ai pu écrire, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, et parce que c'est le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour que je sache si vous avez aimé le changement ;)**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Changements.**_

 **Chapitre 34 :**

 _ **3 mois plus tard, point de vue : Draco.**_

_ Non sérieusement, Bella, fit Carlisle, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

On était tous installés dans le salon agrandi des Cullens. Sorciers, vampires et chien-loup réunis. Les Cullens avaient acheté de nouveaux canapés sur lesquels on s'était tous répartis. Harry était contre moi, son odeur si particulière mettant en émoi tous mes sens de vampires. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Harry s'était réveillé et bien des questions se posaient encore sur tout cela. Trois mois durant lesquels nous étions tous retournés au lycée. Tous, sauf Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Harry revenir au lycée si soudainement avec une apparence aussi étrange sans explications tenace, d'autant que nous ne savions pas quel genre de…nourriture conviendrait le mieux à son corps. Alors nous avions prétexté un trauma crânien aux professeurs qui avaient souhaité à Harry un prompt rétablissement.

C'était devenu depuis trois mois une blague entre nous, du moins à Emmett, Edward, Jacob Jasper et moi. Les filles nous auraient sûrement tapés sur les doigts, mais il avait été plaisant de pouvoir rire après le réveil que Harry avait eu. Un réveil étrange, perturbant, déstabilisant. Les choses n'étaient pas vraiment allées en s'arrangeant dans le sens où nous étions allés de surprises en surprises, tâtonnant sans trop savoir où nous mènerait la nouvelle vie de Harry. Nous étions cependant rassurés sur pas mal de points, d'autres restés encore flous, inexplicables, mais Harry était vivant et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Nous avions découverts au travers des mois passés que son loup dominait sur les "repas" dont Harry avait besoin. Ca avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde lorsque nous avions découvert que les cerfs était son met favoris alors que le sang humain semblait ne lui faire aucun effet notable. Ou du moins un peu comme si son vampire avait déjà deux cent ans d'expérience, il ressentait la soif, mais le sang animal paraissait le rassasier bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre substance.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient en face de nous, lui appuyé contre le canapé, elle droite et digne, une main sur la jambe de son époux. Ils étaient partis une semaine de plus en lune de miel en Allemagne, dans un coin de la forêt noire et n'étaient revenus que parce que Rosalie ne supportait plus de rester loin de sa famille. Renesmée était endormie contre Jacob sous sa forme animale. Si elle produisait un ronflement tout léger, lui donnait l'impression que l'on tronçonnait un arbre dans la maison, pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes, en fait. Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans le fauteuil central, lui les mains croisées sur ses jambes, le regard sérieux et elle assise sur l'accoudoir, un sourire léger et heureux sur les lèvres. Quant à Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella, ils étaient sur le plus grand canapé. Et Bella semblait un poil mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, je savais à quel point vous teniez à cette expérience, mais je pensais aussi être la dernière du clan à être transformée.

_ Mais si la morphine provoque plus de douleur qu'elle n'en apaise, j'aurais dû être mis au courant. Fit le docteur Cullen.

_ Eh bien, maintenant vous le savez, déclara Bella en faisant une moue désolée avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu souffres plus.

_ Et moi, que tu te fasses taper sur les doigts, grimaça Harry, sincèrement déçu. Mais les chien-loups ont la langue bien pendue il semblerait.

Un loup au dehors aboya et Harry et Edward rigolèrent, ce devait être Seth et son humour particulier. Je passais un bras possessif autour de Harry. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il soit en vie après tout ce qu'il nous avait raconté. On ne savait pas encore tout, mais tous les jours on apprenait de nouvelles choses sur son état, sur ce qu'il était et ses besoins. Le plus étonnant étant qu'il pouvait changer de forme autant qu'il le souhaitait, passant d'humain à chien-loup en fonction de ses envies. Une autre chose nous avait étonné : il pouvait rester connecté à la meute même lorsqu'il était sous sa forme _bipède_. Humain n'était vraisemblablement plus l'adjectif lui convenant le mieux. La plus contente de ce fait était sans doute la petite. Elle avait enfin quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et qui n'était pourtant pas tout à fait comme elle à ses côtés. Elle avait rencontré un autre vrai hybride, deux ans plutôt mais c'était Harry qu'elle préférait parce qu'il était le mélange de tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : les loups, pour Jack, les vampires pour ses parents et les humains pour Charlie et Renée.

Depuis que Harry était revenu à lui, elle ne le lâchait plus. Si au début ses parents avaient émis des doutes quant à cette proximité, ils avaient vite été rassuré. Son régime sanguin nous avait tous surprit, comme dit il y a quelques instants, mais c'était je crois Jacob qui avait eu le plus de mal à laisser la petite approcher son cousin. Puis lorsqu'ils étaient aller chasser tous les deux, Jack avait parfaitement convaincu. Les yeux de Harry étaient restés d'un vert émeraude éclatant, parsemé de petites pépites violettes si on regardait bien ou que l'on se trouvait au soleil. Il avait toujours été séduisant. Mais désormais…je ne pouvais admettre qu'une chose, je n'étais plus le seul dieu vivant, mais ça, jamais je ne l'avouerai à voix haute. Il était devenu si gracile, si beau. J'aurais été humain que j'aurais eu du mal à penser en sa présence. Il était ce mélange de force et détresse si puissant intérieurement et physiquement il était simplement de la force à l'état brut, ses yeux criaient puissance et sa magie nous le montrait toujours plus. Il pouvait désormais faire de la magie sans baguette comme si c'était devenu aussi facile que de respirer.

_ Pourquoi les appelle-tu chien-loup ? Demanda Esmée, intriguée.

_ Parce que ce ne sont pas de vrais loup-garou. Ils ont plus les caractéristiques des chiens par bien des égards, même si sur beaucoup d'autres ils sont plus proche des loups. Alors pour les différencier de ce que chez nous on appelle 'loup-garou'…

_ Je vois, répondit Esmée mais il est curieux que tu sois…

_ Vivant ? J'avais une chance sur deux de m'en sortir. Dit-il en souriant comme s'il réagissait à une bonne blague.

_ Mais comme toujours, Mr Potter s'en est sorti avec talent. Fis-je d'une voix théâtrale.

A mon grand étonnement, tout le monde sourit et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait et je n'aimais absolument pas ça. Harry se tourna vers moi, le regard espiègle et de la lave se mit à couler dans mon corps. Depuis quand avait-il cette lueur aussi...ouah...dans son regard? L'avais-je seulement déjà vraiment observé? Il était devenu tellement plus désirable encore si c'était possible, que le moindre de ses regards me renvoyait dans le feu de ma transformation mais c'était désormais un supplice si délicieux…

_ Justement, déclara-t-il amusé, et si Mr Potter…devenait Mr Malefoy ?

Je me figeais. Si mon coeur avait fonctionné, j'aurais eu l'impression qu'il tombait au sol. Au lieu de quoi la sensation de lave dans mes veines augmenta. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une boîte ancienne entre nous et je la pris. Je ne pouvais plus trembler, plus pleurer et heureusement parce que ça m'évitait de passer pour un faible devant tout le monde. Mais maintenant, je trouvais la surprise absolument magnifique.

_ Draco, cela fait des années que l'on se connaît, des années que l'on se déteste et que l'on se désire de loin. Depuis le début, nos chemins étaient faits pour se croiser, se décroiser et s'entrecroiser, depuis le début nous étions liés et je n'avais jamais vraiment compris à quel point jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve dans cette ruelle il y a quelques mois. Je n'avais jamais compris l'ampleur de ce que je ressentais pour toi jusqu'à ce que ma nouvelle vie commence. Alors…si l'odeur ne t'importune pas…voudrais-tu tracer le reste du chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir…à mes côtés ?

Je restais interloqué, sous le choc mais prêt à exploser de bonheur. J'avais pris le temps d'ouvrir la boîte. En son sein, une bague en argent finement ciselée représentait un serpent tenant un tout petit cœur entre ses crocs. Le cœur et l'œil comportaient une émeraude brillante fièrement. Je voyais Esmée les yeux reflétant des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire couler, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Carlisle avait passé un bras autour de ses hanches et elle avait un bras autour de ses épaules à lui. Des parents que j'aurais été fier d'avoir. Rosalie avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Emmett et elle aussi resplendissait. Alice tapait dans ses mains, vraisemblablement heureuse d'organiser un nouveau mariage. Jasper tentait de la calmer mais paraissait presque aussi excité qu'elle. Et enfin…Edward et Bella. Il était drôle de constater que c'était d'eux que nous nous étions le plus rapproché depuis notre arrivée. Ils avaient eu une histoire à la fois bien différente de la nôtre et si semblable par certains points. Ils semblaient heureux, mais complices avec Harry. Comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ? Si j'avais dû faire la demande, c'est aussi vers eux deux que je me serais tourné. J'observais la pièce au complet, Jacob nous regardait, comme les autres et un sentiment de paix m'envahit. Qu'aurions-nous fait sans eux ?

_ Si monsieur Potter me fait l'honneur de devenir un Malefoy, comment puis-je lui refuser après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensembles ? Fis-je, princier. Alors qu'il nous reste encore tant de chose à traverser, à découvrir…ce serait un véritable honneur que de t'avoir pour époux.

Il se jeta dans mes bras et le fauteuil bascula en arrière sous le rire bruyant de Emmett et le jappement d'amusement de Jacob.

_ Je comprends mieux d'où viennent les tremblements à Forks maintenant ! S'esclaffa le grizzly qui nous servait d'ami.

Et Harry lui dressa un doigt d'honneur magnifique, le sous-entendu étant parfaitement compris, avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Sa peau soyeuse et délicieusement tiède contre la mienne. Il était resté à température presque humaine – plus froide cependant – le corps plus robuste tel celui de Renesmée et avec une odeur similaire à celle des loups, mais parfumée comme celle des vampires. Le mélange était étrange, point désagréable cependant. Juste surprenant. Lorsque l'on se redressa – le fauteuil avec – j'enfilais la bague à mon annuaire et l'observais. Un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres.

_ Je suppose que pour l'odeur, va falloir frotter.

Il m'administra une claque derrière le crâne, mais la blague eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde et il se positionna à nouveau contre moi. Les conversations reprirent bon train et je me permis de plonger mon visage dans son cou pour cacher mon sourire béat. Il m'avait demandé en mariage devant notre nouvelle famille. Il manquait Billy Black, mais Jacob en était le fier représentant. Le vieux Billy serait certainement bloqué entre l'envie de meurtre et la bénédiction la plus totale pendant un moment, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il serait heureux. Parce qu'il était désormais le père adoptif de Harry. Il n'y avait pas eu de papiers, mais c'était comme ça. La vie les avait réunis lui, Billy et Jacob, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Tout comme la vie m'avait fait retrouver Rosalie. Enfin la vie…dans tous nos cas, ce serait plutôt la mort, mais que dire ? La mort était la finalité de la vie et nous, nous étions tous quelque part entre les deux, à des degrés différents.

_ Regardez ! S'enthousiasma Alice en montrant du doigt l'extérieur.

Tout le monde se tourna et l'on put voir apparaître Ginny, avec ses cheveux de la couleur des flammes, main dans la main avec mon ancienne meilleure amie. Je pu voir de là les bagues de fiançailles brillantes à leurs doigts et leurs visages rayonnants. A leurs côtés, Ron portant quelque chose dans ses bras et Hermione un peu faible mais la mine réjouit à son bras. Son ventre énorme n'était plus.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que…, commença Harry, les yeux soudain illuminés de centaines d'étoiles.

_ Eh bien, je vais me taire alors, le narguais-je.

Il colla un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et parti en courant vers sa meilleure amie pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle rit aux éclats, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues. Ron le serra contre lui et les filles en firent autant. Je me levais. Ainsi donc, la boucle était bouclée. Les amours rencontrés et libérés. Je me postais à la porte fenêtre, Jacob à mes côtés et tout la famille s'avançant vers l'extérieur. J'avais comme une impression d'accomplissement. Jacob me donna un coup de truffe et la petite me tendit les bras. Un sourire tendre flotta sur mes lèvres et je la soulevais dans mes bras quand une pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Peut-être que Harry, dans un an ou deux, lorsqu'il serait prêt, accepterait que l'on prenne sous tutelle mon frère et ma sœur ? Une émotion étrange me tordit le ventre et je sus que j'aurais pu en pleurer si mes yeux n'avaient point été des pierres. Cela attendrait un an, mais pas plus.

Jacob me donna un nouveau coup de truffe et me montra le jardin. Je lui caressais le crâne et il s'ébroua, content. Dehors, le ciel de Forks était gris, pour ne rien changer, mais tous les gens auxquels nous tenions désormais étaient tels une dizaine de rayon de soleil. Nous étions une famille tous, par la force des choses, certes oui, mais je n'avais jamais autant aimé de gens, pas même mes propres parents.

_ Drôle de famille, hein ? Chuchotais-je.

Jacob jappa une approbation et Renesmée descendit pour partir en courant vers eux après m'avoir montré une image fabuleuse. Une merveilleuse petite image provenant d'une photo que nous avions prise il y a peu avant l'accouchement de Hermione. Oui, une drôle de famille. Famille incomplète, imparfaite, mais unie par la bizarrerie. Et j'étais persuadé que bientôt, nous serions un peu plus nombreux…

 _Jacob passa devant et Draco le suivit de sa démarche gracile. Certes, sa mère l'avait mis à la porte, mais ce qu'il avait découvert suite à cela valait bien toutes les mises à la rue du monde. Après la guerre, le sang, le chaos, enfin il découvrait ce dont il avait toujours manqué et tout ce pourquoi Harry s'était battu et à cet instant il comprit ce qu'avait pu ressentir le Sauveur du monde magique. Et à cet instant il fut heureux que cet homme - enfin plus tellement mais quelle importance ? - devienne le sien à tout jamais et qu'importe les changements, car dans le fond, tous les changements ont du bon, il suffit de bien regarder. Avec des yeux de vampires peut-être…ou encore avec ceux de loup…mais le mieux, c'était un mélange parfait, ceux de son bien-aimé..._


End file.
